The End, The Beginning by starpower31
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - "Vocês estão loucos? Edward não é um Chefe da Máfia". Minha vida era para estar perfeita. Estava tudo certo – eu estava prestes a embarcar para Londres. Mas então... O agente Jacob Black surgiu na minha vida. E com ele, veio Edward. Agora que eles estão aqui, eu estou cercada pelo mundo do crime. Eu não posso escapar. É errado que eu não queira?
1. Prólogo

**The End, The Beginning**

 **Autora:** starpower31

 **Tradutora:** NaiRK

 **Shipper:** Bella  & Edward

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:** "Vocês estão loucos? Edward não é um Chefe da Máfia". Minha vida era para estar perfeita. Estava tudo certo – eu estava prestes a embarcar para Londres. Mas então... O agente Jacob Black surgiu na minha vida. E com ele, veio Edward. Agora que eles estão aqui, eu estou cercada pelo mundo do crime. Eu não posso escapar. É errado que eu não queira?

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:**_ _Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **starpower31**_ _, a mim só pertence a tradução._

 _All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **starpower31**_ _, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Ele era o único pelo qual eu não tinha permissão para me apaixonar. Mas eu me apaixonei.

Ele era o único com o qual eu não tinha permissão para me casar. Mas eu casei.

Agora que estamos juntos, ainda posso fazer o que me propus a fazer em primeiro lugar?

A resposta é clara e simples - não, eu não posso. E eu não vou.

Mesmo que seja a coisa certa a fazer.

Mas tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, certo?

Deixe-os vir atrás de mim.

Ele irá me proteger.

Ele disse que iria.

Ele sempre me protegeu.

 **"Bella, eu te amo para sempre. E eu vou te proteger deles, como sempre fiz."**

 _Sim, querido, eu sei que você vai._ _Eu sei que você vai._

* * *

 ** _Oi! Vocês se lembram de mim?_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Sonhos com Londres**

"Rosalie, eu disse que não quero comer estes Honey Loops estúpidos! Eu não sou uma porra de criança mais!" Eu grito.

"Não grite comigo, Bella! Eles são saudáveis, e irão mantê-la alimentada ao longo do dia. Não venha desmaiando de volta para mim", ela grita alto. Até parece que eu estou desnutrida... _._

"Será que vocês duas podem parar?!" A voz de Emmett ecoa através da casa, fechando a boca de ambas instantaneamente. Nós nos encaramos, e Rosalie aponta para os Loops idiotas e depois para mim. Eu abro a boca para argumentar, mas ela apenas levanta uma sobrancelha para ver se eu me atrevo a dizer uma palavra. Eu obedientemente termino o que tem na tigela.

É assim todos os dias na casa dos Swan-McCarty. Eu, Bella Swan, moro com a minha irmã mais velha, Rosalie Swan-McCarty, e seu marido incrível, Emmett McCarty. Meus pais se divorciaram quando Rose tinha dezoito anos, e eu tinha apenas quatorze. Ela se mudou da casa de Charlie e me levou com ela. Pessoalmente, eu estou feliz por não estar vivendo no meio do nada em Forks, com meu pai, ou em Phoenix, com a minha mãe e seu marido imbecil, Phil.

Eu prefiro muito mais viver em Chicago com Rose e Emmett. Além disso, eu tenho agora vinte e um anos e acabo de me formar na Universidade de Chicago, e vou para a Escola de Economia de Londres. Tudo na minha vida está definido, e eu estou amando cada minuto disso.

Corro para fora de casa, pois eu tenho que encontrar meus amigos, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben e Eric, no Metropolis Café em... precisamente dois minutos atrás. _Atrasada novamente._

"Bella, espere! Você esqueceu o dinheiro." Rosalie sai correndo e me entrega a minha carteira com um sorriso. "E eu pensando que você não fosse a porra de uma criança mais." Cadela. E eu não vou sobreviver sem essa cadela – eu a amo até a morte.

"Sim, sim, você me pegou, Loira", Eu comento com desdém enquanto ela me dá um tapa no braço e um beijo de despedida. Eu grito um 'tchau'para Emmett e tiro a minha caminhonete Chevy de sua magnífica garagem.

Emmett é um cirurgião cardíaco de renome, e Rosalie é uma dentista muito competente. Ambos atendem a todos os figurões de Chicago e ganham muito dinheiro ao fazê-lo. Rosalie queria me comprar um Mercedes quando eu fiz dezessete anos, mas optei por usar o dinheiro que eu vinha economizando desde que eu tinha sete anos para comprar uma velha e enferrujada caminhonete Chevy de terceira mão. Eu me apaixonei por ela imediatamente, e ainda a estava usando. Rosalie a mantém em condições de uso com suas habilidades mecânicas loucas, embora não sem reclamar quando precisa se enfiar debaixo da "bruxa velha enferrujada".

Eu estaciono em frete ao Café e entro. A primeira coisa que eu vejo é Angela, que está fumegante de raiva e Mike tentando acalmá-la. O resto deles simplesmente não parece se importar e estão digitando em seus telefones.

"Eu sinto muito pelo atraso", eu digo, beijando a bochecha de todos e parando timidamente ao lado de Ange. "Eh... meu carro quebrou...?" Eu vasculho meu cérebro por alguma boa desculpa, mas pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu posso dizer que ela sabe a verdadeira razão de eu estar quinze minutos atrasada - Bella não consegue acordar na hora certa.

"Ok, ok, eu tenho certeza que você pode me perdoar _hoje_ pelo menos? Sinto muito." Eu faço a minha melhor encenação de olhar de cachorrinho perdido, e eu já posso ver o sorriso se formando em seu rosto. Salva mais uma vez!

"Vem cá você", diz Angela, me abraçando com força. Ela tem sido a minha melhor amiga durante sete anos, desde que eu me mudei para Chicago. Um ser humano mais amável, mais delicado e compreensivo que a minha Angie não poderia existir.

Todos nós nos sentamos e pedimos toneladas de comida. Bem, será por minha conta hoje, e eu tenho bestas selvagens como amigos, então eu já estou preparada para uma conta gigantesca. A comida chegou, e nós conversamos, fofocamos, comemos e agimos como idiotas. Mike e Ben fazem uma competição de quem pode acabar com uma garrafa de calda de chocolate Hershey mais rápido. Eric fica de fora, já que é intolerante à lactose, ele fica de fora da briga pela posse da pizza, pois tem um problema de acne motivo pelo qual ele não pode tocar nada com excesso de gordura, ele fica de fora do concurso de quem prende a respiração por mais tempo porque tem asma, ele fica de fora do... a lista é interminável. O pobre rapaz está comendo um wrap de frango sem gordura, e parecendo muito feliz. Eu olho para a minha pizza de pepperoni e penso, " _eu nunca conseguirei entender Eric"._

Durante todo esse tempo, eu estive com uma sensação desconfortável no estômago como se alguém estivesse me observando. Eu olho em volta, pela centésima vez, mas não vejo nada nem ninguém fora do comum. Isso está me irritando cada vez mais, porque eu sou filha de um policial, e eu só _sei_ quando algo não está certo. Meus pais e Rosalie já perfuraram na minha cabeça para seguir sempre o meu "instinto de mulher" (coisa que eu estou tendo agora), porque é sempre certo. Então, eu pago a conta e digo adeus para o meu grupo de amigos confusos e saio com pressa de lá. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Eu chego em casa e tiro uma longa soneca, levantando-me quando ouço Rosalie gritando os bofes para fora. Algo me bate forte na canela e eu dou um ganido de dor, assim que Rose grita: "Eu tenho tentado acordá-la durante os últimos quinze minutos, sua vagabunda preguiçosa! Arraste essa bunda para fora da cama e comece a fazer as malas! São oito horas, e o seu voo sai pela manhã. Como você pode ser tão irresponsável, Bella?"

"Hei, hei pega leve com a garota." Emmett corre ao meu lado me envolvendo em um abraço apertado. "Ela vai arrumar as malas agora, não vai?" Ele diz para Rosalie olhando incisivamente para mim.

"Sim, sim, estou arrumando. Eu já terminei de arrumar os livros e minhas roupas íntimas, Rose. Puxa, você se preocupa demais!" Eu rio e Emmett me dá um beijinho na bochecha, em sai direção ao banheiro para se posso ouvir Em e Rose discutindo em voz baixa e ouço atentamente e descubro que eles estão tendo _a_ _quela_ discussão novamente. _Essa_ discussão onde Rosalie diz que eu não sou responsável o suficiente para viver sozinha em um país estrangeiro e Emmett diz que eu nunca irei crescer, a menos que ela pare de me mimar.

 _Cerrrrto._

Eu terminei de embalar todas as minhas quatro malas mais uma mochila precisamente em duas horas. Eu desço as escadas até o centro de entretenimento, onde posso ouvir Emmett gritando com Rosalie para jogar direito.

"Ugh! Eu vou chamar Bella para que ela possa chutar o seu rabo no Guitar Hero e colocá-lo em seu lugar, seu insuportável." Ouço Rose deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado quando ela bate em sua guitarra e mostra a língua para Emmett.

"Bella Pfft! P-o-r F-a-v-o-r! Me derrotar? Nem mesmo em seus sonhos!" Ele zomba.

"Vamos ver, seu perdedor", Eu digo assim que entro e bato em Emmett na bunda, pego a guitarra e passo a alça pelo pescoço. Rosalie zomba dele e ri, e seu riso é como o tilintar de sinos. Às vezes, eu desejo poder ser tão bonita quanto a minha irmã.

"Woo hoo! Olha quem está aqui. A pequena Belly Buttom contra o poderoso Hulk." Emmett ri de sua própria comparação idiota como o idiota que é, enquanto Rose e eu só olhamos para ele sem jeito.

"Ela roubou! Estou dizendo que ela trapaceou, Rosie", Emmett choraminga no colo de Rosalie quando eu termino de tocar as últimas cordas e venço de lavada. _Famoso cirurgião cardíaco minha bunda._

"Oh, por favor", eu zombo. "Eu ganhei de forma justa", eu digo enfatizando cada palavra. Emmett me olha e depois marcha para fora da sala.

Rosalie balança a cabeça e sai da sala atrás dele movendo a cabeça para que eu a siga. Ela para na cozinha e pede a Tanya, a nossa governanta para limpar a bagunça no centro de entretenimento. Rosalie aquece um prato de fettuccini caseiro (feito por Tanya) para mim, e nós rimos à custa de Emmett.

"É melhor eu ir animá-lo." Ela pisca para mim, colocando o prato na minha frente e sai da cozinha. Tremo só de pensar como ela vai _animá-lo_. Eu como tudo avidamente e acompanhado de um enorme copo de Coca-Cola.

Depois que nos mudamos para Chicago, e Rosalie e Emmett se conheceram na faculdade, tudo se transformou em um mar de rosas. Claro, foi difícil nos dois primeiros anos, mas conseguimos nos virar muito bem com o dinheiro da pensão alimentícia dos meus pais e o dinheiro que nós três ganhávamos com nossos trabalhos de meio período. Um ano após o casamento, Rosalie descobriu que não podia engravidar e ficou completamente perturbada. Ela sempre cuidou de mim como uma mãe, e após o incidente, sem perceber, caímos em um padrão de família normal. Rose e Em me amaram e cuidaram de mim como se eu fosse sua própria filha, e eu os amava como se fossem meus pais. Alguns podem não acreditar em mim, mas eu nunca senti falta dos meus pais, nunca tive a necessidade de tê-los por perto. Nós não temos falado com eles nestes sete anos, salvo para convidá-los para o casamento de Rosalie, que eles não conseguiram aparecer. Essa foi a última vez que ouvi falar de Charlie e Renée.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Eu vou," (soluço) "Sentir", (soluço) "Tanto a sua falta, Bella!" A última frase se transforma em um copioso choro.

"Nada disso, você vai a Londres me ver a cada quatro meses, e eu virei visitar sempre que puder. Vamos nos falar ao telefone e Skype todos os dias. Você sabe que eu te amo". Eu recebo um tapinha na minha cabeça e percebo a ruga na testa diante do meu novo suéter de caxemira agora encharcado de lágrimas.

"Mas eu não irei mais vê-la pavoneando pela casa o tempo todo! Como é que eu vou viver sem você?" Outro longo gemido.

"Você não irá nem sentir a minha falta. Eu estarei de volta antes que você perceba."

"Mas Rose não sabe nem cozinhar." Emmett grita e explode em uma nova rodada de lágrimas. _Que Deus ajude o meu suéter!_ Sim, é Emmett, o poderoso Hulk, chorando nos braços da pequena Belly Buttom em um aeroporto lotado em Chicago. Rose está de pé na margem observando com diversão enquanto Angela está tentando conter o riso.

"Uh, Emmett, eu juro que te amo até não poder mais, mas as pessoas estão olhando e isso é um pouco embaraçoso..." Eu coro quando vejo que cerca de dez pessoas pararam de andar e estão de pé ao redor assistindo ao nosso show.

Ele finalmente me solta depois de mais de dez minutos e lista todas as coisas que Rose disse que eu posso ou não fazer. "Certifique-se de estar sempre segura e se cuide, ok? Eu te amo, querida." Ele me beija na testa e depois vê o McDonalds perto, e seus olhos brilham diante da promessa de toneladas de calorias e colesterol. _Volto a dizer, cirurgião cardíaco a minha bunda._

Eu me viro para Rosalie e vejo lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu dou um passo involuntário para trás temendo mais meia hora de soluços e choramingos. Ela ri e me abraça com força. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou constrangê-la mais do que você já foi." Eu deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio e a beijo no rosto, abraçando-a com mais força. "Só, por favor, cuide-se, Bella durma na hora certa, não se esqueça de se levantar, e nada de ser malcriada lá em cima, coma na hora certa, na verdade, por favor, não se esqueça de comer, mantenha sempre o seu telefone ligado... para que eu possa ser capaz de falar com você a qualquer momento que eu quiser - e, por favor, por favor, seja responsável!"

"Meu Deus, mulher, tome um fôlego. Eu estou indo para Londres, não para a África. Acho que vou ser capaz de me virar", eu a lembro, e ela me solta, ainda choramingando um pouco, mas o sorriso agora está presente em seu rosto bonito.

"Você está com o seu passaporte e cartão de embarque?" _O que ela pensa que eu sou?_ _Eu não iria esquecer o meu passaporte e cartão de embarque!_

"Claro que estou, _mãe._ Eu estou indo para o exterior! Acho que sou velha o suficiente para não esquecer a porra do meu passaporte e o cartão de embarque. Tenha um pouco de confiança em mim", eu murmuro.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha e me pergunta: "Então, onde estão eles?"

"Na minha bagagem de mão." _Duh!_

Ela abre a bolsa e tira... o meu passaporte e cartão de embarque.

Oh.

"Você deixou-os sobre a cômoda." Ela os entrega para mim, e eu olho para qualquer lugar, exceto seus olhos. "Bella, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Quero dizer, não é tarde demais para mudar de ideia. Você ainda pode continuar a sua educação aqui nos Estados Unidos", ela começa a suplicar novamente.

"Rosalieee! Sim, eu tenho certeza. Vou para a Escola de Economia de Londres! Quantas pessoas podem dizer que tiveram essa chance? Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo." _Ou pelo menos tentar o meu melhor_ , eu adiciono na minha cabeça.

"Ok, ok, é melhor você dizer adeus a Ange. Seu voo sai em quarenta minutos. Você precisa entrar", diz ela abraçando-me uma última vez. Eu inalo seu aroma florido, e meus olhos arderem com lágrimas.

"Tchau, Rose", eu sussurro.

"Tchau, Bella." Ela beija minha cabeça e ambas as bochechas, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares.

Eu me despeço Ange, e depois com um último aceno, eu me viro e começo a caminhar.

 _Londres, aqui vou eu, porra!_

Eu passo por todos os procedimentos no aeroporto, vertiginosa de excitação. Este ano está cheio de promessas e novos começos. Eu vou ter os melhores momentos da minha vida e aproveitar cada segundo na minha nova casa. Eu pretendo transar com meninos britânicos sexy. Só de pensar nisso...

Eu me acomodo na sala de embarque com os fones nos ouvidos e o meu exemplar de _Procurando_ _Alaska_ na mão. Esse é o meu livro de viagem, e eu o leio cada vez que viajo.

" _Atenção passageiros_ _do voo 3015, de Chicago para o Aeroporto de Heathrow, em Londres, favor seguir para a área de embarque. Obrigada."_

Eu salto do meu assento e caminho depressa para a fila que irá me levar para o avião e para Londres.

"Com licença? Isabella Swan?"

Eu me viro quando sinto um leve toque no meu ombro e fico cara a cara com um homem alto, moreno e bonito pra caramba vestindo um terno, parecendo um oficial.

"Uh... sim?" Pareceu uma pergunta até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. _Eu já o vi antes?_ _Eu acho que eu teria definitivamente me lembrado de tê-lo conhecido._

"Oi, eu sou Jacob Black do FBI." Ele endireita os ombros e estende sua mão grande para mim.

"O-o quê?" Eu pergunto, completamente chocada. Por que o FBI estaria me procurando? Eu não tinha uma centena de multas por excesso de velocidade, apenas oitenta e sete, e elas estavam no nome de Rosalie de qualquer maneira, uma vez que tinha sido o carro dela que eu estava dirigindo o tempo todo. _Eu ouvi dizer que você só é detido quando tem mais do que cem multas... oh merda, merda, merda, mer-_

"FBI, senhorita. Se você puder ser amável e vir com a gente, nós gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas", diz ele com uma voz severa, apontando com a mão para que eu o siga. Isso chama a minha atenção, e eu defendo o meu território.

"O que você quer saber de mim? Olha, eu tenho certeza que você pegou a Isabella Swan errada, porque eu não conheço nenhum criminoso!" _Eu retruco_ e _agora eu acho que vou começar a entrar em pânico._

"Eu tenho certeza que estou com a pessoa certa", ele murmura olhando para mim... _e ele me encara de um jeito... credo, é assustador._

"Tanto faz. Olhe, Sr. Black, eu tenho que pegar um avião, então, seja o que for, pode esperar. Você pode me ligar, e eu irei com prazer responder a todas as suas perguntas, ou você pode esperar até que eu volte. Ok? Agora, por favor, se você me desculpar", eu digo às pressas, me viro em meus calcanhares e começo a ir embora sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Trata-se de Edward Cullen. Acho que você pode conhecê-lo", ele grita de longe atrás de mim desde que eu consegui _correr_ para longe dele.

Eu congelo onde estou e me viro para ele com os olhos arregalados. _Há anos eu não ouço esse nome_ _._

"Ah, então você o conhece, Senhorita Swan."

* * *

 ** _Eu sei que faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, mas essa semana me bateu aquela saudade de Bella e Edward. Eu escolhi 'The End, The Beginning' para ocupar o espaço do Mafioso anterior - que eu tive que desistir. Vocês estão comigo, certo?_**

 ** _Comentem! Eu adoro saber que não estou sozinha aqui. Adoro a companhia de vocês!_**

 ** _Acharam Bella um pouco mimada? Bem, ela foi criada por Rose e Emmett, algo tinha que sair errado. Hahaha._**

 ** _Brincadeira. Bella deixa rapidinho as gracinhas de lado já no próximo capítulo, quando..._**

 ** _O que vocês acham que acontece a seguir?_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **True to Life**

 ** _Forks, 2004_**

 _Estávamos na última semana das férias de verão, e eu tinha treze anos, e ele tinha quinze._ _Ele disse que queria jogar carrom* - ele sabia que ia ganhar com meus dedos desajeitados e pontaria horrível contra a sua "excelência"._ _Quando morávamos em Forks, jogávamos os jogos mais aleatórios para simplesmente passar o tempo._ _Durante toda a manhã e tarde, ficamos esparramados no chão do meu quarto bebendo limonada gelada._ _Ele conseguiu embolsar a maior parte das moedas e agora estava apontando para a rainha, depois de me dar o primeiro golpe que me permitiu embolsar apenas duas, e eu não tive outra chance com o atacante novamente._

 _*Jogo de tabuleiro_

 _Eu estava ficando irritada, e brincando virei o tabuleiro, rindo, esperando que ele me seguisse quando eu corri para fora para o nosso gramado da frente._ _Mas quando me virei, vi que ele estava pegando sua mochila e indo em direção a sua casa._

 _Eu corri até ele, confusa e disse: "Ei, onde você está indo? Você não quer...?"_

" _Não quero o que, Bella?"_ _Ele sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando, mas ele ia me fazer dizer._

" _Você não quer me beijar?"_ _Eu soltei._ _Sua boca se abriu, e sua mochila caiu de suas mãos, todos os CDs que passamos gravando durante o verão rolaram na grama._ _Ele ficou ali de boca aberta para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças ou algo assim._

 _Ele finalmente limpou a garganta e sorriu._ _"Bem, vamos para dentro."_

 _Nós dois estávamos rindo como os adolescentes com tesão que éramos enquanto ele pressionava minhas costas contra a parede do meu quarto._ _Os primeiros beijos foram um pouco desleixados, mas uma vez que pegamos o jeito, cinco minutos se transformaram em dez... dez em trinta... e a segunda base foi_ direito _para o espaço quando as vozes dos meus pais discutindo começaram a flutuar para o meu quarto._ _Nosso momento foi perdido, e nos separamos com um beijo casto._

 _Essa foi a primeira vez que eu beijei o meu melhor amigo nerd, Edward Cullen._

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"... E como eu estava dizendo, ele é o homem mais temido do mundo da máfia ocidental e um traficante de drogas notório. Acreditamos que ele ainda esteja... _ligado_ a você. Não, não ligado, mas ainda apaixonado por você, Senhorita Swan, e precisamos da sua ajuda para derrubá-lo." Eu tinha isolado a voz do Sr. Black por pouco tempo, enquanto relembrava meus bons e velhos tempos com Edward. Eu escuto as suas últimas palavras, e tudo que eu consigo pensar é... _Isso é alguma piada de mau gosto?_

"Espere. Então você está dizendo que quer a minha ajuda para derrubar o grande e mau Edward Cullen? O Edward Cullen de _Forks,_ que usava aparelho e tinha uma gagueira nervosa?" Eu fico olhando para o Sr. Black, divertida.

"Sim. Embora eu tenha certeza de que ele não usa aparelho mais, e tenho certeza absoluta de que ele não tem uma _gagueira_ _nervosa_ ", ele bufa.

"Olhe, Sr. Black, eu respeito o FBI. Eu realmente respeito. Mas vocês são lunáticos? Edward é _não_ um traficante de drogas. Ele nunca poderia ser." Eu estou com tanta raiva agora que poderia matar alguém e não me arrepender.

Em primeiro lugar, eu fui lembrada de alguém que eu havia me esquecido há muito tempo com grande esforço para bloquear a memória do meu cérebro. Em segundo lugar, ele queria que eu acreditasse que ele é um traficante de drogas, planejando algo "grande" em Chicago. Em terceiro lugar, eu estava sendo forçada por um idiota do FBI (embora um idiota sexy) a perder o meu voo, e agora, eu estava presa no aeroporto de Chicago, em vez de a caminho de Londres. Não só isso, ele também não me deixava falar com Rose ou Emmett, então eles pensavam que eu estava no meu alegre caminho para Londres.

 _Sim, nada bem._

Ele senta-se reto, e me olha de forma acusadora. "Por que você tem tanta certeza? Você esteve em contato com ele?"

"O quê? Não! É só que ele é... _Edward_! Ele queria se tornar um _professor_ _de simbologia,_ pelo amor de Deus!"

"Olha, Bella, nós podemos fazer isso da maneira mais fácil, ou da maneira mais difícil."

 _Digo o que agora?_ _Quem o Sr. alto, moreno e bonito pensa que é?_ Ele não apenas me _ameaçou_.Ele precisa da minha ajuda, e não o contrário, e eu vou ter certeza de que ele se lembre disso.

Eu posso sentir a raiva fervendo dentro de mim, e o olho no olho e começo: "Escuta aqui, Sr. Black. Primeiro de tudo, o nome é _Isabella_. Ninguém, e eu digo _ninguém_ , me chama de Bella sem a minha permissão. Segundo lugar, eu me recuso a acreditar por um momento que Edward Cullen de Forks High é algum tipo de Chefão poderoso da máfia agora. Em terceiro lugar, como seria isso _possível_? O pai dele... Eu não sei exatamente o que ele faz... mas o que quer que seja... e a mãe dele é decoradora de interiores! Em quarto lugar, o que, em nome de Deus te faz pensar que ele ainda está apaixonado por mim depois de todos esses anos? Eu tinha _catorze anos,_ Sr. Black, éramos _crianças_! Isso é um absurdo. Em quinto lugar, o que faz você pensar que eu irei concordar com isso de qualquer maneira? Você quer que eu entre em uma missão de espionagem e extraia informações de alguém que provavelmente nem sequer se lembra de mim? O que você acha que isso é? Missão Impossível? Olha, Sr. Black, eu sou uma garota comum de 21 anos, americana, com sonhos normais sobre dinheiro e sexo, ok? Em sexto lugar, Rose nunca me permitiria fazer isso. Não que eu queira, de qualquer maneira. Portanto, nada disso é um ponto discutível, porra."

Ele calmamente olha para mim enquanto eu termino o meu discurso, e então começa: "Sim, você conhece os números - um, dois, três, quatro, cinco e seis. Parabéns! Você faz um monte de perguntas, sabe? E você fala... de forma muito... grosseira para uma menina, nós vamos ter que mudar isso."

"Você acha isso é engraçado, Sr. Black? Eu estou aqui com você perdendo o meu tempo, ouvindo você falar sobre algum _outro_ Edward Cullen, enquanto eu deveria estar no voo número 3015!" Eu guincho, fervendo agora. Eu só quero ficar longe deste idiota.

Seus olhos ficam mais duros do que já estavam, e ele friamente diz: "Eu certamente não acho que isso seja engraçado, Senhorita Swan, mas eu acho que você, sim. Peço-lhe que se acalme, e deixe-me explicar?"

"Ok, eu estou calma. Agora fale." Eu respiro fundo.

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse uma criança irritante que está fazendo uma birra. _Eu acabo de decidir que não gosto do Sr. Alto, moreno e bonito._ _Foda-se ele._

"Edward Cullen é um membro iniciado da Máfia, que trabalhou para o ex-chefe da máfia Aro Volturi - cujo parceiro pelo que consta é Carlisle Cullen -. Durante três anos, antes que Aro e seus dois irmãos fossem assassinados. Isso foi há um ano. Agora, com a idade de vinte e três anos, Cullen, junto com seu pai, é o Chefe da Volterra, Inc. e, basicamente, o Chefe da Máfia do mundo inteiro, no oeste. Ele contrabandeia drogas, diamantes e carros exclusivos dentro e fora do país. O número de jovens que são vítimas de suas armadilhas é incontável. Temos feito algumas escavações por um tempo, e achamos que ele está planejando algo grande aqui em Chicago Não temos pistas. Poderia ser qualquer coisa. Sua família é uma das famílias da máfia; Chefe, Capos, homens iniciados, esposas, irmãs, crianças, todo o negócio. _Este_ , Senhorita Swan, é Edward Cullen, ou E.C. como seu povo o chama, de Forks."

Eu fico olhando para ele, com meu queixo em algum lugar no chão, atordoada além das palavras. Isso é muito maior do que eu pensava. _Edward Cullen?_ _Sério?_ É como se alguém aparecesse e dissesse que Harry é o vilão no final de Harry Potter. _Então é por isso que os Cullen eram além de ricos._ _É por isso que Carlisle raramente estava em casa._ Ele se senta para trás e apenas olha para mim, provavelmente me dando algum espaço para processar todas estas informações.

 _Sim, eu poderia precisar de um momento... ou cinqüenta._

"Tudo bem. Eu... entendi. Eu acho, eu... acredito em você. Mas o que isso tem a ver... comigo?" Eu sussurro em voz baixa. "Se o que você me disse é verdade, então eu tenho certeza que Edward esqueceu tudo a respeito de mim. Se essa coisa que ele está planejando é tão grande, e nenhum dos federais é capaz de descobrir qualquer coisa, não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia. Ele não iria simplesmente me convida para sentar confessar tudo para mim. Ele nem sequer se lembra do meu nome, o que faz você pensar que ele esteja _apaixonado_ por mim? Faz muito tempo, Sr. Black".

Ele me olha atentamente por algum tempo, como se decidindo sobre algo. Acho que ele quer saber se é seguro me dizer um de seus "segredos" disfarçados para me convencer a trabalhar como espiã ou o que quer que seja para eles.

 _Seja como for, não é como se eu de alguma forma iria concordar com isso._ _Eu tenho uma vida real, muito obrigada!_

"Isabella, eu tenho certeza que ele ainda é apaixonado por você", diz ele muito a sério, sem uma pitada de humor no rosto. Talvez eu queira acreditar nele... isso foi há anos. Não há nenhuma maneira de ser verdade. Se ele realmente me amasse, teria entrado em contato comigo, certo?

"Sr. Black, eu..."

"Eu tenho provas bastante sólidas também. Isso pode ser um pouco... esmagador. Você acha que consegue lidar?" Pergunta ele, parecendo realmente preocupado pela primeira vez na última hora.

Eu concordo com a cabeça e solto um suspiro, acalmando os meus nervos. "Sim, não pode ser tão ruim assim."

"Cullen possui os melhores clubes, bares, pubs e restaurantes em todo o país. São todos locais de ponta, importantes em sua linha de... _trabalho_. Ele precisa deles como cobertura para os negócios sujos que acontecem lá. Os nomes de todos os lugares estão relacionados com... você."

Eu suspiro e caio no meu lugar. _Ele nomeou todos os lugares comigo em mente?_

Sr. Black continua: "O melhor restaurante italiano em Port Angeles - **La** _ **Bella**_ **Italia** , de propriedade de Edward Cullen O melhor pub em Nova York – **Mia** _ **Bella**_ , mais uma vez, de propriedade do Cullen. O melhor bar de Boston - _**Bel**_ **Piatoo** , de Cullen. O melhor clube de Phoenix - _**Bella**_ **Luna** , eu preciso dizer, de propriedade de Cullen. E um dos restaurantes mais românticos do país, aqui em Chicago – **Il Cigno Bella** \- mais uma valorizada propriedade de Cullen. Ele é muitas vezes visto lá e se eu não estou errado, a tradução é "o lindo cisne".

 _Eu fui no Il Cigno Bella!_ _Tantas vezes!_ _E agora pensar que Edward... FODA-ME!_

 _Eu me lembro vagamente de... Esme ser italiana, e de Edward falando com ela mais do que algumas vezes em italiano._ _Também me lembro de encontrá-lo meio alterado as vezes._

"Eu... não sei... o que dizer", eu sussurro, as memórias do meu tempo com Edward voando uma por uma na frente dos meus olhos. "Eu... não é possível. Deve ser uma coincidência".

"Não é coincidência, Isabella. Vocês dois são de Forks, não é?" Ele continua sem esperar por uma resposta. "Você queria ser médica e possuir seu próprio hospital infantil não é, Isabella?" Desta vez, ele faz uma pausa, e eu aceno. "Cullen acaba de inaugurar um novo hospital em Forks nomeado, Centro IMS Para Crianças. O significado completo de IMS não foi dado, mas você pode imaginar o que poderia ser?"

 _IMS_

 _Isabella Marie Swan._

Meus olhos estão do tamanho de pires, e eu posso sentir as lágrimas involuntárias correndo pelo meu rosto. Eu sinto que ele está prestando uma homenagem a mim ou algo assim. Você não nomeia hospitais para homenagear pessoas mortas que você amou uma vez?

 _Edward..._

Durante todo esse tempo, todos esses anos, ele ainda está apaixonado por mim? Por que ele não tentou me encontrar? Eu disse a ele quando fui embora, que eu iria se ele ligasse. Mas ele nunca ligou. Eu me obriguei a esquecer o meu primeiro amor, eu o obriguei a _porra_ do meu sistema, e ele me deixou sofrer. Ele sofreu comigo. _Porquê?_ O fato de que ele sofreu, _ainda_ sofre, dói muito mais do que as minhas próprias feridas. Eu tenho certeza que eu não o amo agora, já se passaram sete anos. Mas ainda dói. Dói pra caramba pensar nisso.

Eu sou arrancada dos meus pensamentos quando o Sr. Black murmura, "Você ainda acha que seja coincidência?"

"Eu realmente não sei o que pensar mais, Sr. Black", eu respondo com sinceridade.

"Bom", ele zomba. "O sangue da Máfia sempre correndo através das veias dele. Eu estou surpreso que ele esteja emocionalmente fixado em uma mulher. Pelo que eu ouvi, ele definitivamente não é _fisicamente_ fixado em uma mulher."

Eu olho para ele com surpresa, um pouco magoada, e sentindo a bile subindo pela minha garganta. Eu rapidamente mudo de assunto.

"Então, todos esses nomes foi o que o trouxe a mim? É isso? Quero dizer, eles poderiam ter significado qualquer coisa. Como é que você sabe sobre mim?" _Eu realmente estava fazendo um monte de perguntas._

"Claro que não!" Ele olha para mim como se eu estivesse cometendo um crime, por sequer pensar que eles iriam contar com essa informação. "Temos nossas maneiras de descobrir informações. Vamos apenas dizer que, o que o entregou foram as muitas viagens para Forks em datas específicas a cada ano, sem fazer nada, exceto parar na frente da casa do Chefe da polícia local e depois comer sozinho na lanchonete da cidade; e uma fotografia enorme de você com 14 anos de idade que ele tem em sua casa. Naturalmente, a insistência dele de nomear todos os lugares com 'Bella' ou 'Swan' em mente, ajudou a entregá-lo também."

 _Ele era realmente apaixonado por mim ainda?_ _Ele vai para Forks em datas específicas._ _Eu tenho certeza que eu sei quais são._ Ainda era tão difícil de processar tudo isso jogado na minha cara. _E pensar que eu tinha o esquecido nos últimos quatro anos._

"Ok, eu acredito em você. E eu entendo a correlação você está tentando tanto provar. Confie em mim, eu entendo. Mas o que você quer que eu faça? Você quer que eu me torne uma espiã? _Fingir_ amar um homem que de forma tão cara, realmente me ama? Você sabe que ele foi o meu primeiro amor também, não é? E se eu me apaixonar por ele de novo? Então o que acontece, hein?"

Ele sorri e diz arrogantemente: "Porque eu conheço _você_ , Isabella. E eu sei o quanto você _odeia_ mentiras, eu posso dizer. Não há um pingo de verdade no mundo que ele vive. Uma vez que você for apresentada a ele e ao seu estilo de vida, você irá detestá-lo quase tanto quanto eu".

Ele está certo. Eu nunca poderia me apaixonar por um homem que faz todas essas merdas fodidas. Mas por trás de todas as suas palavras, eu posso sentir outra coisa. Quase como um... conflito pessoal com Edward?

 _É apenas a sua imaginação excessivamente entusiasmada novamente._ _Esquece isso_.

"Ok, você está certo", eu murmuro.

 _Porra, eu preciso sair dessa bagunça e pegar o próximo voo para Londres._

"Então você concorda em nos ajudar?" Ele ansiosamente se desloca para frente na cadeira, com os olhos brilhando como se fosse a porra do Natal. Idiota _._

"Uh, sim, olha, sobre isso... não eu, sinto mui..."

Meu telefone começa a tocar na minha mão, e eu instintivamente atendo.

"Alô?" Eu digo.

De repente, o Sr. Black está no meu rosto, seus olhos grandes e chocado, e sua boca ostenta um sorriso de escárnio furioso. Ele está olhando para o telefone na minha mão quando eu percebo o que acabo de fazer.

 _Eu deveria estar em um voo!_ _Meu telefone deveria estar desligado!_ _Puta que pariu._ _Merda!_

"Bella? Você atendeu? Você não está no voo?" Eu sei que é Angela, e sua voz parece quase rouca e seca... como se ela estivesse... chorando?

"É apenas uma pequena escala, você ligou na hora certa. Mas esse não é o ponto. Ange, você está chorando?" Eu pergunto e a ouço choramingar ao telefone. "Uh... Ange, não fique tão chateada por eu não estar aí. Quer dizer, eu estarei de volta em pouco tempo. Você não tem que chorar."

"Não, Bella, não é isso", ela funga novamente. Mas que diabos?

"Então o que é, Ange?"

"Alguma coisa ruim aconteceu... aqui. Eu tinha que te contar."

Meu sangue gela enquanto eu penso sobre todos os piores cenários. _Ange Se diz que é ruim, deve ser catastrófico!_

"Angela, o que é?" Eu sussurro. "É Emmett? Rose? Diga-me!" Eu imploro. Minha mente está ficando louca com todas as imagens horríveis que passa por ela.

"Bella, é Eric. Ele... ele..." ela começa a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Eu me sinto impotente e com medo. Eu estou tão perto de todos eles, mas ao mesmo tempo distante.

"Ange, Angela, me escute. Eu preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu. Eu preciso que você se controle. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

Eu quase posso vê-la acenando freneticamente e enxugando as lágrimas.

"Bella, Eric está morto."

* * *

 _ **Eric está morto! O que aconteceu com Eric? Bella vai virar espiã contra Edward? Vai virar as costas e pegar o próximo voo para Londres? Será que o Oficial Black está certo sobre Edward amar Bella?**_

 ** _Eu volto logo. Quando? Seus comentários irão dizer! Hahaha._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Caindo**

 **Bella PDV**

 _Morto._ _Morto._ _Morto._

As palavras ecoam na minha cabeça, deixando-me dormente por dentro e por fora. Eu penso sobre quando conheci Eric - eu tinha pagado o dobro para ele me dar uma xícara de café, e nós tínhamos sido amigos desde então. Eu penso em Eric rindo, sorrindo, contando piadas bobas, seus problemas com as espinhas, com o rosto inchado, já que ele era alérgico a amendoim. Eu penso em Eric comendo seu wrap de frango quando eu o encontrei ontem.

Morto.

Em um segundo. Simplesmente assim.

 _Como?_

Eu murmuro para o telefone: "Eu vou voltar."

E então eu apago.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Tem certeza que ela pode lidar com isso, chefe? Ela _desmaiou, porra_! Que covarde."

Eu acordo com um homem me chamando de covarde. _No_ _segundo em que eu abrir meus olhos, ele é carne morta._ _Quem quer que seja._

"Pode, Seth. Quando o médico disse que ela iria acordar?" Sr. Black parece irritado. Bem, tanto faz, eu realmente não dou a mínima, desde que eu possa chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Eu abro meus olhos e vejo o Sr. Black, e quem eu suponho que seja Seth, pairando sobre mim.

"Oh, graças a Deus você está acordada. Como você se sente, Isabella?" Sr. Black me ajuda, e eu fico muito surpresa ao ouvir ansiedade e preocupação em sua voz. Ele me puxa para ficar sentada, e eu percebo que ainda estamos na sala no aeroporto.

Eu estremeço um pouco quando a minha cabeça bate no descanso no banco. Eu ouço uma risadinha, e meus olhos rapidamente se movem para essa tal _Seth_ , e eu rosno, "Eu me sinto bem."

"Bom. Isso é bom. Sobre o que era a ligação?" Sr. Black dá a Seth um olhar 'é melhor você se calar' e, em seguida, volta sua atenção novamente para mim.

Eu ignoro a pergunta e mando para ele uma de minha autoria, "Quanto tempo eu estive desacordada?"

"Cerca de quinze minutos. Agora, a _ligação_?" _Credo, precisa ser tão agressivo?_

"Era uma das minhas amigas - Angela Ela ligou para me informar que... que Eric está morto." Eu sussurro a última palavra e sinto as lágrimas picando meus olhos.

"Eric é o seu... namorado?" _Não, ele é o namorado de Angela, filho da puta intrometido._

"Não, ele é... ele era um bom amigo. Eric era um homem bom, ele não merecia morrer tão jovem." Eu me sinto oprimida de uma maneira que eu nunca me senti antes. Em um dia, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo, literalmente. Eu me sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo em algum universo alternativo onde a vida feliz e simples de Bella Swan não existe. "Eu tenho que voltar para casa."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Sim, é claro. Bem, você deveria estar em Toronto agora, onde deve estar a sua paragem." Uma onda de raiva me atinge quando eu pendo mais uma vez na Escola de Economia de Londres. "Então, considerando que você estaria em um voo de volta agora, eu acho que deveremos te levar de volta nas próximas duas horas."

"Tudo bem."

Eu me ajeito na cadeira e coloco os meus fones nos ouvidos assim que o Sr. Black começa a dizer alguma coisa. Eu fecho meus olhos quando vejo a fúria nos dele e pressiono o play, contente para esperar as próximas duas longas horas.

Três horas mais tarde, eu estou correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas aguentam até Angela, que está esperando por mim do lado de fora do aeroporto. Eu posso ver Ange, Rose e Em, e eu posso ver o rosto inchado pelo choro da minha melhor amiga. As três horas no aeroporto foram, provavelmente, as mais longas três horas da minha vida.

"Angie", eu grito e a esmago em um abraço. Nós duas começamos a soluçar, e eu ouço Angela choramingando algo.

"Seringa... heroína... perdi... ataque card..." Tão meiga. Vê o que eu quero dizer?

Rose nos dá um tapinha nas costas e confortavelmente nos leva em direção a seu carro. Uma vez lá dentro, Rose consegue nos acalmar e pede a Ange para nos dizer o que aconteceu exatamente.

Ange começa, "Eu fui até a casa de Eric fazer uma surpresa para celebrar os nossos 200 dias juntos eu chamei seu nome muitas vezes, não tinha ninguém em casa. Eu chamei o nome dele _até cansar_ , Bella, mas ele simplesmente não respondia. Ele não me respondeu, eu fiquei com tanto medo, Bella, e agora ele... ele..." Meu coração se parte pela minha melhor amiga e eu a seguro em meus braços impotentes enquanto ela chora seu coração partido. Depois de sólidos dez minutos antes, ela continua, "Eu fui até o quarto dele, e... o vi deitado no chão. O lugar cheirava a drogas, Bella. Eric estava usando, ele... ele disse que iria parar, mas não parou! NÃO PAROU! As drogas o mataram, Bella, mataram o meu Eric."

Eric estava usando drogas? Então, ele morreu de overdose?

 _Oh meu Deus..._

Eu nunca soube que ele estava usando, ou eu o teria feito parar a muito tempo. Ange sabia disso o tempo todo e nunca sentiu a necessidade de me dizer?

"O que os médicos disseram, Ange?"

"Eles disseram que ele não conseguia res... respirar, que ele não recebeu oxigênio suficiente. Ele... ele ficou preso em seu próprio corpo, incapaz de falar ou se mover, mas ainda lá _dentro_. Ele estava consciente o tempo todo, Bella. Ele sabia que estava morrendo, e ele deve ter me ouvido chamá-lo, também. Eles disseram que eu cheguei tarde por segundos. Eu poderia ter salvado ele, eu poderia ter salvado o meu Eric."

 _Porra._ _Consciente o tempo todo?_

Parece que algo quebra dentro de mim com cada palavra que ela diz. Só de pensar o quão lenta e dolorosamente a vida terminou para ele, como ele deve ter ouvido sua namorada lá, e não pode nem mesmo pedir ajuda. E pensar que Ange poderia tê-lo salvo.

Eu posso ver a culpa em seu rosto, quando parece-me que ela se acha responsável pela morte dele. "Ouça-me agora, Angela Webber. Não é sua culpa que Eric não esteja conosco hoje. Foi escolha dele usar drogas e envenenar seu corpo, enquanto ele sabia muito bem os efeitos que elas poderiam não há nada que você pudesse ter feito para salvá-lo nesse ponto. Você não é responsável por nada! Você me entende?"

Ela acena com a cabeça, mas eu posso ver que ela não acreditou em mim. Eu a conheço, e ela precisa de tempo. Dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas, mas é verdade? Não somos os mestres da nossa vida, do nosso tempo? Eles sempre dizem que o tempo muda as coisas, mas você realmente tem que mudá-las.

"Eu não posso viver sem ele. Ele deveria ter vivido mais tempo."

"Sim, ele deveria, mas, Angela, vivemos nas nossas ações, não em anos. Nos pensamentos, não respirando. Nos sentimentos, não em números, e Eric permanecerá para sempre em nossos pensamentos e em nossos corações"

"É difícil de ser deixado para trás, Bella. É difícil ser aquele que ficou para trás."

Suas palavras me causam um arrepio na espinha.

 _Edward foi aquele que ficou para trás._

 **~ TETB ~**

O tempo passa, e todos voltamos para a nossa rotina diária. O sentimento de perda, de vazio, ainda paira sobre as cabeças de todos, e nenhum de nós têm sido capaz de dar um sorriso verdadeiro em todo esse tempo. Eu ligo para a Escola em Londres e aviso que terei que adiar a minha chegada por algumas semanas. A família de Eric está ocupada com os preparativos para o funeral, e nós ajudamos tanto quanto pudermos, da maneira que pudermos.

Cerca de dois dias depois do funeral, eu estou na casa de Angela, passando por álbuns de fotos antigas, quando um pensamento estranho me impressiona. "Ei, Ange, quem fornecia as drogas pesadas para Eric? Eu não me lembro de ele ser amigo de alguém do tipo".

"Ben me disse que era um cara chamado Felix, que aparentemente trabalha para a Volterra Inc. Você sabe, a infame Família Cullen? Sim, Eric morreu por causa das drogas fornecidas por aqueles bastardos. Eu já ouvi de tudo sobre eles, inferno todo mundo já ouviu! Eles estão nas manchetes quase toda semana por lavagem de dinheiro, narcotráfico, contrabando, assassinato, e sabe Deus mais o que. Eu espero que eles queimem no..." Nesse ponto eu parei de ouvi-la.

Todos já ouviram falar deles. Por que eu não? _Porque você não seria pega lendo um jornal, Bella._

As palavras do Sr. Black ressoam na minha mente, " _Cullen, junto com seu pai, é o chefe da Volterra, Inc., e basicamente, o Chefe da Máfia do mundo inteiro, no oeste._ _Ele contrabandeia drogas, diamantes e carros exclusivos dentro e fora do país._ _O grande número de jovens que são vítimas de suas armadilhas é incontável._

Eric tinha caído na armadilha de seus negócios sujos.

A fúria me atravessa, e um instinto de vingança, e o sentimento de ter sido traída é tão poderoso que me faz ver vermelho.

Minha decisão está tomada.

Eu vou derrubar esses filhos da puta, um por um. O Edward que eu conhecia e amava nem sequer existe. Ele foi substituído por um filho da puta frio que será derrotado.

Eu pego meu telefone e disco para o mais novo membro da minha lista de contatos.

"Sr. Black, é Bella Swan. E estou dentro."

 **Edward POV**

Cullen. O nome que impulsiona o medo no coração de cada um, cada mente, cada alma. Famoso por ser violento, astuto, implacável, e devastadoramente belo, mas, principalmente, como é de conhecimento _público_ pela nossa obsessão ilegal pela velocidade. Eu, Edward Cullen, sou o líder deste império.

Quando eu vejo o mesmo medo nos olhos dos meus cativos, um sorrisinho sinistro aparece nos meus lábios. Felix foi amordaçado e amarraram suas mãos ao encosto da cadeira.

"Eu vou dizer uma vez, e apenas uma vez, então é melhor você prestar atenção", eu digo com a voz tão calma que soa mais mortal do que o rugido de um leão, ou foi o que Jasper me disse antes. Eu coloco minha boca junto à sua maldita orelha e sussurro: "Eu quero as minhas armas. No segundo em que eu remover esse pano da sua boca suja, eu quero saber a localização do meu embarque."

Eu me afasto e deixo que os meus homens façam o trabalho. Eles removem a toalha de sua boca e lhe dão uns bons chutes. Meus homens sabem quando parar. Então, quando eles ouvem o clique da minha arma, eles se afastam.

"Diga-me onde as minhas armas estão, e eu vou te dar um tiro limpo. Sem dor para você, filho da puta. Desperdice o meu tempo, e quando eu acabar com você, você irá desejar que eu já tivesse te matado."

O filho da puta cospe nos meus pés e grita: "Vai se foder".

"Onde está o meu embarque, seu pedaço de merda?", eu rosno e disparo dois tiros, atingindo os dois joelhos. Eu ouço seu grito de dor e mecho a minha cabeça, dizendo a Franco para pegar o sal. Eu disparo mais dois tiros em sua canela, e pego um punhado de sal para jogar em suas feridas. Ele começa a gritar como uma menina, debatendo seus braços, suas pernas passando por espasmos.

"Onde está a porra do meu embarque?" Eu me abaixo.

"Você vai me matar de qualquer maneira Eu não vou te dizer merda, seu idiota!" Por alguma razão, eu acho divertido que este menino de dezenove anos queira erguer a voz para mim. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta do Star Wars pelo amor de Deus!

"Felix, _il mio_ _coltello_ ". Ele coloca a faca nas minhas mãos. A faca com o brasão da minha família, que minha mãe me deu no meu primeiro aniversário vinte anos.

"Eu vou cortar a porra dos seus dedos _um por um_ , se você não começar a falar!" Santino desamarra o filho da puta e segura os dois braços. Ele parece meio morto para mim já. Eu tenho que arrancar as informações dele rápido. _S_ _t_ _ronzo fodido_ _!_

Seus dedos tremem de medo e eu mantenho a minha faca ao lado de seu dedo médio. Eu olho em seus olhos, que estão em pânico encarando a minha faca, e posso ver a sua determinação escorregar.

Eu começo a contagem regressiva, " _Uno... due... tre_ \- "

"Espere, espere!" E então ele começa a falar. Uma vez que eu sei a localização das minhas armas, eu puxo o gatilho e atire nele bem entre os olhos.

"Chame a equipe de limpeza", eu digo para Santino e caminho para fora do armazém sujo, em direção ao meu carro. Eu pego o meu telefone e vejo que tenho vinte chamadas não atendidas e cinco mensagens. Apenas cinco são referentes a trabalho, o resto é da minha mãe. S _empre preocupada._ Eu deixo as mensagens para depois, já que eu sei que devem ser ou de Emmett, meu melhor amigo e médico da família, ou de Jasper, meu irmão.

Eu ligo para a minha mãe e me preparo para um discurso. "Oi, mãe."

"Oi mãe? Eu estou ligando para você pelas últimas duas horas, Edward! Você não poderia atender uma única vez? _Perché non eri a casa por cena, hein?"_

Ela me pergunta por que eu não estava em casa para o jantar, e eu me sinto tão culpado, porque se há uma regra na nossa família – é a que temos sempre que jantar juntos, não importa o quê.

" _Mi dispiace, mamma."_ Eu digo que sinto muito, porque eu realmente sinto. "Eu vou chegar em casa em quinze minutos. Você fez ravioli?" Eu pergunto ansiosamente. É o meu prato favorito.

 _Bella amava ravioli._

"Sim, eu fiz, _piccolo._ " E lá se vai a sua raiva.

"Eu não sou um menino mais, mãe." Eu reviro os olhos e entro no meu carro.

"Você sempre será o meu _piccolo_ ", ela me repreende, e em seguida, faz-me lembrar de dirigir com segurança e desliga.

Eu amo como a minha mãe pode me fazer sentir como se eu ainda fosse o menino desprovido de todas as responsabilidades, e ela está sempre lá para chutar o traseiro de alguém que mexe comigo. Mas eu não sou um menino, e ela nem sempre pode me proteger. É assim que é.

Meu telefone toca e ao ver o identificador de chamadas, a minha coluna fica rígida e todo o humor desaparece.

"Fale comigo", eu digo.

"O plano está funcionando como deveria, E.C. Os federais não tem ideia do que está acontecendo. Chicago é nossa."

"Bom. Encontre-me amanhã no _Il Cigno_ e vamos conversar sobre alguns detalhes. Eu estarei lá às quatro, então é melhor você estar lá na hora certa."

"Claro. Vejo você depois."

O plano estava saindo exatamente como deveria - os revendedores estavam certos, os Feds estavam fora da nossa trilha, e todas as outras famílias deixadas para trás. Volterra estava prestes a ganhar um dinheiro inimaginável com este negócio.

Chego na casa dos meus pais e vou direto para a sala de jantar. Eu vejo Jasper comendo o ravioli com total entusiasmo, e eu rapidamente faço um prato.

"Descobriu o local?" Jasper pergunta entre garfadas de ravioli.

"Claro. Os bastardos colocaram em um túnel subterrâneo como os malditos ratos que são." _Umm... este ravioli tem gosto de céu._

" _Si tratta di ravióli de ricota e spinaci?_ " Eu pergunto a Jasper se o ravioli é de queijo cottage e espinafre, e ele responde de forma afirmativa.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre o trabalho e então seguimos para nossas respectivas coberturas. Vivemos em um edifício a dois quarteirões da casa dos nossos pais, e nós dois possuímos as coberturas no mesmo edifício.

Eu tiro a roupa e caio de cara na cama sé de cueca. Hoje foi um longo dia, e eu me sinto completamente drenado. Meu telefone começa a tocar, e eu só quero jogar a coisa pela janela.

Mas é claro que eu atendo. "O quê?" Eu resmungo.

"E.C. é Natalia." Eu sorrio ao ouvir sua voz rouca. "Eu sinto falta de você, baby", ela ronrona. "Nós não ficamos juntos faz um tempo. Que tal eu ir até o seu quarto?" Natalia é a única puta que já chegou perto de se parecer com a minha Bella. Ela tem olhos e cabelos castanhos que se parecem com os dela. Mas, obviamente, ninguém jamais conseguiu igualar-se a Isabella.

"Não esta noite, _donn_ _a_. Eu te ligo amanhã, se eu estiver no clima para uma boa foda." Eu desligo sem esperar por uma resposta.

Eu fecho meus olhos e, como todas as noites, ao longo dos últimos sete anos, as imagens da minha Bella tomam conta da minha mente. Eu me faço as mesmas perguntas mais uma vez, " _O_ _nde ela estaria agora?_ _O que estaria fazendo?_ _Será que ela tem um namorado?"_

Não que eu me importe, se ela tiver. Porque quando eu finalmente colocar os meus olhos nela novamente, ela será minha.

* * *

 _ **Parece que o encontro está próximo e... quem acha que será explosivo? Bella quer vingança, Edward quer Bella. Quem vocês acham que sairá vencedor?**_

 _ **Outra coisa... quem notou certo Doutor sendo mencionado por Edward? ^^**_

 ** _Até!_**

 ** _Nai._**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Bella e sua missão impossível**

Você conhece o sentimento que toma conta de você quando você sabe que não deveria estar fazendo uma coisa, mas também sabe que vai fazer mesmo assim? Sim, é assim que eu me senti quando concordei em encontrar o Sr. Black em um prédio em construção abandonado. Quando eu disse a ele que faria qualquer coisa para derrubar Volterra, eu estava falando sério. Eu daria a minha vida se fosse preciso, para confirmar as minhas palavras. Sr. Black me chamou aqui para repassar alguns detalhes muito importantes.

"Olá, Isabella, me desculpe pelo atraso. Eu tive que cuidar de algo", Sr. Black diz enquanto vem correndo em minha direção. Eu noto que ele não está usando seu terno impecável de sempre. Em vez disso, ele está com uma camisa branca e calça jeans, com aquela coisa chamada coldre em torno de suas costas e nos ombros. Ele carrega duas pistolas assustadoras, e eu engulo em seco com a visão.

Eu seguro o comentário sarcástico que eu estava prestes a fazer e murmuro: "Uh... está tudo bem."

"Ótimo. Vamos sentar naquele banco, e eu vou lhe colocar a par de tudo o que você precisa saber para se preparar". Ele vai direto ao assunto, sem perder tempo. Abrindo uma pasta enorme cheia de documentos e fotografias, ele me dá uma foto de alguém falando ao telefone. "Você o reconhece?"

Eu olho para a foto com os olhos arregalados, e a minha respiração acelera. O homem na foto é tão extraordinariamente belo que eu tenho que piscar os olhos duas vezes antes que eu possa me concentrar totalmente. Ele está com um terno cinza e tem a mais definida e incrível mandíbula que eu já vi. Seu cabelo é selvagem e tem um tom dourado escuro misturado com um pouco de bronze aqui e ali. O homem parece o pecado em sua essência, como se pudesse fazer você gritar e implorar por ele. Ele é um homem que exala respeito, não o exige.

Mas havia algo naqueles olhos verdes.

Meu coração vai parar na garganta.

Algo que me lembrava de...

 _De..._

"É Edward?" Eu sussurro. Eu não consigo tirar os olhos da fotografia, mas eu me obrigo e vejo o Sr. Black me olhando atentamente.

"Sim, é ele. Esse é Edward Cullen, filho do Don italiano Carlisle Cullen."

Quando Edward se tornou tão fodidamente sexy e ardente? Ele tinha uma boa aparência quanto estava na adolescência, mas este é um novo nível de beleza!

E ele é apaixonado por _mim_?

Devo ter dito isso em voz alta, porque o Sr. Black diz: "Sim. Ele é, Isabella."

"Fale-me sobre ele," eu digo com um fogo renovado na minha voz. Eu quero saber tudo sobre este Edward. Ele é o homem responsável pela morte de Eric e só Deus sabe quantas outras pessoas inocentes. Ele era como uma águia - bonito, mas letal. Seus negócios horrendos deveriam ser aniquilados antes que mais pessoas fossem prejudicadas, e se eu era a única que poderia fazer isso, então que assim seja.

Sr. Black olha para mim como se eu finalmente tivesse dito a coisa certa, e começa:

"Edward Cullen é o filho mais velho de Carlisle Cullen. Volterra era basicamente controlada por Carlisle, mas quando Aro e seus dois irmãos começaram a se tornar um incômodo para eles, Edward criou o plano perfeito para acabar com eles. E.C. é um gênio nato. Ele também nasceu para esta vida, destinado a ser o próximo líder deste império. Edward é o mais violento e agressivo entre ele e seu outro irmão, Jasper."

Ele me dá outra foto, e desta vez, eu facilmente reconheço Jasper. _A calma de espírito sempre presente em Jasper._ _O que aconteceu com esses meninos criados em Forks?_

"Este é Jasper Cullen. Ele pode parecer inofensivo, mas na verdade ele é o filho da puta estratégico. Ele pode prendê-la ao chão em menos de dois segundos. E se você perder sua arma contra ele, você já perdeu a luta."

Concordo com a cabeça para mostrar que eu entendo o verdadeiro significado disso. "E qual exatamente vai ser a minha parte em todo esse negócio?"

"Nós vamos chegar a isso mais tarde. Primeiro você precisa entender Isabella, que isso não é brincadeira. Se eles conseguirem descobrir que você está trabalhando com a gente, o resultado pode ser desastroso. Você entende o que eu estou tentando dizer?" Tradução: Se eles conseguirem descobrir que você é uma traidora, considere-se morta.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas, Sr. Black, posso assegurar-lhe que estou pronta para derrubar esses filhos da puta." Eu sorrio para ele e tiro a pasta das mãos dele passando por todas as fotografias. Há fotos de Edward - na maioria delas ele está falando ao telefone, e em todas, ele está de terno. Há fotos de Jasper, e também de Carlisle. Mas eu realmente me sinto nostálgica quando vejo fotos de Esme. Eu deixo de lado todas aquelas memórias na cozinha dos Cullen e olho para o Sr. Black.

Eu fico surpresa em vê-lo retornar meu sorriso. E fico ainda mais surpresa quando ele diz: "Me chame de Jacob."

"Bem, então como vamos fazer isso, Jacob? Quando vamos começar?" Pergunto ansiosamente.

Ele ri e diz: "Ah, não, Isabella. Não vai ser tão fácil. Você vai precisar de muito treinamento e preparação antes de estar pronta para enfrentá-lo."

Eu franzo a testa. _Treinamento e preparação?_ _Huh?_ _Quando isso foi resolvido?_ "O que significa 'treinamento e preparação'"?

"Eu quero dizer que você precisa aprender um pouco de combate, e você precisa conhecer, saber lidar com armas. Por preparação, eu quero dizer que você precisa ser um pouco mais elegante, gentil, você precisa aprender a se vestir como uma garota."

" _Como é que é_ _?_ " Eu pergunto ofendida. "O que você quer dizer com 'me vestir como uma garota? Eu me visto perfeitamente bem, muito obrigada! E sobre toda essa coisa de treinamento, eu sou filha de um policial. Posso montar uma arma em menos de trinta segundos e sou faixa preta em três tipos de artes marciais."

O Sr. Black - desculpe, _Jacob_ , parece genuinamente surpreso com esta nova informação, e eu sorrio presunçosamente.

 _Te peguei Sr. sabe tudo._

"B-bem", ele gagueja, "Você ainda precisa aprender a se vestir adequadamente. Eu disse anteriormente também que você fala de forma muito grosseira, por isso temos de lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas sobre o assunto. Além disso, você precisa saber tudo o que há para saber sobre o mundo da Máfia, assim como toda a família Cullen. Você precisa estar preparada para lidar com toda e qualquer situação."

"Tudo bem. Bem, quem é que vai me ensinar tudo isso?"

"Eu. Obviamente." _Obviamente._ "Quanto ao resto, eu encontrei uma garota que é especialista em todas essas coisas... _femininas_. Você irá conhecê-la em breve. Na verdade, eu acho que você pode até já ter conhecido." Ele sorri e me dá outra foto.

"Ei, essa é Alice Brandon!" Eu exclamo quando olho para a foto. Crescemos juntas em Forks e éramos unha e carne. Mas quando eu me mudei, perdemos o contato depois de alguns anos. Eu mudei meu número e nunca mais nos falamos. Ela sempre foi a pequena fashionista que tinha uma queda enorme por Jasper, mas ele nunca a notou naquela época. Agora, ela parecia uma mulher sexy que poderia pisar sobre o coração de um homem. "Uau. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la", eu digo, radiante.

Jacob parece um pouco desconfortável, e eu fico ansiosa instantaneamente. "O que foi?"

Ele limpa a garganta e começa: "Eu não te disse algumas coisas, Isabella."

"Eu sabia que havia um problema!" Eu bufo.

"Obviamente". Ele sorri. _Bastardo._ Mas então ele fica sério de novo. "Eu acho que você deve ter percebido até agora que não há nenhuma maneira que você pode ir para Londres", diz ele com ceticismo. Concordo com a cabeça afirmativamente. _Claro que eu percebi isso._ _"_ Ótimo. Mas há outra coisa, e eu não acho que você vai gostar muito disso."

"Eu estou _certa de_ que eu não vou gostar muito", eu murmuro.

"Você vai ter que mentir para Rosalie e Emmett sobre o seu paradeiro."

"O QUÊ?" Mentir para a minha irmã e Emmett? De jeito nenhum que eu iria fazer isso! Nem no inferno.

"Pense racionalmente, Be-Isabella. Isto é tanto para sua proteção, quanto para a deles. Eles terão que pensar que você está em Londres." Ele me interrompe quando eu começo a protestar. "Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar de tudo. Quando Edward lhe perguntar sobre eles, você apenas dirá que vocês tiveram uma briga e que não vive mais com eles. Posso garantir que não haverá problemas nesta área em particular; tudo vai ser cuidado para que vocês nunca se cruzem acidentalmente; vamos nos certificar disso." Ele olhou para mim com expectativa, ainda na esperança de que eu estivesse dentro.

Eu permaneço sentada e fecho os olhos, pensando. Eu repasso tudo o que ele disse e tudo o que eu vou ter que sacrificar. Talvez até mesmo a minha vida. Mas Eric morreu, e não é apenas sobre ele. Há tantas pessoas tendo as vidas arruinadas enquanto nós conversamos apenas para que Volterra faça dinheiro. Mesmo que eles tenham pessoas que os amem, que se importam com eles. Mas a questão permanece – sacrificar a minha própria vida vale a pena?

 _Sim, vale._

"Ok, quando vamos começar?"

Ele olha para mim com a boca escancarada. "Quer dizer que você está dentro? Você vai fazer isso?" Ele está radiante como uma criança que teve seu desejo de Papai Noel concedido. Eu não posso deixar de rir com ele.

"Sim, eu quero dizer que estou, Jacob."

"Porra, sim!" Ele exclama e estende de punho no ar. Tudo para por um segundo. Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro... e depois eu começo a rir. Eu posso realmente ver Jacob corar debaixo daquela pele bronzeada dele. _Ele é realmente um homem bonito._ _Mas Edward..._

Nós repassamos um monte de outras coisas, como os meus arranjos de vida e meu carro, e Jacob me diz os nomes dos homens importantes na organização Cullen além de Edward, Jasper e Carlisle - Felix, Santino, Franco, Alonzo e Enzo. _Isso soa como um completo culto à Itália!_

Ele me diz que quanto mais cedo começarmos melhor, e em seguida, timidamente acrescenta: "Podemos começar... quem sabe... amanhã...?"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou dizer para Rose e Em que eles se recusaram a estender a minha licença e que eu tenho que ir para Londres amanhã. Você pode deixar o apartamento e carro prontos até amanhã de manhã?"

Depois de Jacob superar o choque com o fato de eu concordar instantaneamente, ele disse que podia, e que um carro iria me pegar no aeroporto.

 _Edward Cullen, aqui vou eu._

 ** _5 dias mais tarde..._**

"Pé direito, pé esquerdo, pé direito, pé esquerdo. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! O que é tão difícil de entender sobre isso?"

"Eu estou tentando! Meus pobres pés estão sufocando nessas armadilhas mortais de quinze centímetros. Se eu quebrar o meu pescoço, a culpa será sua, Alice!"

"Seus pés sufocam naqueles _belos_ tênis encardidos que você usa o tempo todo." _Será que eu poderia dizer que ela era um pouquinho_ _sarcástica?_ _"_ Eles são tããão atraentes, todo mundo acha." E então ela sorri para mim como o diabinho que é.

Eu estou pronta para partir para cima dela quando uma buzina do lado de fora me faz parar. _Meu carro novo está aqui!_

Eu corro para a porta do meu novo apartamento incrível, esquecendo completamente os saltos. Eu nem sequer dei três passos antes de cair de minha bunda. Eu me atrapalho, lançando as coisas malditas no chão, e saio correndo com os pés descalços com Alice gritando atrás de mim.

Eu passo correndo feito louca pela porta do prédio e vejo Jacob no banco do motorista, sorrindo como o gato que comeu o canário. Fodido. Dirigindo meu carro novo antes de mim.

 _Meu novo Volvo prata._

Eu faço uma dancinha feliz ali na varanda e depois puxo Jacob para fora do carro, _o meu_ carro, e tomo o meu lugar no assento do motorista. Depois que passamos a maior parte da noite passeando, voltamos para a minha casa e pedimos pizza. Eu realmente não tenho saído de casa nesses cinco dias, já que Jacob acha que não é "seguro".

Eu pude conhecer Jacob muito melhor nestes últimos dias e percebi que o agente Black do FBI é realmente um cara simples que gosta de football e cerveja, como qualquer homem normal. Eu ainda estou aprendendo sobre o submundo - o mundo de Edward - e não é tudo poder e riqueza fácil, deixe-me dizer-lhe. Quando Jacob chega aos detalhes macabros, eu tenho que assistir toneladas de _Gossip Girl_ e _How I Met Your Mother_ mais tarde para tirar as imagens da minha cabeça. Também fiz alguma aulas de tiro, na sede do FBI (o lugar mais legal do mundo), e eu aprendi a manter minhas emoções sob controle, para evitar mostrá-las descaradamente no meu rosto. Eles também disseram que eu poderia ficar com o apartamento e o carro se tudo corresse bem. _Isso_ eu realmente amei ouvir.

Alice me ensinou como caminhar, falar, comer, me comportar e me vestir como uma dama. E confiem em mim quando digo isso - _Eu totalmente namoraria comigo mesma!_ Claro, ela não foi capaz de curar a minha língua afiada e pavio curto, mas acho que a verdadeira Bella poderia mudar qualquer coisa, menos isso. Eu realmente me reconectei com Alice muito bem, e nós nos tornamos rapidamente as mesmas melhores amigas/irmãs que fomos uma vez.

Entre o 'treinamento' com Jacob e o 'aliciamento' com Alice, eu tive sorte de conseguir quatro horas de sono. E eu sou uma pessoa que dorme pelo menos dez horas por dia. Jacob também me disse que Alice iria morar aqui como minha companheira de quarto e que ela sabia tudo sobre a nossa Missão Impossível. Jacob opôs-se ao nome no início, mas depois, quem pode negar a Alice alguma coisa? Especialmente quando ela bate o pé, cruza os braços, e olha para você com aqueles olhos azuis cor de oceano, e você quase pode ver a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas, se olhares pudessem matar... sabe?

De repente, o tema de Harry Potter começa a tocar, e eu procuro meu telefone. Eu verifico o identificador de chamadas, e meu coração imediatamente despenca.

 _Emmett chamando._

"Jacob", eu grito. Ele vem correndo quando reconhece o meu tom de voz - Eu só grito assim quando Rose, Em ou Ange ligam. Eu preciso dele ao meu lado para isso.

Eu pego o telefone com as mãos trêmulas, eu ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de mentir para eles sobre isso. "Ei, Em", eu digo com falso entusiasmo.

"Bellaaaa! Como você está?" Eu engasgo um soluço ao ouvir a voz barulhenta de Em.

"Estou ótima! Amando Londres." Eu fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. _Só mais alguns minutos, Bella, segura as pontas._ "O clima é tão incrível que você não vai acreditar! E a London Eye, uau, Em... Eu fui lá hoje. Você consegue ver Londres em toda a sua glória. E você, como você está? E Rose?"

"Nós estamos bem. Sentindo a sua falta como o inferno, Bells. Eu não posso acreditar que você está tão longe de nós."

 _Eu não estou longe, Em._ _Eu estou aqui em Chicago._

"Eu também sinto falta de vocês... tanto." _Muito._ "Oh, eu tenho que ir agora, a minha conselheira quer me ver! Posso falar com você amanhã?" Minhas conversas com eles nunca passam de dez minutos. A única vez que eu falei com Rose por aproximadamente uma hora, acabei chorando por mais uma hora depois.

"Claro. Tchau Belly Button. Eu te amo", diz Em. Mas eu posso ouvir claramente a decepção em sua voz.

"Eu também te amo, Emmy Bear." E com isso eu cortar a linha.

"Vai ficar mais fácil com o tempo, Bella", diz Jacob, enquanto me dá um tapinha na cabeça e me pega em um abraço. Ele age como o irmão mais velho protetor que eu almejo em momentos como estes, e isso é o que me ajuda a sobreviver.

"Mmm hmm", eu murmuro. Jacob acaricia as minhas costas uma última vez e em seguida, sai, com cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si. Tanto Alice quanto Jacob sabem que tentar fazer-me fazer alguma coisa depois de uma chamada de casa é inútil, então eles simplesmente me deixam de mau humor em isolamento.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Vamos rever o plano novamente." Jacob está suando e se mantém brincando com a bainha de sua camisa. Ele está mais nervoso do que eu, enquanto eu serei aquela na linha real linha de fogo.

"Nós já revisamos o plano milhares de vezes, Jake. Vai dar certo, confie em mim."

 _Eu gostaria de poder confiar em mim também._ _Por favor, Deus, faça funcionar!_

"Eu confio em você, Bella. Eu só... toda a nossa sorte se resume a este momento. Você é a nossa única chance."

Eu não posso sentar aqui ouvindo Jacob colocar para fora suas inseguranças enquanto eu estou pirando por dento. A única diferença é que eu decido manter silêncio sobre isso e não , ninguém ensinou ao _Agente_ Jacob Black como lidar com situações como essas.

Eu digo: "Olha, está quase na hora. Ele vai aparecer a qualquer minuto", apenas para tirar Jacob do meu pé sobre o negócio de 'vamos falar sobre o plano de novo'.

"Sim, está bem, merda. Diga tudo isso mais uma vez, Bella."

 _PORRA Jacob Black!_

"Edward foi ver um filme, que deve ter terminado a essa altura. Ele vai entrar na área T-3 do estacionamento subterrâneo no shopping, e eu estou na T-5. Edward estará dirigindo um Aston Martin preto sem placas. No momento que ele dobrar a esquina, eu coloco o meu carro para frente, bloqueando-o. Eu finjo que não percebi que o bloqueei ele e começo a retocar a maquiagem ou algo assim. Quando, e _se,_ ele sair do carro, eu ajo como se não o reconhecesse, permito que ele dê uma boa olhada em mim, me desculpo e em seguida, dou no pé", eu digo tudo em um só fôlego e, em seguida, me jogo contra o assento. Depois da minha conversa com Emmett ontem, Jake irrompeu no meu quarto totalmente histérico, dizendo que alguém o tinha informado que Edward estaria aqui hoje, e que esta era a nossa oportunidade de 'me apresentar'. Então, aqui estou eu.

"Ok, eu acho que nós cobrimos tudo. Eu estarei atrás da coluna, no meu carro no S-2. Boa sorte, Bella. Se cuida ok?"

"Sim. Obrigada, Jake."

Ele sai do meu carro, e eu o observo se afastar em direção ao carro que ele alugou para esta noite. Quando eu não posso vê-lo mais, eu respiro fundo e abro os olhos, à espera de Edward aparecer.

Eu estou olhando onde o carro deveria aparece quando algo me chama a atenção.

Meu coração acelera para um nível anormal e a adrenalina corre através de mim.

 _Foi um tufo de cabelo cor de bronze que eu acabei de ver?_

* * *

 _ **Cabelo cor de bronze? Onde?**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **A primeira vez**

 ** _Forks, 2005_**

" _Venha ver o que eu ganhei, Bella! Vamos, vamos."_ _Edward entra correndo no meu quarto e puxa-me da cama no mesmo segundo._ _Ele tem um olhar de pura alegria em seu rosto onde as bochechas e orelhas ficam vermelhas, e eu não posso acreditar que este homem angelical me ama._ _Estivemos juntos por cerca de cinco meses._ _Edward ganhou seu primeiro carro hoje, e eu sabia o quão animado ele estava desde o seu décimo sexto aniversário, há duas semanas._ _Aparentemente, o carro personalizado tinha levado um tempo extra para ficar pronto._

 _Corremos de mãos dadas para a enorme garagem dos Cullen, e Edward puxa-nos e paramos na frente do que eu acho que seja um SUV coberto por um lençol cinza._

" _Ok, é isso. Você está pronta?"_ _Ele está sorrindo de orelha a orelha excitado como um menino para me mostrar o seu novo brinquedo caro._ _Eu rio de sua fofura e aceno com entusiasmo._ _Ele faz um grande show para remover o lençol e revelar o seu novo Porsche para mim._ _"Não é incrível? Quando meu pai me disse que valeria a pena a espera, quem que o prêmio seria um Porsche Cayenne Turbo?"_

 _Ele começa a me explicar sobre a potência, a quilometragem, e outras coisas mais, e eu só olho para ele com admiração._ _Ele sempre foi o cara mais velho e inatingível, e por algum milagre, meu melhor amigo._ _E pensar que ele realmente sempre olhou para mim como mais do que apenas um_ amigo, _ainda tirava o meu fôlego._

" _É incrível, Edward. Carlisle apenas comprou para você?"_

" _Sim, ele mandou trazer da Europa."_ _O belo sorriso não deixou seu orgulhoso e presunçoso rosto por um segundo._ _"Vamos dar uma volta? Eu não tive a chance de dirigir o meu bebê ainda. Eu queria mostrá-lo e compartilhar a minha primeira viagem com a minha linda namorada."_ _Suas orelhas ficam vermelhas e em seguida, ele me puxa para um longo beijo._ _Eu amo ser a única que pode aflorar este lado dele._ _No ano passado, ele tinha se livrado de seus suspensórios e dos óculos, estava com mais de 1,90m, e agora chama a atenção de cada fêmea por onde passa. Ele não era o garoto magrelo mais, mas em vez disso o Edward Cullen que estava saindo com a menina do segundo ano – mais conhecida como eu._ _O tímido Edward só faz sua presença conhecida comigo agora._ _Este homem tem o poder de transformar a Bella Swan obstinada em massa de modelar com um simples sorriso._

 _Ele dirige como um louco pelas estradas sinuosas da periferia de Forks._ _Durante todo o passeio, eu me seguro no painel com todas as minhas forças, enquanto Edward ri e me beija uma e outra vez._ _É a primeira e única vez que eu não fico como gelatina por dentro, o que eu faço é morder o lábio porque estou assustada._ _O ponteiro não vacila de sua marca de 110 Km/h no velocímetro, só avança de vez em quando._

Ele irá nos transformar em um pretzel-Porsche um dia, _eu penso._

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

A memória pisca na minha mente quando eu o vejo assobiando uma música e entrando em seu carro.

Sete anos.

 _Estou vendo-o depois de sete anos de merda._

E caramba, esses anos foram gentis com ele! Basta olhar para aquele cabelo, aquele maxilar lambível. Ele está vestido com uma calça jeans simples e um suéter de lã cinza escuro, e não o terno que eu vi nele nas fotos. Eu esperava sentir náuseas, me sentir um pouco feliz por ver o homem que eu tinha sido tão apaixonada, apesar de nossa despedida ter sido... como foi - essa era uma história para mais tarde. Mas, estranhamente, tudo que eu senti foi... nada. Eu não senti nenhum amor perdido há muito tempo que, de repente tinha sido reacendido ao vê-lo, nem experimentei um choque no coração como eu sentia na época.

Mas o que eu senti foi meu coração acelerado a partir da adrenalina e por causa da realização do que os próximos minutos trariam. Minha vida ia mudar. Para melhor ou para pior, só o tempo diria.

Eu vejo seu carro virando a esquina, e seu rosto fica em plena vista. _Oh merda._ _Eu retiro o que eu disse._

Eu sinto aquela sacudida no meu coração.

 _Você está oficialmente fodida, Bella Swan._

Eu estou tão preocupada com meus próprios pensamentos que me assusto quando o vejo a apenas alguns metros de distância.

 _Merda, merda, merda!_ _Eu deveria estar bloqueando-o agora!_ _Oh Deus..._

Vejo que não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa interceptá-lo como planejado e no meu estado de pânico, eu faço o que eu não deveria. Eu pressiono o acelerador e o carro salta para frente. Meus olhos se arregalam em alarme, e eu me esforço para pisar no freio. Mas é tarde demais.

Eu ouço o barulho de metal contra metal e o guinchar de pneus. Meu carro colide com a lateral de seu Aston.

A porra do _Aston Martin_ dele!

Se eu me lembro dele, assim como eu acho que me lembro, ele provavelmente valoriza este carro mais do que a própria vida. Eu vou estar morta antes mesmo dele descobrir que eu sou uma traidora. Se Jake não me matar primeiro, isso é.

Eu permaneço no meu carro, paralisada com o que aconteceu, com medo de mover um músculo. Eu acho que o tempo para. De repente, um rugido alto ressoa no estacionamento, e eu pulo, soltando um grito, interrompendo finalmente o meu transe.

 _Era... Edward?_ _Foda-me, sim, era a voz dele!_

Eu ouço uma porta bater, e alguém batendo incessantemente na minha janela. _Edward batendo na minha janela!_ Eu não estava preparada para lidar com isso. Era para eu sair dirigindo daqui deixando um Edward curioso para trás. Ele não deveria estar com raiva batendo na minha janela! Por que eu tenho de estragar cada coisa filha da puta?

 _Improvise, Bella, improvise!_ _Não deixe os seis dias de treinamento irem para o lixo._

"Saia do carro, covarde!" Edward grita. Mesmo repleta de fúria, sua voz soa tão rica. Mas eu não sinto _a_ _quela_ sensação de fraqueza nos joelhos agora, porque eu estou fraca dos joelhos de pavor absoluto.

Eu agarro o meu Ray Ban, agito o meu cabelo, afofando-o, e faço o beicinho na forma supostamente sexy que Alice me ensinou, e agradeço ao Senhor pelos vidros escuros. Tenho certeza de que ele não pode ver quem está no carro. Eu viro minha cabeça para a direita e pressiono o botão para abrir o vidro, rolando-o para baixo.

 _Aqui vamos nós._

"Seu idiota eu juro por Deus, eu vou te _matar_..." Edward rosna e, em seguida, congela no meio da ameaça, com o rosto vermelho, e... _tão bonito_. Seu perfume invade a minha mente e os meus sentidos. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de essa criatura me amar. Ponto final.

Eu mantenho a expressão entediada, enquanto por dentro eu estou enlouquecendo, e minhas pernas estão tremendo por vontade própria. Eu não posso deixá-lo perceber que eu estou com medo, e não posso me desculpar como uma garotinha nervosa - eu tenho que ter o controle da situação. Eu não posso perder o jogo antes mesmo de começar.

Seu rosto carrega agora uma expressão confusa e bem... adorável. A expressão que as pessoas têm quando estão pensando, _"Eu definitivamente a vi em algum lugar. Onde eu a vi? Eu conheço ela?"_ Sim, essa.

Eu abro a porta, mas não consigo abri-la toda, já que ele está de pé direito ao lado dela.

"Desculpe-me?" Eu digo, sorrindo sarcasticamente, e ele murmura algo incompreensível, mas me dá espaço suficiente para abrir a porta. Os olhos de Edward ainda estão confusos, mas eu posso dizer que ele se deu conta de quem eu sou, e simplesmente não acredita que seja possível. Eu posso praticamente ver as rodas girando em sua bonita cabeça, dando voltas e voltas.

Eu saio do carro com a minha cabeça erguida e apoio a minha bunda contra a porta, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

"Você estava dizendo?" Eu digo, erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando-lhe um sorriso preguiçoso. _Você está indo bem, Bella, apenas continue._ _Você pode fazer isso._

Um ano passa. Ou talvez seja apenas um minuto. Eu não sei, porra. Ele só olha para mim, e eu olho para ele. Ele parece que está em um dilema, a mão direita quase arrancando aquele cabelo lindo dele. Eu olho em seus olhos, mas devido aos meus óculos escuros, ele não pode ver a vibração habitual neles.

Então eu os tiro.

Realização e choque inundam seu rosto. Em seguida, vem aquele olhar de alegria, aquele olhar de alegria absoluta. Meu fôlego é arrancado de mim. Edward parece tão latente que o momento parece surreal. É quase como se todo o seu ser fosse brilhante. Ele cerra aquela mandíbula deliciosa repetidamente.

 _É uma mandíbula pornô, isso sim._

"Eu, uh, eu..." Edward começa. Ele parece tão adorável, todo confuso e perturbado.

"Sim, eu realmente não me importo quem você é." Eu o interrompo. Mantendo o controle - confere. Emoções reais varridas da minha face - confere. "Olha, eu sinto muito se o seu carro foi danificado. Eu vou pagar pelo conserto. Quanto lhe devo? Seiscentos, setecentos?"

 _Quanto lhe devo?_ _B om trabalho, sua puta sem cérebro._ Pois é... eu não tenho um dólar furado.

Eu mudo minha expressão para uma máscara de irritação e impaciência, batendo o pé para mostrar como eu estou impaciente, mas, na verdade, apenas para liberar a energia nervosa dentro de mim. Ele não responde, e eu estalo os dedos na frente do rosto dele.

Ele pisca uma vez, duas vezes, e depois ele... sorri. Ele _sorri_ . Aquele sorriso torto o suficiente para paralisar um coração. Eu estou fodida. "Nada. Você não me deve nada", diz ele, ainda sorrindo.

Concordo com a cabeça de um modo desafiador, exalando autoridade, limpando aquele sorriso do rosto dele. "Se você diz, Sr. Riquinho*. Bem, então eu acho que eu vou indo agora."

 _*Personagem de desenho animado, um garoto muito rico, que tem tudo o que se possa imaginar._

 _Esperava que eu caísse aos seus pés com o seu sorriso torto, Edward Cullen?_ _Não se esqueça com quem você está lidando aqui._

Sem dar a ele outro olhar ou uma chance de responder, eu abro a porta para entrar no meu carro.

Eu não sei o que toma conta de mim naquele momento, mas eu me viro para encará-lo mais uma vez. Eu sei que estou caminhando sobre gelo fino aqui, testando-o, então eu tenho que andar com muito cuidado.

"Ei, apenas, a propósito, eu conheço você? Você me parece meio que... familiar." _Vamos, Edward._ _Diga._ _Você sabe que quer falar comigo, me fazer sua._ _Está claro como o dia nos seus olhos._

Seus olhos olham nos meus com tal fogo que eu tenho certeza que ele pode ver a minha alma. Meu batimento cardíaco está tão acelerado que eu me surpreendo por ele não pulado fora e caído aos pés de Edward.

 _Não, você não gosta dele, Bella._ _Pense em todas as merdas que ele faz._ _Essa é a vida dele, você nunca poderá fazer parte dela._

Vamos porra! Diga as quatro palavras - eu sou Edward Cullen.

Eu posso ver a determinação se formando em seus olhos. E então algo muda, ele opta por uma abordagem diferente.

"Não. Não, você não me conhece."

 _O que foi que ele disse?_

Dou meio aceno de cabeça e digo: "Certo. Devo ter te confundido com outra pessoa."

Mantendo os olhos em frente, eu coloco meus óculos novamente e dou a volta para sair do estacionamento. Os olhos de Edward estão em mim o tempo todo, e quando eu passo pela S-2, eu posso sentir o olhar de raiva de Jacob também.

 _Você está majoritariamente fodida, Bella Swan._

Assim que eu me vejo na segurança da rua, eu ligo para Alice.

"Como foi a Missão Impossível de Bella?" Caramba, a menina está praticamente cantando para mim. "Tenho certeza de que foi realizada sem qualquer complicação. Estou certa?"

 _Oh, Alice, se você soubesse._

"Não, Alice", eu lamento. "Eu totalmente fodi com tudo. Jacob vai me matar."

Há um silêncio sinistro do outro lado, e eu começo a pirar. "Alice?"

"O que aconteceu? Conte-me tudo", diz ela com autoridade.

Eu dou a ela um resumo de todos os eventos que aconteceram e a enormidade dos meus erros. Quando eu chego à parte em que Edward disse, 'Não, você não me conhece', eu acho que Alice perdeu a cabeça, e essa situação era a mãe de todas as cagadas. E aqui nós pensamos que ele iria implorar para eu aceitá-lo de volta, para que nós ficássemos juntos como a merda da manteiga de amendoim e a geleia. Sim, não iria acontecer.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, eu voo através da porta, quase arrancando meus cabelos pela raiz. Alice sai correndo e imediatamente assume a tarefa de me acalmar e me consolar.

"Porra, Alice! Não era para ser assim, eu não consigo impedir a minha boca grande de fazer mera. O que eu estava _pensando com o_ _brilhante_ 'eu te conheço?' Eu aposto que Edward está rindo até perder o fôlego agora, e Jacob está polindo sua arma para me usar como prática de alvo." Eu choramingo e caio no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e gemendo alto. Por que essas merdas sempre acontecem _comigo_? "E você sabe qual é a pior parte? Eu pude ver o desejo nos olhos de Edward, o reconhecimento. Eu totalmente _mutilei_ a porta do motorista do Aston dele. Eu não posso acreditar que desapontei Jake dessa forma."

Ela esfrega os meus ombros delicadamente. "Você não decepcionou ninguém, Bella Acidentes acontecem todos os..."

"Bellaa!"

Oh merda.

Jacob chegou.

Eu olho para Alice em pânico, e vejo o mesmo olhar espelhado na cara dela. Segurando sua mão como se a minha vida dependesse disso, eu me levanto do sofá.

 _Deus, salve-me._

Ele para em frente a mim, e seu rosto é uma máscara em branco, todo o seu corpo treme.  
"Cozinha. Agora", ele sibila, então sai marchando até a cozinha sem dizer uma palavra ou me olhar.

 _Uhhh..._

* * *

 ** _Eu sei! A autora está judiando de vocês com os finais dos capítulos, mas..._**

 ** _Se vocês querem o próximo capítulo rapidinho, já sabem o que fazer. Comentem e me deixem feliz!_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Drama a meia-noite**

"Jake, eu não sei o que aconteceu", eu começo timidamente.

Ele está de pé, de costas para mim, segurando o balcão da cozinha com toda a força. Eu entendo que ele deve estar furioso agora, mas iria realmente ajudar se ele ao menos falasse comigo.

De repente, ele se vira e solta: "Você bateu no maldito carro dele e estragou tudo, Isabella! _Isso é_ o que aconteceu, porra!"

Eu olho para ele, atordoada. Ninguém nunca levantou a voz para mim assim. Eu sei que eu mereço cada pedacinho disso, mas ainda incomoda.

"Sinto muito, Jacob", eu sussurro. "Eu sei que eu estraguei tudo, e confie em mim quando eu digo que ninguém se sente pior sobre isso do que eu."

"Eu não me importo com seus malditos sentimentos nesta situação, Bella!" _O quê?_ Meu coração afunda. "Eu deveria saber que você não seria capaz de fazer isso, e agora _eu_ _terei que limpar_ esta enorme bagunça que você fez!"

 _Ele não deveria ter dito isso._

"Escuta aqui, Jacob Black. Eu não sou a porra da sua boneca, então não se atreva a falar comigo assim! Eu disse que sinto muito, e estou falando sério. Não é nada fácil para mim forçar o caminho para as calças do meu ex-namorado, que agora é um Chefe da máfia, e mentir para todos sobre isso. Minha vida está em cima da mesa aqui, e se por um minuto você pensou que eu não estou levando isso a sério, então você está seriamente enganado, Agente. O que aconteceu hoje foi um acidente e nenhum de nós poderia ter previsto isso. Portanto, seria muito mais fácil _e_ produtivo, se pudéssemos formular outro plano, o mais rapidamente possível."

Eu termino o meu discurso com um baque alto e final sobre o balcão de mármore. _E isso machucou minha mão como uma cadela._

Mas é muito eficaz, já que eu posso ver que, finalmente, Jake vai me levar a sério. Ele tem um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto, e eu posso dizer que a sua mente já está tramando algo fabuloso.

Ele sorri. "Bem, parece que você tem alguma coragem depois de tudo."

Eu fico olhando para ele, chocada com a sua súbita mudança de comportamento. "Jacob, honestamente? Suas variações de humor estão meio que me deixando confusa."

Ele apenas revira os olhos para mim e abre a porta para chamar Alice. Ela provavelmente estava do lado de fora com o ouvido colado à porta, espionando, já que tropeça para dentro da cozinha assim que a porta é aberta.

"Ok, meninas, aqui está o plano", Jake começa.

"Ei ei! Espera um minuto! Que plano?" Eu pergunto, erguendo as minhas mãos e olhando para Jacob em pânico. Eu ainda não superei o choque do que aconteceu apenas a uma hora atrás, e aqui está ele esperando que eu passe por isso tudo de novo?

"Você disse que queria um plano, Bella, aqui está."

 _Tire esse sorriso da cara, Jacob, não é engraçado._ Eu quero dizer isso, mas eu não falo nada. Com Jake, é sempre difícil dizer o que eu penso.

"Sim, eu disse, mas como eu ia saber que você viria com outro plano assim, do nada?" Eu estalo os dedos na frente dele para mostrar exatamente o quão rápido ele agiu. "Eu não sei, Jake, eu acho que preciso de um pouco mais de tempo para realmente me preparar. E eu disse como ele nem sequer me reconheceu como seu "amor". Quer dizer, eu nem tenho certeza de que isso vai funcionar mais."

"Não, Bella. Eu vi o olhar no rosto dele quando você foi embora. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que isso vai funcionar. Você só precisa manter o foco e ser positiva."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se você diz." Eu dou-lhe um olhar apreensivo, e ele sorri de volta de forma encorajadora. "Qual é o plano, então?"

Esfregando as mãos com entusiasmo, ele começa: "Ok, é bastante básico e nada pode dar errado com isso", eu olho para baixo, envergonhada "Já que Bella vai ter que basicamente se sentar e exalar sensualidade."

"Eu v... vou... o quê?" Eu gaguejo e olho para Alice e Jacob com olhos tão grandes quanto bolas de golfe. Eles têm que estar brincando! S _entar e parecer sexy?_ _O quê?_

"Sim, Bella, não olhe para mim como se eu tivesse lhe disse para tirar a roupa. Vamos lá. _Il Cigno_ hoje à noite e... "

" _Hoje à noite?_ Quer dizer, como _hoje à noite_ , hoje à noite? Espera aí!" Eu lamento. "Deixe para amanhã, pelo menos!"

"Temos que atacar enquanto o ferro está quente", diz Jacob, batendo na mão confortavelmente.

"E está quente como vapor no momento", Alice entra na conversa e eu lhe dou um olhar que poderia matar, e ela encolhe em seu assento. _Essas pessoas oficialmente e finalmente perderam a cabeça._

"Não", eu digo com firmeza. Normalmente, quando há enormes decisões a tomar sobre a sua vida, espera-se que as pessoas realmente o ouçam. Mas quando se trata de Alice e Jacob, eu posso me esquecer o que é ser ouvida. Eu poderia muito bem calar a boca e não desperdiçar a minha energia.

"Ok, então eu vou encontrar o vestido perfeito para você, Bella." Alice pula do banquinho e começa a sair da cozinha.

"Oh não, Alice, espere", diz Jacob e Alice se vira com um olhar confuso. "Não é apenas Bella, que precisa se arrumar para hoje à noite." Agora não é só Alice que está confusa. "Você irá acompanhar Bella ao _Il Cigno_ esta noite. Você é a colega de quarto dela, afinal. E quem sai para jantar sozinho, afinal? Então escolha um vestido para você também."

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Jake, esta é uma ideia muito, muito ruim. Eu estou lhe dizendo. Eu não preciso estar aqui!"

"Alice, cale a boca antes que eu a feche com fita adesiva através do telefone. A minha ideia, é perfeita. Nem mesmo Bella está protestando mais, então é melhor você fazer o seu papel."

Alice e eu estacionamos em frente _Il Cigno_ , e Alice está ao telefone com Jacob desde que saímos, tentando convencê-lo a me deixar ir sozinha.

Que melhor amiga ela é.

Estou brincando, estou brincando.

Eu entendo que ela esteja fora de sua zona de conforto aqui, mas eu também e, francamente, eu estou em êxtase de tê-la aqui comigo, me dando apoio moral e tudo, sabe? Ela me colocou em um vestido vermelho, que tem um profundo decote nas costas, que termina quase na minha bunda e deixa à mostra a tatuagem com o símbolo do infinito que eu tenho entre as covinhas na parte inferior das minhas costas. A mesma tatuagem que Edward tem. No mesmo lugar. A que nós fizemos juntos.

 _Quando ele vir isso, todas as dúvidas sobre quem eu sou irão desaparecer em um flash._ _Embora eu duvide que ele tenha qualquer dúvida, em primeiro lugar._

Alice está usando um vestido curto cor de safira que tem um decote profundo como o meu, mas ao contrário do meu, o decote dela é coberto por uma camada transparente de renda azul. Ela parece uma deusa naquele vestido azul escuro.

"Alice. Vamos lá", eu digo com a voz muito mais confiante do que eu realmente estou me sentindo, mas o negócio aqui é manter as aparências.

"Não, não, Bella, vamos retocar o batom mais uma vez!" Ela diz freneticamente. _E aqui eu pensando que eu era a rainha da procrastinação._

"Alice, se você deixar o meu batom mais vermelho do que já está, eu vou parecer um vampiro que acabou de drenar um corpo. Meus lábios já estão terrivelmente vermelhos! Vamos. Apenas. Vamos".

"Ok, ok". Relutantemente, ela ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição e sai do carro. O _Il Cigno_ é um lugar famoso e extravagante, e as pessoas de todos os lugares vêm aqui para saborear a vasta e requintada seleção de vinhos disponível. Sendo um dos restaurantes mais românticos, você é obrigado a assistir a uma proposta ou duas de casamento em cada visita. Este lugar é quase como o seu refúgio do mundo exterior, um lugar que você pode compartilhar com aquela pessoa especial. _Ele nomeou-o comigo em mente._ _Eu sei que ele fez isso._

"Oi, meu nome é Alice Brandon, e nós temos uma reserva para às 09:30h". O homem do lado de fora do restaurante, que cuida das reservas, avalia Alice com olhos concupiscentes até eu limpar minha garganta e erguer a minha sobrancelha em sinal de impaciência.

 _Eu pensei que os homens que trabalham para Edward teriam melhores maneiras._

"Sim, senhoritas, por favor, sigam-me. Sua mesa estará pronta em poucos minutos. Gostariam de esperar no bar enquanto isso?"

Nós acenamos afirmativamente e entramos no restaurante em toda a nossa glória. Eu posso sentir os olhos queimando em meu corpo, e este vestido absolutamente sem nada nas costas me faz sentir muito exposta.

"Alice", eu sussurro, "Eu me sinto nua! Basta olhar como todo mundo está olhando para mim! Este vestido foi uma má ideia."

"Bella, você está deslumbrante. Basta manter a boca fechada, e ninguém vai perceber que você é qualquer coisa que não uma dama."

Eu reviro os olhos para ela e me sento no banco do bar. Quando me viro para encarar Alice, ela está lançando um olhar mortal para mim. "O quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Você não apenas _pulou_ _na banqueta_ , Bella! Você deveria se sentar graciosamente. Eu não te ensinei nada?" _Mate-me agora, Deus, antes que este pequeno diabo o faça._ _Graciosamente a minha bunda._

"Eu sinto muito. Vou ter mais cuidado agora." Eu olho para ela, inocentemente, e ela simplesmente bufa em troca. Eu peço um Mojito sem álcool enquanto Alice vai com tudo e pede um Cosmo. Depois de alguns minutos com as nossas bebidas e agindo como se estivéssemos alheias a todos os olhares flagrantes, o garçom se aproxima, informando-nos sobre a melhor mesa estar pronta.

Nós caminhamos por uma grande parte do restaurante, quase até o fim, quando ele para. Ele nos leva até uma bela mesa, que tem dois sofás extras macios e vista para o lago artificial do _Il Cigno_ , feito especialmente para os clientes. Edward realmente foi com tudo neste lugar.

Meus olhos encontram os de Alice, e eu posso ver que os dela estão brilhando com antecipação e entusiasmo, assim como os meus. Eu me sento de um lado da bela mesa de madrepérola enquanto Alice toma o outro lado.

Nós estamos analisando o menu, quando o garçom volta para nós. Ele parece extremamente ansioso e tem as sobrancelhas vincadas de preocupação óbvia.

"Minhas senhoras, eu sinto profundamente pelo inconveniente, mas o nosso proprietário está aqui hoje e solicitou especialmente esta mesa." _Edward está aqui._ Eu posso sentir o sangue escorrendo do meu rosto. _E ele pediu_ esta _mesa_. "Ele nunca fez isso antes", murmura o garçom para si mesmo. _Nunca fez isso antes?_ _Por hoje, então?_ "Se vocês puderem ser compreensivas e aceitar a nossa segunda melhor mesa, eu ficaria eternamente grato."

Eu me sinto como se tivesse perdido todo o senso de coerência, apenas estar no mesmo lugar que ele faz a minha cabeça girar. Eu concordo com a cabeça e falo: "Ok," e me levanto.

"Não, Bella", diz Alice, colocando a mão no meu braço, me puxando para baixo. Ela se vira para olhar o garçom aterrorizado nos olhos. "Nós não vamos trocar de mesa. Você pode ir até lá e dizer a ele que ele deveria respeitar seus clientes. Dê a _ele_ a segunda melhor."

 _Que porra de merda ela está fazendo?_

"Alice..." Eu começo. Ela me silencia com um olhar.

O garçom está além de apavorado agora. "Senhoras, por favor", ele implora: " _Sr. Cullen_ está aqui. Nós estamos oferecendo-lhe a segunda melhor mesa, que também é excelente!"

"Nós não nos contentamos com o segundo melhor. Dê a mesa ao seu poderoso Sr. Cullen. Agora, por favor, se você nos der licença", diz ela com desdém. _Droga, a garota tem coragem._

Poucos minutos depois, o garçom retorna mais uma vez com uma nova proposta - Sr. Cullen iria bancar toda a nossa refeição se pudéssemos mudar para outra mesa. Eu, é claro queria concordar, mas Alice o dispensou mais uma vez dizendo alguma coisa sobre nós não precisarmos de _caridade_ de ninguém _._

Eu estou sentada, nervosa tentando o meu melhor para não incomodar, e Alice calmamente analisa o menu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sério, nós poderíamos ter mudado para uma mesa onde Edward teria tido uma visão clara de mim e cumprir o objetivo da noite. Mas não! Alice tem que fazer tudo muito mais...

"Desculpe-me, senhoras?"

Minhas costas se endurecem instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz, _a_ voz _dele_ , e meu o coração começa a bater loucamente em meu peito. _Ele está bem atrás de mim!_ _Ele não_ sabe _que sou eu!_

Alice olha para cima e seus olhos se arregalam, mesmo que apenas por um milésimo de segundo, e ela olha de volta para mim para confirmar. Minha postura rígida e rosto pálido são a confirmação que ela precisa antes de colocar uma expressão poderosa do tipo 'foda-se, eu não estou nem aí' no rosto, e olhar para Edward mais uma vez.

"Sim?" Diz ela, quase parecendo entediada.

"Sinto muito, senhorita...?"

"Brandon. Senhorita Brandon", Alice responde.

"Certo, Senhorita Brandon, eu não estou tendo o melhor dos dias, e eu realmente gosto desta mesa. Este é apenas um humilde pedido, e eu ficaria muito grato se as duas belas senhoras pudessem suportar o meu traseiro hoje à noite?" Eu posso imaginá-lo sorrindo, tentando nos encantar para conseguir o que quer.

 _Deus!_ _É_ só _uma porra de mesa!_ _Superem!_ _Por que esses dois estão fazendo um grande alarde sobre isso?!_

Eu me levanto e estendo a minha mão para Alice. "Alice, é o suficiente. Desde que o Sr. Cullen tão _desesperadamente_ quer se sentar aqui, vamos passar para outra mesa está bem? "

Eu ouço a ingestão aguda da respiração de Edward e me preparo para o que está por vir em seguida. Seus olhos estão queimando um buraco nas minhas costas, ou melhor, uma certa coisa tatuada nas minhas costas. Alice olha para trás e para frente entre Edward e eu, enquanto eu ficar ali de propósito e, obviamente, ignorando-o. Eu bato o pé, impaciente e espero Alice para começar a se mover.

"Alice, eu vou. Venha quando quiser." Eu me viro para sair graciosamente mas alguém segura o meu pulso, me puxando para trás.

 _Oh merda._

Eu sou reduzida a um estado de hiperventilação em um segundo. Eu posso literalmente sentir a eletricidade de seu toque correndo pelas minhas terminações nervosas, deixando todos os músculos do meu corpo em chamas. Eu uso todas as minhas forças para não começar a ofegar como uma vadia só de tê-lo tocando a porra do meu pulso.

"Bella?"

 _Oh Deus..._

Desta vez, o gemido que escapa dos meus lábios é uma reação completamente involuntária por ouvi-lo chamar o meu nome _dessa maneira_ depois de sete anos. Como se eu fosse a única coisa no mundo, como ele me amasse. Ele quase me varre dos meus pés já instáveis.

 _Vire-se, Bella._ _Mantenha o jogo._

"Sim?" Eu sussurro rouca, "Eu te conheço?"

"Bella, sou eu, Edward."

 _Meu Edward._

Espere.

O quê?

 _Seu nada, Bella!_ _Ele não é seu!_

"Edward?"

"Sim amor. Edward Cullen."

 _Amor..._

* * *

 ** _A.M.O.R._**

 ** _AMOR_**

 ** _Amor_**

 ** _amor_**

 ** _am..._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Surpresas**

 ** _Forks, 2005_**

 ** _Edward POV_**

" _Eu não sei, Edward...", diz ela hesitante._

" _Bella, eu sei que você quer fazer isso. Não deixe que o medo dos seus..." desses filhos da puta que você chama de pais..."Da sua gente a impeça."_ _Eu sei que ela realmente quer isso._ _Essa é a razão de eu a estar encorajando a erguer a camiseta._ _Eu nunca teria insistido, se ela não quisesse fazer isso quase tanto quanto eu._

Isso é um grande passo, Edward, _minha cabeça grita para mim._

Eu sei, e eu estou pronto, _eu grito de volta._

" _Edward, eu só..." Eu a silencio, segurando seu lindo rosto em minhas mãos e dando-lhe um beijo estalado._ _Minha Bella tem mania de pensar demais em absolutamente tudo._ _Não há decisões "espontâneas" com ela. Nunca._ _Bem, é por isso que eu estou aqui._

" _Sam, estamos prontos", eu digo para o tatuador, depois de me afastar dos deliciosos lábios de Bella._ _Ela parece um pouco atordoada, que era exatamente o que eu estava querendo._ _Eu a beijo mais uma vez, docemente, e sussurro contra sua boca: "Por favor, baby, você sabe que quer isso. Vamos fazer isso."_

" _Mmm hmm", ela murmura e estreita os olhos para mim._ _"Você usa esse charme para conseguir tudo o que quer, Cullen."_

" _Eu tenho que usar o que eu tenho."_ _Eu pisco para ela._ _"Então, vamos fazer isso ou o quê?"_

" _Tudo bem."_ _Sim!_ _"Mas você vai estará sendo tatuado bem perto de mim?"_ _Eu concordo com a cabeça._ _"E você vai segurar a minha mão o tempo todo?"_ _E concordo com a cabeça mais uma vez, sorrindo muito._ _"E você promete que não vamos nos meter em nenhuma encrenca? Nós legalmente não temos permissão para fazer uma tatuagem sem a supervisão dos nossos pais, Edward."_

" _Baby, quem vai contar? Sam? Pfft!"_ Ele é um covarde classe A, _eu penso, mas não adiciono._ _Ele está prestes a marcar a pele bonita da minha menina, depois de tudo._ _"E nós com certeza não iremos. Você tem quatorze anos, e eu tenho dezesseis, e temos os nossos próprios desejos. Queremos ser tatuados, pois vamos fazer a tatuagem!"_

" _Ok, ok, mas você promete que vai estar aqui?"_ _Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos seriam um dia a causa da minha morte, eu estou te dizendo._

 _Eu passo as minhas mãos através de seu cabelo suave como seda e me curvo para beijá-la._ _"Onde mais eu estaria, minha doce menina?"_ _Eu chupo seu lábio inferior, e ela geme, me puxando mais apertado contra uma mão permanece em seu cabelo, enquanto que a outra vai para a parte inferior de suas costas._ _Eu começar a fazer carinho em forma de círculos suaves lá com os meus polegares, dizendo-lhe que não vai doer, Porque é ali que nós vamos fazer a nossa tatuagem._

 _Duas horas depois, estamos os dois no quarto de Bella._ _Eu sem camisa, e Bella apenas com um top esportivo como a menina tímida que ela é._ _Mas, eh, eu vou aceitar o que vier._ _Nós dois estamos admirando a tatuagem do símbolo do infinito em nossas costas, entre as covinhas._

 _De repente, ela pula em mim, prendendo-me na cama sob seu pequeno corpo._ _Eu rio e passo as minhas mãos sobre suas costas, com cuidado para não tocar a tatuagem._ _"O que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso, linda?"_

 _Ela me beija no nariz._ _"O que foi que eu fiz para merecer você, Edward?"_

 _Ela sempre pensa que é insuficiente._ _Só Deus sabe de onde ela tirou essa noção, porque ela é mais do que "adequada"._ _Inferno, ela é tudo._

 _Eu simplesmente digo: "Eu te amo, Bella."_ _Ela olha para mim como se eu tivesse lhe dado o mundo, e eu morreria para manter aquele olhar em seu rosto._

" _Pelo infinito e além", ela sussurra, beijando meu peito direito onde meu coração está._ _Eu a viro de bruços e dou um beijo prolongado acima da tatuagem._

" _Pelo infinito."_

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Umm... ok? Isso não é nem um pouco estranho!" Alice diz como a pequena excessivamente formal, sarcástica e intrometida que é. Eu lanço a ela um olhar irritado. _Estávamos tendo um momento aqui, Alice!_ _Um momento que agora foi perdido, graças a você!_

"Uh... sim, eu, uh, sabe, conheço Edward, você sabe... de Forks." Eu olho para ele hesitante, embora eu já saiba o que verei lá. Decepção. Quem gosta de ser apresentado assim? Não Edward, isso é certo!

Alice estala seus dedos, fingindo surpresa, e seus olhos brilham. "Ei, aquele Edward Cullen?" Caramba, a menina sabe atuar. "Edward!" Ela grita, e algumas cabeças se viram para nós. "Você se lembra de mim?"

E então ela grita e começa a _me empurrar_ de seu caminho e...

 _Que porra é essa?!_ Ela está abraçando o torso de Edward como se sua vida dependesse disso, ou algo assim. Eu só consigo olhar de queixo caído.

Por que eu não tenho a confiança de Alice? Deus, eu sou patética, às vezes. Onde está a Bella do estacionamento?

Eu olho para Edward, e ele tem um olhar de alarme no rosto. Suas mãos estão penduradas frouxamente ao seu lado, e ele está olhando para Alice como se ela tivesse lepra ou algo assim.

"Oh meu Deus! Edward, eu sou Alice!" _Ok, Alice, eu acho que você pode parar de agarrá-lo agora._ Eu me sinto um pouco territorial com Edward, assim como eu me senti pelos últimos 12 anos ou mais. Droga, velhos hábitos são difíceis de se livrar.

"Uh... Alice... que eu estou sinto muit... espere, Alice Brandon?" Sua voz muda de nojo para animado em um milésimo de segundo. Você levou tempo suficiente para descobrir, Sherlock.

"Sim, sim, sim!" Ela salta para cima e para baixo e lhe dá um beijo estalado na bochecha. Eu acho que ambos esqueceram a minha presença, fazendo-me sentir como uma estranha no que era suposto ser _a minha_ noite. E por que diabos Alice está agindo como uma garota deslumbrada com ele? Ele é um Chefe da máfia, que mata pessoas em uma base diária. Notícia de última hora: FIQUE LONGE DO ASSASSINO, MULHER.

"Edward! Oh merda, cara, a mamãe me contou o que aconteceu hoje eu sabia que você estaria aqui, e eu tinha que ver se você está b..."

E eis que chega Jasper Cullen.

 _Perfeito._ _Isso é exatamente o que estava faltando esta noite._ _Uma Reunião de Forks High._ Observe o sarcasmo, por favor.

Meus olhos rapidamente buscam Alice, e eu posso ver literalmente seu queixo batendo no chão, ela fica quase inerte nos braços de Edward. Seus olhos seguem para Jasper como se o sol brilhasse em sua bunda, ele sempre tinha sido o centro da atenção dela quando morávamos em Forks. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu entre eles depois que eu deixei a cidade. Será que ele realmente deu a mínima para ela, ou ele continuou com aquela cadela chamada Maria? Mas pelo que Alice me disse, nada mudou. E, com nada mudou, eu quero dizer _nada_ \- Alice ainda está totalmente envolvida em sua paixão colegial.

Jasper ainda parece o mesmo. Cabelo loiro, só que agora parece domado; olhos cinzentos brilhantes, só que agora eu sei que eles são os olhos de um assassino; aquele corpo incrível, e é claro, o rosto devastadoramente lindo.

De repente, ele fica tenso e diz: "Oh, minhas desculpas. Eu não sabia que você tinha companhia."

"Jasper, esta é Alice. Você se lembra dela _,_ não é?" Diga-me por que ele está tão animado? Espero que ele me apresente.

E espero.

E espero.

Não há apresentações para mim esta noite, eu suponho.

"Alice _Brandon_?" Ele sussurra. Os olhos de Jasper percorrem o corpo dela e finalmente param em seus olhos. Até mesmo um homem paralítico poderia sentir a escaldante conexão entre eles. Pouco mais de um minuto passa, mas tudo em uma espécie de câmera lenta para estes dois, como em um filme brega ruim.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Alice vai até ele e pega a mão dele. Com um olhar muito surpreso Jasper passa os dedos na bochecha dela, quase como se fosse uma reação involuntária.

Eu me sinto tão, tão... _feliz_ por Alice naquele momento. Qualquer um podia ver que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro. Eu realmente não tinha pensado muito em "almas gêmeas" antes, mas agora... agora eu sabia exatamente o que significava. Alice e Jasper eram companheiros de alma. Os dois estavam sorrindo feito bobos um para o outro, e eu senti como se devesse lhes um pouco de privacidade. Para que eles pudessem conhecer um ao outro, e... você sabe... sim.

 _Não faz dez minutos eu estava xingando Alice por ser tão melosa com Edward, e agora eu apoio totalmente ela e Jasper?_ _Jasper não é um assassino também?_ Eu me livro desse pensamento, decidindo voltar a pensar no assunto quando eu tiver tempo para realmente fazer uma introspecção.

Eu sinto os olhos de Edward em mim e, finalmente me viro para olhar para ele. _Deus, meu coração algum dia vai parar de tentar saltar para fora sempre que eu o vejo?_ Ele ainda está olhando para mim, incrédulo, como se esperasse que eu desaparecesse no ar ou algo assim. E com o olhar que ele está me dando... Eu tenho duzentos por cento de certeza de uma coisa - _Edward Cullen me ama._

Mas o que eu vim fazer aqui, esta merda não envolve sentimentos. Se eu me deixei ficar muito ligada - mais uma vez - as coisas vão ficar confusas. Não só para mim, para Alice e Jacob também. Tenho que manter minha cabeça no jogo, mantê-la em linha reta, e me proteger. Bloquear todas as minhas emoções e sentimentos em uma caixa e jogar a chave fora.

Com um último adeus a Bella Swan, a garota doce e suave que na verdade... _amou_ um cara chamado Edward Cullen, eu respiro fundo. Eu olho para os impressionantes olhos verdes de E.C., não o meu Edward, e lhe dou um pequeno sorriso. Ele também respira fundo e me dá um sorriso de boca fechada.

Eu tenho que fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim, se apaixonar por _essa_ Bella Swan, e eu tenho que derrubar esse plano idiota ele está criando. Chegar até ele como uma mulher com uma missão – A Missão Impossível de Bella - mas ele não precisa saber disso - eu sorrio para ele e estendo a mão para apertar a dele.

"Olá, Edward. Há quanto tempo." Eu pisco. Seu rosto se transforma e ele me dá o mais lindo e divertido sorriso, e eu sinto como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no estômago.

 _Como posso mentir para ele?_ _Manipulá-lo?_ _Usá_ _-lo assim?_

Foi quando eu percebi que só há um caminho com Edward. E é isso. Nada de 'meu Edward', nem E.C. para mim. Há apenas Edward - o meu melhor amigo, o meu sol, _o meu... o meu..._

" _Eu conheço você, Isabella. E eu sei o quanto você odeia mentiras, eu posso dizer. No mundo em que ele vive não há um pingo de verdade. Uma vez que você for apresentada a ele e ao seu estilo de vida, você irá detestá-lo quase tanto como eu."_

As palavras de Jacob no aeroporto naquele dia assombram a minha mente, mostrando-me a razão novamente.

Eu me castigo. _Bella, isso não é hora de perder o foco, você sabia no que estava se metendo._ _Esqueça a pequena epifania sobre Edward e pare com isso já._

De repente, eu sinto que estou sufocando, eu não consigo respirar, o ar não está chegando aos meus pulmões. E você sabe por que isso acontece? É porque Edward está me segurando na mãe de todos os abraços esmaga-ossos, me espremendo como se fosse um urso. E isso é fodidamente incrível.

"Porra, Swan! É você, é você! É realmente _você_. É Bella Swan, gente!" Ele grita e ri, o que me dá vontade de rir, mas eu me concentro em tento respirar em. "Oh, _Dio_ _mio_!" Mio o quê?

"Edward", Eu suspiro. "Eu não... não consigo..." E eu usei resto do meu suprimento de ar.

Ele me solta do seu aperto um pouco, e eu inspiro o ar muito necessário. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça e inala profundamente. Eu, o que faço? Enterro o nariz em seu peito e o abraço firmemente com tudo o que tenho em mim. Ele cheira a de gel de banho e... cara, só... _Edward_.

Eu rio. "Sim, sou eu. A primeira e única." Suas mãos estão descansando nas minhas costas, minhas costas muito nuas costas. Eu amaldiçoo Alice mais uma vez por me fazer usar este vestido. Sinto todos os tipos de formigamento por toda parte, e minha _amiga lá embaixo_ está latejando de forma feroz.

"A primeira e única", ele sussurra em acordo.

Eu dou um tapinha em suas costas como um gesto 'agora-chega-de-abraços'. Ele certamente entente o recado, pois me aperta um pouco mais apenas por um momento, e então me libera.

Ele me mantém no comprimento do braço, seus olhos me dando uma olhada muito óbvia - e lisonjeira - uma vez mais. Ele assobia. "Olhe para você, Swan. Você certamente está muito bem depois de todos esses anos." Ele ri mais uma vez, uma risada 'eu-não-poderia-estar-mais-feliz' que me deixa encantada.

A velha Bella teria assobiado e mandado uma piada estúpida sobre como ele está mais quente do que o dia mais quente no deserto do Saara. Mas, essa, _essa_ é a nova e reformada Bella Swan. Aquela que mantém sua boca fechada e sorri como uma cadela submissa.

"Eh, não é nada", eu digo com desdém e ruborizo. "Mas obrigada de qualquer maneira. Você, por outro lado, senhor, também está _muito_ bem." Cutucando-o no peito, eu o olho da cabeça aos pés, ele está vestindo um par de sapatos de couro preto perfeitamente engraxados, um terno cinza carvão impecável com uma camisa rosa claro, e sem gravata. A base de sua garganta está visível, já que o botão de cima está aberto, e eu só quero _lambê-lo,_ _porra_.

 _A partir de sua clavícula, lambendo aquele pomo de Adão sexy, e seguir pela mandíbula forte, beijando suavemente sua orelha e sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Coma a minha boceta, Edward..."_

Eu sou arrancada das minhas nada decentes reflexões quando ele estala os dedos diante do meu rosto.

"Bella? Você está bem? Você totalmente saiu do ar, baby."

 _Oh sim... eu quero espalhar mel em cima dele e lamber tudo nesse peito musculoso._

Eu tremo um pouco, balançando a cabeça, mas não olho em seus olhos. _Distraia-o, Bella, ou ele vai saber com certeza o que você estava pensando._ "Então, uh, quando você começou a se vestir como quem tem um emprego das nove às cinco?"

Ele zomba. "Das nove às cinco. Bem que eu gostaria", ele resmunga. _Sim, eu gostaria também, Edward_. Mas, então, ele está de volta para o estado de espírito brincalhão e responde a minha pergunta, "Bem quando você começou a usar saltos altos e vestidos, docinho?" Ele sorri torto, aquele sorriso especial que faz com que minhas pernas se transformem em gelatina.

Edward Cullen será a causa da minha morte. Eu estou dizendo.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando ambos os casais terminam com o seu 'meet-and-greet', todos nós nos acomodamos na bela mesa. Eu me sento bem onde estava sentada antes, com Edward ao meu lado, e Alice e Jasper ficam do outro lado. O que era para ser uma sessão de "sentar e exalar sensualidade" logo se transformou em um encontro duplo. Mas, ei, quem está reclamando?

Nós fazemos nossos pedidos e só jogamos conversa fora. É... é além de incrível. Eu nem sequer tenho palavras sobre como malditamente _certo_ eu sinto ao sentar-me aqui com o braço de Edward nos meus ombros, a mão de Jasper em torno da de Alice, e todos nós, rindo sem nenhuma preocupação.

Eu estou no meio da história da minha primeira festa de fraternidade na faculdade, quando meu telefone começa a tocar. Eu vejo que é Rose. _Porra._

Eu decido não atender o telefone agora, mas uma tristeza cai sobre o meu anteriormente bom humor.

"Bella, você está bem? Você parece um pouco pálida, e você está prestes a morder o lábio até sangrar." Edward puxa meu lábio inferior do ataque dos meus dentes. Meu telefone ainda não parou de tocar, e eu quero pegá-lo pela janela.

Eu olho para Alice, e ela tem preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Eu movo a minha cabeça, indicando que precisamos conversar. Nós nos levantamos para ir ao banheiro enquanto os meninos expressam sua preocupação. Depois assegurar a eles algumas centenas de vezes de que é apenas uma coisa de meninas, eles recuam. Durante todo esse tempo o meu telefone ainda não parou de tocar, e agora eu sei com certeza que é algo importante. Eu acelero, quase correndo em direção à porta do banheiro feminino.

"Rose!" Eu digo, um pouco sem fôlego.

Eu sou recebida por gritos e risadas de Rose e Emmett . "Belllaaa babyyy! Estamos grávidos!"

"Gr-grávida?" _Grávida?_ _Rose está grávida?_ _Minha Rosalie está grávida?_ Eu guincho, "Do tipo eu vou ser _tia_?"

Ela ri alegremente, e eu quase posso vê-la limpando as lágrimas e acenando freneticamente. "Sim, sim, sim! E eu vou ser mãe, B. Oh Deus, ainda não caiu a ficha!"

Alice e eu começamos a saltar para cima e para baixo no lugar, e eu me sinto tonta a ponto de tremer de felicidade. "Aaaahhh! ROSE! Oh meu Deus, meu sobrinho/sobrinha vai ser o bebê mais lindo de todos! E a Tia Bella irá mimá-lo até não poder mais, e você vai ser a melhor mãe, e Emmett vai ser _pai_! O bebezão vai ter o seu próprio bebê agora!" Eu rio. "Onde ele está? Eu quero falar com ele." Eu estou tão em êxtase de tão feliz.

Um _bebê_. Uau.

"Eu sei!" É como se Rose e eu simplesmente não conseguíssemos parar de rir. Isso é _incrível._ "Ah, não, espere, isso não é tudo. Nós temos outra coisa para te dizer também".

"Não me diga que são gêmeos" eu suspiro.

"Não, sua boba. Não é isso." Eu respiro e dou um suspiro de alívio. Dois filhos de uma só vez seria um pouco demais para Rose, eu sei disso. "Ok, aqui vai. Desde que você está tão longe -. E nós sabemos que você acabou de viajar - mas nós realmente, realmente, queremos compartilhar isso com você." _Por favor, Deus, por favor, não deixe que seja o que eu estou pensando._ "Então", ela solta, "Estamos indo para Londres, baby!"

"Uau", eu sussurro. "Eu não posso esperar." Eu tento parecer entusiasmada, mas sai mais como um gemido estrangulado. "Escute, eu tenho que ir agora. Falo com você em breve. Eu te amo, Rosie. E parabéns, minha linda futura mamãe."

Com isso, eu desligo.

E então... eu desmaio.

* * *

 ** _O que vocês acham que passou pela cabeça de Edward naquela garagem? Vocês notaram o que Jasper chegou dizendo? Será que Edward achou que estava ficando louco, ou ficou louco por Bella não tê-lo reconhecido?_**

 ** _Minha leitora Mila disse em seu comentário que Edward e Bella são fogo e gasolina. Na minha opinião, a música da Sia - 'Fire meet gasoline' é a trilha sonora perfeita para o nosso casal. O que vocês acham?_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Para sempre**

 **Edward POV**

"Bella, querida, por favor, acorda!" Eu vou perder a porra da minha cabeça. Eu estou frenético. Eu estou perdido. _O que eu_ _faço_ _?_ Eu sinto a mão do meu irmão no meu ombro, e eu só quero que ele desapareça.

"Edward, o médico está a caminho. Por favor, mantenha a calma, cara." Sua influência calmante habitual tem efeito nulo sobre mim agora. É de Bella que estamos falando aqui, pelo amor de Deus!

"Já se passaram _dez_ malditos minutos, Jas! Ela não está se movendo. E onde diabos está aquele charlatão?" Eu rosno. Bella está deitada no meu colo, toda sua cor foi simplesmente drenada de seu belo rosto. Quando Alice chegou à mesa agitando os, assustada como o inferno, eu acho que o meu coração parou de bater. E quando eu vi Bella deitada no chão do banheiro... Eu nunca tive mais medo em toda a minha vida, e confie em mim, eu estive em algumas situações bastante assustadoras. _Eu nunca mais quero vê-la daquele jeito de novo,_ desta _forma novamente._

"Bella, por favor, querida, abra os olhos", eu sussurro apenas para ela de alguma forma me ouvir, embalando sua cabeça nas minhas mãos e correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Eu estou desesperado pra caralho. Ela parece tão frágil deitada em meus braços, inconsciente. Me mata vê-la assim, e eu estou segurando os soluços. Não seria muito bom para ninguém se eu desmoronasse. E E.C. chorando? Sim, eu vou fazer isso na frente dos meus homens quando eu quiser parecer uma menininha.

"Edward, o médico está aqui."

"Graças a _Deus, porra_! Por que você demorou tanto?" Aborrecimento toma conta de mim. "Cure-a. Agora", eu ordeno, colocando Bella no sofá do banheiro extravagante do _Il Cigno_ , enquanto o charlatão verifica seus sinais vitais e mede a sua pressão arterial.

"Eu sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, mas havia muito tráfego na..." Eu lhe dou um olhar mortal, efetivamente calando-o. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para seus problemas com o tráfego no momento. É melhor ele se concentrar em deixar Bella perfeita novamente .

Depois que ele acaba com todas as suas besteiras de medicina, ele começa a nos dizer o diagnóstico: "Parece que ela teve um ataque de pânico. Pelo que pude perceber, e a rapidez com que afetou o seu sistema, acho que ela perde a consciência de forma rápida." Sim, ela sempre foi assim. Mas, isso não é novidade. Ele sente a minha irritação e rapidamente continua: "Mas eu dei a ela uma dose de glicose, e ela deve ficar bem em cerca de meia hora."

 _Meia hora?_

"O que você quer dizer com meia hora?" Eu abaixo a mão, direcionando a minha Glock diretamente na merda da cabeça dele. "Se ela está bem, então deveria estar acordada! Você é a porra do médico, então é melhor corrigir o que está errado com ela!" Meu corpo está tremendo de raiva absoluta e eu a direciono a esse charlatão. Vendo o medo em seus olhos, eu pressiono ainda mais a minha arma em sua cabeça.

"E.C. fique frio. Ela vai ficar bem." Jasper puxa a minha mão, e eu deixo o charlatão ir com um grunhido de frustração. Jasper começa a falar no meu ouvido, de modo que só eu posso ouvi-lo: "Você está fazendo uma cena, e todo mundo está querendo saber quem está afetando o Chefe dessa maneira. Você não quer que as pessoas saibam o quanto ela significa para você, Edward. Se acalme, porra." Ele está certo, é claro. Jasper, o meu irmão, meu Subchefe, me acalma.

Concordo com a cabeça discretamente. "Este mamaluke é inútil. Chame Emmett." Emmett é o nosso médico de família. Se ele pode lidar com as feridas de arma de fogo e as merdas que ele vê na _nossa_ linha de... trabalho todos os dias, ele deve ser capaz de tratar Bella.

"Eu já chamei. A senhora dele está esperando, eles descobriram hoje. Ele disse que pode ter que tirar um tempo", Jasper me informa. A esposa e a cunhada de Emmett não sabem sobre suas atividades ilegais. Ele não me deixa falar com elas, mesmo que sejamos melhores amigos, ele é apenas protetor com elas. Eu nem sei os nomes delas. E não é como se ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa ilegal, mas ele é parte dele disso como qualquer outra pessoa. É apenas a maneira que é. Uma vez que você está dentro, você está nessa para a vida toda.

Eu literalmente quero rir do que Jasper me disse, embora. "Titar um tempo? Você sabe o que fazer, Jasper. Ligue para o filho da puta, e diga a ele para me encontrar no _Il Cigno_ amanhã à tarde." Emmett sabe que não deve me desafiar, melhor amigo ou não. Ele sabe que deve seguir rigorosamente os Dez Mandamentos, e o quinto afirma claramente: "Sempre estar disponível para _a Cosa Nostra_ é um dever - mesmo que sua esposa esteja prestes a dar à luz." E sua esposa com certeza não está dando a luz ainda. Quando o Chefe chama, é melhor ele aparecer, porra.

Na minha periferia, eu vejo Alice hiperventilar. "Alice? Qual o problema?" Ela está tremendo como uma folha e parece branca como um fantasma.

"Uh, eu... quem é Emmett?" Ela sussurra. _Essa é uma pergunta estranha._ _Por que ela se importaria com quem Emmett é?_

"Ele é o nosso médico de família. Emmett McCarty, o cirurgião cardíaco. Por quê?" Jasper responde. Meus olhos rapidamente se voltam para ele, e ele se encolhe sob o meu olhar mortal. Ele sabe que ultrapassou seus limites, e sabe que deveria manter a boca fechada. Eu sei que ele está babando pela Baixinha, mas abrir a boca e divulgar os nomes dos nossos associados? Não é uma jogada inteligente.

"Nada, eu apenas pensei que tinha ouvido falar dele. Médico famoso." Alice ainda parece petrificada. _Ela está apenas preocupada com sua amiga, ou é medo de algo totalmente diferente?_ _Não, o que poderia tê-la assustado?_ _Eu estou apenas pensando demais._

"Ok, gente, eu acho que vou levar Bella para o meu apartamento." Estou fazendo isso por razões completamente egoístas, é claro. Eu não quero que o meu tempo com ela acabe ainda. Virando-me para Alice, eu digo: "Vocês não devem ficar sozinhas esta noite, caso algo venha a acontecer. Porque você não vai para casa com Jasper, enquanto eu levo Bella? Eu tenho certeza que você tem um monte de perguntas sobre nós."

Depois de ver cerca de dez homens, meus _Soldatos_ , retirar suas armas ao entrar no banheiro, eles me chamando Skipper ou Chefe, eu puxando para fora a minha Glock, como se eu fizesse isso todos os dias - tudo isso tem que ter suscitado dúvidas em sua cabeça.

Ela parece em conflito por um minuto, e então ela me olha nos olhos. Eu acho que ela já percebeu - o que Edward Cullen diz, é lei. Nunca houve uma questão de conflito. Balançando a cabeça em silêncio, ela acompanha Jasper para fora do restaurante, depois de sussurrar um adeus rápido para Bella e me dar um abraço.

Eu pego cuidadosamente Bella no colo e a carrego para fora do restaurante e coloco no meu carro. Normalmente, Felix me leva aonde quer que eu vá, mas hoje à noite, eu só queria ficar sozinho com ela. Ele já vistoriou o carro e irá nos seguir para casa em seu próprio carro de qualquer maneira.

Dirigir sempre me ajuda a limpar a cabeça, e hoje não é diferente. Agora que Bella está de volta na minha vida, muitas coisas vão mudar. Quando eu era criança, Bella era minha melhor amiga. Quando eu tinha onze anos, Bella era a minha sombra, minha parceira no crime. Quando eu era adolescente, Bella foi a minha primeira paixão, meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, a primeira menina que eu levei ao baile. Esta garota é o meu tudo. Minha Bella é tudo o que eu já conheci. Depois que tivemos aquela briga esquecida por Deus, eu pensei que iríamos fazer as pazes como sempre fizemos. E então, ela deixou Forks. Bem assim. Eu era jovem e estúpido, e por isso fiquei muito chateado com ela. Eu segui em frente, dei a volta por cima, me tornei um homem feito*, e não olhei para trás desde então.

 _*Um homem que entra para a Máfia por um ritual de iniciação._

Nem sequer me levou seis meses para perceber o quanto ela realmente significava para mim, o quanto eu sentia falta dela. Mesmo na minha idade, eu era apenas um adolescente na época, eu sabia que ela seria a única para mim. Não importa o quanto eu tentasse, nada havia preenchido o vazio que ela deixou no meu coração. Eu não fiquei deprimido ou mórbido – nada disso, eu me sentia mais como incompleto. Eu tinha todos os meios e recursos para encontrá-la. Tudo a respeito de todos os dias de sua vida desde que ela tinha me deixado estaria na minha mesa em um piscar de olhos. Mas o fato de que ela nunca entrou em contato comigo sempre me segurava. Eu não sabia para onde ela tinha ido, mas ela sempre soube onde eu estava, e eu nunca recebi sequer uma carta, inferno, nem uma única notificação no Facebook! Ela me cortou totalmente de sua vida, e se era isso o que ela queria, eu ia respeitar seus desejos. Além disso, também tinha muito a ver com o meu próprio cérebro fodido cheio de inseguranças e desejos egoístas. Eu só esperava que em algum lugar ela estivesse tão miserável como eu, sentindo a minha falta. Se eu descobrisse que ela tinha um namorado, ou pior ainda, um marido, eu não sei o que eu teria feito. Provavelmente eu mataria o filho da puta e, em seguida, me mataria.

Mas tudo isso estava no passado. Ela estava sentada aqui ao meu lado, ainda que inconsciente, e tão linda como sempre. Como eu tinha vivido sete anos sem ela? _Nunca mais_ , eu me prometi.

Eu a carrego até o meu apartamento na cobertura, e a deito com cuidado na minha cama. Ela parece absolutamente deslumbrante deitada sobre a colcha dourada. Realmente é um espetáculo, mas se passou quase meia hora, por isso ela deve ser acordar a qualquer momento.

Eu me livro rapidamente das minhas roupas e coloco um pijama branco. Eu não me incomodo em vestir uma camisa, nunca uso na verdade. O médico disse para lhe dar duas aspirinas e algo para comer. Depois de colocar os comprimidos e a água na mesa de cabeceira, eu vou para a cozinha. Sendo o total aleijado da porra que eu sou na cozinha, eu faço um sanduíche de presunto para ela, enfiando nele todas as ervas italianas chiques que a minha mãe colocou no armário.

 _Eu acho que vai ficar com um gosto bom._ _Está cheio de ervas e molhos italianos, e cheira bem para mim._ _Portanto, não pode estar ruim._

Eu estou servindo suco em um copo, quando ouço um grito horripilante.

Meu mundo para.

O copo cai da minha mão, quebrando em pedaços. A velocidade com que eu corro para o meu quarto deve ter batido um recorde. Eu agarro a minha arma na sala de estar, o tempo todo rezando que Bella esteja bem.

"Bella", eu suspiro. Ela está enrolada em posição fetal na cama, soluçando. "Baby, você está ferida?" Ela balança a cabeça. Eu deixo escapar um suspiro, soltando o fôlego que estava segurando desde que eu tinha ouvido o grito.

 _Ela está bem._ _Ela está bem._ _Porra, obrigado Deus._

Por mais que eu queira ir até ela, eu primeiro tenho que cobrir todas as minhas bases. Puxando a arma, eu verifico todos os cantos do quarto, por trás das cortinas, e no banheiro. Uma vez que estou convencido de que não há ninguém aqui, eu me apresso para onde Bella ainda está tremendo. Felizmente, ela não percebe a arma na minha mão, mal ter aberto os olhos. Eu a enfio debaixo do travesseiro.

"Bella, Bella, sou eu." Eu a abraço com força, nos balançando. "Sou eu, Edward, baby. O que aconteceu? Estamos no meu quarto, você está bem, você está segura." Eu garanto a ela uma e outra vez. "Por favor, pare de chorar", eu imploro.

"Edward", ela chora novamente. "Eu... eu fiquei... tão assustada. Sinto muito!"

"O quê? Por que diabos você está se desculpando?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. A última coisa que me lembro é do tele... Uh, de entrar no banheiro E então eu acordei aqui. Eu não sabia onde estava e...", ela soluça, "Estava tão escuro que eu me apavorei por algum motivo. Estou tão feliz que você está aqui, Edward", ela sussurra a última parte e enterra a cabeça no meu peito. Ela se sente segura comigo, e isso me faz sentir como se tivesse ganhado um bilhão de dólares de merda.

"Eu estarei sempre aqui, Bella. Shhh. Nós estamos bem. Eu só fui até a cozinha para pegar algo para você comer. Você ficou desmaiada por algum tempo, querida. Deu a todos nós um grande susto." Eu pressiono meus lábios no topo de sua cabeça, ainda consolando-a.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ela murmura algo sobre querer comer e tomar os comprimidos. Eu dou a ela os comprimidos e trago o prato com o sanduíche.

"Aqui está", eu digo, ao entregar com cuidado o prato para ela. Minha comida deve vir com um rótulo dizendo 'perigo'. Eu sou capaz de fazer um monte de coisas, mas cozinhar não é um dos meus talentos. Seu estômago resmunga, e ela apressadamente dá uma mordida grande.

Só para cuspir tudo no mesmo instante e começar a tossir. _Sim, eu nunca deveria tentar alimentar ninguém, que não o meu cão._

"Isso é uma... Uma... grande quantidade de óleo e ervas secas...", ela fala entre tosses. Eu acaricio em silêncio, segurando o riso. Isso foi uma merda engraçada. _Eu vou ligar para Felix e dizer-lhe para trazer seu traseiro aqui com a melhor comida italiana que ele possa encontrar na cidade._ _Sim, isso deve fazê-la feliz._

"Sim". Eu rio. "Eu estava tentando fazer um sanduíche de presunto. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que merda saiu. Desculpe, se você teve que comer... isso."

Ela olha para mim através de seus cílios e sorri. Ela olha para mim dessa maneira, e eu estou pronto para ser um maldito escravo de seus desejos. "Ainda não sabe cozinhar nem que a sua vida dependa disso, não é?"

Ela se lembra. A porra do meu coração fica leve, esvoaça no meu peito e toda essa merda de pau-mandado. Caramba, essa mulher. Eu sorrio descaradamente. "Eu nunca tive a necessidade de aprender. Eu vou ligar para Felix trazer algo de um restaurante está bem?"

"O quê? A essa hora da noite?" Eu concordo com a cabeça. _Eles vão abrir o restaurante às quatro da manhã para Felix._ _Bem, para Félix e sua Glock._ "Não, obrigada. Eu vou apenas fazer um sanduíche para mim."

"Faça o que você quiser." Eu aceno com a mão, mostrando-a a direção da cozinha. Percebendo que ela ainda está usando aquele vestido que mal a cobre, eu entrego-lhe uma das minhas camisetas e uma calça de pijama. "Provavelmente vai ficar tudo muito grande para você, mas você pode... eu não sei, enrolar o elástico ou algo assim?" Eu franzo meu nariz. Quem sabe eu não queira que ela use nada. Mas, isso sou eu e o desgraçado do meu pau opinando.

Ela revira os olhos e vai para o banheiro. Eu me sento na minha cama e faço algumas chamadas enquanto espero que ela troque de roupa. Alguns merda aconteceu com o negócio da sucata no centro de Chicago. Eles querem uma reunião com o Chefe, também conhecido como _eu_. Querem a minha proteção. Mas, eles tiveram que bater nos _meus_ caras para chamar a nossa atenção primeiro, desde que eu vinha me recusando a me sentar com esses pedaços de merda. Movimento fodido da parte deles, é tudo o que eu estou dizendo.

"Ok, eu estou pronta. Vamos." Eu posso apenas dizer que ela parece sexy pra caralho com as minhas roupas? Minha sedutora particular enviada pelos deuses para destruir todos os meus pensamentos racionais? Porque isso é exatamente o que ela é, e isso é exatamente o que ela faz.

Levando-a para a cozinha, eu mostro-lhe onde ela pode encontrar todos os ingredientes, e, em seguida, acomodo a minha bunda em um dos bancos. Ela começa a trabalhar imediatamente, aquecimento uma panela e adicionando azeite. Cara, ela pode cozinhar couve e eu irei comer.

"Oh merda. Eu me esqueci completamente de Alice. Eu tenho que ligar para ela e dizer que estou bem. Ela deve estar ficando louca de preocupação", ela exclama. Concordo com a cabeça e saio da cozinha para pegar o telefone de Bella no meu quarto. Quanto mais rápido ela fizer a comida, mais rápido eu poderei levá-la de volta para a cama.

"Ela vai ficar com Jasper essa noite", eu grito do meu quarto, quase correndo de volta para a cozinha.

Depois que eu entrego o telefone para ela, ela rapidamente disca o número de Alice, agora mexendo uma espécie de molho na panela. O cheiro é simplesmente de dar água na boca. Eu não digo a ela que Jasper mora no mesmo prédio, ou ela pode querer ir ver Alice ou algo assim. As mulheres são... criaturas _incomuns_. Eu escuto seu lado da conversa com Alice e elas já decidiram que eu vou deixá-las em casa. Oh, tudo bem, que seja. Eu vou ser seu motorista se isso for o que Bella quiser. _Ok, talvez isso não._

Bella termina a chamada e pergunta: "Então, quem é Felix?"

 _Eu minto para ela e digo que ele é apenas alguém que eu conheço, ou que eu lhe digo que ele é o meu motorista?_

"Felix é o meu motorista." Eu nunca menti para Bella, e espero que nunca tenha que mentir.

Ela cantarola, mas então pergunta: "Motorista. Por que você precisa de um motorista?"

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu não posso responder sua pergunta sem mentir, e isso é a última coisa que eu quero fazer. Então, eu faço a minha própria pergunta. Seus olhos se fixam nos meus, se perguntando porque eu me esquivei do assunto Felix. Eu simplesmente dou de ombros, realmente não tendo uma resposta para ela.

Ela acena com a cabeça compreensivamente, voltando a trabalhar no molho. _Isso é exatamente o que eu preciso na minha esposa, me entender quando eu não posso responder-lhe, sem mais perguntas_ "Estou fazendo espaguete. Você tinha massa fresca na geladeira, então eu decidi usar. Você gosta de espaguete, não gosta?"

Gostar? Eu fodidamente adoro! "É claro que eu gosto, Bella. Eu comeria qualquer coisa que você fizesse, garanto que seria sempre incrível." Eu pisco para ela, fazendo-a corar. _L_ _inda._

Cerca de vinte minutos e um pouco de conversa fiada depois, nós dois estamos sentados em frente à TV com os nossos pratos de espaguete. Eu provo a primeira garfada e solto gemido. Está fodidamente _incrível_ ! Tipo, o melhor que eu já comi! Eu acho que está melhor do que o da minha mãe, mas é claro que eu nunca iria dizer isso a ela.

"Você gostou?" Ela sorri para mim.

"Gostei? Deus, Bella, eu adorei! Você quer trabalhar como chef no meu restaurante?" Eu estou falando sério sobre isso, eu a contrataria num piscar de olhos.

Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri. "Não, eu acho que eu estou bem assim." _Oh sim, eu estou muito bem, baby._

Nós assistimos alguma merda feminina na TV, e eu repito o prato pela segunda vez. Esta merda está boa demais, porra. Eu não pergunto a ela sobre o que a levou a ter um ataque de pânico. Eu sei que tenho todos os motivos, mas quando eu perguntei como ela estava se sentindo agora, ela ficou mal-humorada. Tipo, realmente irritada. Eu não tenho coração para abordar o tema novamente.

"Eu vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes, e você vai dormir no meu quarto. Certo?" Eu digo, pegando os nossos pratos e colocando na máquina de lavar.

"O quê?" Ela grita. "Não! Não está nada certo! _Eu_ _vou_ dormir no quarto de hóspedes, e você vai dormir no _seu_ quarto."

"Qual é o problema? A minha cama é muito mais confortável, e eu não quero que você desmaie novamente Desculpe-me por querer me certificar que a minh... Uh, que você... você esteja confortável". Foda-se. Eu quase disse melhor amiga. _Caramba, boa defesa._

Ela cora em um tom de vermelho profundo, e algo me diz que o meu deslize não passou despercebido. _Claro que não._ _Esta é Bella Swan, a garota que me conhece como a palma da sua mão_. Ela acena com a cabeça."Nós dois vamos dormir no seu quarto. É... não é grande coisa. E aquela cama é monstruosa de qualquer maneira"

O homem mais feliz da face da terra - Edward Cullen.

 _Porra, sim._

"Sério?" Eu estou surpreso e malditamente animado ao mesmo tempo. A última vez que estivemos na mesma cama tinha sido há sete anos. E agora, sete anos mais tarde, a perspectiva era tão emocionante quanto antes.

Ela aperta minhas bochechas entre os nós dos dedos e ri, arrulhando, "Você é bonito." Eu sorrio como um mamaluke. "E sim, realmente. Mas, ei, nada de gracinhas." Ela move seu dedo debaixo do meu nariz, estreitando os olhos.

Rindo, eu respondo: "Você é tão bonita, Bella."

 _Estaremos na mesma cama durante toda a noite, e nada de gracinhas?_ _Sim, certo._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo no domingo? Vocês devem agradecer a duas chatas - que eu amo de paixão - Faby e Karen. Essas duas..._**

 ** _Acho que as dúvidas de algumas de vocês quanto a Edward saber que Bella é cunhada de Emmett foram sanadas. O que mais vocês querem saber que ainda não foi esclarecido? Comentem! Eu quero muito saber!_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **É tudo falso**

 **Bella POV**

Deslizando sob as cobertas, eu dou um suspiro. Hoje foi um bom dia, na maior parte. O fato de que Rose está grávida é provavelmente a notícia mais incrível que eu ouvi desde aquele fatídico dia no aeroporto. Eu sei que toda a situação está ficando mais complicada a cada minuto, mas, o que diabos Jacob quer aqui?

Mas uma coisa que me assusta tanto que eu não posso respirar são os meus sentimentos por Edward. É louco o que eu estou sentindo. Sem mencionar o fato de que ele é tão amoroso, tão compassivo, tão... tão _maravilhoso_ , que é quase impossível não se encantar com ele. Eu posso dizer que ele confia em mim, e olhe para mim, abusando de sua confiança. Mas aqui está a coisa - por baixo de toda essa coisa de Máfia, Skipper e Chefe, está Edward. Eu estava tão errada de pensar que este não era o meu Edward, porque quanto mais eu falo com ele, mais percebo que ele realmente não mudou muito. Ainda puxa seu cabelo quando está frustrado, ainda paira ao meu redor e me protege, ainda é ferozmente leal, e ainda é, essencialmente, a mesma pessoa. A única diferença é que agora ele pode puxar uma arma livremente, atirar em qualquer um, sem segundas intenções, comercializa narcóticos, lava dinheiro, e... Vê o que eu quero dizer com a loucura? Em um minuto eu estou pensando em abrir o jogo com ele e apenas ceder aos meus sentimentos, e no próximo, eu estou queimando de fúria e me perguntando como ele pode ser tão cruel.

"Bella?" , diz ele em voz baixa.

Eu me viro para ele, estamos a poucos centímetros de distância um do outro, e seu cheiro Edward assalta meus sentidos. "Hmm?"

"No que você está pensando tanto?" Ele estende a mão para enxugar as lágrimas do meu rosto. _Eu estava chorando?_

"Você... você pode me abraçar, Edward?" Eu soluço. Todas essas emoções se acumularam dentro de mim por muito tempo. Eu era obrigada a deixá-las sair em algum momento, e tudo isso faz a minha cabeça latejar de dor e os meus olhos arder. Eu só não queria que isto tivesse acontecido com Edward. No entanto, de certa forma, eu estou feliz que seja com ele. Ele tem o poder de me confortar como ninguém jamais fez.

"Claro, querida. O que há de errado?" Pergunta ele, preocupado e rapidamente me puxa mais para ele, me engolindo em seu abraço e me esmagando contra seu peito. Eu o sinto tremer, e isso me machuca muito mais. Meu toque significa muito para ele, significa muito para _mim_ também, e ainda assim, eu sou uma mentirosa...

Pela primeira vez, eu realmente, realmente me questiono - eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu choro, mas é mais do que os acontecimentos de hoje que me deixam com falta de ar enquanto eu mergulho no peito nu de Edward. É muito mais. Coisas importantes e insignificantes. Tudo desde o reencontro com Edward e Jasper, e o fato de eu nunca ter tido um encerramento, nem mesmo uma explicação de Edward, há sete anos, a forma como o seu amor por mim brilhou através de todas as suas ações e palavras, Alice e Jasper, certo e errado, verdades e mentiras. E então as coisas boas, as coisas realmente boas... como a gravidez de Rose, ver Edward, o meu melhor amigo depois de sete longos anos, ver o homem maravilhoso que ele realmente é, quão doce ele é, e o quanto ele cuida de mim... a maneira como ele olha para mim, com tanta adoração e devoção... o jeito que ele se ilumina quando eu me movo para mais perto dele ou quando digo uma coisa simples - como eu ficaria bem em dormir na mesma cama que ele. Todo nosso tempo gasto em seu maravilhoso apartamento, só nós dois...

É tudo tão malditamente esmagador, e esta noite... ver o outro lado, vê-lo puxar uma arma em sua própria casa, porque ele se sentia inseguro _aqui_ também. Ele achou que eu não o vi enfiá-la debaixo do travesseiro, mas ele estava errado. Eu sei muito mais sobre ele do que ele imagina, e ainda assim aqui estou eu, soluçando em seu peito, desejando que eu nunca tivesse que me mover...

E eu sou uma mulher em uma missão. Eu jurei derrubar todo este império deles, mas neste momento, eu sinto que não que não conseguiria deixar um fio de cabelo de Edward ser prejudicado. Imagina então ser o catalisador disso tudo...

Mas, ainda assim, de modo algum eu posso ignorar o que ele faz. O que aconteceu com Eric... Como posso deixar isso passar? Como eu posso simplesmente fechar os olhos para os seus... _negócios_ , se você pode chamar assim? Ele está na Máfia, pelo amor de Deus. E vamos lá, quem não viu 'O Poderoso Chefão' e 'Os Bons Companheiros'? Essas pessoas fazem coisas muito sérias.

Foda-se, eu estou uma bagunça completa.

Os soluços finalmente param, mas tão desesperadamente como antes, eu me agarro ao meu homem.

"Cansada, baby?" Edward sussurra.

Eu tremo enquanto sua respiração toca o meu pescoço, e embora eu não esteja com sono, eu definitivamente estou exausta, então eu aceno com a cabeça, meu rosto ainda enterrado na curva do pescoço dele, onde eu posso sentir o cheiro dele mais. É um cheiro que eu já não só sentia falta, mas ansiava.

"Vamos tentar dormir, então?" Ele sugere em voz baixa, e de novo, eu aceno, mas o seguro com mais força, deixando perfeitamente claro para ele, que sob nenhuma circunstância ele deve me soltar.

Com certa dificuldade, ele tira a minha roupa, já que eu ainda estou agarrada a ele, e ele me beija suavemente... no rosto, no templo, na testa, nas pálpebras, sussurrando coisas doces enquanto se livra das nossas roupas, e então, com puro alívio e nada mais que as minhas roupas de baixo, eu me aconchego nos braços de Edward, pressionando o meu corpo ao dele, amando a sensação de pele contra pele.

Não há nada de sexual nisso, para qualquer um de nós, ficar juntinhos debaixo das cobertas, apenas de roupas íntimas. É conforto. Alívio e conforto.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo o que você está passando, docinho." Ele suspira pesadamente, e eu posso imaginá-lo olhando para o teto, mas eu não pretendo sair do meu aconchego em seu pescoço apenas para verificar se estou certa. O cheiro é muito reconfortante para isso.

"Não se desculpe," eu sussurro, sabendo que a minha voz será rouca como o inferno, se eu falar mais alto. "Só não me deixe."

"Nunca. Nem mesmo é uma opção para mim... Mas..." Ele suspira de novo, apertando seu poder sobre mim, enquanto pressiona seus lábios contra o topo da minha cabeça. "Sua segurança é tudo para mim, Bella, e..." Ele balança a cabeça, eu posso sentir. "Ver você desmaiada daquela maneira quase me matou. Não só isso, mas... há coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, coisas que eu estou... Estou com medo de te contar", ele sussurra. "Você tem que me deixar entrar, porém, Bella. Posso dizer que algo está machucando você, e eu entendo que você não esteja pronta para me dizer ainda. Mas... baby, como posso ajudá-la se você não me der uma chance?"

Eu sei. Eu tenho que dar uma chance a ele, dar a _nós_ uma oportunidade. Mas antes disso, eu preciso falar com Alice. Isso envolve tanto ele quanto me envolve, e se é para eu abrir o jogo com Edward em breve, Alice precisa falar com Jasper também. E então, com Jacob... podemos apenas nos levantar e sair desse jeito? Será que ele vai nos _deixar_ largar tudo assim? Eu sei que eu quero Edward, e eu não vou mentir para ele por muito mais tempo, se depender de mim. Mas a merda com o FBI está muito complicada agora. Eu tenho que esperar. Esperar a oportunidade certa se apresentar e, em seguida, agarrá-la com ambas as mãos. Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais quando ela finalmente aparecer, embora... eu nunca pensei que iria me meter em uma confusão tão grande.

"Eu apenas preciso de algum tempo. Eu vou te contar tudo... Eu _quero_ contar tudo." Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e continuo, desviando do assunto: "O que você está com medo de me dizer, Edward?"

Eu também sei que ele não está pronto para me contar sua história, no entanto, e estou disposta a esperar. Eu seria o maior hipócrita do planeta se dissesse o contrário. Eu o sinto, o ouço engolir em seco, e ele deixa escapar um suspiro trêmulo.

"Bella, eu... eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa." As batidas rápidas de seu coração é indicação de como isso é difícil para ele. Eu não digo nada, e nem ele. Mas eu percebo o momento exato em que ele decide falar, porque eu sinto a desaceleração de sua frequência cardíaca, sua mudança de linguagem corporal, e ele deixa escapar um último suspiro, como se dissesse: _aqui vai_. "Bella, eu sou o chefe da Vo..."

"Quer saber? Vamos... vamos esquecer isso agora. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso." Ele ia dizer, colocar tudo lá fora para mim. E eu entrei em pânico. Eu tive que impedi-lo. "Nós vamos fazer um negócio está bem? Quando eu estiver pronta para descarregar a minha bagagem... será o dia em que você irá me contar sobre a sua. É justo."

Posicionando-se melhor, ele se vira para o lado, de frente para mim, nossas testas se tocando, e com um vinco profundo que gritava _dúvida_ , ele me estuda. Acaricia meu rosto e me estuda, e embora eu saiba que meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas não derramadas, eu também sei que ele não vai encontrar nenhuma hesitação.

"Ok", ele sussurra. Eu me aconchego mais perto dele, deixando o sono me ultrapassar, decidindo viver um dia de cada vez.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward deixa Alice e eu no meu apartamento. O humor durante o café da manhã, bem como no carro, era sombrio. Ninguém disse muita coisa, e promessas de reencontro em breve foram feitas.

"Bella, o que diabos foi isso?" Alice exclama, logo que entramos no apartamento.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu murmuro, apenas querendo que ela deixasse de ser tão atenta e deixasse o assunto de lado.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Havia tanta... tanta _tensão_ no carro. Não do tipo bom, sexual, do tipo ruim. que aconteceu ontem à noite?"

Como abordar o tema com ela? _Então, Alice, eu decidi que quero dar ao meu homem da Máfia uma chance, e eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de dar ao irmão do Chefe da máfia, uma chance também._ _Mas já que somos ambas cadelas de Satanás, mentindo para eles, eu gostaria que nós saíssemos correndo daqui._ _Sim, Alice, fugir._ _Desertar._ _Tanto faz._ _Mas não_ com _os nossos homens, mais como_ pelos _nossos homens._ _E sim, eu estou falando de fugir do FBI._ _Como isso soa para você?_

Eu puxo Alice para o meu quarto e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

E então, eu começo a dizer exatamente isso. Apenas com muito mais palavras e tendo uma abordagem mais diplomática. No final do meu pequeno discurso, ela apenas me olha. Sem piscar, olha de forma inabalável para mim.

"Alice?" Eu digo hesitante.

"Você está certa. Eu quero Jasper, e eu acho que ele pode... me quer também. Bella, eu..." Ela vai dizer tudo isso é estúpido, ela vai dizer que eu fiquei louca. Eu sei. "Eu realmente, _realmente_ quero isso."

O quê?

Ela continua: "Você quer fugir? Nós podemos ir agora. Nós não fizemos nada, os garotos vão entender. Nós não fizemos nada de errado... ainda, Bella. Vamos _agora_ , antes de Jacob voltar." Ela está frenética, andando pela sala como uma pessoa desequilibrada.

"Alice me escute." Eu coloco minha mão no ombro dela, parando seu ritmo louco, e levando-a de volta para a cama. "Não podemos simplesmente fugir assim. Jacob irá nos encontrar, e todo o FBI estará na nossa cola. Os meninos vão entrar em apuros, e não podemos causar isso. Concordo quando você diz que temos que deixar isso tudo o mais cedo possível, mas agora não é o momento certo." _Sim, não é o momento certo_ , eu tento me convencer _._ "E nós... nós não sabemos se Edward e Jasper irão nos perdoar. Talvez não", eu sussurro.

Eu nunca vi Alice parecendo tão... tão perdida. Ela está olhando para mim com olhos arregalados e assustados. "Você acha que eles não vão nos perdoar?" Ela engasga e geme. "Bella, eu odeio estar nessa bagunça. Ontem à noite, eu queria contar tudo a ele. Você não tem ideia do quão incrível ele é, e apenas ficar perto dele me faz sentir inteira. Completa. Faça alguma coisa, Bella, por favor . Tire-nos daqui de uma vez por todas." Ela está chorando abertamente nos meus braços agora, me implorando para fazer algo. Mas o que eu _faço_?

"Shh, Ali, por favor, pare de chorar. Eu preciso conversar com Emmett e Rose também, eu encerrei a ligação de forma tão abrupta..."

"Emmett", ela suspira de repente. Suas mãos seguram as minhas em um aperto de morte, e ela olha nos meus olhos. "Bella, eu acho que há algo de errado com Jacob. Ele está mentindo para nós, ou pelo menos, escondendo algumas coisas de nós."

"O que ..." Eu estou tão confusa.

"Apenas me ouça, por favor." Eu concordo com a cabeça. "Na noite passada, quando você estava desmaiada, Edward disse para ligarem para Emmett."

"Ele _o que_?" Eu guincho. "Como é que ele sequer conhec..."

"Você vai me deixar terminar?" Eu calo a boca, enquanto minha mente está se recuperando. "Eu perguntei a Jasper quem ele era, e ele me disse que era Emmett McCarty, o médico de família deles, o cirurgião cardíaco. Quantos Doutores Emmett McCartys que você acha que há em Chicago, Bella?"

"Um", eu sussurro.

"Exatamente. Um. E você acha que Jacob não sabia sobre isso? Ele sabe tudo que há para saber sobre essa coisa deles. Ele não nos disse nada sobre Emmett estar conectado aos Cullens. Isso é enorme, Bella, você sabe disso."

Eu fico em silêncio, chocada além das palavras. Não há mais nada a dizer.

Jacob me contou tudo sobre os Cullens, desde os cozinheiros até os seus guarda-costas, e ele tão _convenientemente_ se esqueceu de mencionar que o meu cunhado era o médico de família deles? Foi esta a razão pela qual ele queria que eu mentisse para Rose e Em? Ele sabia que eu nunca faria nada que os colocasse na linha de perigo, e se Emmett descobrisse o que eu tinha feito, todo o inferno iria descer. Edward teria me matado, Emmett seria o próximo. Ao que parece, Edward não tem ideia de que eu sou parente de Emmett. Esta cagada é muito maior do que eu pensava.

"Por...", Eu começo, mas minha voz falha. Limpando a garganta, eu começo de novo: "Por que você acha que Jacob fez isso?"

"Como se eu soubesse! Bella, algo me diz... o meu _instinto_... diz, que Jacob tem um motivo em tudo isso."

"Talvez, é definitivamente possível." Inferno, neste momento, tudo é possível. Eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo por ninguém. E a expectativa... sim, a expectativa é a mãe de todas as merdas. Então, eu tenho esperança nesse departamento.

"Graças a Deus que não assinamos nenhuma daquelas merdas que ele nos pediu para assinar. Nós ainda somos livre para dar no p..."

"Bella? Alice?"

"Porra, porra, porra! Jake está aqui. O que dizemos a ele sobre a noite passada? Você acha que devemos dizer a verdade?" Eu sussurro para Alice, que está andando de um lado para o outro de novo. "Alice!"

"Estou pensando, estou pensando! Deus, merda, isso tudo é tão foda! Não é nem um pouco engraçado!" Ela joga as mãos para o ar, soltando um grito silencioso.

"Meninas?" Ele está chegando mais perto.

"Uh, sim, estamos no meu quarto, Jake", eu grito. Eu olho para Alice com uma expressão 'é-melhor-você-ter-uma-desculpa-porque-eu-não-tenho-nenhuma'.

Ele invade o meu quarto com o sorriso mais idiota no rosto. Ontem, eu teria achado bonito, hoje, eu percebo que é quase muito grande, muito falso. "Aqui estão as minhas meninas favoritas!"

Eu compartilho um olhar com Alice, e sei que nós duas estamos pensando a mesma coisa.

 _Falso, falso, falso._

De repente, Alice solta um grito estridente e começa a pular. "Oh, Jake! Ontem foi incrível! Temos taaaanto a dizer!"

"É?" Ele parece animado pra caramba, como um cachorrinho. Eu só quero chutá-lo nas bolas.

"Sim!" _Ok, calma, Bella, Alice deve ter um plano, ela sempre tem um plano._ "Tudo bem, então depois fomos para o restaurante, Edward chegou, assim como você disse que faria. E oh Deus, ele ficou louquinho por Bella." _Ficou?_ _Quando?_ "Então você não tem que se preocupar com ele. Bella o tem comendo na palma da sua mão, e eu lhe garanto que ele ir dizer qualquer coisa que ela queira saber."

"Isso é verdade, Bella?" Jake se vira para mim com os olhos arregalados e esperançosos.

"Uh huh, totalmente", é a minha resposta detalhada.

Alice salta de novo, mas desta vez, ela faz beicinho. "Mas há uma pequena crise, Jake."

"Crise?" Ele chicoteia a cabeça para trás para ela, com um vinco nas sobrancelhas.

"Sim". Ela faz um beicinho maior agora, atirando-me uma piscadela quando Jake meio que se distrai. "Edward quer conhecer Rose e...", ela faz uma pausa. "Emmett."

"Em-Emmett?" Ele gagueja.

"Sim". Eu digo, erguendo uma sobrancelha para dar ênfase ao caso. "Isso é um problema?" Bem certo como o diabo isso é um problema. Em e Rose pensam que eu estou em Londres. Alice sabe disso, mas ela disse aquilo só para abalar Jake, ver a reação dele.

"Você diss... você disse a ele o nome completo de Emmett? O que ele faz para viver?" Aahh, agora estamos chegando a algum lugar. "Quero dizer, só para a proteção de Emmett é claro." Proteção minha bunda. "Você não deve dizer a E.C. nenhum dos seus dados pessoais."

"Não, eu não disse." Ele dá um suspiro de alívio, visivelmente relaxando. Eu olho para Alice a partir do canto do meu olho, e eu sei agora que o tiro foi na mosca - Jake está deliberadamente escondendo esta pequena informação de nós.

"Sim", eu continuo. "Então o que vamos fazer em relação a esse negócio dele querer conhecê-los?" Eu quero descobrir o máximo de seus planos. Este homem está realmente começando a me assustar, e eu não gosto de ser assustada, nem um pouco.

"Bem, você tem que usar a sua magia, Bella. Faça alguma coisa. Diga a ele que você odeia o seu cunhado, eu não sei. Ele obviamente, não pode conhecer Emmett, você sabe disso."

Eu olho para Alice buscando ajuda. Temos que continuar, enquanto ele está agindo de forma tão vulnerável.

"Jake... nós precisamos conversar. Bella e eu. Você pode nos dar um minuto?" Diz ela.

" _Nós_? O que _vocês_ duas têm para discutir que não pode ser comigo aqui?" Ele olha para Alice de forma acusadora.

"Precisamos ver o que podemos fazer para convencer Edward a esquecer a coisa com Emmett ir. Trata-se de... coisas de garotas, que você não quer ouvir. Confie em mim."

Eu olho para ela, murmurando _"Que porra é essa?",_ E ela dá de ombros, sorrindo.

Jacob parece profundamente enterrado em seus pensamentos por alguns minutos e, em seguida, concorda. "Tudo bem. Faça o que for, mas apenas certifique-se de que E.C. se esqueça dessa coisa com Emmett."

"Oh, não se preocupe." Eu dou aquele sorriso doentiamente doce. " _Ninguém_ vai ferir a minha família."

* * *

 _ **Para quem não estava acreditando nessa vibe de bom moço de Jake... vocês sabem das coisas!**_

 _ **O que vocês acham que Bella e Alice irão fazer? Já sabemos que os irmãos Cullen conquistaram essas duas na primeira noite, mas e a missão como fica?**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Spray de pimenta**

 ** _Forks, 2000_**

" _Ei, Edward, quem são essas pessoas?"_ _Eu olho os dois homens, desconfiada._ _Eles estão usando roupas pretas e óculos pretos._ _Eu não posso ver seus rostos claramente, porque eles são muito mais altos do que eu - eu precisaria ficar na ponta dos pés para dar uma olhada adequada neles, eles são mais altos até que Edward._ _Mas eles parecem perigosos e assustadores; Edward não é nada disso._

 _Ele torce o nariz._ _"Esse é Alec."_ _Ele aponta para o enorme negro que acena com a cabeça em minha direção._ _Eu recuo._ _"E esse é James."_ _Ele aponta para o outro cara loiro que é tão grande quanto o primeiro. James acena com a cabeça também._ _Mas ele não é tão assustador._ _"Eles são legais", Edward continua._ _"Meu pai disse que eles estão aqui para me fazer companhia."_

 _O pai de Edward é realmente agradável e legal._ _Meu pai, por outro lado..._

 _De qualquer forma, estamos no grande quintal dos Cullen, e Edward está jogando algum jogo de menino em seu novo Game Boy._ _Desde que ele fez doze anos, e especialmente desde que Carlisle lhe deu este novo jogo, Edward não brinca comigo muito._

" _Por que_ eles _têm que lhe fazer companhia?"_ _Eu estreito meus olhos para os dois Grandalhões._

 _Ele encolhe os ombros._ _"Porque meu pai disse."_

" _Sim, mas_ por que _?"_ _Ele não entendeu o meu ponto._

" _Eu não sei, Bella! Você faz tantas perguntas. Deus, você é uma garotinha chata de dez anos."_

 _Suas palavras me atingem como um tapa na cara._ _Eu tive o suficiente disso._ _"Bem, já que eu sou uma 'garotinha', então você não fale comigo", eu grito._ _"Vá chamar seus outros amigos "grandes" para sentar e assistir você jogar videogame o dia inteiro!"_ _Eu grito, empurrando seu ombro e correndo para casa._

 _Durante toda a tarde, eu só comi e ouvi música._ _Edward me deixa tão, tão irritada algumas vezes._ _Eu nem sei por que eu o chamo de meu melhor amigo._ _Ele não valoriza a mim ou a minha amizade, então eu não deveria dar muita atenção a ele também._ _Ele pode sair com seus amigos mais velhos de doze anos, já que eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele._

 _De repente, eu sinto um aperto no meu ombro._ _Eu guincho e rapidamente retiro o spray de pimenta do meu bolso das calças._ _Papai diz que é melhor prevenir do que lamentar mais tarde._

 _Ninguém está em casa, e meus pais só voltariam três horas mais tarde._ _Eu descontroladamente inicio a pulverização da lata e grito._

" _Pare! ah! Bella! Sou eu!"_ _O estranho cobre os olhos e começa a gritar alguma coisa._

" _Eu não conheço nenhum 'eu'!"_ _Eu choro e trilho o caminho mais curto para a porta._ _Tudo isso aconteceu em questão de cerca de dez segundos._ _Corra, Bella, corra!_

" _B_ _ellaaa! Sou eu, Edward, sua louca!"_

 _Eu paro imediatamente, girando lentamente para encará-lo._

 _Oh, merda._

 _Ele cerra os olhos para mim._

 _Eu pisco, um sorriso se forma lentamente no meu rosto, e então eu começo a rir._ _"Você totalmente pediu por isso!"_

 _Ele rosna._ _"Eu não pedi nada."_

" _Bem", eu sorrio, "Você totalmente_ mereceu _isso."_

 _E então eu percebo o riso em seus olhos._ _E eu sei que não importa o que, Edward Cullen será o meu melhor amigo para sempre._

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

As coisas sempre acontecem por uma razão. Existem dois lados de uma história, duas faces de uma moeda. Tudo funciona no final, basta ter fé. Se você quer algo com todo o coração, todo o universo conspira para torná-lo seu.

Quantas vezes já ouvimos estas frases prometendo a felicidade eterna, amor eterno? Milhares. É assim muitas vezes. E quanto eu realmente acredito nisso? Nem um pouco. Eu gosto de acreditar que sou uma daquelas pessoas que gosta de manter o problema, e a tristeza que o segue a certa distância. Mas, recentemente, é em torno disso que a minha vida parece estar girando. É cansativo ter que analisar todos os passos.

"Bella?"

"Huhh? Uh... na cozinha..." _Mas o que...?_ Eu saboreio o meu café e continuo a cortar a maçã lentamente.

"Bom dia..."

"Bom dia para você também, Edward." Eu sorrio um pouco divertida. Só Deus sabe como ele sabia que eu estava aqui, ele estava dormindo enquanto eu sorrateiramente entrei. Eu queria surpreendê-lo, chegando ao seu apartamento como a covarde furtiva que eu sou. Nada surpreende esse homem que eu acho.

"Devo assumir que Jasper deixou você entrar?" Ele sorri e me dá um beijo na testa, roubando meu café e engolindo o que restava dele. Por alguma razão, eu realmente não me importo... e olha que eu não sou boa em compartilhar as minhas coisas.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e aceno rigidamente. Droga, eu realmente queria fazer uma surpresa para ele, alimentando-o com algumas das minhas especialidades fodidamente incríveis de café da manhã. Como uma forma de agradecer por ele ter cuidado de mim quando eu tinha desmaiado e por me deixar chorar sem ficar irritado. Não porque eu quisesse uma desculpa para vê-lo. Pssh! É claro que não.

"Então, a que devo este prazer?" Ele _ainda_ está sorrindo. E eu sinto que poderia me afogar na minha própria baba. Foda-se ele e sua gostosura. É tão injusto!

"Eu te trouxe o café da manhã. Eu queria te agradecer por... pela noite passada. E, hum, por ter cuidado de mim... e por ficar comigo."

Sim, isso soou como um agradecimento aceitável. Não sabendo mais o que realmente dizer, eu calo a boca.

"Claro, _donna_. Você não tem que me agradecer. " Ele acena com a mão para indicar que não é grande coisa realmente e animadamente tira toda a comida que eu tinha trazido de casa das embalagens.

" _Donna?"_ Eu pergunto intrigada. Ele apenas disse algo em italiano, eu não sei nada da língua, e estou muito curiosa para saber do que ele acabou de me chamar.

"O quê?" ele diz com a boca cheia de panqueca e xarope de bordo. Nojento. Eu odeio quando as pessoas falam com comida escorrendo de suas bocas.

"Nada". Eu faço uma careta para ele. Ele apenas ri e continua a encher a cara.

Animal.

"Tudo bem." Ele encolhe os ombros.

"Tudo bem", eu repito.

 _Olá, momento estranho à mesa do café._

"Então... eu acho que eu vou indo. Eu só queria dizer obrigada e por favor."

 _Por favor?_ Eu não queria dizer _, por favor_! Por que eu iria dizer _por favor_? Minha boca grande será a causa da minha morte algum dia. Eu não estou brincando.

"Por favor?" Ah, sim, ele ouviu. Ele não para de comer, mas abrandou o ritmo um pouco, e eu posso ver aquele mundialmente famoso sorriso no rosto dele novamente.

"Uh... eu quis dizer 'obrigada e desculpe'. Não, por favor. Desculpe... por ter sido uma retardada tão emocional?"

Seu sorriso se transforma em algo muito arrogante. "Você tem _certeza_ _que_ não quis dizer por favor?"

"Sim!" Eu afirmo. Minha autoestima está flutuando em alguma parte profunda do Oceano Pacífico. "Por que eu iria dizer por favor a _você_?"

"Oh, eu posso pensar em algumas razões." Ele pisca para mim e, em seguida, começa a ofegar, fechando os olhos e mover suas mãos de uma maneira... "Edward, _oh_ , Edward, _por favooooor..._ "

Eu bato no braço dele, efetivamente calando-o. Nossos olhos se encontram, e nós dois começamos a rir. "Você é louco", eu chio entre rir como uma louca e batendo-lhe repetidamente.

"Ok, ok!" Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição e se levanta para me abraçar com força. "Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele suspira com reverência e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu também senti a sua falta." Eu suspiro feliz, apertando o meu domínio sobre seu torso.

"Ah, e, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Você sabe que eu estou sempre pronto para... sempre que lhe apetecer... _implorar_ por mim."

"Edward!"

"O quê?" Ele ri ruidosamente.

"Eu juro que vou descarregar um spray de pimenta até te matar um dia desses."

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Querida, cheguei!" Eu entro no apartamento e jogo as chaves no aparador ao lado da porta, estatelando-me no sofá. "Alice?"

Sim, querida, gostaria de um pouco de chá? "Ela bate os cílios para mim, jogando junto.

Eu torço o nariz. "O que há com o sotaque Inglês?"

Ela encolhe os ombros, agora vai voltar ao normal. "A última namorada de Jasper era britânica."

"E então?" Eu não entendo onde ela está querendo chegar.

"Sua última namorada era uma _lady inglesa_. Eu estou mais para o tipo 'eu-vou-arrancar-as-suas-bolas'. Você acha que eu deveria ser do tipo 'como-você-está-senhor?'"

"Não, você está bem. Aquela inglesa cara de não sei o que é passado, e você é o presente dele. Espere." Eu estreito meus olhos para ela. "Você é o presente dele?"

Ela solta um suspiro e estatela-se ao meu lado. "Não, não... ainda. Nós temos nos falado desde que eu fiquei no apartamento dele dois dias atrás... e ele _parece_ estar interessado. E não é nenhum segredo que eu estou _muito_ interessada. Mas, vamos ver como vai ser. Até agora, porém, somos apenas amigos." Ela quer dizer mais, eu posso dizer. "E..."

"Sim? E...?"

"É só que... Bella, ele é Jasper _Cullen_ , subchefe de uma porra de Mafioso. Este título é suficiente para me fazer dar um passo atrás e realmente pensar sobre isso. Ontem, eu disse todas aquelas coisas sobre querer ficar com ele e fugir, mas a verdade é que..." Ela toma uma respiração profunda, tentando se acalmar. "A verdade é que a ideia de ser uma namorada da máfia me assusta mais que o inferno, e se eu entrar nisso será para a vida toda... não há como escapar. E se as coisas tomarem um rumo para o pior... se algo vier a acontecer com Jasper... eu não sei como eu iria sobreviver, Bella. Eu não sei."

Tanta incerteza.

Tanta pressão.

Ela continua: "Como namorada, é o meu _dever_ de estar ao seu lado, não importa o quê. Sabendo o que ele faz, eu não me vejo fazendo vista grossa para tudo. Minha moral por si só não irá me deixar, sem mencionar como bárbaro tudo isso simplesmente é."

De repente, tudo parece estar se transformando em tons de cinza. Esta manhã, eu estava realmente feliz, despreocupada. Agora, a vida real chegou e nos atropelou. E esse não é um lugar feliz.

Tudo o que Alice acabou de dizer... não é como se fosse novidade para mim. No fundo eu sempre soube. Mas realmente ouvir, depois de ela colocar tudo lá fora, claro como o dia...

E a minha moral, minha ética, toda a verdade que eu já acreditei... vai contra tudo o que Edward é. Tudo o que Edward faz... E.C.. Isso me enfurece. Sequer pensar em suas mãos segurando uma arma e atirando em alguém. Assassino. Ele é um homem capaz de assassinar a sangue frio. No mundo de hoje, ninguém é inocente. Afinal de contas, como Balzac disse... "Atrás de cada grande fortuna há um crime."

Talvez... talvez eu possa desviar os olhos de todo o negócio de roubo, lavagem de dinheiro, e de negociatas. Mas assassinato... como eu poderia virar o rosto para isso? Tirar vidas humanas, brincando de Deus, ele não tem absolutamente nenhum direito. Ninguém tem.

"Bella?" Alice estala os dedos na frente do meu rosto. Eu deixo as minhas reflexões. "Diga alguma coisa".

"Você está certa, sabe? Tudo o que você está passando com Jasper, eu estou passando com Edward...".

"Só que no seu caso é multiplicado por dez", ela me interrompe.

Eu reviro os olhos. "Puxa, obrigada." Ela encolhe os ombros. "De qualquer forma, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que entendo perfeitamente o que você está querendo dizer. Eu estou com medo como o inferno também, Al. Quando eu concordei em trabalhar disfarçada para o FBI, eu odiava o próprio pensamento da máfia, que significava todas as piores coisas na minha cabeça, e eu estava totalmente segura de mim mesma. Eu tinha certeza de que odiava Edward pelo que o trabalho dele fez com o meu amigo e todos os outros jovens lá fora. Eu gostava de Jacob, pensei que podia confiar nele. Então você entrou na equação. Eu tinha toda a munição para derrubar Skipper. Eu estava preparada para levar todos abaixo com você e Jacob ao meu lado. E então..." Eu rio sem graça, balançando a cabeça.

"Os homens Cullen aconteceram", ela completa para mim.

"E então os homens Cullen aconteceram."

"Isso é uma merda, certo?" Ela suspira, deitando a cabeça no meu colo e olhando para o teto.

"Sim. É uma merda e tanto."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, refletindo sobre os nossos pensamentos. De repente eu tenho uma incrível e aleatória ideia.

"Ei, Alice?"

"Ei, Bella?" ela me imita.

"Você quer ir a algum lugar?"

"Claro." Ela pula para cima. "O que você tem em mente?"

Eu sorrio. " _Il Cigno_ ".

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Senhorita Swan?"

O homem que guarda a porta no _Il Cigno_ nos cumprimenta com um sorriso agradável. Todos - e eu quero dizer _cada_ _um_ dos membros da equipe - está olhando para nós. E eles não estão nem mesmo tentando ser sutis sobre isso.

"Sim...?" Eu digo com a voz trêmula. Como é que esta escavadeira em forma de homem sequer sabe o meu nome? Eu olho para Alice, e ela parece tão confusa quanto eu.

"Sr. Cullen está por aqui, senhora." Ele estende a mão e espera que Alice e eu fiquemos de pé para então seguirmos na frente.

 _Tudo bem...?_ Eu tinha decidido vir até aqui com Alice, pois eu queria ter uma refeição adequada, que não conseguimos aproveitar na outra noite. Nós não tínhamos contado a ninguém que estávamos vindo para cá, e eu certamente não esperava que Edward estivesse aqui também. Será que ele não tem trabalho a fazer? O que ele estava fazendo sentado em um restaurante a uma da tarde em um dia de semana?

"Me desculpe, mas eu não estou aqui para encontrar o Sr. Cullen", eu digo.

Seu rosto fica em branco quando ele responde: "Eu recebi ordens, senhora. Eu deveria acompanhá-la até ele com segurança."

Eu me irrito com isso. Por que todos os homens se sentem como se fossem _proprietários_ das mulheres? Esses porcos chauvinistas. "Olha, senhor, eu não me importo com o que ele disse. Eu não vou ser 'escoltada' a qualquer lugar." Oh sim, eu totalmente fiz aspas no ar diante do rosto dele. "Estou aqui para almoçar com a minha amiga, e não temos interesse em nos juntar ao seu precioso Sr. Cullen."

Eu bufo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para longe do guarda dos Cullens. Eu o vejo acenar na minha periferia, e ele se afasta de nós. Eu deixo escapar um suspiro que estava segurando, com medo do que ele pudesse ter feito em seguida. Mas ele se afastou. Foi legal comigo.

Alice e eu mais uma vez nos sentamos no bar, e desta vez, nós duas pedimos um Cosmo. Enquanto estamos discutindo a última temporada de Grey's Anatomy, eu vejo uma grande comitiva de cerca de sete homens enormes passar por nós e caminhar em direção a parte de trás do restaurante.

Eu compartilho um olhar com Alice.

Ambas largamos rapidamente as nossas bebidas e calmamente seguimos esses homens, tentando agir como se estivéssemos apenas indo para o banheiro. Eu só espero que possamos ser furtivas o suficiente desta vez.

Os homens apressadamente atravessam a distância para onde estão indo a passos largos, o que deixa Alice e eu quase correndo atrás deles. Eles chegam à cozinha e atravessam as portas como se não fosse grande coisa. Porra. Temos certeza que não podemos entrar lá sem passarmos despercebidas.

Antes que eu possa pará-la, porém, Alice me puxa pelas portas pouco antes de elas se fecharem. Eu atiro-lhe um olhar de pânico, e ela sussurra: "Não se preocupe, fique atrás de mim."

Ela pega dois aventais de trás de um balcão e entrega um para mim. Com os aventais nós nos fundimos ao caos da cozinha. Nós aceleramos agora, indo na direção que os caras tinham desaparecido. Eu coloco minha mão sobre a de Alice, silenciosamente transmitindo que não devemos chegar muito perto.

Concentrando-nos apenas no som de seus pés, nós fazemos o caminho deles através de, pelo menos, seis pequenos corredores. Todos eles cheios de panelas e frigideiras, alguns com mantimentos, e até encontramos dois cozinheiros aos amassos. Deus, eu gostaria que isso fosse tudo o que eles pretendiam fazer, Porque eles são cozinheiros... em uma porra de um restaurante da alta sociedade. Processos de insalubridade... é tudo que eu estou dizendo.

Seguindo em frente.

Estamos ainda caminhando através de um corredor muito longo. Eu estou ficando um tanto cansada. _Eu estou precisando encontrar uma academia para ontem..._

De repente, todo o som pára. Eu paro de respirar.

Alice e eu nos empurramos contra a parede, atrás de um rack de utensílios.

A porta se abre.

Algumas palavras são murmuradas. Eu não consigo entender merda nenhuma.

Alice me cutuca. "O quê?" Eu sussurro.

"É Edward, não é?"

Suas palavras causam um arrepio pelo meu corpo. Eu começo a suar frio, esforçando-me para ouvir melhor agora.

"... estão atrás de nós... você _acha_?" Vozes raivosas. "Não, filho da puta... evidências... o planejamento para Chicago por um _ano_ e no final..." As vozes estão começando agora a ficar muito mais claras. E isso é porque eles estão falando muito mais alto, com mais raiva. "COMO ELES SOUBERAM?"

Minha respiração começa a falhar. Eu olho nos olhos de Alice. Nós duas estamos com medo... do tipo... _aterrorizadas_.

Porque é definitivamente Edward. E ele está furioso. Nada de bom acontece quando E.C. fica lívido.

As próximas palavras que ouço... fazem a minha cabeça latejar... nadar... ficar leve...

Edward ruge, "O Agente Jacob Black está por trás disso?"

* * *

 _ **Essas duas acham que estão brincando com quem? Duas loucas se achando agentes do FBI... Tudo bem, a guerra entre o que o coração quer e a consciência manda é grande, mas elas não estão se arriscando demais? Me digam? Quem será que ganha essa guerra? Coração ou mente?**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **IHOP**

Eu seguro a mão de Alice em um aperto de morte, quase esmagando a mão da coitada. Minha garganta se fecha, eu me sinto sufocada... Eu não consigo respirar. Minha cabeça começa a girar, e minha visão fica embaçada. Eu solto Alice e seguro o meu estômago com uma mão, curvando-me com a outra mão na parede para me apoiar.

 _Não... não... não, eu não posso desmaiar._ _Aqui não._ _Agora não._

Pouco a pouco, eu sou retirada da minha neblina enquanto Alice esfrega as minhas costas, me acalmando, trazendo-me de volta. Minha respiração está acelerada, mas eu cerro os meus olhos e tento me concentrar em... alguma coisa. Preciso me concentrar em alguma coisa, encontrar algo que realmente vá prender a minha atenção.

E então eu ouço a voz dele. Aquela voz de veludo que faz meu coração disparar como um louco.

"...as bundas deles são minhas... filhos da puta. Preciso de respostas, e eu preciso delas _agora_ ", ele sibila. _Foco, foco._

Alguém responde: "Sam disse que Black sabe há algum tempo e agora que ele tem algo na manga."

"Bem, então, descubra o que é esse 'algo', porra! Esse filho da puta não vai estragar qualquer outra coisa para mim agora!" Edward ruge. Eu tremo de volta, cobrindo meus ouvidos.

Minha cabeça dói muito, e meus ouvidos não param de pulsar. Eu acho que vou vomitar. Ou chorar até os meus olhos caírem. Estou confusa. E tão, tão... apavorada.

"Bella", Alice sussurra. Eu não respondo, eu não consigo encontrar a minha voz. "B!"

Eu balanço a cabeça para mostrar a ela que estou ouvindo. Ela continua: "Nós precisamos sair daqui agora." Ela fala devagar no meu ouvido. "Controle-se, Swan."

Ela me dá um momento para me recompor. Eu respiro fundo e fecho os olhos. A névoa meio que se desfaz e eu aceno. "Vamos."

Os homens estão a uma distância que não irão nos ouvir se pudermos ficar quietas. Eles estão todos muito ocupados gritando uns com os outros, de qualquer maneira. Alice sai primeiro, e eu sigo atrás tão hiper consciente de cada pequeno som e ranger que me assusta até a morte quando ouço vozes novamente. Mas então eu percebo que estamos novamente perto da cozinha, e são os chefs gritando ordens.

Alice e eu calmamente atravessamos e saímos da cozinha e, finalmente, saímos do restaurante.

"Você está bem?" Alice pergunta, enquanto eu acelero o passo através das ruas de Chicago.

"Não."

É a verdade, e eu preciso obter o máximo de verdade que eu puder agora. Porque meu balde de mentiras já está cheio.

Ela acena com a cabeça, mas não me pede para mais detalhes. Eu espreito para ela através do canto do meu olho, ela parece extremamente pálida, e assim como eu, tão apavorada. "E _você_ está bem, Al?"

Ela me dá um pequeno encolher de ombros. "Vamos chegar em casa primeiro, e depois a gente conversa."

 _Conversa._

 _ **~ TETB ~**_

"Quem você acha que é Sam?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu nunca ouvi Jake mencionar esse nome antes. Mas quem quer que seja, ele tem informações privilegiadas sobre o FBI, ou, no mínimo, de Jacob Black." Ela engole outra fatia de pizza e toma um longo gole de Coca-Cola.

Eu cantarolo de acordo. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu estou supondo que será mais cedo do que tarde, Edward vai descobrir que nós estamos trabalhando à paisana. Quer dizer, ele com certeza pra caralho tem os recursos e meios." Alice engole alto, balançando a cabeça em concordância. "Você acha que é hora, Alice?"

Depois de chegar em casa e tomarmos longos banhos, Alice e eu nos sentamos de pernas cruzadas no meu quarto e pedimos duas pizzas grandes. Nós começamos então a repassar tudo o que tínhamos ouvido nos fundos do restaurante, dissecar e analisar cada palavra que tinha sido falada.

O que tínhamos reunido até agora era isso - Edward definitivamente tem um grande plano para Chicago, que está sendo pensado por cerca de um ano agora, e ele com certeza do caralho não queria que o FBI tivesse a menor ideia sobre isso, alguém tinha, obviamente, denunciado-os para os federais, embora, e nossa descoberta mais surpreendente - todos eles pareciam conhecer Jacob. Não apenas como se ele fosse um agente federal que vivia na bunda deles, mais como alguém que eles conhecem há tempos. Talvez alguém já tenha tido vários encontros pessoais com ele no passado? Isso também explica por que Jake teria um motivo, um rancor quase pessoal contra Edward.

Mas todos estes pontos são apenas pontas soltas. Nós ainda não chegamos a um ponto em comum, algo concreto que amarre tudo. Por enquanto, nada faz sentido. Por enquanto, nós realmente não temos muito para ir em frente.

"Sim, Bells, eu acho que é hora", ela responde com confiança, apertando a minha mão.

 _Bem, foda-se._

No momento em que terminamos com a pizza, já é tarde da noite. Jake vem nos ver, querendo saber tudo sobre o nosso dia. Nós relatamos tudo o que fizemos, obviamente, deixando de fora a parte em que ouvimos - o que acreditamos ter sido uma conversa muito importante. Em vez disso, Alice se lançou em alguma besteira sobre seu repentino desejo de comida gordurosa de comida chique com porções minúsculas. E ele acreditou. Dizemos que não temos nenhuma informação para ele agora, mas também garantimos que estamos no caminho certo, que as coisas estão bem.

Mais uma vez, um monte de besteira.

Mais tarde naquela noite, por volta das onze, meu telefone soa, me avisando que eu recebi uma mensagem.

 **Eu irei receber o café da manhã amanhã também?** **-E**

Dizer que eu estou completamente derrubada na minha cama seria um eufemismo. Assim que eu vejo a mensagem, eu suspiro e meu telefone cai das minhas mãos. Eu estendo a mão para pegá-lo, mas em vez disso me emaranho nas cobertas e caio de bunda no piso de madeira. Depois de tirar todo o cabelo do meu rosto, eu rapidamente releio a mensagem.

 _Oh meu Deus, Edward Cullen está me mandando mensagens!_

 **Como você conseguiu o meu número?** **– De uma muito surpresa, B.**

 **Ele responde em segundos.** **Eu tenho os meus caminhos ;) - De um muito arrogante** **,** **E.**

Eu posso quase sentir o riso através da mensagem.

Só quando eu começo a digitar uma resposta, recebo outra mensagem.

 **Você não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta.** **O café da manhã de amanhã, querida?** **\- Um desesperado, E.**

Não me admira que Edward Cullen posse usar seu charme para conseguir qualquer coisa. Até mesmo suas _mensagens_ exalam poder, tanto carisma.

 **Só se você cozinhar.** **LOL.** **\- Uma presunçosa B.**

Vamos ver quão desesperado ele _realmente_ está pela minha presença no café da manhã de amanhã.

 **Ouch.** **Isso atingiu um nervo, docinho.** **Que tal nos encontrarmos no meio do caminho?** **Que tal eu levá-la para tomar o café da manhã fora, em vez de eu submetê-la aos meus dotes culinários inexistentes?** **\- Um esperançoso E.**

De repente, todas as tensões de hoje só... evaporam. Sabendo que a qualquer momento ele vai saber a puta que eu realmente sou, que a qualquer momento ele pode simplesmente começar a me odiar, que poderia me matar... Eu ainda me sinto mais feliz do que me senti durante todo o dia. Eu fico olhando para o meu telefone com um sorriso bobo no rosto, amando-o, quando ele me chama de "docinho".

 **Hmm... Isso depende se você puder pagar um café da manhã especial no IHOP para mim ou não.** **– Uma contemplativa B.**

Eu comeria tofu e leite de soja se Edward estivesse ao meu lado todas as manhãs.

 **Baby, sabe a IHOP da Durand Avenue?** **Eu sou sócio.** **Você pode comer lá todos os dias, se assim o desejar.** **\- Um empresário.**

Umm... uau? Sim, uau serve. Embora, na verdade, eu deveria estar surpresa?

 **Que exibido você é, Sr. Cullen.** **Ai ai ai.** **Mas se esse é o caso, então no IHOP da Durand Avenue será.** **\- Uma ansiosa B.**

Eu suspiro feliz e me jogo na cama, fechando os olhos, apenas saboreando este momento doce como calda.

 **Sim, esse sou eu ;) eu vou buscá-la amanhã, que tal, oito horas?** **\- Um além de ansioso E.**

Eu ri quando li o 'muito ansioso'. Ele é tão bonito, às vezes, adorável de merda.

 **Mal posso esperar!** **Agora deixe-me dormir para que eu possa me levantar a tempo amanhã de manhã.** **– Uma sonolenta B.**

Sua resposta é quase instantânea. A luz da tela nem sequer apaga. **Noite, Bella.** **Tenha bons sonhos, meu docinho.** **\- Um exultante E.**

 _Bons sonhos, na verdade, Edward, sonhos doces, de fato._

 _ **~ TETB ~**_

"Eu vou querer uma panqueca dupla de mirtilo, um sanduíche Peru & Bacon, anéis de cebola crocantes e mantenha a Cafeteira por perto". Eu peço, minha boca já salivando com os cheiros do IHOP.

"Sim, Senhorita Swan", o garçom responde, inclinando a cabeça. Eu dou um tapa na minha testa e tento controlar o riso. Desde que chegamos, todo mundo tem sido "Sim, Senhorita Swan" e "O que eu posso fazer por você, Sr. Cullen?" É realmente muito engraçado. Bando de puxa-sacos.

Edward sorri para mim adoravelmente, balançando a cabeça. "O quê?" Eu pergunto. "O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia, e acontece que eu sou uma pessoa de café da manhã."

Mesmo quando criança, quando todos queriam sair para um jantar chique, eu queria sair para o café da manhã. E sim, eu ainda sou normal e legal.

Ele ri. "Bella, tudo bem, você é uma pessoa de café da manhã. Mas você definitivamente não é uma pessoa da manhã. Que horas você toma o seu precioso café da manhã? Ao meio dia?"

"Ei" eu reclamo. "A hora do café da manhã é diretamente proporcional à hora que você se levanta, e não no raiar do dia, quando o sol nasce." Eu aceno minha mão para o garçom e depois para o menu."Você quer pedir ou não?"

Ele ri, balançando a cabeça. Mais uma vez.

Tanto faz.

Ele começa a pedir: "Eu querer um Simples & Fit Breakfest com dois ovos e um Waffle integral com mirtilos. E... um chocolate quente." Ele sorri para o garçom e lhe entrega o menu.

"É... é claro, Sr. Cullen", gagueja o garçom. Edward apenas balança a cabeça para ele.

Eu o encaro de boca aberta. Edward, eu quero dizer.

 _Waffles integrais?_

Ele franze as sobrancelhas em confusão e pergunta: "O quê?"

Eu coloco um sorriso doce no meu rosto. "Oh, nada. Porque não pediu brócolis e alface, Sr. Simples & Fit?"

"Eu gosto de comer comida saudável na parte da manhã", ele se defende.

Eu aceno minha mão com desdém. Pessoas sem paladar que não gostam de comida de café da manhã.

De repente, eu me lembro de algo e movo a minha cabeça para o lado, apontando um dedo acusador para ele. "Mentiroso", eu digo. Ele aponta para si mesmo em questão. "Sim, você, Cullen. Não pense que eu esqueci o seu ritual diário de café da manha com batatas fritas, bacon, omelete triplo de queijo e aquela caneca enorme de _smoothie_ com mil calorias."

 _Saudável minha bunda._

Ele não responde.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ele só olha para mim.

E eu olho de volta.

Quando os ardentes olhos verdes de Edward Cullen estão olhando bem nos seus, você não pode deixar de olhar de volta. Um verde deslumbrante como uma esmeralda que me observam com amor... desejo... adoração... devoção... _Foda-me._

Meus joelhos começam a tremer debaixo da mesa. O momento... este momento... é tão fodidamente _intenso_.

Eu tenho a sensação de que ele pode ver através de mim, até a porra da minha _alma_.

É como se eu cometesse um crime ao sequer pensar em arrancar os olhos dos dele.

É como se cada músculo do meu corpo estivesse em chamas, fazendo-me sentir _viva_.

"Edward..." eu sussurro.

"Bella, eu..."

"Senhora?" O garçom nos interrompe.

E boom. O momento se foi. Eu pisco uma vez, duas vezes, e, em seguida, mais um par de vezes.

"Uh... sim?" Eu respondo. Limpando a garganta, tomo um gole de água e tomo um tempo para colocar a minha respiração sob controle. _Ok, inspire, expire..._

"Aquele senhor ali" - ele aponta para alguém atrás de mim - "Enviou isso para você." Ele coloca uma bandeja coberta com um pano branco sobre a mesa.

 _Uh... o quê?_

Eu me viro no meu lugar e encontro um cara sexy pra caramba olhando para mim com um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. Ele parece estar em algum lugar em seus vinte e poucos anos, e está vestido com um terno cinza. O alerta gostosura dispara na minha cabeça, e eu me vejo olhando para ele. _Droga, aqueles ombros..._

 _Edward é infinitamente melhor ainda._ _Bem... é Edward Cullen, não há nenhuma comparação com esse Deus grego de qualquer jeito._

Eu coro, voltando-me para olhar para a bandeja. Eu retiro o pano, e na bandeja, há uma rosa, uma nota e um prato de panquecas com chantilly e morango formando uma carinha sorridente. Um sorriso ilumina o meu rosto, e eu leio a nota,

 _ **Quando eu te vi sentada em frente a mim esta manhã, eu soube que meu dia seria incrível.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **E adivinhe?**_ _ **Eu acabo de fechar o maior contrato da minha vida!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Então eu pensei que deveria agradecer à bela senhorita que fez o meu dia, e, possivelmente, a minha carreira.**_

 _ **PS - Aproveite o seu café da manhã, linda**_ **.**

Eu rio quando termino de ler e balanço a cabeça.

 _Doce._ _Os homens estão encontrando novas maneiras de dar em cima das mulheres a cada dia._

Mas eu acho que ele é inofensivo, então eu me viro para ele, pronta para lhe agradecer profusamente e dizer algumas coisas sobre como o contrato só teve mérito dele.

"Filho da puta", diz Edward baixinho. E não teria me importado muito. Mas alguma coisa naquela voz... faz todo o sangue escorrer do meu rosto. Meu sorriso se desmancha, e meu coração começa a bater acelerado no meu peito.

Eu viro a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele. Sua mão está apertando a rosa com tanta força e ele... está _sangrando_. O sangue está escorrendo de sua mão fechada e pingando em cima da mesa. Minha boca se abre. Eu quero tocá-lo, mas seus olhos estão cegos, focados apenas naquele homem.

Ele parece um assassino. Ele parece frio. E é quando eu vejo E.C., o Chefe, o Skipper.

Por um segundo, meu coração... para.

"Edward", eu sussurro.

É como se ele nem sequer me ouvisse. Como se ele nem soubesse que eu estou aqui.

 _Oh Deus... Ele vai matar esse homem._ _Agora, aqui, na frente de todas essas pessoas._

Eu me levanto e me ajoelho ao lado de sua cadeira. Lágrimas tomam conta dos meus olhos quando eu olho para ele. "Edward, baby, por favor, respire fundo. Edward..."

Eu olho para o homem de terno cinza, e pelo menos ele tem o bom senso de parecer aterrorizado. Eu digo a ele com os meus olhos para ficar o mais longe possível daqui. Deixe a porra do continente é o que eu sugiro para o pobre rapaz. Ele rapidamente se levanta de sua cadeira.

E então Edward dispara e fica de pé. E eu salto para cima da minha posição ao lado dele.

O homem para de se mover. Ele dá um pequeno passo para trás.

Edward dá um passo em direção a ele.

 _Oh Deus... oh não... não, não, não!_

A mão de Edward vai para a sua cintura. E é aí que eu decido que eu tenho que entrar em cena.

Eu me coloco na frente dele e seguro o rosto dele em minhas mãos. Ainda nenhuma reação.

Eu olho em seus olhos, os olhos que me deram um olhar ardente que tinha me deixado com as pernas bambas. Em vez disso, eu vejo olhos em branco. Reinando no meu próprio medo, por Edward, eu peço para ele olhar para mim apenas uma vez. Ele não olha.

"Edward", eu digo. "Olhe para mim."

Nada.

Eu traço o meu polegar sobre as maçãs do rosto tensas. "Edward, sou eu, querido. O seu docinho."

Eu continuo a acariciar seu rosto, o tempo todo tremendo nas bases. O olhar no rosto de Edward... Jesus, eu não sei como eu viveria se ele algum dia olhasse para _mim_ assim.

Ele pisca.

Finalmente. Porra _, finalmente_. Eu consigo uma reação dele.

Eu apressadamente continuo, "Eu... eu estou aqui, baby. Eu sou sua, eu estou aqui."

Possessivo. Edward Cullen é tão louco possessivo que beira insanidade.

Seus olhos encontram os meus, e é como se uma neblina se dissipasse diante deles. Eles amolecem, ele coloca as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto e me olha como se eu fosse a única coisa no mundo. Ele parece _humano_ novamente.

" _Meu_ _docinho_ ", ele sussurra. "Só meu."

Eu engasgo e soluço. "Leve-me para casa, Edward."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Ok", ele suspira.

Ele pega a minha mão e me puxa pelas portas do IHOP e apressadamente me coloca em seu Aston.

Durante todo esse tempo, eu tento apenas me segurar. Por dentro, eu me sinto rasgada, dilacerada. Pela primeira vez, eu vi um lado de Edward que me matou de susto... e o que me assusta mais é o fato de que ele _tem_ um lado assim. Ele não é para mim... ele simplesmente não é.

Lágrimas estão agora fluindo livremente dos meus olhos. Eu não faço nenhum som, não soluço, não dou uma fungada. Eu acho que uma barragem acaba de abrir por trás dos meus olhos, porque as lágrimas... as lágrimas simplesmente _não param._

"Bella?" Edward diz, hesitante. Ele está dirigindo através de Chicago, a uma velocidade que é definitivamente ilegal. Já não bastava todo o resto, ele também é imprudente e estúpido. Tudo o que eu não sou.

Eu olho para ele. Ele parece tão culpado e... e com vergonha de si mesmo.

"Hmm?" Eu mordo meu lábio para não voltar a soluçar livremente a qualquer momento.

Seu rosto se desfaz quando ele vê as minhas lágrimas. "Baby, eu sinto tant..."

Eu ergo a minha mão para detê-lo. "Não. Apenas... não."

* * *

 ** _Antes de vocês pegarem as foices... a autora manda dizer que vocês irão amar o próximo capítulo. E vocês sabem o que têm que fazer... muitos comentários... tradutora feliz... capítulo novo... hahaha._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Seguindo em frente**

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Eu me movo no assento, virando-me para encará-lo.

"Você disse casa, e o meu carro te trouxe para casa. Para a minha. Você não foi específica." Ele dá de ombros, saindo do carro. Eu saio do carro antes que ele possa me ajudar.

Porque eu estou extremamente chateada com ele. Com tanta raiva. Eu odeio chorar, e ele me fez chorar. Agora ele vai pagar por isso.

Eu entro de rompante no edifício opulento e caro, ignorando seus gritos e apelos enquanto ele corre atrás de mim.

"Em que andar?" Eu bato o pé impaciente, esperando o elevador _._ _Deus, porra de elevadores que levam tanto tempo._ _Ugh!_

"Eu moro na cobertura." Eu olho para ele como quem diz 'você está tentando me impressionar?'. Ele suspira. "O que eu quero dizer é, que..." - ele aponta para outro elevador ao lado. "Aquele elevador leva você diretamente para as coberturas."

Eu bufo. "Sr. V.I.P.". Eu entro no elevador 'exclusivo para as coberturas'. "Bem? Onde estão os botões de merda?"

Eu olho para ele, irritada. Ele parece tão adorável como um cervo travado diante de faróis. Apenas uma hora atrás, eu estava com tanto medo desse homem. E agora olhe para ele, todo fofo, querendo se desculpar.

 _Segure a raiva, Isabella Swan_ eu grito para mim mesma, na minha cabeça, é claro.

"Umm... ele precisa da minha impressão digital para nos levar para o meu andar." Ele pressiona o polegar em uma coisinha... leitor... o que seja, e o elevador imediatamente começa a se mover. Ele continua: "É para segurança."

Concordo com a cabeça em resposta. Eu deveria ter realmente prestado mais atenção naquele dia, depois que Edward me trouxe inconsciente, mas eu tinha estado muito ocupada olhando para ele. E depois, ontem, quando Jasper me deixou entrar, ele tinha feito todo o trabalho, em minha defesa, eu estava distraída com toda a conversa que ele estava jogando para o meu lado.

Quase um minuto depois, o elevador para e nós saímos. Ele pega uma simples chave do bolso, coloca na fechadura, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

"O que? Sem equipamentos de alta tecnologia aqui?" Eu pergunto.

"Na verdade, não há apenas duas cópias desta chave e a fechadura só será aberta com uma das três chaves. Ela tem um software de detecção..."

"Sim, que seja." Eu aceno minha mão com desdém. "Às vezes, você parece tanto com Christian Grey."

Ele torce o nariz. "Quem é Christian Grey?"

 _Foda-se._ _Uh..._ "Não importa", eu respondo rapidamente, um leve rubor tomando conta da minha face.

"O que? Não, diga-me quem é..."

"Você não vai me convidar para entrar? Ou você está pensando em ficar de pé do lado de fora para sempre?"

Ele rapidamente me leva para dentro, e eu entro em seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra ou um olhar para ele. Ele segue em silêncio atrás de mim. Eu me jogo confortável em sua cama e olho para ele com expectativa.

"Bella, olha, eu sei que não há desculpas para a forma como eu reagi", ele começa.

Eu aceno com a cabeça. "Não, não há."

"Mas eu não sinto muito."

Eu congelo. _Não sente?_ _Ele acredita que o que ele fez foi_ certo _?_ "O quê?" Eu assobio.

"Aquele homem estava olhando para você como se você fosse algo de comer." Minha boca se abre. _Ele não estava!_ Mas ele continua antes que eu possa dizer uma palavra: "E você estava lá _com_ _igo_ ". Edward está... ele está fervendo agora. "Aquele filho da puta não era cego. Ele _sabia_ que você estava comigo. O filho da puta não tinha absolutamente nenhum direito de lhe enviar aquela nota, juntamente com um porra de rosa e aquelas malditas panquecas!" Ele grita.

Eu me atiro para cima na cama, agora olhando bem em seu rosto. Eu grito de volta para ele, "Então você decidiu matá-lo? Bem ali, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas? Você é _demente_ , Edward?"

Ele respira fundo. "Eu não pretendia matá-lo", diz ele lentamente.

Eu estou tão... tão _fodidamente_ louca com ele. Eu guicho, "Como diabos você não iria! Você sabe que o teria matado, por isso não negue." Eu estou respirando pesadamente, quase ofegante, então eu espero alguns momentos para me acalmar antes de continuar: "Eu vi aquele olhar enlouquecido em seus olhos. Você estava tão... tão fora."

Ele nem sequer me responde. Só fica lá com as mãos enroladas em um punho e sua mandíbula tensa abrindo e fechando repetidamente.

Eu continuo: "Você não é meu dono, Edward. Honestamente, você não tem qualquer tipo de reclamação sobre mim ok?"

Ele fecha os olhos com as minhas palavras e solta um suspiro profundo. "Sim, eu sei que não."

"Bom". Eu concordo com a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas traidoras. "Então, você também deve saber que o que você fez foi explodir totalmente fora de proporção e transformar um nada em uma grande coisa."

Ele firmemente agarra os meus bíceps, me segurando no lugar e me olhando diretamente nos olhos. "Então, o que eu deveria fazer? Permanecer sentado lá e deixar aquele bastardo babar em cima de você? _Sei tutto por mim, Bella."_

Seus olhos olham para mim de forma suplicante, e eu me sinto como... como se eu estivesse errada aqui. Ele sempre faz isso. Ele sempre usa aquele seu charme, o olhar 'eu só estou tentando te proteger' e _eu_ me sinto uma merda.

Mas não desta vez.

As lágrimas começaram de novo. _Como ele ousa tentar me seduzir com seu italiano_?

"Você não entende, Edward? _E_ _u_ estava completamente apavorada!" Eu grito, batendo os braços como uma retardada. " _Eu_ estava com medo que você fosse me machucar. Fisicamente me _machucar_." Eu começo a soluçar, uma bagunça de choro, imprestável e nojenta.

Por alguns minutos, ele me deixa chorar. Então, quando eu estou mais fungando do que uivando, ele toma as minhas mãos e leva aos lábios. Eu olho para longe dele. Que... que porra de olhar que ele está me dando... Eu quero segurar minha raiva um pouco mais. Então eu olho para longe.

Ele se inclina e sussurra no meu ouvido: "A única maneira que eu posso te machucar é te abraçando muito apertado, docinho."

E lá se vai a minha raiva. Mais uma vez, lembro-me de uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu tinha me apaixonado por ele na tenra idade de quatorze anos - Edward Cullen tem um jeito com as palavras como nenhum outro filho da puta do planeta.

"Foda-se, Edward Cullen", eu sussurro. Minhas mãos rastejam até seu pescoço e descansam naquela mandíbula deliciosa. E agora... agora eu estou olhando para ele. E ele está olhando de volta para mim. E isso é fodidamente perfeito.

"A qualquer momento, Isabella Swan."

Lentamente, ele se inclina para baixo, trazendo a boca mais perto, e eu fecho meus olhos, sentindo todo o meu ser só... incendiado, totalmente em chamas... e depois, então, sempre muito gentil, eu sinto seus lábios nos meus. Primeiro, apenas uma leve pressão... sem movimento, mas eu ainda quero, ele. Eu quero _ele_.

Então, eu adiciono pressão, sentindo meus lábios formigarem de forma feroz, e eu acho que nós dois sentimos este... este sentimento de salubridade. Começamos a respirar mais pesado enquanto nossas bocas começam a se mover com cuidado, devagar...

Não é suficiente.

Minha mão sobe e eu emaranho meus dedos em seu cabelo macio. Ele treme, e eu também, separando meus lábios... desesperada para senti-lo. E ele entende, separando os lábios também, e _Deus_ , não há como descrever... este _sentimento_ , o que eu sinto quando nossas línguas se encontram. Primeiros apenas as pontas, de leve e devagar, depois mais.

Nós fizemos isso tantas vezes no passado. Mas agora, neste momento... sete anos depois... é como se fosse um primeiro beijo. Uma, primeiro beijo de outro mundo, incrível.

E é intenso. Tão malditamente _intenso_ , e isso me faz tremer... mais e _mais_. Ainda mais quando ele finalmente fica mais ousado e começa a me beijar corretamente, deixando para trás sua apreensão, compreendendo que eu realmente quero isso. E Jesus, quando seu braço gira em torno da minha cintura, segurando-me mais apertado no lugar... Acho que estou vou simplesmente pegar fogo.

Ele tem um gosto delicioso, e é tudo _dele_. Meu Edward da manhã, que tem gosto de menta e café.

Suas mãos suavemente acariciam as minhas costas, me fazendo tremer em seus braços, e sobem até o meu cabelo. Ele infiltra os dedos pelos meus cabelos e aprofunda o beijo mais. _Jesus..._

"Edward", eu gemo em sua boca. Ele geme alto. Minhas mãos puxam seu cabelo e eu me pressiono contra seu corpo duro e quente. _Mais, mais, mais..._

E então ele interrompe o beijo. "Foda-se". Ele estremece. "Se eu não parar agora... Cristo, baby."

Ele está ofegante. Nós dois estamos. Eu o seguro pelas orelhas e trago sua boca para a minha. Eu respiro contra seus lábios: "Quem lhe pediu para parar, baby?"

"Maldição, Bella", ele rosna.

O beijo se torna frenético rapidamente, nossas línguas se movendo com urgência. Suas mãos percorrem o meu corpo, segurando a minha bunda... ele me puxa contra ele e eu choramingo. Ele foi acionado, penso eu, e me pega, me deitando na cama. Ele me coloca de costas, e se deita em cima de mim... as mãos errantes... nunca quebrando o beijo, e... porra, eu quero mais.

Ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço, e os meus dedos cravam em suas costas. _Muitas... uh... muitas roupas no caminho._

" _Jesus_ , Edward", eu gemo.

As coisas que aqueles lábios fazem comigo - oh Deus, não há palavras. Em todos os lugares a sua língua se lança a lamber o meu pescoço, e ele deixa um rastro de fogo atrás dele. Meu corpo... se sente vivo apenas onde seus lábios tocam a minha pele.

"Você é linda, Bella", ele sussurra contra a minha clavícula, suavemente beijando-a. Eu gemo, colocando a minha coxa esquerda sobre as costas dele, puxando-o para perto de mim. "Porra", ele cospe. "Diga-me o que você quer, _donna_ ".

Novamente com a _donna_ . Todo esse italiano seriamente vai me matar um dia.

"Eu... Eu quero você, Edward", Eu suspiro quando ele chupa o meu pescoço, sem dúvida, deixando uma marca. Não que eu me importe. Na verdade, isso me excita ainda mais. E minha calcinha... caramba, está encharcada.

"Você me tem, docinho." Ele puxa rapidamente a camisa sobre a cabeça, e eu só posso... _porra_... Eu não posso parar de olhar para ele. Ele tem um abdômen... sabe a coisa toda do tanquinho... e santo inferno ele é musculoso, todo firme e essa cor de mel linda.

E eu sou uma vadia sem vergonha do caralho pela maneira que eu apressadamente me livro da minha blusa. Eu o empurro de cima de mim e fico ao lado da cama.

"Bella?" Ele franze as sobrancelhas. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu preciso tirar o sutiã porra!" Eu me atrapalho com o fecho enquanto Edward ri. "Pare de rir e me ajude, por favor?"

 _Oh graças a Deus, ele está fora._ _Porra, finalmente._

Eu olho para Edward, e seus olhos estão encapuzados, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ele é... ele é... porra, ele é um pecado. Ele é _o meu_ pecado. Eu dou um passo adiante e fico entre as pernas dele, os olhos dele agora ao nível do meu peito. Eu passo meus dedos em seus cabelos, e ele geme. Eu o empurro para a cama, de costas, e subo em cima dele.

Meus dedos acariciam de leve aquele peito fantástico. "Isso não estava aqui sete anos atrás." Minha voz está rouca de desejo enquanto eu pressiono minhas mãos contra seu abdômen _esculpido_ e seu peitoral firme.

Jesus. Está de repente queimando aqui ou o quê?

Ele leva as mãos até os meus seios, apertando-os. " _Isso não estava_ aqui sete anos atrás, baby." E sua voz está tão cheia de luxúria quanto a minha.

Suas mãos em meus seios... Meu Deus, elas fazem coisas loucas para minha mente. Eu gemo alto quando ele gira meu mamilo com o polegar e continua a acariciar os meus seios. Eu me arqueio para trás e meus olhos se fecham. Outro gemido alto me escapa quando ele beija o meu seio direito... não, o esquerdo... foda-se, eu não consigo me lembrar de que lado é qual. Edward Cullen é a porra de um feiticeiro.

"Ah..." Eu estou ofegante. Eu quero a sua boca nos meus seios. _Agora._

Considerando que eu estou em cima dele, eu descanso minhas mãos na cama e empurro-me para cima. Meus seios estão agora bem na frente de seu rosto. Sim, agora sim.

"Jesus, Bella, você está tentando me matar?" Ele geme, e toma um mamilo em sua boca, sugando-o, puxando-a levemente com os dentes, a língua girando em torno dele, me devorando...

Oh meu maldito _Deus_! Eu não posso parar de gemer como uma vadia. E as sensações que disparam através de mim... sim, minha boceta está doendo de uma maneira maldita e feroz agora. Eu praticamente me empurro contra seu rosto. _Edward Cullen me transformou em um sem-vergonha necessitadas._

Suas mãos vão para a minha bunda, amassar, apertar, e viajar por toda parte. "Maldita perfeição", ele rosna contra o meu mamilo, enviando arrepios de prazer através de mim.

Ele esfrega seu pênis contra o meu núcleo, e eu me balanço em cima dele, me esfregando contra sua ereção. _Foda minha vida._

"Uh... Edward... Deus, você é... baby, eu..." Eu nem sei o que estou tentando dizer. Apenas... oh Deus... Eu amo o que ele está fazendo comigo. É possível gozar apenas com isso? Porque, agora, parece que eu simplesmente poderia.

Ele solta o meu mamilo com um 'pop', só para banhar o outro com a mesma atenção. E o processo repete-se. No momento em que ele termina, eu me transformei em uma bagunça ofegante e suada, e eu só quero arrancar estes malditos shorts que eu estou usando. Ah, e eu quero Edward sem esses jeans também.

"Bella, querida, eu preciso estar dent... você está pronta, Bella?" Ele me olha com preocupação... e dúvida. _agora?_ _Agora_ ele decide ser um cavalheiro? Ele não consegue sentir o cheiro da minha excitação? Porque eu com certeza posso.

"Edward", eu ofego, "Eu nasci pronta para isso."

"Porra, Bella, você vai ser a causa da minha morte." Ele estremece, e não perde tempo em tirar os meus shorts. Sua calça jeans é a próxima. Ele está vestindo boxers pretas... e nessas boxers pretas está o seu enorme e muito ereto pau.

"Você é linda. Perfeição", ele sussurra, soando quase reverente. É o contrário, embora, eu estou admirada com _ele_. Seu corpo perfeito, o rosto perfeito... aquela boca... aqueles lábios...

Nossos olhos se encontram, e é como... como se estivéssemos nos movendo em câmera lenta. Ele olha para mim com tanta adoração e afeto, tanto _desejo_... Ele me deixa sem fôlego.

Suas mãos viajam até meus quadris, e ele me acaricia - literalmente _acaricia -_ o que quer que suas mãos toquem. Sinto-me adorada de uma forma que nunca fui antes. _Edward Cullen... sempre... para sempre._

Meus olhos se fecham, querendo saborear... memorizar cada toque, cada respiração.

E então... ele para.

 _Ele... ele parou?_

Meus olhos se abrem. Edward está olhando para mim, parecendo derrotado e... apologético? Que porra é essa?

É quando eu ouço o toque de um telefone.

Eu olho para ele como quem diz 'você está falando sério'? _Foi por isso que ele parou_?

"Não pode esperar?" Eu pergunto. Sério? Não, quero dizer, _sério_ ? Isso não pode esperar?

Ele suspira, me dando um leve empurrão. Eu saio de cima dele em... choque? Sim, basta dizer, estou bastante surpresa. Ele se levanta da cama e começa a puxar seu cabelo descontroladamente.

"Deus, baby, eu gostaria que pudesse. Mas, isto... isto é realmente importante." Ele se parece com um cachorrinho, cabelo selvagem e olhos grandes e apologéticos. E eu acredito nele. Se ele diz que é realmente importante, deve ser. "Eu sinto muito... tanto."

Eu lhe dou um pequeno sorriso. "Está tudo bem. Mas volte aqui em breve."

Ele deixa escapar um profundo suspiro, balançando a cabeça, e me dá um longo beijo na testa. "Volto já", ele sussurra.

"Tudo bem." Eu suspiro. Ele pega seu jeans do chão e pega o telefone em um movimento rápido. Eu me faço confortável contra a cabeceira da cama, ficando debaixo das cobertas. Eu não me incomodo em me vestir porque... você sabe, eu espero continuar o que estávamos fazendo mais tarde.

Eu me sento e vejo como Edward sai para a varanda para conversar, uma fumaça dança de seus lábios. É tão fodidamente quente que poderia queimar até a Antártida. Não estou brincando.

Edward Cullen me fez me apaixonar por ele novamente. Caramba, o homem da máfia me pegou de jeito, e agora ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Eu estou pronta para aceitá-lo - falhas e tudo. Porque, para mim, ele é perfeito, ele é tudo, ele é o _meu_ homem da máfia de agora em diante.

É quando eu noto algo estranho. O telefone que ele está falando, não é o Blackberry de costume que eu o vi usar. É um telefone branco e parece suspeito como os telefones excessivamente caros. Aquele... Droga, por que eu não me lembro o nome?

 _Como é... como é..._

 _Sim!_ _Um Vertu._

 _Isso mesmo._ _T_ _elefones Vertu devem ser, tipo, impossíveis se rastrear ou algo assim, e eles custam um braço e uma perna._ _Isso foi o que eu ouvi._

Mas pode não ser um Vertu... Embora, um homem como Edward... Eu não ficaria surpresa se ele usasse um telefone de alta tecnologia como este.

De qualquer forma, ele parece meio que com raiva agora, embora. Ele está fazendo gestos com as mãos enquanto está falando, e gritando alguma maldição de vez em quando.

 _Como é que é possível falar com um cigarro pendurado em seus lábios?_

Como eu ia saber, sendo a não fumante que eu sou? Anjinho de Emmett.

Foda-se. Eu provavelmente deveria ligar para eles. Eu não falei com nenhum deles desde que Rose me deu a notícia há três noites. Eu simplesmente deixei uma mensagem com Emmett dizendo que eu estava carregada com os trabalhos e que não para eles fazer quaisquer planos concretos até que tivessem falado comigo. E eu... bem, eu realmente não tenho dado a eles uma chance de falar comigo. E sim, eu sei que eu estou sendo uma covarde. Mas, na verdade, você pode me culpar? O que eu iria dizer a eles?

Parece que Edward terminou sua conversa, por enquanto, e entra no quarto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Embora... esteja faltando alguma coisa. Eu posso sentir isso.

Ele se deita ao meu lado e faz o trabalho rápido de envolver seus braços em volta de mim com força, enterrando seu nariz no meu cabelo.

Eu levemente passo as minhas mãos por suas costas nuas. "O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto, beijando seu peito.

Ele suspira, me puxando mais apertado contra ele. _Muito apertado._ "O que você sabe sobre Jacob Black, baby?"

* * *

 _ **O que eu digo agora? Vejam só, outro capítulo! Hahaha**_

 _ **Ah, já sei! O próximo capítulo será no ponto de vista de Edward!**_

 _ **Até!**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Inacreditável**

 **Edward POV**

Sabe aquele momento em que você sente que seu mundo desabar? Quando aquela pessoa que você confiou a sua vida é a única que está ali para arrebatá-la para longe de você ... esse é o momento em que você realmente percebe qual é a sensação de ficar dormente. O que se sente ao olhar nos olhos inocentes dessa pessoa e ainda não odiá-la, quando você já deveria ter colocado uma bala na sua cabeça.

Eu me sinto entorpecido... isolado. Quando eu ouvi o toque do telefone apenas quando as coisas estavam prestes a ficar _verdadeiramente_ boas pra caralho, eu realmente pensei em deixar ir para a caixa postal. E então eu percebi que não era o meu Blackberry, era o toque do meu Vertu. O número que só minha equipe e família tem e só pode ser usado quando é uma situação de emergência. Eu sempre devo atender. Eu _tinha_ que atender a chamada.

Santino estava me ligando para passar informações sobre aquele babaca _Agente_ Black. Ele era um filho da puta de uma sombra, e eu estaria ferrado se ele iria derrubar o meu plano para Chicago. Ninguém, exceto a minha equipe imediata e família sabia sobre isso. Mas de alguma forma... Black sabia. Eu tinha certeza de que nenhum dos meus homens iria abrir a boca para os porcos, mas alguém tinha falado. Alguém tinha dito para outra pessoa, que tinha dado com a língua nos tentes para um terceiro e assim a cadeia se forma. E isso nos custou.

Eu estava tão determinado a saber o que Black tinha na manga para acabar com o meu plano. E agora... agora eu desejo não ter descoberto. A maneira que eu me sinto agora, está me matando por dentro. Meu coração literalmente parece que pesa uma tonelada, algo que eu nunca pensei que tivesse qualquer significado antes, de repente é tudo. Meu coração está pesando sobre mim... me esmagando.

E com Bella pressionada contra mim, o meu nariz enterrado em seu cabelo, eu me sinto quase morto.

Ela ainda não respondeu. Eu a puxo com mais força contra mim, e ela se contorce. "Você está me machucando, Edward", ela sussurra.

 _Deus... o som do meu anjo._ Mas ela não é. Ela não é meu anjo, ela é uma mentirosa. E anjos não mentem.

"Assim como você me machucou, Bella. Assim como você me machucou", eu respondo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Este sou eu quando estou sem sentimentos, sem emoção, uma rocha. E quando estou completamente desvinculado de qualquer sentimento. O que eles chamam? Sim, a calmaria antes da tempestade. Dentro de mim, uma tempestade silenciosa está furiosa, e quando ela vem à tona... coisas ruins acontecem.

"Ed...Edward, deixe-me explicar", ela implora. Eu posso ouvir o tom desesperado em sua voz, e eu quero acreditar que ela, ouvi-la. Mas ela não me deu absolutamente nenhuma razão para isso. Bella me usou e me manipulou, traiu a mim, meu amor e a minha confiança, da pior maneira possível.

E eu ainda não a odeio.

Ela ainda é a minha Bella. Como você pode odiar algo como ela? Tão linda... tão inocente.

"Explique", eu digo. Minha voz está tensa. Eu sei como soa – fria e indiferente. Meu corpo e coração, meu corpo e minha _humanidade_ , estão totalmente separados um do outro.

Ela se esforça para sair dos meus braços, mas eu mantenho um punho de ferro sobre ela. Se eu deixá-la ir agora... Eu não sei o que as minhas mãos podem acabar fazendo. "Eu acho que é melhor para nós dois, se você ficar aqui, Isabella", eu digo.

Ela engole e acena com a cabeça, em seguida, sopra um longo suspiro. "Sim, eu conheço Jake... Jacob Black."

 _Jake._ _Ela o chamou de Jake._

Eu fecho meus olhos, e o que restava da minha sanidade me deixa. "Foi o que eu pensei. Como você o conheceu?"

"Há cerca de dez dias atrás, no dia em que eu iria para Londres, para a Escola de Economia, o Agente Black me abordou no aeroporto Eu juro, quando ele disse o seu nome ... disse quem você era... "ela pára no meio da frase, engasgando com o palavra, e eu rio. _Ela não consegue nem_ dizer _isso, porra._

" _O_ chefe da máfia, _o_ homem da máfia, _o_ Skipper, você quer dizer?" Eu completo para ela, rindo sombriamente.

"Eu não acreditei nele em primeiro lugar", continua ela em voz baixa. "Mas, então, um dos meus melhores amigos, Eric, morreu de uma overdose de drogas Um dos seus caras... Felix... fornecia as drogas para ele e esse impulso irracional de vingança nasceu dentro de mim. Eu comecei a culpá-lo, como se você tivesse _forçado_ as drogas na garganta dele ou algo assim. Eu não sei o que provocou isso realmente, mas eu só tinha que pará-lo. Jacob, porém, me proporcionou a oportunidade perfeita para derrubar o seu império, e acabar com este grande plano que você tem para Chicago."

E então ela começa a me contar toda a história, mencionando todos os detalhes sobre sua conversa com Black e, em seguida, sua amiga Angela e como todos eles estavam passando por um momento difícil.

Há um furo em sua história - embora Felix não lide com drogas. Não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse ter fornecido a ninguém, e muito menos a um garoto. _Droga, essa garota pode mentir melhor do que eu pensava ser possível._ Eu zombo. "Certo. Você sabe..." Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Eu esperava que você fosse ser sincera comigo _agora_. Mas você... você _ainda_ está mentindo para mim, Bella."

Ela engasga. "Mentindo? Sobre o quê?" Descrença passa através de sua voz.

"Sobre o seu amigo ter morrido por causa das drogas fornecidas por Felix. Meu _motorista,_ Felix, que nem sequer lida com drogas."

Eu olho para ela, e ela simplesmente continua balançando a cabeça como se estivesse em estado de choque ou algo assim. "Não... não... não. Isso não é possível. Eu tenho _certeza_ que Eric morreu de overdose se drogas fornecidas por Felix, que trabalha para Volterra. Ange... ela _própria_ me contou. Que porra é essa?"

Durante todo esse tempo, eu sinto como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido. E agora, de repente, tudo que eu sinto é pura raiva. Ao ouvi-la chamar aquele porco de _Jake_ , ao ouvir suas mentiras mais uma vez, algo dentro de mim só se despedaça. Ela ainda está em meus braços, e meu poder sobre ela involuntariamente se aperta quando o último resquício de luz me deixa.

Eu bato meu punho na cabeceira da cama e solto um rugido feroz. Minha mente está girando, e as minhas emoções estão correndo soltas. Bella pula e grita, se contorcendo nos meus braços.

Eu estou ofegante, e eu me abaixo para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Sim, _você_ me diz que porra é essa, Isabella. Se você mentir para mim _uma_ vez mais... Eu juro por _Deus,_ eu vou..."

Eu paro de respirar quando um pensamento de repente me bate.

 _Não. De jeito nenhum._

Minha respiração retorna lentamente ao normal, e eu dou um pequeno sorriso, divertido. "Porra, Black é bom."

"O que isso quer dizer?" Ela pergunta, ainda inconsciente. Bem, eu acredito nela agora. Ela realmente não sabia pela mão de quem seu amigo morreu de uma overdose acidental.

"Agente Black... _ele_ foi o único que forçou essas drogas na garganta do seu amigo, Bella. Você não vê? O maldito momento é muito perfeito, e quando você se recusou a trabalhar para ele, ele decidiu jogar com a luta de Eric contra o vício. Ele provavelmente já previa a sua reação e deve ter feito alguma coisa para fazer Eric usar mais do que as doses necessárias. É realmente muito simples criar uma overdose de qualquer droga. Droga, Bella, você é fácil."

Jacob Black nem sempre foi um agente. Antes disso... nós nos conhecemos muito bem, vamos apenas dizer. Claro que, agora, as coisas são diferentes. Mesmo agora, porém, não me surpreende nem um pouco ele ter feito algo assim só para ter Bella trabalhando para ele. Exatamente o que eu esperava que o _cazzo_ fizesse realmente.

"Eu..." Ela está sem palavras. _Confie em mim, baby, eu sei como é isso_ . "E... então o que dizer do fato de que Ben quem disse a Angela sobre Felix?"

"Me dê algum tempo para descobrir os detalhes, baby. Mas, honestamente, minha aposta seria que este Ben precisava de dinheiro, e Jacob Black era um fornecedor rápido."

Seus olhos se arregalam, e eu vejo as expressões em seu rosto mudar, as coisas finalmente clicam no lugar em sua cabeça. Ela se vira para olhar para mim, e eu posso ver a culpa em seus olhos. E agora, essa culpa, esse remorso que ela sente, não faz nada para me comover. A raiva fervendo dentro de mim, não me _deixa_ sentir qualquer coisa que não seja ressentimento.

"Eu sinto tanto... tanto, Edward", ela sussurra. "Você não pode sequer começar a imaginar como eu sinto..."

"Guarde as suas o que eu quero saber é o seguinte - O que você disse a Black? E não se atreva a deixar de fora um único maldito detalhe do que você fez e disse para aquele filho da puta".

O mais importante agora é que eu saiba exatamente o quanto Black sabe. Se ele souber demais, as coisas irão ficar confusas. E a última coisa que eu preciso agora é que a minha mente fique mais fodida do que já está.

"Nada", diz ela rapidamente. "Eu juro, Alice e eu não lhe dissemos nada..."

"Alice?" _Porra, a Baixinha também?"_ Ela é parte disso também? Que porra é essa? " Eu grito. Santino não me disse nada sobre Alice sendo cúmplice de Black também.

Seus olhos se arregalam. "Ela... ela... eu... nós... Edward, por favor, acalme-se." Ela coloca a mão no meu bíceps, e é aí que eu percebo que estou tremendo.

 _Puta que pariu!_ _Maldição, essas duas mulheres!_

A traição corta de um jeito tão profundo dentro de mim, e a cada minuto que passa, a faca de suas mentiras se agita dentro do meu estômago.

"Ora, Bella?" Eu sussurro. "Só... _por que_?" Toda a luta apenas drena para fora de mim.

Lágrimas fluem continuamente por suas bochechas coradas. Ela se agarra à minha mão, chorando baixinho. "Eu não sei, eu não _sei_ , por que. Mas eu juro pela minha vida, baby, eu nunca te traí. O pouco que eu... que eu ouvi ou vi, Jacob não sabe de nada. Eu juro, eu _juro_ , Edward." Ela está chorando incontrolavelmente agora, e as lágrimas estão caindo no meu braço.

Meu coração se rasga e quebra com cada gota de suas lágrimas que atinge a minha pele. Minha mente continua evocando as imagens da nossa última briga, a última briga em Forks quando eu a deixei chorando na nossa campina. Depois disso, eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu sempre estaria ao seu lado, não importa o quê. E agora, eu quero isso, _quero_ muito deixá-la sentir a dor que eu estou sentindo.

Mas eu não posso.

Ela é _Bella_.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Eu pergunto exasperado. Eu só cheguei ao meu limite. Com toda essa besteira, toda essa porcaria que ela trouxe para a minha vida, em menos de uma semana em que esteve de volta. Eu prefiro sair e acabar com a vida de alguns filhos da puta do que sentar aqui e assistir meu coração, minha Bella chorar até não ter mais forças.

"Eu não espero que você me perdoe. Eu realmente não. Mas ... por favor..." ela sussurra a última parte, deixando cair sua cabeça. Ainda em meus braços, seu corpo começa a tremer enquanto ela chora baixinho.

"Por favor, o que, Bella?"

"Por favor, não me mate." Ela olha para mim com os olhos em branco. Aqui está ela, implorando por sua vida.

 _Nunca, Bella, nunca._ Mas eu tenho uma pergunta que primeiro eu preciso que ela me responda com sinceridade. E é só depois, eu poderei colocar seu medo para descansar.

"Foi fácil?" Eu sussurro, olhando para o espaço a minha frente.

"O que foi fácil?"

"Me deixar para trás em Forks. Me dizer que me amava em um minuto, e no momento seguinte, apenas se levantar e desaparecer da minha vida. Foi fácil dizer sim a Black? Me olhar nos olhos, sete anos depois e mentir descaradamente, fazendo-me acreditar que você realmente estava de volta para ficar? Brincar com o meu coração? Fazer tudo isso como se eu fosse nada... como _nós_ fôssemos nada?"

Ela fica em silêncio por um longo tempo. Eu não digo uma palavra, e nem Bella.

Ela finalmente diz: "Mate-me, Edward."

Eu viro a minha cabeça em direção a ela, incrédulo. " _Che cosa_?" Eu pergunto, chocado que ela me peça isso momentos depois de ter implorado por sua vida, chocado que ela ainda acha que eu faria algo assim. Ela olha para mim com uma expressão confusa, e eu me repito, desta vez em Inglês, "Que diabos você quer dizer com isso, Bella?"

"Eu mereço pior do que isso. Que eu fiz com você... puxar um gatilho seria facilitar para mim. E não há algum tipo de regra que diga que você tem que se livrar do traidor?"

"Existe", eu digo, e ela simplesmente para de respirar. Eu aperto sua cintura em garantia, e desta vez, ela envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura e enterra o rosto no meu peito. "Mas ninguém precisa saber."

 _Dio, não posso credere che lo sto facendo._

"O... o que?" ela gagueja, e eu sinto seus cílios quando eles vibram contra o meu peito nu.

"Ninguém tem que saber o que Alice e você fizeram", eu digo lentamente. É imperativo que ela entenda tudo o que vai acontecer a partir de agora. "Se não há corpo, não há crime." Repito as palavras famosas, desta vez em referência a uma situação um pouco diferente. Se ninguém souber o que realmente aconteceu, ninguém irá esperar a morte do traidor. Só Santino sabe, e ele não ousaria abrir a boca.

"Você faria isso por mim?"

"Não, Bella. Estou fazendo isso por _mim_. Eu não acho que eu tenho o poder de te ver sem vida. Então, eu sugiro que você e Alice deixem a cidade o mais rápido possível." _Mais uma vez, ela vai para longe de mim._ _E, desta vez, é a coisa certa a fazer._ "Você pode voltar para sua antiga vida, ir para Londres, voltar para Ro..."

"Que droga?" E repente ela grita, interrompendo-me. Ela pula para fora do meu alcance e mantém as minhas mãos nas dela. "Por favor, _por favor_ , não me faça ir embora."

"Você tem que ir. Não há outra forma. E você não precisa se preocupar com sua segurança... Nada vai acontecer com você, Alice ou Rosalie. Essa é a minha garantia. Apenas... apenas vá embora".

Ela olha nos meus olhos, suas pupilas estão dilatadas e ela mantém o olhar fixo no meu. Eu sei que ela está olhando para ver se eu realmente estou falando sério, se eu realmente quero que ela vá. E considerando que eu nunca poderia mentir para ela, ela vê.

"Você honestamente quer que eu vá embora?" A mulher está me desafiando! Filho da puta, eu realmente sei como escolhê-las, não é?

Eu gemo alto, xingando tudo que é sagrado. "Não torne as coisas piores. _Per favore, Carina!_ Este mundo, _o meu_ mundo, você não será capaz de sobreviver aqui. Tudo o que Black lhe disse, não é nem metade do que realmente se passa. Pense nela, Bella, pense no que Rose deve estar passando agora, sabendo que você está aqui com um chefe da máfia? Você quer que ela passe por isso todos os dias para o resto da sua vida?"

Ela torce o nariz. "Rose?"

"Sim, sua _irmã_ Rosalie Swan?"

Como se minhas palavras acionassem algum tipo de mudança na sua cabeça, ela fica absolutamente rígida e toda a cor os drena de seu rosto. "Rosalie não sabe, Edward. Ela pensa que eu estou na Escola de Economia em Londres."

"O quê?" Eu grito na cara dela. "Você mentiu para Rosalie também? Deus, você honestamente me odeia tanto assim?"

"Claro que não!" Ela grita de volta. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha, e ela olha para baixo timidamente, murmurando: "Ok, talvez um pouco. Mas isso foi só por um tempo! Eu pensei que eu poderia segurar a raiva, o ódio por mais tempo. Mas, Edward, você me pegou mais uma vez. Você me fez me apaixonar por você mais uma vez."

Agora, esses... esses sentimentos de amor e relação, esta é a última coisa que eu quero discutir. Então eu volto para o tópico. "Por que você mentiu para Rose?"

Ela olha para mim por um momento e, quando sabe que eu não vou comentar sobre o fato de que ela acabou de confessar que ainda me ama, ela acena com a cabeça, aceitando. "Jacob me disse que se você me descobrisse trabalhando disfarçada, que você me mataria e depois iria atrás da minha família. Ele me convenceu que era melhor se eu mantivesse isso em segredo de ambas as partes." Ela zomba: "Claro que, mais tarde, eu descobri a verdadeira razão por trás disso."

Eu permaneço como estou, esperando por ela continuar. Quando ela não diz nada e olha para mim em confusão, eu ergo uma sobrancelha e digo: "O quê? Eu ainda tenho que lhe pedir para elaborar a essa altura?"

Ela suspira. "Eu acho que não." Eu concordo com a cabeça, acenando com a mão para que ela continue. "Umm... bem, na verdade... uh... a coisa é que, Jacob sabia que... uh... Eu, ele, quero dizer..."

"Bella!" Eu exclamo. "Só cuspa."

"Emm... Carty é... m... cun... cunhado", ela murmura.

"Huh? Quê?" Eu não entendi uma palavra do que você disse. Que diabos ela está tão apreensiva para mencionar _agora_?

Ela respira fundo e começa: "Emmett McCarty é meu cunhado, e Rosalie, minha irmã, ela é agora Rosalie Swan-McCarty. Estamos todos vivendo juntos por seis anos aqui em Chicago."

Espere.

O quê?

O QUÊ?

"Você é irmã de Emmett?" Eu uivo.

"Cunhada", ela me corrige.

 _Sim, a mesma coisa._

Bem quando eu pensei que nada poderia me chocar ainda mais, Bella tem que vir e dizer algo assim. Como é que um homem deveria sobreviver a toda essa merda jogada nele em um único dia de merda?!

Lembro-me do dia que Emmett especificamente me disse que ele tinha apenas uma condição para se afiliar com a gente - de que a sua família ficasse de fora. Não era para eu perguntar qualquer coisa sobre eles e que sua esposa e cunhada deveriam receber total proteção em todos os momentos se algo de ruim acontecesse. Na época, eu realmente não pensei muito sobre isso, e porque eu confiava no homem com a minha vida, eu concordei com ele.

Eu deveria saber que isso voltaria para me morder na bunda em algum momento.

Agora eu estou falando comigo mesmo. "Cinco anos. Eu conheço o homem tem _cinco_ anos, e ele conhece você esse tempo todo? _Todo esse tempo_ você estava aqui? Aqui. _Dio mio_ , eu vou matar Emmett!"

Durante os cinco anos que eu conheci Emmett, ele esteve com Rosalie - que eu sei _agora_ é Rosalie Swan - e então ele basicamente conhecia Bella durante todo esse tempo. Minha cabeça dói quando penso em todo o tempo perdido.

Eu olho para Bella e vejo que o cobertor mal está cobrindo seu corpo nu. Ela é... ela é um anjo. Ela ainda é o meu anjo. E eu _ainda_ não a odeio.

Mas, então, o lado de mim que tem sido dominante nos últimos sete anos, o E.C. - esse lado não irá permitir que o meu amor por ela vença. Meu instinto natural para odiar, para _matar_ , o traidor é liquidado e ponto final. É quase como se eu tivesse uma personalidade dupla - o Edward que ama e adora Bella Swan, e o E.C. que é violento e cruel. Um fogo queima dentro de mim enquanto a minha mente, literalmente parece estar sendo puxada para dois caminhos distintos. Todo o meu ser quer segurá-la firme e nunca mais deixá-la, mas minha mente luta a batalha com a arma da razão.

 _Eu não sei o que fazer._

"Foi fácil?" Eu pergunto de novo, já que ela não me deu uma resposta mais cedo.

"No começo", ela começa assim: "Parecia que seria. Não que seria fácil, mas que seria... factível." Ela hesita por um momento, antes de continuar: "No começo, foi... fácil te odiar, odiar um chefe da máfia era quase instintivo. Mas no momento em que eu te vi naquele estacionamento, tudo voltou com força total. Foi quando eu soube que estava ferrada, e após o incidente no restaurante, eu não tinha a menor intenção de dar informações para Jacob. Talvez a maneira que nos encontramos de novo não tenha sido ideal, Edward, mas o fato de que nós nos encontramos de novo, isso é precioso."

Eu fecho meus olhos com suas palavras e suspiro. "Eu não sei se posso perdoar você, Bella."

"Eu não sei se posso me perdoar, Edward."

Virando a cabeça para o lado para olhar para ela, eu olho em seus olhos, e eu sei que não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira que eu possa deixar essa mulher fugir de mim novamente. Tudo o que ela fez, até certo nível, eu entendo por que fez. Ao olhar para o rosto dela agora, eu posso ver que ela realmente sente arrependimento. Eu posso ver que debaixo de todo seu ódio, ela nunca deixou de me amar também.

E quando você ama alguém do jeito que eu amo a minha Bella, não é tão difícil seguir em frente, perdoar. Talvez não esquecer, mas superar. Afinal de contas, eu estou longe de ser humano mais perfeito do mundo, e eu cometo mais erros do que a maioria das pessoas lá fora. Então, se eu não sou perfeito, eu não posso esperar que Bella seja. Colocar alguém em um pedestal tão alto não é a coisa certa, porque no final, somos todos seres humanos, que somos obrigados a cometer erros de vez em quando.

Se Bella está disposta a ficar, ficar ao lado do chefe, então eu tenho que dar a ela uma segunda chance. O Senhor sabe que ela me deu milhares, todas as vezes que eu fiz besteira quando era adolescente.

Nós não somos perfeitos.

Mas Bella e eu, somos perfeitos um para _o outro_.

Eu sorrio para ela, e ela deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso em troca. Tomando-lhe a cabeça entre as minhas mãos, eu beijo sua testa, as pálpebras, e depois, finalmente, seus lábios. Apenas um pequeno beijo.

E então eu respiro contra sua boca, olhando nos olhos do meu amor, " _Senza di te, la mia vita non ha senso._ "

Lágrimas, que espero que sejam felizes, brotam em seus olhos. Ela balança a cabeça furiosamente e me abraça em um movimento rápido. Eu descanso meu queixo no topo da cabeça e a seguro com força em meu abraço, querendo que ela nunca se afaste de mim.

"Eu não sei o que você acabou de dizer", ela sussurra, "Mas foi lindo. Mesmo para você."

Meus próprios olhos estão um pouco úmidos, e eu rio. _Tão bonita._ "O que eu acabei de dizer, Bella, significa - Sem você, minha vida não faz sentido."

Nós ainda temos um monte de merda para lidar. Planos para fazer, detalhes para repassar, a confiança precisa ser reconstruída. Mas de alguma forma... Eu acredito que nós vamos chegar lá. Talvez não amanhã, talvez nem mesmo em uma semana, mas nós vamos chegar lá em breve.

* * *

 _ **Tanta coisa para fazer a gente pirar nesse capítulo, mas quem desconfiou que o Agente Black estivesse por trás da morte de Ben?**_

 _ **Edward tendo que lidar com a traição de Bella... com a descoberta da família de Emmett... Bella merece ser perdoada tão facilmente?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Recomeços**

 ** _Forks, 2004_**

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! _Eu não me importo de chorar enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da sempre horrível Forks High School._ O que você estava pensando, Bella Swan? Estúpida!

 _Edward tinha me dito um milhão de vezes para nunca responder de volta para o Sr. Green, mas desta vez, ele realmente passou dos limites._ _Quero dizer, eu entendo que ele é nosso diretor, e eu não deveria estar jogando suas palavras de volta na cara dele, pois ele tem o poder de tornar a minha vida escolar miserável._ _Mas, vamos lá!_ _O que é uma garota deve fazer quando ele lhe dá detenção e, em seguida, ameaça chamar seus pais dominadores para tagarelar porque você estava comendo durante a aula?_ _Desculpe-me, mas meu estômago estava resmungando de maneira feroz._ _E não era como se eu tivesse cometido um crime federal ao dar algumas mordidas no meu sanduíche._

 _Então, agora, porque eu lhe disse que era culpa dele eu comer em sala de aula, uma vez que a pausa foi deslocada para uma hora depois, e então passei a apontar a comida merda que temos na lanchonete, ele está chateado comigo._ _Mais uma vez._ _Eu tenho que ficar na detenção pelos próximos dois dias e uma nota a ser assinada pelos meus pais._

Mais uma hora de palestra apenas esperando em casa, _eu penso_.

 _Entro na cantina com um beicinho e coloco na minha bandeja o prato de pizza nojento._ _Eu olho em volta procurando Edward, não vendo-o na nossa mesa de costume._ _No entanto, eu vou e vou até ela e me de cinco de seus amigos idiotas me elogiam por ter as maiores bolas aqui._ _Sim, que seja._ _Eles são apenas um bando de falsos, presunçosos, adolescentes hormonais, tentando impressionar a melhor amiga de Cullen para ficar de boa com ele._

 _Eu sinto um toque nas minhas costas e me viro para ver Ricky._ _Ugh, o rei de todos os falsos e presunçosos adolescentes hormonais, e maior rival de Edward aqui na Forks High._

 _Assim que eu abro minha boca para dizer-lhe para cair fora, ele puxa o meu rabo de cavalo, e minha boca cai aberta em estado de choque e dor._ _Minha cabeça está inclinada para trás e minha boca escancarada como a de um peixe._

 _E então... então o sacana começa a rir._ _Lágrimas ardem nos meus olhos quando ele começa a jogar pequenos pedaços de borracha na minha boca._ _Eu não consigo fechá-la de jeito nenhum, e eu arranho a mão dele para ele soltar o meu cabelo._

Porra de doente de merda, eu vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!

 _Só quando eu estou levantando minha perna para dar uma joelhada nas bolas dele, ele solta do meu cabelo com um grito de dor._

 _E de pé na minha frente com o punho levantado está Edward Cullen._

" _Seu_ _filho da puta! Como você se atreve?"E_ _le rosna para Ricky, que está rastejando com o nariz sangrando._ Bem feito, seu pequeno lagarto!

 _Eu fico de pé rapidamente ao lado de Edward, cuspindo o resto da borracha da minha boca._ _O peito de Edward está subindo e descendo a toda velocidade enquanto ele olha para baixo, para Ricky com ódio claro em seus olhos._

" _Você está bem?"_ _Ele me pergunta, seus olhos suavizando quando ele se vira para olhar para mim._

 _Eu concordo com a cabeça._ _"Obrigada por isso."_ _Eu aceno minha mão em direção ao corpo dobrado de Ricky enquanto ele se apressa para fora da lanchonete._

" _Claro, Bells", diz ele, abraçando-me com força._ _Eu derreto em seus braços, e minhas lágrimas finalmente fluem para fora._ _Com Edward, eu estou no meu lugar seguro, meu lugar feliz._ _" Eu ouvi sobre o Sr. Green gritar com você no corredor", ele sussurra._ _"Eu disse a você para não ser um moleque", diz ele com desaprovação._

"Ele não _estava sendo razoável!_ Eu _estava apenas sendo eu", eu digo defensivamente._

 _Ele ri, balançando a cabeça._ _"Você estava sendo um moleque de treze anos de idade, Bells"._

 _Eu o solto e reviro os olhos alegremente._ _"Eu estava sendo_ eu _, Cullen."_

 _Ele enxuga minhas lágrimas com os polegares e coloca o braço em volta do meu ombro, me guiando para fora da lanchonete._ _"Tão teimosa", ele suspira._

 _Eu rio._ _"Você sabe", eu digo, piscando em sua direção._

" _J_ _antar na minha casa hoje à noite?", pergunta ele, sabendo que eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de voltar para casa e ouvir os meus pais me darem sermão sobre como eu sou uma decepção e constrangimento._

" _Ugh, sim, por favor!"_ _Nós nos sentamos dentro de seu carro, e ele traz o pacote de Doritos e vários chocolates que ele está escondendo lá dentro por dias._

 _Eu mordo um chocolate e gemo._ _"Edward Cullen, eu proclamo o meu amor a você para todo o sempre."_

 _Ele ri alto e me beija na cabeça, me fazendo rir._ _"Estou feliz, Isabella Swan."_

 _Eu fico olhando para ele em acusação falsa._ _"Você não vai dizer de volta?"_

 _Ele aperta a mão sobre o coração._ _"Minhas desculpas, minha senhora."_ _Concordo com a cabeça e aceno a mão para ele continuar._ _"Meu amor por você é eterno, minha senhora para sempre é um tempo muito curto, com voc...", Ele faz uma pausa "Uma melhor amiga como você."_

" _Eu sei! Não é?"_

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Depois da montanha russa que o dia que tinha sido, Edward e eu cochilamos muito rapidamente. Assim que ele me puxou para os seus braços e disse aquelas palavras doces como açúcar, eu era um caso perdido. Nós nos beijamos até que nós dois estávamos tentando recuperar o fôlego e depois só abraçamos um ao outro, sem querer manchar o momento com palavras duras.

Eu sei que Edward não me perdoou ainda, e sei que ele não confia em mim totalmente, mas também sei quão errada eu fui de fazer o que eu fiz. Ele tem todos os motivos para ficar com raiva de mim para sempre. Então, eu prometo a mim mesma batalhar por mim, batalhar por _nós_. Quando você tem algo tão especial como o que Edward e eu temos, você não pode não tentar manter, estimar para sempre. Até mesmo a ideia de perdê-lo, de nunca tê-lo me olhando nos olhos de novo... até mesmo o próprio pensamento faz o meu peito doer de forma feroz.

A verdade da questão é que a maior força de um homem é o desejo de impressionar a pessoa que ele mais ama. E a minha força motriz é Edward. Se há uma coisa que pode me fazer rir ou chorar, lamentar ou gemer, amar ou odiar, é ele. É Edward. Então, quando eu me levanto de manhã – depois de nós dois termos dormido a noite toda - eu tomo um minuto para absorver e processar tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

O primeiro pensamento que me toca como um trovão é a morte de Eric devido a uma "overdose acidental". Que tipo de animal doente e frio mata alguém assim? _Jacob. Um animal doente e frio como Jacob._ Eu sinto náuseas toda vez que penso em Jacob, em todas as vezes que eu busquei nele o conforto, quando eu o deixei me guiar cegamente com tudo e qualquer coisa, quando eu confiei nele como se fosse um velho amigo, quando eu menti para a minha _família_ por ele.

E a pior parte? Eu confiei nele o suficiente para ir contra Edward, confiei nele o suficiente para não deixar nada de ruim acontecer comigo, meus amigos, ou minha família. Eu desisti do meu sonho de ir para Londres só porque eu acreditei nele. Nunca na minha vida eu estive tão errada sobre alguém. Nunca na minha vida eu me senti assim traída por ninguém.

Agora, eu sei muito bem o que Edward deve sentir. A sensação de ser traído pela pessoa que você _escolhe_ confiar cegamente... essa é a coisa mais dolorosa mundo.

E eu não posso me perdoar por ter quebrado a confiança que Edward depositava em mim.

 _Nunca mais._

Eu me sento contra a cabeceira da cama, o tempo todo apenas olhando para a forma adormecida de Edward. Ele está deitado na cama, dormindo de bruços, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, e o cobertor na altura do tronco. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça desgrenhada, e suas bochechas estão coradas, suas costas subindo e descendo enquanto ele respira ritmicamente. Não há uma única linha de preocupação ou um vinco de responsabilidade em seu rosto enquanto ele dorme, não parece nem um pouco com o um homem que, provavelmente, iria sair e fazer algo ilegal em questão de horas.

 _Ele é um chefe da máfia._ _Foda-me._

Estou espantada com a realização de quanto isso nem mesmo não me importa mais. Alguns dias atrás, eu estava julgando-o por ser do jeito que é. E agora... isso nem mesmo _importa_ para é o quanto eu faria por ele. Se eu tivesse que fazer uma escolha entre nunca mais ver Edward de novo versus ficar com ele para sempre, falhas incluídas, não haveria nem mesmo um segundo pensamento. Edward vai ganhar sempre. Sempre.

Eu acho que eu nunca irei me acostumar com o que ele faz, mas eu espero superar isso um dia. Porque... só porque ele é _Edward_. Simples assim.

Sorrio para minha pequena epifania e passo minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, colocando um beijo na testa dele. E porque ele é impossível de resistir, eu desço para beijar seu rosto, e em seguida, suas pálpebras fechadas, e seu nariz.

 _Foda-se, eu sou uma idiota._

Meu rosto cora quando eu percebo que eu basicamente o ataquei enquanto ele dormia, e eu rapidamente pulo para o banheiro para me refrescar e me poupar de mais constrangimento. Depois de passar o meu tempo no banho, eu visto os meus shorts. Mas eu não consigo encontrar minha blusa em lugar nenhum, então eu só pego uma das camisetas de Edward.

 _Ok, e agora?_

Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que fazer agora. Será que eu vou para a cozinha fazer o café da manhã, ou eu vou sentar calmamente na sala de estar como a hóspede que eu sou?

Eh, eu já estou usando as roupas dele. Não é como se eu pudesse invadir ainda mais a sua privacidade.

Então eu faço uma coisa que eu sou certamente boa - Faço batata frita, bacon, omelete de queijo, e smoothie de morango – _o_ _ritual de café da manhã de Edward em Forks._ _Quando eu estou terminando o último_ pedaço de bacon, Edward entra na cozinha de boxer preta, bocejando alto e coçando a cabeça.

Um sorriso ilumina meu rosto com quão adorável ele ainda parece na parte da manhã, mesmo depois de todos estes anos e músculos.

 _Ok, então ele parece adorável, lindo, quente e incrivelmente sexy._

Mas isso é apenas Edward Cullen para você.

Ele para quando me vê em sua cozinha, fazendo uma dupla tomada, e depois me dá um sorriso nervoso. "Eu pensei ter sentido cheiro de comida", diz ele com voz rouca.

 _E o vencedor da voz rouca pelo Dusky Times é Edward Cullen sexy pra caramba._

Eu sorrio de volta. "Sim, eu pensei em fazer o café da manhã. Está tudo bem?" Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre onde nós realmente estamos. Quero dizer, com certeza, ele disse todas aquelas coisas na noite passada, mas um monte de merda ainda foi deixada para ser remexida.

Ele dá uma volta por cima para mim e aperta meu bíceps. "Claro, _Carina_ ". E então ele começa a carregar seu prato com comida. Meu coração palpita e, em seguida, fica leve pela simples e aceitação.Há um pouco de incerteza e constrangimento no ar, porém, que não faz nada para colocar minha mente à vontade.

Eu espero para ele perceber o que eu cozinhei.

Assim ele enche sua caneca com smoothie, ele suspira. "Você fez o meu café da manhã de Forks", ele sussurra, virando-se para olhar para mim.

"Eu fiz", eu respondo, minhas mãos brincando com a espátula.

"Isso é, uh..." - ele limpa a garganta - "Isso é ótimo. Obrigado, eu... Eu não tive essa comida desde que você, hum... deixou Forks." Ele dá de ombros, mas eu vejo a sua implicação clara de quanto as coisas mudaram depois que eu fui embora.

Ele se senta diante da bancada e come a omelete, mantendo propositalmente seus olhos fixos no prato.

"Claro", eu sussurro, a culpa da noite anterior e a explosão de Edward quase me deixando sem fôlego mais uma vez.

"Olha, Bella", ele suspira, sentado em sua cadeira, "Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar bravo com você. Mas o que você fez... Eu nem sei o que sentir. Mas agora, eu honestamente não quero falar sobre isso. Nós vamos ter uma conversa com Alice e Jasper e ver onde ir a partir daí." Eu concordo com a cabeça, os olhos baixos, mordendo meu lábio e segurando as lágrimas.

Ele se levanta e segura o meu rosto, se curvando para me olhar nos olhos. "Só saiba que isso - você e eu, nós somos mais fortes do que isso. Vai dar tudo certo".

Eu concordo com a cabeça novamente, tomando uma respiração instável. "Tudo bem."

Ele sussurra um "bom" e volta ao seu café da manhã.

"Edward, eu só... Eu só quero que você saiba que..." Foda-se, eu estou tentando com tanto afinco dizer as palavras, mas simplesmente não está acontecendo. É como se as palavras quisessem sair, mas algo continua empurrando-as para baixo. Está me deixando com náuseas, quase tonta de repente. "Eu..."

Ele solta o garfo e franze as sobrancelhas. "O que você está dizendo? Que há de errado, Bella?"

"Não... nada _errado_." _Fale de uma vez._ _Tenho certeza de que não é um segredo de qualquer maneira!_ "Eu tenho certeza que você já sabe disso, mas eu só acho que você precisa me ouvir dizer isso... que _eu_ preciso que você me ouça dizer isso." Eu respiro fundo. "Edward", eu começo: "Eu preciso que você saiba que eu ainda am..."

O zumbido repentino do interfone me interrompe. "Você provavelmente deveria atender", eu suspiro.

Ele balança a cabeça e ergue um dedo. "Me dê um minuto, e eu já volto. Você ainda tem que completar esse pensamento para mim." Ele me dá um olhar intenso, e eu aceno em resposta.

Ele caminha até o interfone e mantém pressionado o botão. Enquanto ele fala com o guarda, que eu tiro um minuto para me recompor e me preparar para o que estou prestes a dizer.

"Bem, parece que você vai ter que segurar esse pensamento mais do que eu teria gostado", diz Edward, voltando para seu café da manhã e me dando pequeno sorriso. "Carlisle e Esme estão aqui."

Meus olhos se arregalam de surpresa. _Oh merda._ _Não estou preparada para que eles me vejam no apartamento de seu filho, com suas roupas, e servindo o café da manhã._ "Ok", eu chio.

Ele ri alto, balançando a cabeça. "É apenas os meus pais, Bella. Não me dê esse olhar."

Apenas seus pais que esperam uma explicação para os meus sete anos de desaparecimento e reaparecimento repentino. Em Forks, Carlisle e Esme tinham sido mais parecidos com meus pais do que Renée e Charlie. Quando eu deixei a cidade com Rose, foi um golpe para eles pelo que Alice me disse.

"O que você disse a eles sobre a minha... volta?"

Ele olha para mim timidamente. "Eu não contei a eles sobre você, na verdade. Ainda."

Eu suspiro de alívio, assentindo. "Oh, bem, isso é bom. Vou falar com eles, e você pode, por favor me deixar cuidar disso do meu jeito?"

"Claro", ele responde, um pouco divertido. "Eu vou colocar uma roupa." Ele entra e sai de seu quarto em poucos segundos, agora vestindo uma camiseta e uma bermuda sobre sua boxer.

Só então, há uma batida forte na porta, seguida do zumbido da campainha. "Parece que eles estão aqui", Edward suspira, passando por mim para abrir a porta.

Eu prendo a respiração quando ele abre a porta, e Esme entra jorrando algo em italiano. Carlisle está atrás dela, e depois de abraçar seu filho, imediatamente se desculpa e vai em direção ao banheiro.

Nenhum deles me notou de pé na cozinha ainda. O que é uma coisa boa caso você esteja pensando. Me dá mais tempo para me acostumar à ideia de vê-los novamente.

Esme está amplamente gesticulando com as mãos, e ao ver Carlisle desaparecer no banheiro, ela de repente muda para gritos em Inglês. "Oh, isso é tão típico Carlisle! Quem lhe disse para beber tanto vinho a esta hora da manhã? Ele não pode sequer segurar a bexiga por tempo suficiente para cumprimentar seu filho corretamente. Eu estou te dizendo, _piccolo_ , seu pai vai morrer em decorrência de consumo de álcool qualquer dia desses."

Ela bufa alto e estatela-se no sofá, esfregando as têmporas. "E por que faz uma semana que eu não vejo você, Edward? _Non manca la tua mamma, hein?"_

Edward revira os olhos dramaticamente e a beija na testa, dando aos ombros dela um abraço apertado. "Claro que eu sinto sua falta, mãe. Como eu não poderia?"

Ela se derrete em seus braços e beija-o no rosto, levantando-se do sofá. "Agora deixe-me ver o que fazer para no café da manhã, porque eu tenho certeza que você vai tomar um copo de leite com um pedaço de pão seu preguiçoso..."

E Mama Esme entra com tudo na cozinha.

Ela simplesmente congela, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento.

Porra.

Eu defendo o meu território, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para processar... bem, eu. Cerca de um minuto passa... e ela ainda está me olhando sem expressão em seu rosto e sua boca em um pequeno O. Eu estou começando a me sentir um pouco desconfortável, então eu viro os meus olhos para Edward em confusão. Ele apenas dá de ombros e gesticula para que eu respire fundo.

Eu dou-lhe um olhar você-é-tão-estúpido e volto meus olhos novamente para Esme. Sim, eu tenho um desses olhares.

"Eu juro que nunca vou beber tanto vinho novamente, Esme. _Dio mio_ , foi uma longa viagem de carro..." Ao ver que a atenção de Esme ocupada, Carlisle para de falar. "Esme?"

E Papa Cullen entra com tudo na cozinha também.

Carlisle suspira de surpresa e sussurra: "Bella?"

 _Bem, pelo menos ele mostrou um pouco de emoção, em vez de transformar em pedra._

Isso parece arrancar Esme de seu transe, embora. Ela caminha rapidamente para mim e segura o meu rosto, me olhando nos olhos. Até este momento, eu nem percebi o quanto eu realmente senti falta da única figura materna na minha vida. Lágrimas brotam nos meus olhos enquanto eu olho para seu lindo rosto, um pouco enrugado, mas ainda suave.

"Isabella", ela sussurra, beijando-me na testa.

"Oi, Esme", eu falo através das minhas lágrimas, inalando o cheiro doce da família Cullen nela. Merda, agora estou toda emocional e chorosa de novo.

Ela me puxa para um abraço apertado, e eu a abraço com tudo em mim, nós duas chorando e dizendo o quanto sentimos falta uma da outra. "Por que você fez isso com a gente?" Esme chora. Eu me sinto mal do estômago só de pensar em toda a dor que causei, não só a Edward, mas a tantas outras pessoas.

"Eu sinto muito, Esme, eu sinto muito. Você pode me perdoar?" Eu peço, ainda em meio a soluços. Eu olho para Edward, em silêncio, pedindo-lhe perdão também. Ele me dá um sorriso caloroso, e um raio de esperança se acende em mim. Eu fecho meus olhos, orando, _por favor, Deus!_ _Por favor, me dê uma chance de fazer as pazes com ele._

"Só se você prometer que nunca mais irá embora de novo!" Ela me xinga, me dando um leve tapa nas costas.

"Nunca mais", eu prometo. "Estou de volta para ficar desta vez."

Meus olhos buscam automaticamente Edward para ver sua reação às minhas palavras, e ele me dá um sorriso largo.

Eu sorrio de volta, e ele tosse, tentando esconder a pequena vermelhidão ao redor dos olhos. Eu reviro os olhos, sorrindo para sua tentativa patética de ser discreto sobre o choro. _Bebezão._

"Vou ter a minha vez com Bella também?" Carlisle pergunta enquanto pisca para mim e caminha até nós.

Esme me libera com beijos em ambas as faces, e eu sou bem lembrada de sua exuberância italiana. _Não tem como não amar essa mulher._

Carlisle me abraça e sussurra no meu ouvido: "Bem-vinda de volta, _Tessoro_ ".

"Obrigada, Carlisle. Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês."

"Oh, Bella, você não tem idaia de quanto você fez falta nesta casa." _Tanto para não me sentir uma merda._ "Estou tão, tão feliz que você esteja de volta." Ele me libera com um beijo na testa.

"Agora que já celebramos o regresso do guerreiro a casa, que tal um café da manhã?" Edward diz, caminhando até mim e envolvendo os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

"Você, meu jovem, não sentiu a necessidade de nos dizer que Bella estava na cidade?" Esme diz, olhando para Edward.

Ele olha para mim e murmura: "Todos seus."

Eu me viro para Esme com um sorriso. "Na verdade, Esme, eu pedi que ele não dissesse nada. Eu queria surpreender vocês." Ela parece a ponto de estourar com perguntas, então eu continuo: "Eu vou responder a todas as suas perguntas. Mas, por enquanto, que tal um café da manhã? Vendo como Edward pode ser contado como três pessoas com seu apetite, então não há o suficiente para todos nós."

"Sim, sim, você sabe disso, Swan", Edward diz, me beliscar no antebraço.

"Ei!" Eu exclamo, batendo-lhe no peito.

Ele ri e beija a minha testa, e depois vai aquecer seu café da manhã. _Uau, minha testa com certeza recebeu muita atenção esta manhã._ _Não que eu esteja reclamando._

Eu rio comigo mesma, balançando a cabeça. Eu olho para cima, só para ver Esme olhando para mim com um sorriso 'eu-sei-o-que-está-acontecendo' no rosto e um brilho animado em seus olhos.

 _Aqui vamos nós._

* * *

 ** _Esme e Carlisle na área! Eu amo esses dois! Pena que eles chegaram no momento que Bella ia... não se preocupem, mais tarde ela completa a frase. Kkkk_**

 ** _Edward deixou claro que está magoado, que não é fácil digerir o que Bella fez, mas eu acredito nele, quando diz que 'eles' são mais fortes. E vocês? O que será que o Agente Black está pensando do sumiço de Bella?_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Com tudo**

"Ei, Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você sabe quem é?"

"Não, eu não sei, _Carin_ _a_. Já nos vimos antes?"

"Claro! Você não se lembra?"

"Uh... não?"

"Esse é o Ricky de Forks High!" Eu exclamo, apontando com entusiasmo para a tela da TV e pulando no sofá.

"Quem é Ricky?" Ele torce o nariz em confusão, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"Edward", Eu falo impaciente. "Ricky Simz! Aquele cara que puxou o meu rabo de cavalo e jogou borrachas na minha boca, e então você lhe deu um soco na cara. Droga, você era tão foda na época", Eu digo sonhadora, relembrando o bom e velho Edward.

Ele late uma risada. " _Naquela época_? E sim, agora eu me lembro do _mamaluke_ ".

Eu reviro os olhos para ele. _Homens._ "Bem, eu tenho certeza de que você ainda é foda, mas eu realmente não tenho nenhuma evidência para provar isso, não é?" Eu pisco para ele, e ele levanta uma sobrancelha com um sorriso perverso no rosto. _Oh merda._ eu retrocedo rapidamente ao ver o olhar em seu rosto. "Isso _não_ foi um desafio, Cullen."

"É isso aí, menina." Ele pisca para mim. _Que diabos isso quer dizer?_ Ele muda de assunto muito fodidamente rápido, embora. "O que ele está fazendo em um comercial do Wonderland, afinal?"

Eu rio alto com isso. "Não é?" E então eu começo a fofoca como a fofoqueira que eu sou. "Eu ouvi que ele está recebendo ofertas para estrelar comerciais de parque de diversões, todos vestido como o mascote do parque." Eu rio, pensando no ilustre Ricky como 'Tonta, a amigável lontra.' Eu continuo: "E ontem, Alice me disse que sua ex-namorada, Mickey, você se lembra dela?" Ele balança a cabeça. "Ela terminou com ele quando ela e seus amigos foram a uma festa, e ele estava vestido como 'Lúcio, o urso', balançando a bunda e divertindo crianças pequenas. Um homem tem que encher a barriga de alguma forma, eu acho."

Ele ri. "Ele sempre foi um covarde, se você quer saber."

"Nem me diga".

"Bella?", diz ele, olhando para mim, hesitante.

"Sim?"

"Você quer ir ver os meus pais hoje?"

"Mas nós só os vimos há três dias."

Há três dias que eles chegaram e me viram pela primeira vez em sete anos. Nós conversamos por horas naquele dia, e quando eu disse a eles sobre Alice estar de volta, também, eles quiseram vê-la imediatamente. Nós asseguramos que iríamos trazê-la em breve. Depois daquele dia, eu disse a Edward tudo sobre cada minuto que passamos na sede e com Jacob.

Desde que eu não poderia realmente voltar para o meu apartamento agora, eu fiquei com Edward, e Alice ficou com Jasper. A essa hora, Jacob, obviamente, sabia que tínhamos acabado as coisas com ele. As coisas pareciam bastante calmas no momento, mas todos nós sabíamos que isso não ia durar. Havia definitivamente uma história para a relação tensa entre Edward e Jacob, mas eu estava apreensiva para tocar no assunto neste momento, então eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Edward e eu... nós estávamos nos dando surpreendentemente bem. Não havia qualquer menção dele como E.C e seus deveres... obrigações. Claro que houve alguns momentos difíceis, quando eu me sentiria tão culpada a qualquer lembrança de tudo o que aconteceu que eu não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos dele. Mas ele me dava um sorriso e o mundo ficava bem novamente. Afinal, como ele disse - nós somos mais fortes do que essa merda.

"Sim, nós os vimos. Mas agora eles sabem que Alice está no apartamento com Jasper e os convidaram hoje. Alice me perguntou se eu poderia ir com eles para atuar como uma espécie de amortecedor entre ela e Jasper." Ele suspira, passando a mão pelo cabelo, e me dando um sorriso tenso.

"Oh. Isso." Eu caio de volta no sofá, franzindo a testa para a situação.

"E eu não quero estar sozinho entre os dois. Você vai, não é?"

"Sim, é claro. Mas eu me sinto tão mal por eles."

No mesmo dia em que Edward soube a verdade, Alice contou para Jasper também. Vamos apenas dizer que ele não aceitou a notícia... muito bem. Pelo que eles estavam nos dizendo, Jasper tinha ficado totalmente maluco e apontou a arma para Alice. Ela se assustou e o chutou nas bolas. Jasper ficou extremamente irritado, e se você me perguntar, eu estou surpresa por Edward não ter reagido da mesma forma. Mas eu acho que nós temos anos de compreensão mútua e uma relação para dar crédito, quando a relação de Alice e Jasper é bastante recente. O fato de ele pirar sobre ela estar trabalhando disfarçada é bastante compreensível.

De qualquer forma, o ponto em questão é que Jasper não fala com Alice, não importa quão duro ela tenha tentado, nem mesmo quando nós quatro nos sentamos juntos e conversamos sobre essa merda toda. Pois é... esse foi um dia estressante. Jasper apenas nos olhou como se alguém o tivesse atropelado, Edward parecia que estava com dor durante todo o dia, Alice não conseguia parar de chorar, e eu... eu estava confortavelmente entorpecida. Mas havia uma coisa que todos nós tínhamos concordado - Jacob Black seria derrubado. A merda que ele fez ... não ia ser perdoada ou esquecida. E, especialmente, não por Edward, Jasper e por mim.

Um suspiro me escapa quando eu penso sobre minha condição de vida atual. Eu estou em Chicago, onde na verdade é a minha verdadeira casa com Rosalie e Emmett, mas eu estou basicamente desabrigada.

"Por que você está com uma cara de que alguém acabou de chutar seu cachorro, Swan?" Edward pergunta, me socando levemente no meu bíceps. "Alice e Jasper vão ficar bem."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. "Sim, eu sei, quero dizer, eu espero que sim. Mas não é sobre eles. Eu estava pensando sobre... você sabe... os meus arranjos de vida."

"O que tem isso?" Ele torce o nariz adoravelmente, e eu estou começando a pensar que é um novo hábito de quando ele está confuso. Assim como quando ele passa os dedos pelo cabelo quando ele está frustrado.

"Edward, eu não posso viver aqui para sempre. Eu sempre vivi com Rose e Em até que eu fui para a faculdade onde eu morei nos dormitórios, voltando para casa para os fins de semana. E depois... bem, tudo isso aconteceu." Ele balança a cabeça, esperando que eu continue. "Metade das minhas coisas está na casa de Rosalie, o que é bom, eu posso pegar a qualquer hora. Mas a outra metade, a _importante_ , está no apartamento que Alice e eu estávamos vivendo".

Ele solta um suspiro e joga a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, fechando os olhos. "Oh".

 _É isso?_ _"Oh?"_

Mas então ele continua: "Que coisas importantes?"

"Meu passaporte para começar. Então há as minhas roupas, meus acessórios, os sapatos, os meus álbuns de fotos, alguns dos meus pertences pessoais preciosos. Eu não posso usar as suas roupas para sempre", eu digo sem rodeios. "E há outros documentos importantes que eu definitivamente vou precisar em algum momento na minha vida."

"Tudo bem, então suas roupas e as outras merdas não importam, Bella." Eu estou pronta para protestar que minhas roupas e as minhas "merdas" importam muito, quando ele me interrompe antes que eu possa dizer uma palavra."Você sempre pode comprar novos..."

"Sim, porque eu posso acessar totalmente a minha conta bancária, eu tenho certeza. Jacob não estará rastreando _nada_ ", eu respondo com sarcasmo.

Ele olha para mim como se eu fosse burra. "Eu tenho dinheiro mais que suficiente para manter um estado da África. Durante meses." _Certo._ _Será que ele não me conhece?_ "E antes de você começar com o seu lengalenga quilométrico de como você prefere morrer que deixar-me gastar dinheiro com você, deixe-me terminar." Ele continua sem esperar por mim: "Você pode me reembolsar, com juros, quando toda essa merda passar, certo?"

E me esqueço do dinheiro assim que ele diz: 'Certo' com aquele sotaque delicioso. Na verdade, a minha mente foi para a sarjeta no minuto em que ele jogou a cabeça para trás e seu longo pescoço, para não mencionar sua mandíbula, ficaram bem na frente do meu rosto.

Meus olhos imediatamente se fixam em seus lábios, e tudo o que eu posso focar é como foi bom senti-los em todo o meu corpo. Uma gota de suor desliza pelo meu pescoço e de repente eu sinto calor e muito, muito excitada.

"Aham", eu murmuro com meus olhos ainda colados aos lábios dele.

Eu assisto seu pomo de Adão quando ele diz, "Excelente", com um sorriso radiante. Minha frequência cardíaca acelera quando eu vejo seus lábios se movendo. _Seus lábios cheios, rosados que têm um potencial tão grande e as minhas áreas íntimas ainda têm que se familiarizar com eles corretamente._

Ele estala os dedos na frente do meu rosto, efetivamente puxando-me para fora da minha neblina induzida por Edward.

"Você está me ouvindo, Bella?" Pergunta ele, irritado.

"Desculpe. O que?"

"Eu disse que Jacob, provavelmente, tem o seu passaporte e outros documentos com ele. Tenho certeza de que você não irá encontrar nada no apartamento, mesmo se formos procurar. Então... bem... o seu passaporte e os outros documentos terão que esperar."

Essa certeza me arranca de qualquer espécie de névoa em um instante. "Oh meu Deus", eu suspiro. "Eu nem sequer pensei nisso!"

Ele balança a cabeça e dá um tapinha na minha mão confortavelmente. "Eu sou bom na parte de pensar."

"Eu aposto", eu murmuro, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. "Então, espere. Você está dizendo que meu passaporte e tudo mais se foram para sempre?"

"Bem, eu não diria para sempre... mas talvez por um longo período de tempo."

"Quão... longo exatamente?"

"Até o traseiro de Jacob Black ser meu. Então você terá suas coisas de volta."

"Então... não por muito tempo." Eu sorrio.

Ele ri e me beija na testa. "Sim docinho. Não muito."

Edward vai para... o trabalho às onze, depois de três dias de aqui conversando, conversando e conversando, eu encontro-me a explorando sua enorme estante. É absolutamente incrível, cheia de livros de cima a baixo, todos organizados em ordem alfabética. Para um jovem solteiro, Edward vive uma vida muito organizada, seja em seu quarto ou apartamento.

Estou surpresa de encontrar A Nascente de Ayn Rand aqui, e eu o pego, pensando que eu já tenho programa para esta tarde. Assim que eu me aconchego no sofá branco na frente da estante, a campainha toca. _Ugh, lá se vai o meu humor._

Edward não disse nada sobre visitas, embora... Então, eu timidamente pressiono o botão do interfone e o guarda do saguão responde.

"Oi. Uh... Eu estou ligando do apartamento de Edward Cullen. Há alguém na porta, e você não me informou de quem iria subir. Então, eu estou me perguntando quem é?"

O guarda parece incomodado quando responde: "Oh, eu sinto muito, Senhorita Swan, mas ele tinha uma chave. Presumi que você soubesse que alguém estava chegando. Você quer que eu mande segurança?"

Se ele tem uma chave, então provavelmente não é um estuprador/assassino. Edward tinha me dito que apenas três pessoas tinham a chave de seu apartamento, então eu acho que está tudo bem.

"Não, está tudo bem. Obrigada."

Eu abro a porta e fico cara a cara com um cara negro e enorme. E quando eu digo enorme, quero dizer 'enorme de assustar'.

"Uh... sim?" Eu gaguejo.

"Olá novamente, Senhorita Swan." O cara enorme sorri para mim e pisca. _Puta merda._ _Como é que todo mundo parece saber o meu nome nos dias de hoje?_

"Eu te conheço?"

"Eu sou Alec, Senhorita Swan. E.C. enviou-me para ser seu guarda-costas para o dia."

"Alec...?" Eu vasculho meu cérebro em busca de confirmação, porque eu tenho um sentimento de que á o vi antes. _Mas é claro!_ _É_ _aquele_ _Alec!_ "Oh, oiiii" Eu falo arrastado, sorrindo para ele. "Eu me lembro de você agora. Onde está seu parceiro? Aquele outro cara loiro?"

Seu rosto cai, mas ele rapidamente se recupera e me dá um sorriso triste. "Ele não está mais entre nós."

"É mesmo? Ele mudou de emprego ou algo assim?"

"Não, Senhorita Swan, ele está morto."

Oh Deus.

"Sinto muito!" Eu respondo, totalmente mortificada.

"Está tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo de qualquer maneira." Ele encolhe os ombros. Eu o convido para entrar e lhe ofereço algo para comer, o que ele recusa, e então eu peço-lhe para se sentar, ficar confortável, que ele novamente se recusa. _Qualquer que seja, ele não é meu convidado para entreter de qualquer maneira._

"Por que Edward te enviou? Este lugar é bastante seguro sem um... guarda-costas."

"E.C.só quer ter certeza de que você esteja segura em todos os momentos."

Espero que ele elaborare, mas ele só olha para mim com uma expressão de 'eu não tenho mais nada a dizer'. "Certo", eu digo sem jeito.

Eu tento o máximo que posso ignorá-lo, mas não é tão fácil. A cada poucos minutos, eu discretamente ergo os olhos do meu livro, e ele está sempre na mesma posição - sentado na bancada da cozinha com os olhos colados ou em mim ou varrendo o lugar. Muito louco.

Edward me liga em algum momento no meio da tarde, perguntando se estou bem e se o jantar de hoje na dos seus pais ainda está de pé.

"Sim, está. O que devo vestir embora?" Eu pergunto, mordendo meu lábio enquanto eu faço um inventário do número limitado de roupas que eu tenho.

"Você está o meu cartão de crédito?" Pergunta ele.

"Sim, estou." Ele tinha me dado o seu cartão para pedir roupas e quaisquer outras necessidades que eu precisasse a qualquer momento.

"Compre o que quiser. Acho que um vestido simples ou algo assim seria ótimo."

"Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso."

"E, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh... Alec está aí, não está?"

Eu cubro minha boca com a mão, cochichando no telefone: "Sim, ele está aqui. E você está em sérios apuros, Edward Cullen. Você tem alguma ideia de como absolutamente desconfortável e estranho é isso?"

"Eu tinha que ter certeza de que você está segura", diz ele defensivamente.

"Pare de me tratar como uma criança, pelo amor de Deus. Claro que estou segura em sua fortaleza em forma de apartamento."

Ele suspira, e eu posso dizer que é seu suspiro de 'você ganhou, apesar de eu estar certo'. "Nós vamos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde." Ele me diz em tom de aviso, e eu respondo com um "Pode apostar que vamos!"

Eu desligo e sorrio para Alec, sabendo que ele provavelmente ouviu cada palavra do que eu disse. "Não é nada pessoal", eu asseguro-lhe.

Ele ri. "Eu sei, Senhorita Swan."

Eu sorrio para ele. "Você pode me chamar de Bella."

"Tudo bem, Senhorita Swan."

Eu balanço a cabeça e volto para a leitura. Por volta das cinco da tarde, quando eu finalmente estou começando a parte boa entre Dominique e Howard Roark, Edward chega em casa.

 _Ok, é incrível e estranho chamar este lugar de 'casa'._

Alec sai assim que Edward entra, pelo que eu sou muito grata, honestamente. Ele estava começando a me assustar com aquele corpo desmedido.

Depois de castigá-lo suficientemente sobre a coisa toda com Alec, durante o qual ele apenas balança a cabeça, eu bufo derrotada e vou me vestir. Depois que Edward me ligou, eu pedi um vestido de renda de um ombro só preto com sapatos pretos. Mesmo que eu tenha tido que pagar uma taxa extra pela entrega rápida, é um vestido lindo.

Estou prestes a dar um jeito no cabelo para dar-lhe um volume extra quando o interfone toca.

"Bella", Edward grita do banheiro de hóspedes. Sim, eu o mandei para o banheiro menor para que eu pudesse me arrumar em paz no banheiro da suíte dele.

"Sim?" Eu grito de volta.

"Você pode ver quem é? Estou no vaso!"

"Claro", eu grito enquanto caminho em direção à sala de estar. "E aliás, informação demais!"

Sua risada ruidosa me segue quando eu pressiono o botão. Mas antes que eu possa dizer uma palavra, eu ouço gritos do outro lado.

"Edward! Abra a porra da porta! Eu não tenho a chave, filho da puta. É realmente importante e este idiota do seu segurança não quer me deixar entrar..."

"Mr. Mc..."

Oh Deus, o que diabos? Que será?

"Quem é?" Eu digo.

Não há resposta. Eu sou recebida por um silêncio absoluto do outro lado.

"Senhorita Swan." Há algum um barulho estranho do outro lado, e em seguida, a voz do guarda volta, "O Sr. McCarty está aqui."

* * *

 _ **Eita! E agora?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	17. Chapter 16

**N/T: a autora recomenda ouvir Timeless de Kate Havnevik nesse capítulo**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Batalhando**

 **Emmett POV**

Outra noite sem dormir, de me revirar na cama.

Outra noite de ficar olhando para o telefone, na esperança de que ele toque a qualquer segundo.

Outra noite de ouvir sua esposa baixinho chorar até dormir.

Outra noite sentindo dor no peito, porque você não sabe o que é mentira e o que é verdade.

E mais uma noite de esperança de que sua cunhada esteja bem.

Eu desligo a luminária de cabeceira e tento cair no sono, não tendo experimentado esse luxo em particular nas últimas trinta e duas horas. Cirurgia após a cirurgia me manteve de pé, mas a parte boa é que isso me manteve distraído. De... tudo.

A grande parte, embora é por Rose estar grávida. O pensamento é o suficiente para trazer um pequeno sorriso ao meu rosto, independentemente das circunstâncias. Quando Rosalie e eu ligamos para Bella para que ela soubesse sobre a gravidez, ela ficou encantada, claro, mas o fato de ela desligar o telefone tão abruptamente foi o suficiente para confirmar as minhas suspeitas de que algo estava errado. Mesmo antes disso, sempre que eu falava com ela, as conversas eram breves e diretas, o que era muito diferente de Bella. Ela falava por horas ao telefone com sua irmã quando viva nos dormitórios da faculdade aqui em Chicago, e agora ela estava morando do outro lado do mundo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse viver sem falar com Rosie.

A primeira vez que eu realmente questionei suas mentiras foi quando Bella disse-nos que não queria que a gente fosse para Londres. Inferno, se eu não fiquei surpreso. Logo em seguida eu soube que algo estava terrivelmente errado com a minha pequena _Bellybutton_. Ligamos para ela insistentemente por alguns dias, mas tudo o que conseguimos foi falar com a caixa postal. Quando ela finalmente atendeu, a conversa não durou mais do que um minuto.

Rose e eu ficamos doentes de preocupação. E quando ela não atendeu por três dias, eu liguei para a Escola de Economia de Londres. Pensar nessa conversa... ainda me dá calafrios. Eles nos disseram que Bella nunca sequer fez a matrícula ou deu entrada nos dormitórios, que ela ainda não tinha aparecido na faculdade. Todo esse tempo... todas as mentiras...

Ela ainda não atende o telefone, e não sabemos o que fazer. Rose, a irmã superprotetora, já quer contratar um detetive.

Mas eu conheço alguém que com certeza poderá descobrir algo sobre Bella mais rápido do que qualquer detetive no mundo poderia.

Eu conheço Edward Cullen.

Quando caísse a noite, eu ia pedir um favor para o Skipper como um melhor amigo.

 _**~ TETB ~**_

"Ei, cara, o Chefe está?" Eu pergunto a Enzo, um dos homens de Edward, quando entro no _Il Cigno_. Este é o lugar onde todos eles fazem suas 'reuniões' ou o que quer que seja o nome, e eu tenho que falar com o meu homem tipo agora, porra.

"Não, cara, ele saiu mais cedo hoje", ele responde e compartilha um sorriso privado com Alonzo, outro cara na equipe de Edward.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, olhando entre eles. Eu conheço aquele olhar, e se isso significa o que eu acho que significa, E. C. definitivamente vai se dar bem esta noite.

"Ele tem uma _fina_ dama esperando por ele em casa, foi o que eu ouvi", diz Alonzo, rindo. "Eu aposto que ela é...", ele beija as pontas dos dedos em um gesto para mostrar como ela realmente deve ser maravilhosa. "Se E.C. saiu mais cedo por ela..." Estes italianos e seus gestos.

"Eu aposto", murmuro. _Puta que pariu._ _U_ m _dia em que eu preciso falar com ele desesperadamente, e ele está... ocupado._ Foda-se. Encontrar Bella é mais importante do que ele sair com uma garota aleatória, e eu _vou_ falar com ele hoje, não importa o quê. "Ele foi para o apartamento?"

" _Si_ ", diz Alonzo. "Saiu faz uma hora."

" _Grazie,_ filho da puta". Esse negócio de italiano gruda em você; me processe por ter pego uma ou duas palavras.

"Aye!" Alonzo grita em protesto e me ergue o dedo do meio. Mas então ele ri, "Certifique-se de bater antes de entrar, _dottore_ ".

"Feito". Eu rio, e então eu saio depois de acenar com dois dedos em sua direção. Afora o fato de que eles... fazem o que fazem, esses caras são foda. Quando toda a tripulação está reunida, é como uma revolta, uma festa apenas esperando para acontecer. E as piadas... _oh as piadas..._

Por uma questão de fato, eu ouço da boca de Santino, quando estou no meu caminho para fora. "Realmente, gente, chega de piadas de vagina agora. Ponto."

A mesa explode em um tumulto repentino do riso, juntamente com alguns 'eu tenho outra'. Eu balanço a cabeça e solto a minha própria risada. Um bando de cachorros atrás de uma cadela no cio, isso é o que esses caras são.

 _ **~ TETB ~**_

"Senhor! Espere", o segurança grita atrás de mim enquanto eu caminho para os elevadores que levam para cobertura de Edward.

Eu me viro. "Sim?"

"Posso saber o seu nome?"

Minhas sobrancelhas franzem em confusão, e eu dou a ele o olhar 'você é estúpido'. "Eu sou Emmett McCarty, você já sabe disso. Eu vim até aqui com Edward Cullen, talvez, eu não sei... algumas centenas de vezes!"

"Sim, senhor." Sua expressão fica em branco, e eu não tenho tempo para esta merda agora. "Mas o Sr. Cullen disse para não deixar ninguém que não tenha a chave subir. Então eu vou ter que falar com ele primeiro."

"Sim, claro, que seja. Só se apresse." Eu o mando para a frente com a minha mão, e ele rapidamente disca o ramal do apartamento de Edward.

Poucos segundos depois, ele mantém o receptor para baixo. "Desculpe, senhor, mas o Sr. Cullen disse para não deixar ninguém subir."

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha com isso. Edward nunca iria me negar a entrada em seu apartamento, e eu posso apostar minha vida nisso. O filho da puta nem sequer ligou. "Me dê o telefone", eu digo, arrancando o aparelho das mãos dele e disco o ramal do apartamento de Edward antes que ele possa me parar. _Eu tenho os movimentos, babaca._

"Edward! Abra a porra da porta que eu não tenho uma chave, filho da puta. É realmente importante, e esse imbecil do seu segurança não quer me deixar entrar..."

O guarda tenta arrancar o telefone de mim, mas eu estou lutando contra todas as probabilidades hoje. É absolutamente necessário falar com Cullen, e nada irá me impedir.

E então eu ouço a voz. _A_ _voz_ _dela_.

Eu congelo no meio da frase, em meio a uma respiração, e no meio da luta.

"Quem é?" diz ela.

 _Não. Não, isso não é possível._ _De jeito nenhum._ _De jeito nenhum no inferno..._

Eu nem sequer registro quando o guarda toma o telefone de mim e, em seguida, diz: "Senhorita Swan, o Sr. McCarty está aqui."

Senhorita Swan.

Swan.

Bella Swan.

Eu devo ter pressionado o viva-voz em toda essa confusão, porque eu ouço sua resposta. "Mande-o subir", ela sussurra, após alguns segundos. _É realmente ela._ _Ela está_ aqui _._

Ele me dá um olhar horrorizado. "Mas, senhorita, o Sr. Cullen rigorosamente me disse para não deixar ninguém..."

"Eu disse, mande. Ele. Subir".

"Imediatamente, senhorita" Ele se vira para me abordar. "Você pode me seguir, senhor."

Eu nem sei como chego à cobertura, mas eu estou de pé em frente à porta, pressionando a campainha.

E então minha pequena Bella está de pé na porta vestindo apenas um roupão, com algumas coisas redondas nos cabelos, perfeita... viva ... saudável... e...

E então eu vejo Edward de pé atrás dela.

"Emmett", ela sussurra, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

Quase como se não houvesse controle sobre o meu corpo, meus sentidos, eu o prendo à parede oposta, em questão de cerca de um segundo. Raiva nubla todos os meus pensamentos.

" _O que_ você fez com _ela_?" Eu falo devagar, bem na frente de seu rosto, mas me certifico de que ele possa ouvir a ameaça e o ódio claro na minha voz. Quando o filho da puta não responde, eu o empurro ainda mais contra a parede pelo colarinho. "Responda-me, idiota!" Eu digo mais baixo.

"Emmett!" Bella grita atrás de mim. "Solte-o!" Ela enfia as unhas nas minhas costas, mas eu a ignoro.

Nunca eu pensei que esse dia chegaria, mas eu vou matar esse filho da puta com as minhas próprias mãos. A neblina vermelha que cobre meus olhos, a raiva que me faz tremer todo, a adrenalina que corre nas minhas veias, me diz apenas uma coisa - Edward Cullen é um homem morto.

Ele me dá um encolher de ombros. "Ela é Bella, Em. É ela."

Que _porra_ isso quer dizer? Como isso explica _qualquer_ coisa?!

"Eu sei quem ela é!" Eu grito. "E você não diga o nome dela, porra, seu filho da puta! Eu disse para você ficar bem longe da minha família, e você não deu ouvidos. Eu vou matar você!"

Apenas o pensamento de Bella estar envolvida nesta vida... com o homem que controla tudo... faz meu sangue ferver. Mas, principalmente, me _assusta_. Isso me assusta mais que o inferno.

"Não, você não vai, Em", ele diz, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. E esse é o meu último resquício de sanidade me deixando.

Eu ergo o meu punho e o soco na mandíbula com toda a força que eu condigo reunir. Ele cai no chão aos meus pés, e eu o pego de novo, pronto para socar seu intestino dessa vez.

Eu ergo novamente o meu punho, preparando-me para acabar com a raça dele. "Você está morto, Cullen."

Assim que eu estou a ponto de socar seu estômago, Bella se mete na minha frente, gritando alguma coisa. Eu percebo que estou tão mergulhado na minha ira que, embora eu possa ver seus lábios se movendo, é tudo um borrão, não posso sequer ouvir o que ela está dizendo.

Lentamente, a névoa se dissipa e eu vejo Bella chorando e tentando me acalmar. Eu vejo Edward segurando sua mandíbula, e eu percebo que estive congelado na mesma posição por muito tempo.

Eu pisco. A primeira coisa que entra em foco é o rosto coberto de lágrimas de Bella. "O que está acontecendo, Bella?" Eu sussurro. O volume da minha voz parece estar afinado em 'quase nada', não consigo falar mais alto do que um sussurro agora, enquanto, alguns segundos atrás, eu estava gritando com toda a força dos meus pulmões.

"Em...Em... eu... eu...", ela choraminga. Ela está chorando tanto, está tão inconsolável, que não consegue nem mesmo formar palavras. Ela está engasgada com suas próprias lágrimas, e me mata de vê-la dessa forma.

 _Edward fez isso com ela._ _Ele machucou a minha irmãzinha._

Eu a sacudo pelo bíceps. "Diga-me o que ele fez com você, Bella. Diga-me," eu exijo. Meus olhos o seguem, e eu o vejo de pé a poucos metros de distância de nós, o olhar fixo em Bella. Seu rosto se contorce de dor quando ele olha para ela, como se vê-la chorar fosse fisicamente doloroso para _ele_. Sua mão está quase estendida, querendo puxar Bella de volta.

Eu olho para ela e, em seguida, de volta para ele.

As palavras de Edward soam na minha cabeça. _Ela é Bella, Em._ _É ela._

 _Não. Oh Deus, não._ _Por favor, não a deixe ser_ aquela _Bella._

 _A Bella de Edward._

Meus olhos quase saltam da minha cabeça quando eu percebo que ela realmente é a mesma Bella que Edward amou durante toda a sua vida. Ele me contou sobre uma Bella que ele tinha, aparentemente, amado, uma vez, quando ainda usavam fraldas ou algo assim, e realmente, foi difícil para mim acreditar que este homem fosse tão preso a uma mulher. Mas ele era. Ainda é.

Sinceramente, eu sempre uma pequena desconfiança de que a minha Belly e sua Bella fossem a mesma pessoa, afinal, quantas Bellas poderia haver em uma pequena cidade insignificante em Washington? Mas... eu nunca quis que fosse verdade, e eu não podia ter certeza, era apenas uma pequena noção. É por isso que eu tinha pedido a ele a promessa de ficar bem longe d minha família, e eu tinha tomado um cuidado especial de manter qualquer menção de um 'Edward' longe das nossas vidas em casa. Mesmo que não fosse ela, eu não ia correr riscos.

Mas realmente foi tudo por água abaixo agora. Ela estava aqui com ele.

À velocidade da luz, eu carrego Bella pelo apartamento e quase chego na porta.

 _Eu tenho que levá-la para longe desta vida._ _Ele vai esmagá-la._ _Não, ela é inocente demais para isso._

Quando eu estou prestes a sair do maldito lugar, Edward se coloca na minha frente,na porta.

"E onde exatamente você acha que a está levando?" Diz ele, e toda a expressão anterior se foi, seus olhos estão agora em branco. Ele está com a máscara que só E.C., o Chefe usa, não Edward.

"Longe de você", eu cuspo.

"Emmett-t", Bella choraminga do meu lado. "Me solta. Isso... d...dói."

"Ela disse para soltá-la." Ele dá um passo em direção a mim e olha nos meus olhos. "Agora", ele sibila.

"Não me diga o que fazer." Eu dou um passo em direção à porta.

De repente, seu punho se conecta com a minha cara, e eu caio para trás, a mão de Bella escorregando da minha.

 _Ele não fez isso._

"Seu idiota!" Eu rosno, levantando-me, pronto para uma luta. "Como você _se atreve?_!"

"Como _eu_ me atrevo?" Ele grita de volta. Eu sei que ele vai me socar de novo, e eu estou fodidamente esperando por ele. "Pode vir filho da..."

"Parem com isso", Bella grita. Nossas cabeças se viram simultaneamente em direção a ela em estado de choque. "Basta parar... vo... vocês dois." Seus olhos começam a rolar, e ela começa a balançar no lugar.

Oh _merda_. Ela vai desmaiar.

"Bella", eu digo, alarmado. A luta, a raiva, tudo é esquecido quando Edward e eu corremos para impedi-la de cair.

Em ambos os braços, ela choraminga, e em seguida desmaia.

 _ **~ TETB ~**_

 **BPOV**

Minha cabeça lateja de dor. Dói tanto, meus ouvidos estão zumbindo, e eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas. Um gemido escapa-me quando uma dor súbita desponta através do meu templo novamente.

Eu lentamente abro os olhos, e a primeira coisa que vem em foco é o rosto perfeito de Edward pairando sobre mim. Mas... por que ele está tão triste e preocupado? Não, ele nunca deve olhar para ninguém como está me olhando agora.

"Ei," eu resmungo, tentando um pequeno sorriso.

"Bella", ele geme de alívio. "Como você se sente, querida?"

"Como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado." Eu esfrego a mão no meu rosto e massageio as minhas têmporas. "Ugh. Que aconteceu?"

"Umm ... Emmett apareceu aqui e..."

"Oh merda", eu exclamo, arregalando os meus olhos. Eu olho para a minha direita, e lá está ele. Emmett me encara com um sorriso tímido, quase envergonhado no rosto.

"Ei, Bellybutton, como você está se sentindo agora?"

"Eu já estive melhor... eu acho. Como vocês se sentem?" Eu vago meus olhos entre os doias, ambos com as mandíbulas vermelhas e inchadas, e uma expressão de desculpas em seus rostos.

Eles murmuram algo como "Bem" e "Sim, tudo bem", mas não pode estar muito certo. Eles mal podem abrir a boca devido ao ligeiro inchaço.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, porém, Emmett explode em seu discurso. "Edward me contou tudo, Bella. O idiota da porra de Jacob Black..." Eu olho para Edward, e ele encolhe os ombros, por sua vez."Você não tinha que fazer o que fez, Belly. Você desistiu da Escola de Economia. E... e eu não posso acreditar que você não nos contou." Eu estou prestes a defender minhas boas intenções, ou assim eu pensei que fossem, quando ele continua, "Eu sei, eu sei por que você não nos contou. Mas... dói de pensar em tudo o que você passou sem Rose e eu." Ouvir o nome da minha irmã faz com que meu coração dê outro salto.

"Como ela está?" Eu sussurro.

"Ela está bem. Preocupada como o inferno, embora. Nós dois estávamos", diz ele. Eu aceno e a culpa me abraça. Ele continua: "Eu vou buscá-la agora, Bella." Eu olho para ele em pânico. "Está tudo bem. Ela pode lidar com isso, eu aposto. Além disso, ela vai ficar aliviada pra caralho de saber que você está segura e...". Ele se interrompe para me impedir de pedir desculpas novamente, "...que você está são e salva. Eu volto em uma hora, tudo bem?" Eu concordo com a cabeça em resposta.

"Você tem certeza que vai ser capaz de dirigir?" Eu empurro meu queixo em direção ao seu rosto e dedos machucados.

"Sim, é claro. Ainda bem que eu sou um médico, não é? Eu já remendei você, Cullen e eu me curo rápido e me sinto muito bem."

"É, coisa boa", eu digo, distraída, pensando em Rose. "Em, ela tem alguma ideia sobre..." Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso. "Uh... o que... Edward faz? Na verdade, o que eu realmente estou perguntando aqui é... é se ela sabe que você está... umm... envolvido?"

Ele suspira. "Não, ela não sabe de nada ainda. Mas vai descobrir hoje, eu acho." Os olhos de Emmett passam entre mim e Edward, que está sentado ao meu lado no sofá enorme, com a minha mão entre as dele. "Você sabe... tudo?" Ele me pergunta.

"Eu não diria _tudo_. Mas eu sei... o suficiente", eu respondo.

Ele balança a cabeça, aceitando, e se levanta para sair. Edward segue o exemplo e fecha a porta atrás de Emmett quando ele sai com um 'eu já volto, cadelas'.

Uma vez que ele se foi, Edward volta para o meu lado e segura meu rosto em suas mãos grandes, seus olhos esmeralda olhando nos meus.

"Pare de me assustar assim com esses desmaios. Você quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco e morra tão jovem, docinho?"

Meu Deus, eu amo esse homem, porra.

"Eu vou trabalhar nisso", eu prometo.

Ele me beija na testa. "Você está pronta para ver sua irmã, _Carina_?"

Lágrimas rolam dos meus olhos, pela lateral do meu rosto e até o meu cabelo. "Eu estou. Mais do que nunca."

"Isso é bom." Ele se deita ao meu lado, e eu coloco meus braços em torno de sua cintura enquanto ele me esmaga contra o peito.

"Edward?" Não importa porra nenhuma eu ser a primeira a dizer isso. Porque é tão malditamente óbvio, e tão _certo_ , neste momento... Eu preciso dizer. Não é a primeira vez que um de nós diz isso ao outro. Mas eu sinto como um momento colossal, como um grande passo para um novo começo, um novo capítulo da minha vida.

"Hmm?"

"Eu te amo".

Ele me abraça mais apertado, e eu passo os meus lábios sobre o peito dele, à espera de sua resposta, um pouco preocupada sobre o que ele poderia dizer, mas ainda confiante o suficiente para não me sentir insegura.

"Eu te amo mais do que eu posso dizer, mais do que palavras podem expressar. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa, Bella Swan."

E desta vez, as lágrimas que escapam dos meus olhos são de alegria absoluta.

* * *

 ** _Emmett já foi, resta encarar Rose. Eu só digo uma coisa: vocês irão adorar o próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Acertando as contas**

 _Tapa_

"Rose", Emmett suspira.

"Como você _pode_ , Bella? Como você pode fazer isso comigo, com Em, a _si mesma_?" Ela chora, me sacudindo pelos ombros. Eu ergo a minha mão para Edward para dizer-lhe para parar ali, porque eu sei que ele está vindo em nossa direção para separar Rose e eu. Mas isso é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha.

"Eu fiz o que eu achava certo, Rosie", digo, tentando fazê-la ver o meu ponto de vista. Minha bochecha está ardendo pra caramba com o impacto de sua bofetada e lágrimas tomam conta dos meus olhos. Mas eu as seguro porque este não é um momento para tornar-me fraca e começar a chorar como eu fiz quando Emmett chegou aqui. Eu tenho que ficar forte por Rose, por mim.

" _Certo?_ Você acha que isso foi a merda da coisa certa a fazer?" Ela segura o meu rosto entre as mãos e olha nos meus olhos. "Você acha que foi a coisa certa deixar de ir para a Escola de Economia? Que era a coisa certa mentir para sua família por algum filho da puta porco da _Federal_? Você acha que foi _certo_ se envolver com a porra da máfia?"

Eu nunca ouvi a minha irmã xingar tanto de um só fôlego. Ouvi-la dizer tudo assim, ouvindo a angústia e decepção por trás de suas palavras, abre uma ferida no meu coração. Tudo de novo, a culpa, o remorso tomam conta de mim, as razões bem diferentes, pois eu estava com Edward, mas de certa forma, eram iguais.

Quando Emmett trouxe Rose, ele já havia contado a ela sobre Jacob, dizendo algumas besteiras, dando-lhe um resumo. Tudo o que ele fez foi deixá-la com raiva além das palavras e deixou o meu trabalho dez vezes mais difícil. Depois que eu acabei de contar tudo a Rose, ela só ficou lá como uma estátua. Isso até Emmett sentir a necessidade de dizer a ela que ele estava envolvido com a Volterra também e que estava arrependido por não ter contado a ela. Tudo o que ela disse foi: "Você pensou que eu não sabia, porra? Todas aquelas noites chegando tarde, todos os telefonemas, o cheiro de água sanitária, você realmente pensou que eu não iria notar?"

E então não havia como pará-la. Ela virou-se para mim com fúria e julgamento em seus olhos e me deu um tapa forte. O que nos traz de volta ao presente, a porra do presente.

"Responda-me, porra!" Ela me sacode mais uma vez e parece que ela quer bater em alguma coisa. _Provavelmente em mim._

"Sim", eu sussurro, mantendo meus olhos para baixo.

Suas mãos congelam, e ela toma uma respiração profunda. Depois de alguns segundos, eu a vejo dar um leve aceno de cabeça. "Você ainda acha que o que você fez está certo?" Ela pergunta, estranhamente calma para alguém que estava a ponto de perder a cabeça meros momentos atrás.

"Não", eu respondo. "Eu não acho que foi certo acreditar em Jacob tão facilmente. Mas ele tinha Alice, bem como uma boa carga de evidências para apoiar seus argumentos. Mentir para Em e para você, porém, que era algo que eu estava fazendo para a proteção de vocês, Rose, eu já lhe disse isso. Naquele momento, eu estava literalmente à mercê de Jacob Black." Eu posso ouvir alguém cerrar os dentes ao ouvir seu nome, e meu único palpite é que seja Edward. "Já a coisa da máfia... Eu não estou envolvida com _nada_. Rose, você sabe como Edward e eu éramos quando morávamos em Forks, você testemunhou em primeira mão. Era impossível nos separar, e você ainda tem dúvidas sobre por que eu o escolhi acima de tudo?"

"Ele não é a mesma pessoa, Bella, e você sabe disso." Ela aponta um dedo acusador para mim e estreita os olhos, os lábios apertados firmemente.

"Ele é Edward, Rose." Essa é a única explicação necessária. Eu posso ver mil emoções passar através de seu rosto, e nenhuma delas é o que eu estava esperando. Ela ainda não entende.

"Você está feliz com a sua decisão, com Edward?" Ela pergunta, seus olhos transmitindo o quanto a minha resposta tem peso. Esta é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. Eu estava feliz?

"Eu me arrependo muito das escolhas que fiz nas últimas semanas, mas eu não posso voltar atrás e mudar nada. E a verdade é que eu não posso encontrar forças para lamentar ou querer mudar qualquer coisa que me levou de volta para Edward. Eu já passei por um monte de merda, Rose, eu já passei por _muito_ nestes últimos dias. Com Edward, eu... Eu sou eu, não importa o quão clichê isso possa parecer. Mesmo que eu lute, eu sei que ele é tudo para _mim_ , assim como você sabe que Emmett a pessoa certa para _você_." O cômodo está mergulhado em um silêncio mortal, e eu sinto todos os três pares de olhos ardendo no meu rosto. "Então eu acho que o que estou dizendo aqui é que eu estou com Edward, não importa o quê. Você não pode me fazer ir embora com você, e eu não quero ficar com ninguém que não seja ele. Eu só quero que você compreenda, Rose, que eu te amo mais do que posso dizer, mas Edward é a minha outra metade. Eu não posso exatamente viver sem a outra metade da minha alma, posso?"

E, finalmente, ela entende.

Ela acena com a cabeça, e um pequeno sorriso ameaça aparecer. "Eu entendo, Bells. Posso não apoiá-la nisso, mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Vocês dois são um único pacote." Eu ouço Edward rir e murmurar em acordo. Ela revira os olhos de brincadeira e dá um passo hesitante em direção a mim, e, em seguida, uma dor súbita aparece em seu rosto. Ela toca suavemente meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, examinando o meu rosto enquanto seus dedos lentamente traçam as marcas agora mais fracas de sua mão. "Eu sinto muito", ela sussurra. "Você pode me perdoar por isso?"

"Não há nada para perdoar", eu digo. Ela instantaneamente me engolfa em um abraço apertado e começa a me espremer com toda força.

"Você nunca mais será autorizada a me assustar assim de novo, cadela!"

E a Rose que eu conheço e amo está de volta.

Eu rio através das lágrimas que já se espalharam e continuo a balançá-la de um lado para o outro. "Eu prometo. Nunca mais." _Eu pareço estar prometendo "nunca mais" muit0 nos últimos dias..._ "Quer tomar uma bebida para comemorar?"

De repente, ela congela, as mãos caindo, e ela está me olhando no rosto novamente. "Bella", ela suspira. "Eu não posso beber!"

"O que...?" Meu rosto se enruga em confusão. "Por que você não pode..."

Oh, meu Deus.

Oh.

Meu.

Deus.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu realmente esqueci!

"Oh meu Deus", eu guincho. "Você está grávida, Rose!" Eu grito e comeo a saltar para cima e para baixo no lugar. Eu corro em direção a Emmett e o abraço com força, gritando "Rosie está grávida" uma e outra vez. Eu estou feliz pra caralho com o nascimento do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. Eu vou ser a melhor tia de todos os tempos, e eu vou estragar o garoto tanto, que Rose e Em não saberão o que os atingiu!

Insira outro guincho. _Tia_ Bella!

"Sim, não me diga, Sherlock", ela murmura, mas começa a rir e gritar comigo quando eu não posso parar de pular em torno do lugar, e então eu puxo Em e Rose em um abraço coletivo.

"Ei! Vocês me esqueceram", diz Edward, seu lábio inferior saliente em um beicinho simulado.

"Ah, pobre bebê ficou de fora. Venha aqui." Sim, não, não sou eu que diz isso, é Emmett. No entanto, Edward revira os olhos e se aproxima para envolver seus braços em volta da minha cintura por trás. Rose está segurando o meu braço direito, o outro segurando Emmett, enquanto Em segura minha mão esquerda. Todos nós ficamos ali estupidamente sorrindo um para o outro.

"Parabéns, Rose," Edward diz, enquanto enrola os braços em torno de mim e Rose o envolve em um abraço. "E é bom vê-la novamente depois de todos esses anos."

"Obrigada, Edward. É bom ver você também. Embora, você ainda tenha um caminho loooongo para ganhar a aprovação da pessoa mais próxima de Bella." Ela dá um tapinha nas costas dele, e eu vejo Edward engolir em seco. "Em uma nota séria, eu acho que Bella é muito boa para você, a menos que você possa provar que estou errada."

Deus não deu às mulheres Swan um filtro, e no caso de Rose é ainda pior. Caso em questão, mais uma vez. _Porque, Deus, por quê?_

Minhas bochechas ficam em chamas com seu comentário. Edward parece imperturbável, embora, enquanto ergue a mão em torno dela e acaricia seu rosto. "Eu nunca disse que ela não era, Rose."

"Awwww". Sim, desta vez sou dizendo isso. Com a montanha-russa de emoções que o dia tem sido, e, especialmente, com o lembrete atual da gravidez de Rose, eu estou completamente derretida. Por isso, não surpreende ninguém quando eu me jogo para Edward e o beijo nos lábios.

Não há nenhuma língua envolvida, mas quando eu começar a me afastar, eu espero por Edward para me soltar.

Mas ele não me solta.

Suas mãos encontram o caminho para a parte inferior das minhas costas, e ele me puxa contra ele. Eu gemo quando sinto sua língua em meu lábio inferior, e eu ansiosamente abro a boca para permitir-lhe a entrada. Minhas mãos encontram seu caminho em seu cabelo, e eu o puxo ainda mais perto, mais apertado contra o meu corpo. Ele geme quando eu passo as minhas unhas na sua nuca, e suas mãos se movem mais para cima nas minhas costas, só para ele enredar os dedos pelo meu cabelo, quase massageando minha nuca com o meu cabelo ainda entre os dedos.

Somos todos gemidos e mãos. Eu estou quente e já tão molhada para ele, e eu posso facilmente sentir a ereção de Edward através do material atoalhado do meu roupão.

"Oh Deus, parem com isso, pessoal!" Emmett grita em algum lugar no fundo, mas nenhum de nós o escuta. "Essa é a minha irmã!"

Edward interrompe o beijo, mas mantém os lábios em contato com minha pele quando começa a beijar a minha jugular. Eu ofego em voz alta e jogo a cabeça para trás quando sinto os lábios inchados bem debaixo do meu queixo. Eu acho que ele murmura um "Vá embora, seu maldito empata-foda", mas eu não tenho muita certeza. Mas eu ouço passos apressados, um sonoro "Eu vou ter que desinfetar o meu cérebro agora, graças a vocês dois, seus fodidos!" E um estalido de uma porta sendo fechada.

No fundo eu me sinto um pouco envergonhada sabendo que basicamente começamos as nossas preliminares na frente da minha irmã e de Em, mas eu me esqueço de tudo, assim que Edward morde levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Edward", eu gemo. Eu passo as minhas mãos por suas costas, e sinto seus músculos se ondulando sob o meu toque. Eu desço minhas mãos e meus dedos agora movem-se para sua pele nua sob a camisa. E santa _foda_ , a sensação de seus músculos, a pele sob os meus dedos... me dá um arrepio leve quando eu também começo a beijar seu pescoço.

De repente, ele me agarra pelo ombro e me empurra para trás uma polegada. No mesmo movimento, a boca está na base do meu pescoço e, em seguida, ele... porra, ele está chupando, mordendo, lambendo e beijando suavemente toda a minha clavícula.

Eu ofego e gemo, e se ele não colocar seus lábios em mim nesse segundo, eu tenho medo de que a umidade no ápice entre as minhas coxas possa começar a escorrer. Estou completamente nua debaixo do roupão, e as mãos de Edward, lenta, mas seguramente começam a remover o pedaço de pano do meu peito e para o lado.

"Mmmm", ele murmura contra a minha pele, sua boca em um rápido movimento descendente. Ele lambe o ápice dos meus seios e, em seguida, empurra levemente meus seios juntos e começa a dar beijos de boca aberta no meu decote.

"Edward... unh... _porra_ ", eu ofego. Deus, as sensações no meu centro... elas fazem as minhas pernas quase ceder. Eu agarro sua camisa e me seguro mais apertado contra ele.

"Você tem um gosto incrível, Bella", diz ele, com o rosto enterrado entre os meus seios. Eu estou prestes a me estatelar no chão, se não formos para a cama tipo, agora.

"Edward... c... cama", eu consigo botar pra fora, minha mente se transformando em geleia e minhas pernas quase cedendo. Ele me pega em 'estilo noiva' e me leva para o quarto dele em três segundos , ele me coloca na cama e começa a rastejar em cima de mim.

Eu olho em seus olhos cor de esmeralda, que estão escuros com a luxúria, e eu tremo sob seu olhar penetrante. "Isso", diz ele, tocando a faixa no meu roupão, "Precisa sair do meu caminho".

Como o filho da puta suave que ele é, ele desamarra o roupão e me deixa nua para ele em uma torção de pulso. Seus olhos baixam para o meu centro, o cheiro da minha excitação parece espessa no ar entre nós. E a melhor parte? Eu nem me sinto envergonhada ou tímida de estar assim com ele neste momento, porque o olhar de puro desejo e adoração que ele me dá... é além de erótico.

Eu ergo as minhas mãos e puxo sua camisa, meus dedos traçando as linhas em seu abdômen. Ele é... ele é lindo e... e _tão_ sexy. "Eu amo você, baby", eu sussurro com a voz cheia de desejo. Eu beijo seu peito. "Seu abdômen é uma delícia." Eu beijo seu pomo de Adão. "Sua mandíbula é malditamente sexy." E então, finalmente, eu chupar seu lábio inferior entre os meus. "E eu amo essa porra de lábios especialistas em comer boceta".

Ss palavras nem bem saem da minha boca, sem qualquer preâmbulo, ele mergulha a boca direto na minha boceta.

" _Edward_ ", eu grito, agarrando os lençóis ao meu lado. Ele empurra minhas pernas,separando-as ainda mais para que eu não o sufoque, lambendo para cima e para baixo, e suavemente chupando meu clitóris. Seu nariz roça o meu clitóris enquanto sua língua brinca na minha abertura.

"Deus, Edward", eu gemo. "É isso aí, baby. _Ohh_..."

"Be... Bella", ele diz, soando abafado na minha boceta. Meus olhos rolam e eu posso sentir meu orgasmo se construir enquanto ele chupa meu clitóris, sua língua fazendo um movimento regular em toda a minha boceta molhada e quente. Isso é demais para o meu cérebro lidar.

Meus dedos se agarram ao seu cabelo novamente, segurando-o contra a minha boceta e eu apenas espero não sufocá-lo. Ele começa a lamber mais rápido, insere um dedo, e eu perco o juízo.

Meu corpo todo treme, enquanto eu sinto minhas paredes ordenhar seu dedo. Ele se inclina para trás, olhando para mim, enquanto eu tento recuperar o fôlego. Ele me dá aquele sorriso sexy e torto e inclina a cabeça mais uma vez, dando a volta na minha abertura com a língua. Ele lambe o meu clímax de mim.

"Porra", eu digo, olhando para ele, meu peito subindo e descendo de forma irregular.

Ele beija docemente o interior da minha coxa. "Isso foi lindo", diz ele em um tom reverente. E então começa a me beijar com paixão. Eu posso provar a minha excitação nele, e isso está me deixando louca mais uma vez. Minhas mãos se atrapalham enquanto eu tento abrir as calças dele, mas ele é mais rápido e se livra delas em um instante.

Eu gemo alto em sua boca quando sinto sua ereção contra os lábios da minha boceta. Eu arqueio minhas costas em busca de fricção, e a ponta de seu pênis roça contra o meu clitóris.

"Eu... quero... mais", eu suspiro. " _Por favor_..." meus olhos se fecham quando ele começa a beijar o caminho até o meu peito novamente. "Edward..." eu lamento. Eu adoro as preliminares, eu realmente adoro, mas não podemos simplesmente continuar com a merda já? Minha boceta pulsa de maneira feroz.

De repente, ele pega o meu mamilo em sua boca, sua língua girando em torno da ponta dura. Ele o chupa e então solta com um 'pop'. Eu me contorço, gemo e grito. Ele repete o processo no outro mamilo.

"Mais, baby, _por favor_..." eu imploro descaradamente, quando ele se posiciona sobre o meu corpo novamente e desliza seu pau para cima e para baixo pela minha fenda molhada, mas nunca perto de onde eu quero.

"O que você quer Bella? Diga-me." Ele chupa o lóbulo da minha orelha na boca e sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Eu quero o seu pênis enterrado em mim." Eu mal consigo ofegar as palavras, antes de sentir todo o seu peso sair de cima de mim... ele simplesmente desapareceu. "Edward?" Eu digo, confusa.

"Camisinha, amor." Oh sim, certo. É. Aquela coisa. Certo.

Dentro de um segundo, ele está de volta em cima de mim. E eu estou olhando em seus olhos cheios de luxúria, com o rosto um pouco vermelho e inchado da briga, e eu passo meus dedos em seu queixo. "Está doendo?" Eu sussurro.

"Já tive pior." Ele sorri sem vergonha para mim. "E não, não está doendo muito agora." Ele se curva, e eu posso sentir suas mãos se movendo enquanto ele envolve o preservativo em seu pênis. Ele diz lentamente contra os meus lábios: "Eu sabia que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso de novo, pelo menos nos próximos dois dias, com o queixo inchado. Então, é por isso que eu chupei a sua bocetinha quente, sabe? Eu simplesmente não podia esperar tanto tempo para provar você."

Minha respiração falha com as suas palavras. Minhas mãos envolvem seu pênis, e eu o alinho na minha entrada. "Sem mais conversa, Edward. Me fode."

E me foder é que ele faz. Ele se empurra para dentro de mim de uma maneira profunda e me beija furiosamente. Eu suspiro quando sinto todo o seu comprimento, me preenchendo, me esticando.

"Tudo bem?" Pergunta ele, se segurando.

"Incrível. Você pode ir mais fundo. Apenas... _me fode_ , Cullen."

"Deus, Bella, eu te amo, porra", ele diz, e começa a empurrar. Dentro e fora, dentro e fora.

Minhas unhas arranham suas costas, até sua bunda, e eu a agarro. Ele começa a bombear mais rápido, mais forte, colocando o joelho sob o meu para entrar mais fundo. Ele interrompe o beijo, a fim de mordiscar debaixo do meu queixo, e eu tento o máximo que eu posso ir de encontro aos seus impulsos.

Os sons que saem de sua boca são fodidamente sexy. Enquanto eu tenho certeza que soo como alguém que está sendo torturado. Eu grito, gemo, e quase me descabelo. Ele está fazendo tudo certo, e meu Deus, é fantástico!

Meus olhos rolam de novo, e eu deixo escapar um suspiro quando o meu corpo se enrijece.

"Be... Be... Bella..." ele gagueja, e gotas de suor se formam em sua testa. "Eu estou perto. Você está quase lá, _Carina_?"

"Sim", eu grito, deixando meu orgasmo assumir. "Oh..." Minhas palavras ficam presas na minha garganta, e eu grito de novo. Minhas paredes pulsam em torno dele enquanto eu gozo.

Ele empurra uma... duas... três vezes e, em seguida goza dentro de mim, dentro do preservativo, seja qual for.

" _Tu sei bellissima, Bella",_ ele resmunga. E então eu decido que ele precisa falar sujo em italiano na próxima vez. _Da próxima vez..._

Ambos permanecemos como estamos por um tempo, tentando controlar a nossa respiração. Ele sai de dentro de mim e levanta-se, e eu gemo com a perda do contato. Ele murmura algo sobre se limpar, e eu finalmente tiro o roupão totalmente, uma vez que já está na metade dos meus ombros.

Eu me sento um pouco, sentindo uma dorzinha na minha boceta, mas amando tudo do mesmo jeito. Um sorriso ilumina meu rosto, e eu ergo minhas mãos acima da cabeça para esticar meus membros. Eu me arrasto para o centro de sua cama enorme e me aconchego sob os lençóis, de repente cansadas. Hoje foi um longo dia, e este toque de amor, a prova física do nosso vínculo, era exatamente o que ambos precisávamos.

Quando Emmett saiu com Rose, Edward mandou uma mensagem para Alice para que ela soubesse que não iríamos conseguir comparecer ao jantar hoje à noite e que era para ela dizer a Esme que sentíamos muito. Ainda bem que decidimos ficar.

Eu sinto a cama se mover quando Edward desliza ao meu lado e coloca os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu peito e respiro fundo, meus pulmões, meu coração, tudo praticamente estourando com o amor que sinto por este homem.

Ambos estamos bem aconchegados, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, e o rosto de Edward descansando contra o meu cabelo.

"Eu amo a sentir suas mãos em mim. Eu não sei como eu vivi sem o seu toque por sete anos", eu digo com a voz abafada contra o peito dele.

"Nunca mais, baby, nunca mais."

"Pode apostar que nunca mais", eu digo baixinho, beijando seu peito e fechando os olhos. "Boa noite, Sr. Lábios Especialistas em Boceta."

Seu peito chacoalha de tanto rir. "Boa noite, meu amor. Durma bem."

E eu sei que qualquer coisa que a vida possa atirar em nós, iremos atravessar. Porque nós somos Edward e Bella, passamos através dos obstáculos mais difíceis. Nós temos um ao outro, e isso é o suficiente. Para sempre.

* * *

 _ **Finalmente! Vocês estavam impacientes por esses dois, não é mesmo? Hahaha**_

 _ **No próximo capítulo mais uma visita aparece... apostas?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **Amando tudo isso**

 **Edward POV**

 _Chicago, 2007_

" _Você não pode fazer isso comigo, porra, Edward!"_ _E_ _le grita, com as mãos agarrando seus cabelos enquanto ele olha desesperadamente e furiosamente para mim._

 _Eu rio sem humor e o presenteio com um olhar sombrio._ _"Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser, filho da puta."_ _Eu o agarro do chão e quando o empurro em direção ao portão, percebo o quão fraco ele realmente está no momento._ _"Mas agora, eu quero que você dê o fora da porra da minha casa e se vê se toma um rumo."_

 _Ele choraminga e se agarra aos meus pés quando seus joelhos cedem._ _"Eu realmente preciso de uma dose, cara. Por favor", ele implora._ _"Ninguém quer me vender nada. Eu não tenho nada. Esta é a_ última _vez, Edward, por favor."_

 _Ele está realmente começando a me irritar._ _"Eu ouvi toda essa merda antes, seu fanuk!"_ _Eu grito e o pego novamente pelo colarinho._ _"Olha o que a cocaína tem feito com você! Pense no seu pai e dê um jeito de ficar limpo, Jake."_ _Eu esfrego minha sobrancelha com o dedo, cansado das besteiras dele._ _Se seu pai não fosse amigo do meu pai, eu não respiraria o mesmo ar que esse filho da puta._

 _De repente, ele levanta-se e me olha nos olhos, tentando me intimidar._ _Eu sorrio._ _"Eu juro por Deus, eu vou até os federais, e espalhar toda a sua merda. Eu quero a minha mercadoria, e quero_ agora _", diz ele._

 _Eu rio._ _"Você, Jacob Black, parece até ter virado homem."_ _Eu dou um tapinha em seu rosto ameaçando._ _"Faça o que quiser. Mas dê o fora"._ _Eu me viro para Félix._ _"Leve-no daqui e despeje na casa de Billy. E pelo amor de Deus, diga a Billy para manter seu filho trancado em um quarto hermético do caralho."_

 _Cerca de um mês atrás, Billy veio até o meu pai pedindo-lhe para fazer algo pelo seu filho muito inteligente – frequentador da Universidade de Chicago, mas um drogado._ _Claro, Carlisle passou a porra da honra de ser babá de Jacob Black para mim._

 _Felix o segura pelo braço e arrasta-o para fora do apartamento._ _Jacob grita: "Eu vou destruir você um dia, Cullen! Juro por Deus, porra, você vai pagar por me negar as minhas necessidades e me mandar para aquele maldito velho filho da puta!"_

 _Mas sua verdadeira revolta era que ele não poderia ser uma parte dessa coisa nossa._ _Ele não era um verdadeiro italiano, e se você não tem sangue puro, você não é merda nenhuma para a Volterra._

 _Um mês depois, Billy Black foi morto por Alec por tentar entrar em contato com os agentes federais contra nós._ _Desnecessário dizer que Jacob Black se importou com o "velho filho da puta", afinal._

 _Dois anos mais tarde, eu ouvi a notícia de que Jacob Black tinha ficado limpo e que tinha entrado no FBI como agente federal._ _Ele sempre foi excepcionalmente inteligente, mas como ele conseguiu isso... Fiel à sua palavra, este homem foi o motivo de cinco dos nossos melhores e mais antigos capôs estarem mortos ou atrás das grades._

 _E por isso, ele era o número um na lista de alvos de E.C._

 _ **~ TETB ~**_

Eu acordo com Bella distribuindo beijos no meu peito, e deixe-me dizer, não há outra maneira que um homem prefira acordar. _E_ _xceto, talvez, com meu pau na boca dela..._

E quase como se ela conseguisse ler os meus pensamentos, é exatamente onde ela dá seu próximo beijo.

"Jesus", eu suspiro, minha mão se infiltrando em seu cabelo suave quando ela continua com os beijos molhados por todo o meu comprimento. Eu olho para ela, e ela está fodidamente linda com seus cabelos castanhos espalhados ao redor do rosto como uma cortina, seus cílios quase tocando seu rosto enquanto seus olhos olham para o meu pau muito duro. _E tanto quanto eu estou gostando disso..._ "Bella, você não tem que fazer isso." Eu coloco a mão no rosto dela para impedi-la.

Ela levanta a cabeça para olhar para mim, e eu quero fazer uma choradeira pela perda de contato, mas eu olho diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu sei que eu não tenho", ela diz. "Mas eu quero."

 _Jesus, mulher, deixe-me ser um cavalheiro por uma única vez!_ _Você está me matando aqui_ . "Tem... tem certeza?" Eu gaguejo, tentando soar como o cara carinhoso que eu sou.

Ela revira os olhos para mim. "Não aja como se você não estivesse morrendo de vontade de enfiar o seu pau na minha boca." Eu ofego com suas palavras, e meu autocontrole desaparece. Ela beija docemente abaixo do meu umbigo. "E sim, eu tenho certeza."

"Você me conhece bem, Senhorita Swan", eu digo, e coloco a mão em sua cabeça para afastar seu cabelo do rosto. Seus beijos se arrastam para cima, e, em seguida, novamente para baixo.

"Eu quero conhecê-lo melhor, Cullen." Ela pisca para mim e me beija. Em seguida, deixa-me e segue com a trilha de beijos, desce mais uma vez, me deixando simplesmente louco. Eu coloco a minha mão novamente em sua cabeça, esperando que ela permaneça lá, esperando que o meu pau possa ficar em sua boca, mas eu não tenho essa sorte. Ela continua com os beijos, de novo e de novo. Ela até morde meus mamilos, puxa, enquanto eu sinto seus mamilos esfregando contra o meu peito.

"Você está me matando." Eu gemo.

Ela apenas ri, e é a coisa mais gratificante ouvi-la apenas ser... _feliz_. A cada beijo que ela dá em mim, seu sorriso fica maior. É lindo.

Ela beija o meu peito, deliberadamente esfregando seus seios contra mim. É a mais doce tortura. Eu gemo e aperto a bunda dela quando ela finalmente coloca a ponta do meu pau em sua boca. Ela começa a lamber em volta, para cima e para baixo no meu pau, e ao fazer isso, ela raspa os dentes nele.

Ela me toma profundamente em sua boca, e o suor começa a escorrer de mim. "Não pare, baby, _ungh..._ " eu choramingo enquanto ela chupa o meu pau, suas mãos agora massageando minhas bolas.

Ela me toma em sua boca novamente, fazendo meus olhos rolar. "Bella... Eu vou..." eu tento afastá-la,mas ela não permite me chupando o mais profundo que pode. Eu me debato descontroladamente debaixo dela e me perco em sua boca.

Enquanto ofego, e querendo beijar o chão que ela pisa, eu sorrio para ela.

"Posso perguntar o que eu fiz para merecer isso?" Eu digo, e agarrando-a pelos ombros, eu a ergo e ela deita a cabeça no meu peito. Um sorriso quase orgulhoso aparece em seus lábios enquanto ela repousa o queixo no meu peito para olhar para mim.

"Ser você é o suficiente", diz ela. E eu quero dar a essa mulher a porra do mundo inteiro. Realmente, ela é uma daquelas pessoas que você não poderia encontrar se você procurasse por gerações. Ela sorri e mexe as sobrancelhas. "E também... só porque eu podia."

Eu rio e a abraço com força, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Obrigado", eu digo. Eu passo minhas mãos por suas costas e toco sua boceta molhada e quente. Ela se contorce em cima de mim. "Posso devolver o favor, _Carina_?"

Ela treme um pouco, e sem esperar por uma resposta, eu começo a acariciar sua fenda molhada. Desde que eu estou tocando-a por trás, eu primeiro encontro diretamente sua abertura, e vendo como ela está molhada, eu insiro um dedo nela. Ela começa a se contorcer em cima de mim, seus seios pressionados contra o meu peito criam uma sensação incrível enquanto ela se move no mesmo ritmo que o meu dedo entrando e saindo dela.

"Oh, baby, sim..." ela geme. "Bem assim - ugh - sim, Edward", ela grita quando minha outra mão a toca pela frente, e eu levemente belisco seu clitóris.

"Eu adoro a forma como você fica molhada para mim", eu sussurro em seu ouvido, enquanto os meus dedos da mão esquerda provocam a abertura dela e os da direita acariciam seu clitóris. Ela geme e arqueia as costas em cima de mim, e com uma graça que é irreal, ela está monta a minha cintura, sentada. Eu sorrio quando seus olhos se fecham, e ela pressiona as palmas das mãos contra o meu estômago.

"Fala para mim em... em... _ugh_... italiano, baby", diz ela, movendo os quadris em movimentos circulares. Ela é fodidamente gloriosa! _Minha menina gosta de conversa suja em italiano!_ _Quem diria?_

Eu coloco outro dedo e esfrego seu clitóris, empurrando meus quadris contra ela, desesperado para encontrar a minha própria libertação. Mais uma vez.

" _Mi piace il tuo stringendo stretto figa intorno alle mie dita_ ", eu digo, sorrindo enquanto ela aperta com força meus dedos assim que as palavras saem da minha boca. Eu removo a mão direita de seu clitóris e uso para rolar seus mamilos entre os dedos. Eu, então, começo a esfregar o polegar sobre o clitóris, com dois dedos de uma mesma mão ainda bombeando dentro e fora dela.

"Baby, eu vou... vou gozar", ela ofega, com os cabelos espalhados pelo pescoço e peito, fazendo-a parecer uma merda de deusa. Eu posso sentir suas paredes pressionando meus dedos uma e outra vez, e eu posso dizer que ela está perto.

Em um movimento ousado, eu insiro um terceiro dedo dentro dela, e ela joga a cabeça para trás e monta os meus dedos, seus gemidos indo direto para o meu pau. Os seios dela saltam com cada movimento, e eu belisco seus mamilos, alternadamente, rolando-os entre os meus dedos.

Com um último impulso dos meus dedos dentro dela, ela se desfaz em cima de mim. "Oh, foda-se. Oh _porra,_ Jesus.", diz ela, ofegando descontroladamente, e cai ao meu lado enquanto eu retiro os dedos dela. "Isso foi...", ela respira pesadamente, "Sim, isso foi definitivamente um dos melhores orgasmos que eu tive."

Eu sorrio como o bastardo presunçoso que eu sou e a puxo para o meu lado. "Bem, eu pretendo dar-lhe muitos, muitos mais desses orgasmos, melhores ainda, ao longo do tempo, docinho."

Ela sorri e se vira para me encarar. "E eu a você, Sr. Lábios Especialistas em Boceta". Ela me beija na bochecha, e depois na boca. É doce, curto, mas doce e malditamente incrível. E ela tem um gosto _delicioso_ .

Eu ouço seu estômago rosnar e me afasto, rindo dela e de seu rubor leve. Só então percebo que ainda é noite. "Que horas são?" Eu pergunto, levantando-me.

Ela preguiçosamente sai da cama e veste o roupão novamente. "Passa um pouco das duas horas", diz ela, amarrando seu roupão. "Eu estou morrendo de fome, então vou fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer. O que você quer?"

Eu visto minha cueca e vou para o banheiro para me aliviar. "Eu vou comer o que você fizer, amor."

"Sanduíche de atum, então." Eu a ouço dizer enquanto ela quase corre para a cozinha. Eu rio sozinho, pensando, _essa menina é muito adorável para seu próprio bem._

Agora, eu acho que nós dois estamos em um bom lugar emocionalmente. Ambas as nossas famílias sabem de tudo, então não há nada para esconder mais, portanto, não há incerteza e tensão nessa área em particular. Como um casal, eu acho que nós estamos indo muito bem e vamos ficar sólidos. Declaramos... declaramos novamente nosso amor um pelo outro, nós dois estamos felizes, e nós dois sabemos que nosso futuro é com o outro. Eu realmente não pedi a ela para ser minha namorada ainda. Mas é óbvio que é o que ela é, não é? Talvez eu ainda fale com ela sobre isso, porém, apenas no caso de haver qualquer confusão de sua parte, uma vez que com certeza, da minha não há.

Quanto ao que o futuro nos reserva, eu já sei que vou pedi-la para casar comigo. É só uma questão de quando, e na minha opinião, quanto mais cedo, melhor. Nós estamos juntos novamente apenas por algumas semanas, mas voltar a ser como costumávamos quando adolescentes não foi nada difícil. E ao longo do tempo, o nosso amor só se fortaleceu, amadureceu, e floresceu para algo muito, muito maior. Mas antes de eu ficar de joelhos diante dele e tudo isso, essa merda com Jacob Black precisa ser tratada. E, em seguida, todo o plano que eu tenho para Chicago... que está meio que em standby com tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas agora que as coisas estão se encaixando novamente, eu vou voltar a tratar disso em breve.

 _Falando em Black..._ eu preciso ligar para Santino e ver o que ele descobriu.

Eu puxo minha cueca de novo, saio do banheiro, e saio em busca do meu telefone ao redor da sala, finalmente encontrando-o sob o armário da TV. Eu disco o número dele, sabendo muito bem que ele está longe de dormir.

"Yo", ele responde ao segundo toque.

Eu agora começa a caça em busca do meu maço de cigarros. "Black", eu digo, indo direto ao ponto. Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, e Santino certo como a merda não espera que eu seja agradável.

" _C_ _azzo fodido_ ", ele xinga. Todos nós temos puro ódio por aquele homem, e o que temos planejado para ele... Vamos apenas dizer que ele ficaria feliz se morresse antes de nós o pegarmos. Ele continua: "Eu tenho informações sobre onde exatamente ele está no FBI, quem são seus chefes imediatos, e quem são as ligações lá que podem ser facilmente otimizadas para obtermos informações."

Eu finalmente encontro o maço e acendo um cigarro. " _Bene_. Sabemos com quem Black faz seus negócios com _junk*_?" Ah, sim, o homem ainda lida com isso.

 ** _*gíria para heroína._**

" _Si_. É o _Borgarta_ em China Town. Eu falei com eles, e pela nossa proteção e US$ 10.000,00 eles irão fazer o que você quiser."

Eu rio disso. "Bando de _Babbos_. Eles acham que nós vamos _pagá-los_ _par_ a trabalhar para nós _e_ dar a eles a nossa proteção?"

Ele ri junto comigo. "Exatamente o que eu disse." _É_ _claro que ele disse._ _Ele é um dos meus, depois de tudo._ "Eu disse a eles que nós lhes daríamos a nossa proteção por tempo suficiente para que toda a gente na rua saiba que deve recuar, e, em seguida, eles estarão por conta própria. Eu também disse a eles que a demanda por um pagamento é tão inútil quanto calças em uma prostituta."

Eu rio. "Bom. E a garota?"

Ele suspira. "Ela não abre o bico, Skip. Tentamos cinco vezes, mas ela não profere uma única palavra. Vou repassar de novo com Enzo amanhã".

Eu aceno, mesmo que eu saiba que ele não pode me ver. Aparentemente, há uma garota com quem Black tem relações sexuais com frequência, e o tipo de munição que ela tem contra ele... porra, eles fizeram vídeos juntos! Se conseguirmos colocar nossas mãos nesse material, a bunda de Black será minha cem por cento.

"Continue trabalhando. _Hai fatto benne, Santino_ ", eu digo. "Agora vá dormir ou fazer qualquer merda que você estava fazendo antes de eu ligar. Vejo você amanhã."

" _Grazie_ ", diz ele com orgulho, e em sinal de gratidão. "Vejo você amanhã".

Eu desligo, apago o cigarro, e caminho até a cozinha para ver Bella devorando um sanduíche. "Ei, por que você não me chamou se estava pronto?" Eu pergunto, e pego o outro sanduíche, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Você estava falando no telefone, e eu não queria perturbá-lo. Quem era?" Eu envolvo meu braço em sua cintura e a puxo para o meu lado, não querendo nenhuma distância entre nós.

"Santino", eu respondo. Eu não quero que ela faça muitas perguntas sobre o meu trabalho. Vou ser sincero e responder a ela tanto quanto eu puder, mas eu ainda quero mantê-la distante dessa parte da minha vida.

"Bem, o que ele queria?" Ela pressiona.

"Nós conversamos sobre Black".

Eu como o meu sanduíche enquanto ela espera que eu continue. Só que eu não tenho planos de fazer isso.

Ela bufa. "O que tem ele?" Ela pergunta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Coisas", eu digo, a boca cheia de pão.

Ela levanta as mãos, exasperada e se vira para me dar um olhar assassino. "Eu quero saber o que você planeja fazer com Jacob, Edward. Ele me afetou muito, e eu quero estar a par sobre isso."

Eu suspiro, sabendo que ela tem um ponto válido, mas ainda não me importando. Ela não vai ser parte de qualquer coisa relacionada ao meu trabalho. Nunca. "Olha, Bella, eu sei que você quer estar nisso ou em qualquer outra coisa, mas não, isso não irá acontecer. Eu irei manter o meu trabalho a quilômetros de distância de você, por isso, não discuta comigo ."

Ela suspira. "Você não pode manter o seu trabalho e sua vida aqui a milhas de distância , como você colocou. Você é o que você faz, Edward. Não há nenhuma maneira que você possa esperar afastar todas as suas coisas com a... Máfia... quando passar por aquela porta todos os dias."

Por mais que eu quisesse que ela estivesse errada, por mais que eu queria dizer 'é claro que é possível!', eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ela estava certa. Meu trabalho sempre vinha para casa comigo e ela era uma parte disso, gostasse eu ou não. E essa realização... essa porra me deixou apavorado.

"Bem, então eu vou mantê-la longe o quanto eu puder. O próprio pensamento de você correr o mínimo de perigo me deixa louco, Bella. Você não vê o quanto significa para mim?" Eu rogo a ela com os meus olhos para que entenda e deixe morrer o assunto.

Ela começa: "Não transforme isso em..."

Somos interrompidos pelo zumbido do interfone. Meus olhos se arregalam, e os meus sentidos ficam em alerta máximo. _Alguém aqui às 2:30 da manhã?_ _Que porra é essa?_

Eu faço um movimento para Bella ficar quieta. Ela balança a cabeça e parece tão apavorada, de repente, que eu sei que agora ela _tem_ que ser mantida separada do meu trabalho. Não há outra maneira. Eu dou um aperto reconfortante na cintura dela e a solto.

Eu pego a arma de uma das gavetas do armário na cozinha e coloco no cós da minha cueca. Vou até a sala e pressiono o botão.

"Sim?" Eu digo com cautela.

"Sr. Cullen, uma mulher está aqui para vê-lo", diz o guarda.

Minhas sobrancelhas franzem em confusão. "Quem é?"

"É senhorita Natalia, Sr. Cullen."

Minha boca fica seca. Meu pulso acelera. Imagens de cabeceiras quebradas, lingerie sexy, e fodas ásperas inundam a minha mente.

 _Porra, isso não é bom._ _Bella vai ficar louca._

* * *

 _ **Mi piace il tuo stringendo stretto figa intorno alle mie dita** \- Eu adoro a sua boceta pulsando nos meus dedos._

 _ **Cazzo** \- idiota_

 _ **Babbos** \- imbecil_

 _ **Hai fatto benne, Santino** \- você fez bem, Santino._

* * *

 ** _Bem, Edward está certo. Bella vai ficar louca!_**

 ** _Agora, vamos falar do que aconteceu no último capítulo? Onde estão vocês? Como vocês ficaram com preguiça de comentar o último, o próximo capítulo só será postado depois de 15 reviews. Eu dedico meu tempo traduzindo, vocês levam 5 segundo para deixar um comentário..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **Vamos começar pelo começo**

Pela maneira como ele ficou pálido, a forma como as suas mãos começaram a tremer, e quando eu vi uma gota de suor escorre da nuca até a curva de sua bunda... eu soube naquele momento quem Natalia deve ter sido.

Mas eu disse ao meu cérebro para se calar. Eu estava... _estou_ em negação.

O que eles dizem? Sim, _ignorância é felicidade_.

Eu ando atrás dele, e posso sentir a tensão saindo dele em ondas. Eu sei que ele não vai responder ao guarda. Eu me inclino para frente um pouco e digo próximo ao aparelho, "Mande-a subir."

O dedo de Edward voa do botão de resposta no interfone como se tivesse sido queimado. Seus olhos procuram os meus, e ele parece positivamente apavorado. "Bella...", ele começa.

Eu simplesmente giro nos meus calcanhares e entro no quarto, fazendo de conta que ele não está ali. Eu pego seu moletom e uma camiseta, e volto para a sala, apenas para vê-lo parado na mesma posição.

"Coloque uma roupa", eu digo, entregando-as a ele. Ele hesitantemente pega de mim, os olhos procurando no meu rosto por qualquer pista do que eu estou sentindo por dentro. Uma vez, eu costumava ser um livro aberto. Mas logo percebi que deixar as pessoas ver o que você realmente sente, os fará se aproveitar de suas fraquezas como os abutres que são. Então, eu aperfeiçoei a minha cara de paisagem. "Eu vou estar na cozinha. Avise-me quando você terminar de falar com..."

Eu não termino. Eu não consigo. Limpando a garganta, eu aceno e me afasto mais uma vez.

Desta vez, ele agarra o meu pulso firmemente e puxa minhas costas contra o seu peito. Eu posso sentir seu peito expandir e relaxando contra mim enquanto ele respira com dificuldade, e a minha própria respiração começa a ficar um pouco mais acelerada. Ele descansa sua testa no meu ombro, e seu braço envolve a minha cintura, me puxando impossivelmente mais perto dele. Meus olhos se fecham, e eu posso sentir seus cílios longos vibrando contra a minha pele.

"Sinto muito, querida, eu sinto muito", diz ele, seu hálito quente enviando arrepios pela minha espinha.

 _Sente muito?_ _Ele sente muito, porra?_ Eu respiro fundo e pergunto de forma brusca. "Você a chamou para vir aqui esta noite? Seu casinho, Edward? É uma coisa semanal, e você apenas se esqueceu de cancelar com ela?"

De repente, ele me libera e me vira para encará-lo. Ele segura meus braços e me sacode um pouco, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. "Não! Como diabos você pode sequer pensar isso, Bella? Eu não a chamei aqui, eu não sei nem por que diabos ela está aqui de repente. Eu te amo, _Carina_ , eu amo _você_. Ela não é _nada_. Nunca foi."

Minha visão começa a diluir-se, como eu começo a tremer da cabeça aos pés em fúria. Meus punhos se apertam, e eu simplesmente explodo. "Como diabos _eu_ _posso_ pensar isso? _Eu_? Tem uma porra de puta vindo até aqui neste exato momento, e você está me perguntando como diabos posso _eu_ pensar isso? E se você não a chamou, então _o que diabos_ ela está fazendo aqui?"

Ele tenta segurar meus braços novamente, mas eu não permito. Eu não posso suportar olhar em seus olhos que me pedem desculpas, e ver... aquela porra de culpa lá. Eu quero me encolher e chorar agora, mas eu me seguro. Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo patética.

"Eu não sei por que ela está aqui! Eu não a chamei, eu nunca faria isso. Bella, baby, por favor, tente entender! Ela... ela era apenas... apenas..." Ele está engasgando com as palavras, e eu posso ver que ele está envergonhado, mas eu quero que ele diga.

"Ela era apenas o quê?" Eu digo, olhando em seus olhos, esperando.

"Eu... ela..." Ele respira fundo. "Ela era apenas uma foda aleatória... nós nos encontrávamos de vez em quando." Eu estremeço com as palavras. "Foi bem antes de nos encontrarmos de novo, Bella. E eu juro por Deus que eu não toquei outra mulher desde que te vi naquele estacionamento. Porra, eu juro pela minha _vida_ que eu não fiz isso, baby."

De repente, as imperfeições do piso de mármore intocado são interessantes como obras de arte de um museu para mim. Eu respiro fundo e aceno com a cabeça, ainda olhando para baixo. Cruzo os braços sobre o peito e tento controlar a minha raiva. "Sim, não, eu sei que você... Quero dizer, eu _esperava que_ você não tivesse estado... com outras mulheres desde que nos reencontramos."

"Eu não estive", ele jura novamente, e eu aceno com a cabeça. Mais uma vez.

Claro, eu sei que Edward não estava vivendo em abstinência antes de eu aparecer, e eu não o julgo culpo ele. Inferno, eu estive com alguns homens, então eu seria uma hipócrita se pegasse pesado com ele. Mas o ponto é, que seu 'sexo casual' está _aqui_. E eu não tenho nervos para ver uma mulher que acha que pode simplesmente valsar no prédio do _meu_ Edward sempre que diabos ela quiser. Ele esteve com um monte de mulheres, mas isso não significa que eu precise vê-las e pensar "Oh ei, você teve o pau do meu namorado dentro de você."

"Eu não... eu não gosto que ela esteja aqui, Edward", eu sussurro, traçando padrões no chão com meu dedo do pé. "Quero dizer, eu não estou brava com você, que você tenha dormido com outras mulheres enquanto estávamos separados." Eu dou de ombros. _Ok, eu estou um pouco brava, mas eu sei que é irracional._ _Isso só vem com o território de namorada._ "Seria muito... bem... anormal se você não tivesse, sinceramente, em todos esses sete anos. Mas eu... eu não gosto que ela esteja na nossa casa." Eu olho para ele enquanto digo isso. "Eu não gosto que eu tenha que ver a mulher que tocou cada parte de você, repetidamente. Eu não posso suportar isso."

Ele dá um passo em minha direção, mas mantém suas mãos para si mesmo. "Bella, sexo com todas essas outras mulheres significou absolutamente nada para mim. Honestamente, eu estava podre de bêbado na metade do tempo para poder passar por isso com uma mulher que não era você. Você estava sempre presente no fundo da minha mente, Bella, _sempre_." Ele pega a minha mão e coloca-a sobre o coração. "Ela pode ter tocado o meu corpo várias vezes, mas você é a única que já tocou o meu coração. Ele é seu... tem _sido_ seu desde que nós tínhamos cinco anos. Você confia em mim?"

"Eu confio em você, Edward", eu digo, minha voz quase um sussurro. E eu estou falando sério. Eu confio nele cegamente, completamente, mas eu conheço seu estilo de vida, e eu não posso evitar que aquela pequena semente de insegurança se arraste para a minha cabeça. Mas no final, eu confio nele. Porque, se você está em um relacionamento, então você tem que confiar na pessoa em primeiro lugar, todo o resto vem depois.

Ele suspira, aliviado, e me pega em um abraço. "Obrigado, Bella, obrigado. Eu nunca vou quebrar essa confiança, eu prometo." Eu concordo com a cabeça contra o peito dele e me agarro à cintura dele mais apertado. "Eu amo você, baby."

"Me abrace com força, Edward", eu sussurro. Ele aperta seus braços em torno de mim, e eu sinto que estou me afogando no meu homem, nem um centímetro de espaço entre nós, mas eu não iria querer de outra maneira. Quanto mais apertado ele me abraça, mais os pensamentos negativos parecem escoar para fora dos meus poros.

E, em seguida, a campainha toca.

"Filha da puta", ele xinga baixinho e me libera, correndo mão pelo cabelo, demonstrando agitação. Ele hesitante me olha no olho através de seus cílios e gagueja: "Eu deveria... provavelmente... atender."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça algumas vezes como uma galinha. "Sim, não, sim... você deve... atender."

Ele suspira, rapidamente ajeitando suas roupas, e se vira. Eu seguro seu pulso, assim como ele fez com o meu e, embora eu não possa puxá-lo de volta, eu dou um pequeno puxão. Ele se vira. "Sim?"

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Ele sorri abertamente, é bonito pra caramba, o sorriso que ilumina ambientes. Ele me beija na testa e diz: "Eu já volto."

Eu brinco com meus dedos a poucos metros atrás de Edward, escondida de qualquer um que olhar para dentro, mas eu ainda posso ver cada movimento com clareza enquanto Edward abre a porta para... _puta que pariu, ela é linda!_

Meu queixo cai quando eu vejo quem eu suponho que seja Natalia. Suas pernas são musculosas, contudo femininas em uma mini saia jeans, sua cintura é do tamanho perfeito em um espartilho vermelho, e seus seios não são grandes e nem pequenos. Ela tem as medidas perfeitas, com longos cabelos castanhos soltos pelas costas até os quadris, e seu rosto bonito tem forma de coração.

E ela tem _covinhas_.

Eu odeio ela.

Minhas mãos cerram em e as unhas fincam nas minhas mãos quando ela passa um dedo ao longo do peito de Edward, suas covinhas gravadas em sua pele pálida quando ela sorri para ele. "Edward", ela respira, "Como tem passado, _ciccino_?"

Que. Porra. É. Essa?

A cadela é italiana?

"O que você quer, Natalia?" Ele fala com ela com uma voz fria. Eu posso apenas imaginar o olhar desinteressado e em branco que ele deve estar dando a ela. _Vai Edward!_

Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri. "Olhe para você, baby. Todo dominador esta noite, hein?" Ela pisca para ele. Atrás dele, eu engasgo com o ar. _Edward gosta dessas merdas bizarras?_ "Eu não me lembro de alguma vez você ter tido interesse nesse tipo de coisa, no entanto." _Oh, graças a Deus._ "Mas eu estou disposta a tudo, é claro." _É claro, porra._

Eu dou um suspiro de alívio. E, em seguida, retomo o meu cântico: _puta, vagabunda, interesseira desesperada, cadela, eu vou arrancar a sua cabeça._

"Suma da minha cara", diz Edward e agarra seu pulso, arrancando-lhe a mão de seu peito. "E onde você conseguiu a porra da coragem de aparecer no meu apartamento? É melhor que você, Natalia, esqueça esse endereço. Tudo o que uma vez tivemos, acabou. Eu não quero nunca mais vê-la novamente. C _apisce?_ "

Desta vez, quando ela percebe o quão sério ele está, ela franze as sobrancelhas em confusão e toda a sua postura muda. Ela aponta o dedo para ele. "O que diabos está errado com você?"

E assim, a atitude de Edward muda completamente também. Ele fica totalmente ereto, e seus músculos das costas ondulam enquanto ele aperta seu punho. "Não se atreva a falar comigo assim, porra", ele grita. Ela se encolhe diante do volume da voz dele e dá um passo para trás. Ele dá um passo na direção dela. E eu fico ali paralisada. "E eu vou quebrar esse seu dedo, se você já apontá-lo na minha direção novamente."

Ela olha para ele assustada, mas coloca uma máscara de corajosa. "Eu falo com você do jeito que eu quiser, porra", diz ela, levantando o queixo em desafio.

Edward ri, uma risada ameaçadora e oca, fazendo-me recuar e Natalia fica pálida. "Você tem um desejo de morte, não é caralho?" Ele diz, e segura o queixo dela nas mãos. Eu sei que ele não vai chegar tão longe e realmente ferir uma mulher, mas ele não está claramente em seu perfeito juízo.

Por mais que eu odeie a puta, eu não quero vê-la com um olho roxo. A menos que seja eu a responsável por ele, é claro. Eu ando até Edward e coloco uma mão em suas costas suadas. "Edward," eu digo, "Solte-a."

Ele pisca, deixa cair sua mão e dá um passo para trás. Eu esfrego a palma da mão em suas costas, só no caso. Ele esfrega a sobrancelha com o seu polegar, e em seguida, esfrega o rosto, e depois resmunga algo em italiano.

Eu me dirijo a Natalia, pronta para dar-lhe um olhar mortal que, com sorte, a congelaria. Mas o que eu vejo em seu rosto, faz com que _eu_ congele.

Ela tem um sorriso suave nos lábios, e seus olhos carregam um... pedido de desculpas? "Você deve ser Bella", ela diz, sorrindo em minha direção.

Edward vira a cabeça para ela no mesmo instante e minhas sobrancelhas estão perdidas em algum lugar no meu cabelo, eu tenho certeza. "Mantenha o nome dela fora disso, bem longe da sua boca".Edward rosna para ela. Eu aperto seu bíceps, dizendo-lhe que está tudo bem.

"Uh... sim," eu digo. "E como você sabe disso, posso perguntar?" Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Edward falou muito sobre você enquanto dormia e quando gozava... ele... costumava dizer o seu nome, às vezes. Você é muito bonita", diz ela e estende a mão para mim. "É bom conhecê-la."

Eu olho para ela, até que ela abaixa a mão. "Obrigada, mas eu sinto muito, eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você."

Ela balança a cabeça, encolhe os ombros e diz: "Cuide dele, ele é especial. Eu sei disso muito bem depois de todos estes anos." E então ela me dá aquele sorriso 'eu o conheço melhor'.

Eu me sinto ofendida com isso com isso, meu sangue ferve e os meus dentes cerram. "Você não venha me dizer para cuidar do _meu_ namorado. Eu sei quão especial ele é, e eu não preciso que _você_ me diga nada." Eu aponto o dedo para ela para enfatizar o meu ponto.

Ela levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Só estou dizendo, querida." Em seguida, ela se vira para Edward e diz: "Então, eu acho que é isso mesmo. Posso ter um beijo de despedida?"

 _A cadela tem coragem..._

Eu fico tensa ao lado de Edward, mas não digo nada, esperando para ouvir sua resposta. "Não, Natalia, você não pode ter um a porra de um beijo de despedida. _Sé si desidera comunque mantenere il vostro lavoro presso_ Il Cigno _, è meglio lasciare ora."_

Tudo o que eu entendo da frase é ' _Il Cigno'_ , mas algo muda nela enquanto ela acena com a cabeça e me dá uma última olhada, e depois trota para longe em seus saltos altíssimos.

Edward e eu não dizemos nada por um longo tempo, no quarto depois disso. Ele está deitado na cama, com as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça, e minha cabeça repousa sobre o peito dele. Depois que ela saiu, ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão e me levou para o quarto. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, e nós acabamos aconchegados juntos. Nus.

Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, eu não posso lidar com o silêncio mais. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"São quatro da manhã." Eu digo a primeira coisa que vem à minha mente. O estranho silêncio está me deixando louca.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, é."

"Tudo bem", diz ele.

Eu solto o ar com força e cruzo os braços sobre o peito dele, olhando para ele com meu queixo apoiado nas minhas mãos. Ele olha para mim e escova meu cabelo para trás suavemente. "Você está bem?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu?" Diz ele, incrédulo. "Eu deveria estar te perguntando isso, amor."

 _Bem, então por que não perguntou?_

Eu quero dizer isso, mas não digo. Posso dizer que ele se sente culpado, e agora, eu não quero espalhar sal em suas feridas. Então, eu dou de ombros.

Ele suspira e se senta, e me agarrando pelos ombros, me puxa para o seu colo. "Nós vamos ficar bem, Bella. Todas essas mulheres, toda essa besteira da Máfia, todo o dinheiro, não significam nada para mim se eu não estiver ao seu lado. Mas... baby, eu preciso que você entenda que Volterra é o meu trabalho, é quem eu sou. Eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo, mesmo que eu quisesse e..."

"E você não precisa, nem quer largar", eu completo para ele.

"Você já está pensando em correr para as colinas?" Ele me pergunta. A vulnerabilidade que eu vejo em seu rosto me deixa sem palavras. Este homem alto e poderoso, Chefe, o Skip, é tão incerto quando se trata da mulher que ele ama. Como ela pode não amá-lo?

Eu beijo sua bochecha. "Nunca".

Ele balança a cabeça e sorri. "Bem, isso é bom. Porque, sabe... eu tenho algo muito importante para lhe perguntar."

"Sério?" Eu pergunto, e ele beija a minha testa. "Então vá em frente, pergunte."

"Não assim. Eu preciso me preparar e essas merdas, me dê um tempo." Ele tem um brilho malicioso e louco em seus olhos, e ele parece... sob o efeito de drogas por algum motivo. Suas bochechas estão coradas, as pálpebras estão um pouco caídas, e ele parece um pouco fora de si.

"Você está chapado?" Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele. Mas sua felicidade é tão contagiante, que eu não posso esconder o sorriso do meu rosto.

Ele ri e me abraça. "Não, eu não. Eu só... estou _realmente_ feliz que você ainda esteja aqui."

Eu deixo escapar um suspiro de satisfação, enquanto eu descanso minha cabeça contra seu peito. "Eu estou muito feliz também, Edward."

"Agora, já que nós dois estamos muito felizes, vamos fazer outras coisas _mais felizes_ ", diz ele. No início, eu não entendo o que ele quer dizer, mas então eu sinto sua ereção cutucando a minha coxa.

Eu começo a rir com isso. "Certa parte de você está definitivamente _muito_ feliz, Cullen."

Ele se vira e me prende debaixo dele na cama. Suas palmas descansam na cama ao lado da minha cabeça enquanto ele se apoia nos braços. Ele olha nos meus olhos e depois enterra o nariz na curva do meu pescoço, respira fundo, buscando o meu cheiro e eu passo as minhas unhas pelo cabelo curto de sua nuca e beijo-lhe a cabeça.

"Você é tudo, Bella. Você é a minha vida, minha alma, minha casa, meu amor", diz ele, em voz baixa e começa a beijar um caminho até o meu peito. Lágrimas saltam aos meus olhos, e a minha respiração fica instável. _Droga este homem e suas palavras inesperadas._ _Fala mansa desgraçado._

Ele atinge a curva dos meus seios, e eu respiro fundo quando ele começa a espalhar beijos molhados por todo o meu corpo. Ele toma um mamilo na boca e chupa com tudo.

E então, começa a doce tortura.

Ele beija e lambe cada centímetro da minha cintura para cima, e eu fico louca. Estou ofegante, gemendo, e minha boceta pulsa de uma forma louca. Este homem é impiedoso. Seu sorriso me faz tremer. Minha pele está quente e sensível ao toque. Eu sinto que estou ruborizada dos pés a cabeça.

Meu Deus, ele está separando os meus joelhos, seus olhos estão fixos nos meus quando ele abaixa a boca e move a língua para provocar o meu clitóris. Eu me debato e grito, tão excitada que eu mal posso tolerar a sensação. Dois dedos são colocados entre as minhas dobras e ele os move de baixo para cima, onde para e circundando-os contra o meu clitóris com a quantidade certa de pressão.

"Oh, porra!" Eu lamento, e minhas mãos seguram meus seios e eu puxo e aperto as pontas dos meus mamilos enquanto ele sopra em minha boceta e os dedos me provocando ao ponto de deixar meus membros trêmulos e meus pulmões secos. Meus músculos se contraem enquanto eu deslizo minhas mãos pelo meu tronco para o topo da cabeça dele.

"Ah!" Eu suspiro quando a intensidade se acumulando dentro de mim torna-se demais e eu o afasto apenas para puxá-lo de volta. "Eu vou gozar." Minha voz oscila. "Edward, sim, aí mesmo. Não pare... oh, meu Deus!" Ele usa suas mãos para segurar as minhas pernas e chupa meu clitóris de uma forma tão boa que meu peito se ergue da cama e os meus olhos perdem o foco.

"Você gosta? _Ti piace quando mi succhi il clitoride così, hein_?" Ele brinca com arrogância, e continua a fazer exatamente o que ele sabe me deixa absolutamente insana.

Ele está usando o armamento italiano, e não há nenhuma esperança para mim. Eu grito. Eu não posso evitar... ele é muito bom. Eu cubro meus olhos com as mãos enquanto grito e choramingo tantas coisas diferentes que eu nunca irei me lembrar. Seus dedos estão de volta dentro de mim, empurrando e puxando, e eu sinto minhas paredes pulsando em torno deles com força.

"Vamos lá, baby", ele incentiva a chegada do meu clímax.

Momentos depois, ele vem, e eu perco cada grama de controle que eu tinha. Minhas unhas se fincam em seus ombros, e eu grito tão alto que me sinto como uma alma penada. Minha pele está fervendo como lava derretida sobre músculos gastos e ossos frágeis enquanto eu tento me acalmar, coração acelerado e adrenalina correndo em minhas veias.

Com movimentos rápidos ele chega mais perto de mim e eu inclino o queixo em direção a ele para um beijo. Seus olhos travam nos meus, e eu digo olhando para ele e pressiono meus lábios nos dele por vários momentos, recusando-me a quebrar a nossa conexão. Eu ainda posso senti-lo duro e quente contra o meu abdômen enquanto ele balança suavemente contra mim e cerra sua mandíbula.

Saciado e ainda meio embriagada de Edward, eu o viro para que ele fique deitado de costas e mordo um dos seus mamilos. Ele grita de surpresa, e eu rio baixinho. Para me desculpar, eu passo a minha língua sobre ele, e ele treme debaixo de mim, cheio de um desejo profundo. Eu quero reclamá-lo como meu. Eu lambo, beijo e mordisco todo o seu peito, o abdômen tenso acima de seu umbigo, e ainda mais para baixo... seu pênis muito longo e duro.

Eu uso um dedo para recolher as pequenas gotas que surgiram na ponta e espalho para baixo até a parte inferior de seu eixo, parando em suas bolas e, em seguida, as coloco em minha palma, apertando suavemente. Sua boca se abre um pouco, a respiração acelera quando eu o toco, e seu peito começa a oscilar para cima e para baixo em um ritmo louco.

Ele me para e me puxa para cima. Eu olho para ele em confusão, e ele balança a cabeça, murmurando: "Não hoje à noite."

Suas mãos esfregam para cima e para baixo as minhas costas, com os braços me segurando contra o peito o mais perto possível. Eu sinto seu coração acelerado sob o meu, batidas rápidas que bombeiam sangue quente.

"Você é incrível", eu digo contra seu ombro.

Eu o sinto sorrir contra a lateral do meu pescoço enquanto ele bufa: "Volte a ficar como estava." Ele nos vira de modo que ele paira acima de mim, os olhos quentes e vigilantes enquanto abaixa lentamente seu peso sobre mim. "Cada centímetro de você é incrível, Bella." Ele sorri com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Meus dedos se infiltram em seu cabelo. Ele se inclina na minha mão e beija o interior do meu pulso. "Eu estou falando sério."

Eu suspiro e percorro com a ponta dos dedos a lateral de seu rosto. "Eu sei que você está."

Seus olhos nunca deixam os meus enquanto ele me beija com firmeza, mas com ternura. Sua boca se move sobre a minha lentamente, e eu encontro-me empurrando para frente em um beijo que começa um empurra e puxa entre nós, até que ele se afasta, levando meu lábio inferior com ele entre os dentes. Eu nem percebo que estou esfregando minha boceta contra seu pênis até que ele empurra para frente, em resposta, fazendo com que os meus olhos rolem quando ele circula dois dedos apenas no ponto certo entre as minhas coxas.

"Edward..." eu choramingo com um braço em volta do pescoço dele e o outro segurando o travesseiro atrás da minha cabeça. Nós nos beijamos e nos provocamos até que ele desliza para dentro de mim, até que seus quadris me toquem e eu começo a ofegar pesadamente.

Ele permanece imóvel, olhando nos meus olhos, e com um olhar, nós dois dizemos exatamente a mesma coisa: eu te amo. Suor brota entre nós enquanto ele lentamente se move dentro e fora, as mãos pressionadas na cama com a minha cabeça entre elas. Eu consigo sentir claramente e forte ligação entre nós e juntos, nós percorremos o caminho para o clímax.

Ele é pesado e ancora meu corpo flexível contra a cama, para que eu não possa sair flutuado até as nuvens. Eu bem que poderia. Eu me sinto tão preciosa em seus braços, tão amada e desejada, enquanto eu observo sua mandíbula tensa e os braços flexionados, e seu ritmo lento se transforma em estocadas rápidas. Estou tão malditamente perto de gozar que me sinto como um elástico que está prestes a ser solto.

E, no entanto ainda estamos insatisfeitos, ainda incapazes de parar de tocar o outro e de nos beijar. Ele rouba o fôlego dos meus pulmões, e em troca eu tomo o último resquício de sua força de vontade. Sinto-me triunfante quando ele estremece acima de mim, quadris indo e voltando contra os meus quando ele goza dentro do preservativo.

E é nesse preciso momento, com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados enquanto gozamos ao mesmo tempo, que Edward Cullen assume tudo em mim. Naquele momento, eu me entrego a ele totalmente, completamente, e agora, não há como voltar atrás. De alguma forma, isso parece definitivo de uma forma que eu nunca me senti com uma pessoa antes. Neste momento, eu sei que estou presa no anzol, linha e chumbada.

Edward me dá um sorriso preguiçoso e cai ao meu lado, mas ainda segurando a minha mão. Ele começa a dizer alguma coisa quando o telefone começa a tocar.

"Porra!" Ele grita. "Não é possível eu ter _um_ momento de paz?"

Eu reviro os olhos e entrego-lhe o telefone que está ao meu lado, na mesa de cabeceira. Ao ver o número, ele franze as sobrancelhas e imediatamente se senta.

"Jasper?" Ele afirma. "O que foi?

Eu vejo como seus olhos se arregalam olhando para mim. Meu coração, que estava apenas começando a desacelerar, agora começa a bater muito rápido. Porra, eu não acho que eu posso lidar com mais drama hoje.

"Alice está grávida?" Ele grita.

* * *

 _ **Se si desidera comunque mantere il vostro lavoro presso Il Cigno, è meglio lasciare ora -** Se você quiser manter o seu trabalho no Il Cigno, é melhor ir embora agora._

 ** _Ti piace quando mi succhi il clitoride cosi, eh? -_** _Você gosta quanto eu lambo o seu clitóris assim, não é?_

* * *

 ** _Alice!_**

 ** _Vejo vocês em... quinze reviews!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Alguém como você**

"É... está..." eu quero dizer que está tudo bem, que tudo vai dar certo. Mas eu sei que não está tudo bem. E eu não sei se vai ou não dar certo. Eu digo isso de qualquer maneira. "Está tudo bem, Al. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver. Só... só pare de chorar, Alice."

Ela geme e se agarra mais apertado a mim. "Estamos tão fodidos, Bella. Isso não é o que eu preciso, não o é que _nós_ precisamos, Bella." Ela soluça. "E fizemos sexo _uma_ vez _um_ mês atrás, pelo amor de Deus! Ele nem sequer me tocou desde aquela noite que o nosso pequeno segredo sujo foi revelado." Eu estremeço com suas palavras. "Jasper deve ter super espermatozoides ou algo assim." Ela soluça novamente. "Estamos tão fodidos." E então ela começa a chorar novamente.

Eu suspiro e a abraço com mais força, balançando-nos na cama de Jasper, tentando manter meus olhos abertos. Depois que Jasper chamou Edward às cinco da manhã, corremos para o apartamento dele e encontramos os dois em uma confusão completa. Alice estava chocada com o teste de gravidez ainda na mão, olhando para ele como se fosse desaparecer se ela olhasse por tempo suficiente; Jasper estava puxando os cabelos e andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo muito com seu irmão. No momento em que entramos, Jasper e Edward se retiraram para o escritório e bateram a porta com força. Eles estão lá desde então. Alice e eu acabamos no quarto de Jasper depois que ela vomitou, e então ela começou a chorar, e está chorando desde então.

"Mas essa não é a pior parte", diz ela depois de um tempo. Seu choro diminuiu para algumas fungadas, e ela soa quase humana novamente. "A pior parte é que nós iremos criar uma criança neste ambiente, cercada por armas e drogas, pela incerteza, insegurança e medo. Medo de perder a vida, ou pior, a vida de alguém que você ama." Ela respira de forma instável e balança a cabeça. "Meu filho vai ter a pior vida, B."

Eu suspiro e sinto minha garganta fechar, meus olhos começam a arder quando imagino o destino do meu próprio filho quando Edward e eu decidirmos ter um. Eu deixo de lado as minhas questões pessoais agora e esfrego as costas de Alice tentando acalmá-la. "Mas pense nisso desta maneira - seu filho terá tudo que quiser. O bebê vai ter tudo, e você não vai nem mesmo ter que trabalhar um único dia da sua vida. Você poderá passar todo o seu tempo com o seu bebê, sair, se divertir, e não se preocupar com nada. Isso vai ser ótimo, Al!"

Ela olha para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça. "Você enlouqueceu completamente, Bella? Isso vai ser _ótimo_?"

Eu mordo meu lábio e reprimo um suspiro. Qual é o ponto em dar falsas esperanças a ela? Nós sabemos a verdade, todo mundo sabe. "Ok, sim, eu sei que eu estava divagando. Vai ser difícil, mas eu vou estar lá para ajudá-la a cada passo do caminho." Eu aperto as mãos dela em segurança. "Não só eu, mas Carlisle e Esme vão estar lá para orientá-la. Não vai ser tão ruim assim. E os meninos? Alice, Jas e Edward irão protegê-la e ao bebê com suas _vidas_ , e eu também."

Seu lábio inferior treme enquanto ela olha para mim com os olhos vidrados e, em seguida, joga seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e começa a chorar novamente. "Você é minha melhor amiga, Bella. Eu te amo pra caralho. Acho que eu devo apenas me casar com você, e nós vamos ter o bebê e você pode ser uma mãe totalmente incrível, e eu posso limpar a casa. Quer se casar comigo, Bella? Huh? você vai virar gay por mim, Isabella Swan?"

Minhas mãos caem para o lado, e meu rosto se contorce em confusão. _Que diabos está errado com ela?_ _Ela está usando crack?_ Eu ouço risos e olho para cima para ver Edward e Jasper de pé na porta. Eu dou a eles um olhar aterrorizado que transmite um ' _o que diabos está acontecendo'?_ e aponto para Alice e balbucio, "Ajudem-me, idiotas."

Jasper sorri para mim, mas felizmente diz: "Ei, Alice, podemos conversar?"

Ela suspira no meu pescoço e me libera lentamente. Ela olha para mim, enxugando as lágrimas, e eu vejo que seu rosto está vermelho de vergonha. "Uh... Eu coloco a culpa dessa merda que acabou de sair da minha boca nos hormônios da gravidez." Ela acena com mão com desdém e depois se levanta. "Eu ainda amo você, Bella. E realmente, muito obrigada por tudo." Ela aperta a minha mão e se vira para Jasper."Vamos conversar".

Eu fico de pé para sair, mas Jasper diz que ele quer levá-la para um passeio, e que podíamos esperar aqui por um tempo ou voltar para o apartamento de Edward. Eu estou absolutamente pronta para uma boa noite de sono, depois de quase 24 horas acordada, abraçada a Edward na nossa cama, mas Alice me dá um olhar suplicante e balbucia: "Fique aqui". Eu suspiro e concordo. Eu queria tanto dormir...

É quando Jasper se vira para sair do quarto que meus olhos se concentram em sua bunda, e eu noto uma protuberância proeminente no bolso de trás da calça jeans. Minhas mãos voam para a minha boca para reprimir um suspiro de choque, e os meus olhos arregalados imediatamente se voltam para Edward. Ele balança a cabeça, dando-me uma piscadela e um sorriso.

Uau... Jasper vai... _Sério?_

Assim que fechamos a porta para Jasper e Alice, eu me viro com minhas mãos sobre a porta fechada e minha boca aberta. "Jasper vai propor a Alice _esta noite_?" Eu grito, esperando que ele confirme as minhas suspeitas.

Ele ri e acena com a cabeça. "Vai. Ele a ama, ela o ama, eles estão esperando um bebê, e depois da confusão inicial, Jasper ficou totalmente bobo com a ideia de ser pai." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu acho que uma vez que ele finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, ele não se importou tanto com o resto."

"Sim", eu falei com a voz arrastada, "Mas o que dizer do fato de que ele e Alice não têm sequer estado em condições de conversar desde que... você sabe..." Eu paro, acenando com a mão, realmente não querendo dizer o nome de Jacob e me lembrar do nosso... pequeno lapso de julgamento. "Como ele está pronto para se casar com ela agora, de repente? Será que ele confia nela agora?"

Edward torce o nariz e abafa um bocejo. Eu sorrio para o seu rosto adorável e arregalo os olhos para ele. Ele estende os braços acima da cabeça, começa a alongar seu pescoço e dedos, e depois responde: "Ele a amou desde aquele dia em que a viu no _Il Cigno_ pela primeira vez. Realmente, o filho da puta era um caso perdido no minuto em que colocou os olhos nela." Ele bufa e começa a caminhar em direção à cozinha. Eu ando atrás dele como se houvesse uma haste conectando-nos, fazendo-me caminhar assim que ele sai do lugar. "Ele _ficou_ chateado com ela, mas depois do jantar na noite passada na casa dos meus pais, Jas aparentemente superou completamente. Ele disse alguma merda suave sobre como vê-la interagir com os nossos pais o fez perceber que ela era _a única_ , e tudo isso." Ele se senta na banqueta e finalmente se vira para olhar para mim.

Eu estalo os dedos e digo: "Só isso? Ele a perdoou em um minuto depois de ter ficado chateado com ela por semanas?"

Ele suspira e abre os braços para mim. Eu ando até ele e me aconchego em seu colo, deixando escapar um suspiro contente quando sinto seus dedos desenhando círculos na minha barriga. "Não, Bella, _não_ foi assim. Você meninas estiveram nas nossas vidas por quase um mês depois de sete anos, e honestamente, nenhum de nós foi mais feliz do que estamos agora. Jasper e Alice... eles tiveram uma pequena colisão. Mas ele ainda a amava... ainda a _ama_ , e agora que ela está carregando o filho dele, ele simplesmente não vê razão para esperar para fazer a pergunta."

Mas debaixo de todas essas explicações, eu posso ver que há uma razão diferente. Eu posso dizer que ele está omitindo alguma coisa. E então me bate. "Não é apenas isso, é, Edward?"

"O que..."

Ele vai defender Jasper, mas eu o interrompo. "Ele _tem_ que casar com ela, não é? Todas essas leis que vocês pessoas Mafia .. ele não pode ter um filho sem se casar com ela primeiro, pode? A criança seria considerada ilegítima. Estou certa? "

Ele toma uma respiração profunda. "Bella..."

E, em seguida, outro pensamento me bate. Eu suspiro e meus olhos se arregalam novamente. "Ela não é italiana, Edward." Eu viro a cabeça e vejo os olhos dele fechados. "Ela não tem sangue puro, e ele não tem permissão para se casar com qualquer uma _, que não seja_ uma mulher italiana. Que _diabos_ ele está fazendo propondo casamento a ela?" Eu salto de seu colo entrando em pânico. "Oh Deus, nós temos que impedi-lo de esmagar suas esperanças." Eu caminho até a sala. "Edward, o que aconteceu? Será que vocês se esqueçam que ela não era italiana?" Eu deixo escapar uma risada nervosa e ergo a mão. "Está tudo bem se você se esqueceu, eu vou... apenas ligar para Jasper e lembrá-lo. Sim, eu vou..."

Ele me pega pelo braço e me gira para olhar para ele. "Pare de surtar, Bella! Sim, nós sabemos que ela não é italiana, e sim, ele _tem_ que casar com ela."

 _Eu fico confusa._ "Então como..."

Ele balança a cabeça para mim. "Deixe-me terminar, _Carina_ ". Eu concordo com a cabeça. "As regras mudam com o tempo, cada família as altera de vez em quando, e certas coisas não são imutáveis. Baby, o que você lê na Wikipedia não é como realmente funciona mais." Eu coro com isso e olho para baixo. _Me processe por estar me preparando cem por cento antes de me comprometer a esta vida!_ Ele puxa o meu queixo para cima e sorri para mim. "Ele _pode_ se casar com alguém que não é italiana, a máfia não vai evitá-lo. Mas, seu filho não vai ter sangue puro, então, quando crescer, ele não será elegível para ser um 'homem feito'. Isso é tudo. E realmente, nós nem sequer sabemos se eles terão tendo um menino. E se eles acabarem com uma ninhada de meninas?"

"Mas ele vai se casar com ela, porque tem, não porque _quer_ ", eu digo.

Edward suspira e me puxa contra o seu peito. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer até que você acredite em mim, baby? Ele ama Alice. Sim, ele deve se casar com ela, mas ele não está fazendo isso por obrigação. Ele está pronto para isso."

"Eu realmente espero que ele esteja", eu digo, e coloco meus braços em volta de sua cintura. De repente, o esgotamento me atinge, e eu começo a balançar em seus braços. Eu bocejo alto. "Eu estou cansada. Eu vou dormir, ok?"

Eu o ouço rir e então ele me pega estilo de noiva, me levando para o que eu assumo que seja o quarto de hóspedes. Ele me coloca na cama e beija a minha testa. "Descanse, amor. Você teve um dia infernal".

Eu concordo com a cabeça e me enrolo de lado. Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta que precisa de uma resposta, embora. "Edward?"

" _Si, Carina?_ "

Eu sorrio involuntariamente com a forma como ele faz duas pequenas palavras em italiano soar tão doces. "Quando tivermos um bebê, ele não vai ser parte dessa coisa de vocês. Mesmo que ele tenha sangue puro, ele não vai ser parte da Volterra. Prometa-me isso." Edward vem sentar ao meu lado e me segura pelo ombro, me puxando para cima na posição sentada. "O quê?" Eu resmungo, esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

Quando eu abro meus olhos para realmente olhar para ele, eu vejo seu rosto completamente atordoado. "Bella, você não é italiana", ele afirma. "É?" Ele me sacode quando eu não respondo. "Responda-me, Bella, isso é realmente muito importante. Você é italiano?"

Eu pisco e tento me concentrar no meio da minha neblina induzida pelo sono. "Uh... sim. O nome do meu avô era Charles Luciano, e o nome do meu pai era Charlie Luciano até que ele se casou com a minha mãe. Ela era contra todos os costumes italianos, por algum motivo... Eu não me lembro exatamente... alguma coisa a ver com o pai abusivo italiano dela. Tudo o que sei é que eles mudaram o sobrenome para Swan para se esconder de seu pai". Eu franzo as sobrancelhas em confusão quando vejo sua expressão chocada. "Eu nunca te contei essa história?"

"Não, você não contou. Você é _italiana_?" Pergunta ele, quase como se ainda não acreditasse nisso.

"Sim, quero dizer, eu sou tecnicamente italiana. Mas eu não tenho um sobrenome italiano, meus pais não falam italiano, nem Rose e eu não temos um osso italiano no corpo, o que é apenas um detalhe. É estranho eu nunca ter mencionado isso antes..." eu dou de ombros e aceno com a mão com desdém.

"Puta merda", ele xinga. "Puta que pariu, Bella. Nosso filho pode ser um homem feito, ele pode ser parte de Volterra. Caralho, eu..."

"O que eu acabei de dizer, Edward?" Eu grito. Seus olhos voltam para mim, e ele me olha com uma cara confusa. Eu respiro profundamente e sacudo a minha raiva, o sono agora há muito esquecido."Edward, eu _acabei_ _de_ lhe pedir para me prometer que, se tivermos um filho, que ele não seja parte de Volterra. Eu não... Eu não quero essa vida para o meu filho está bem? Ele pode se tornar um tatuador se quiser, mas ele não irá de tornar a merda de um homem feito!"

Ele encolhe os ombros.

Ele fodidamente _encolhe os ombros_.

"Não está em nossas mãos, Bella. Ele vai se tornar parte de Volterra, se ele quiser, e não porque _eu_ quero. Ele pode ser médico, se quiser, ou ele pode se tornar um Don".

Eu perco a fala tentando responder. "Ele- ele-não-não... não, Edward, ele não pode se tornar um maldito Don!" Eu jogo minhas mãos no ar. "Meu filho não vai..."

Ele me silencia com um beijo. Seus lábios se chocam nos meus, e ele força sua língua para dentro da minha boca. Eu gemo quando sinto suas mãos segurar meu rosto, e seu hálito quente faz minha pele chiar toda. Eu nem sei quando me movi do lugar, mas eu estou de repente ocupando o colo dele. Minhas mãos agarram seu cabelo, e eu puxo sua cabeça para trás, ofegando contra sua boca: "Nosso filho não vai ser parte disso."

Ele ri, e sua respiração está tão acelerada quanto a minha por causa do nosso beijo áspero, e ele por sua vez, enrola os dedos ao redor da minha nuca, inclinando minha cabeça para trás com força, e começa a beijar o meu pescoço. "Nosso... filho... não está nem mesmo... neste mundo... ainda", diz ele entre beijos e mordiscando a minha pele. Eu gemo alto quando ele chupa a pele abaixo do meu ouvido, me rendendo quando ele me morde levemente, e gemo mais uma vez quando ele lambe e beija o local.

 _O que estávamos discutindo mesmo?_

Eu empurro sua cabeça para cima e começo a morder de leve sua mandíbula, seu pescoço, seu pomo de Adão. Deus, como eu amo essa mandíbula...

"Jesus, Bella, você está tentando arrancar todo o meu cabelo?" Ele reclama, seguido por um gemido, quando eu puxar a cabeça dele mais para trás para ter melhor acesso ao pescoço,distribuindo beijos molhados. Seu aroma é mais concentrado aqui, e isso me deixa louca de desejo.

Suas mãos deixam o meu cabelo, e de repente, ele simplesmente rasga minha camiseta em duas. Eu congelo em estado de choque e olho para a minha camiseta fina agora aberta no meio. Meus olhos procuram os dele, e eu vejo um sorrido arrogante pra caramba em seu rosto. "Você é um animal", eu afirmo.

Ele só arranca a camiseta do meu corpo e chupa meu lábio inferior, e então o superior, e, em seguida, traça o meu lábio com a língua. "Você ama isso, baby", ele diz e pisca para mim.

Eu pisco.

E então eu o empurro para baixo na cama e subo em cima dele. "Eu amo absolutamente tudo em você, Edward Cullen", eu digo, enquanto lentamente puxo seu moletom, e depois a cueca, enquanto ele puxa para baixo meu shorts e depois desabotoa o meu sutiã e acaricia meus seios. Seu pau salta livre e a intensa necessidade, o desejo cru que estava presente em nossos beijos tomam conta de nós.

Agora, eu não quero fazer amor doce. Eu quero foder de forma áspera, apaixonada, louca e pura.

Eu deslizo para baixo por seu torso e tomo a cabeça de seu pau em minha boca. "Bella", ele suspira. Eu giro a minha língua ao redor da cabeça, onde já posso ver o pré-gozo. Eu me afasto e recolho o fluido claro com o meu dedo do meio. Seus olhos seguem os meus a cada movimento, e eu olho para ele enquanto espalho seu pré-gozo em meus lábios. "Porra, baby", ele geme e empurra seus quadris no ar.

Eu gemo alto quando lambo sua essência, fechando os olhos e acariciando meus mamilos, em seguida, as bolas dele enquanto eu continuo a lambê-lo dos meus lábios. "Jesus, Bella", ele geme quando eu dou um puxão de leve em suas bolas. "Me tome em sua boca quente, baby, _por favor_ ", ele implora. Meus olhos, pesados de luxúria, lentamente se abrem e eu baixo a minha cabeça enquanto finalmente o coloco inteiro na minha boca.

Eu faço redemoinhos com a minha língua ao redor de seu pênis, desde a parte de baixo até lamber a cabeça, minhas mãos nunca deixam suas bolas. Eu chupo o máximo que consigo, balançando minha cabeça para cima e para baixo, incentivada por seus gemidos de prazer e um xingar ocasional, enquanto sinto seu pau inchar ainda mais e suas bolas ficando tensas. Eu sei que ele está prestes a gozar, então eu puxo minha cabeça para trás.

"O quê... o quê?" ele ofega, olhando para mim totalmente confuso. "Por que diabos você parou?"

Eu sorrio para ele e coloco minhas mãos em seu peito montando seu torso. "Eu quero que você goze dentro de mim, baby", eu digo, e o beijo nos lábios. Eu levanto, e desta vez, quando eu desço, eu me ajusto para que seu pênis esteja alinhado ao meu centro. Ele rosna na minha boca enquanto eu me esfrego nele e umedeço seu pênis com meus sucos. Eu o deslizo sobre a minha abertura, mas não o deixo entrar, movendo-me para baixo novamente e esfregando-o contra o meu clitóris.

Ele rosna novamente, e suas mãos apertam a minha bunda. Ele interrompe o beijo e olha para mim com olhos escuros. "É melhor você me montar agora, porra, baby, ou não serei responsável pelas minhas ações", diz ele, esfregando a mão na minha bunda e ergue uma sobrancelha.

 _Porra!_ Eu solto um gemido alto quando percebo que ele vai me bater. Mas bem... eu não sou chegada realmente nessa coisa de surra, então eu estico o braço, retiro sua mão da minha bunda e coloco contra o meu centro latejante. Eu curvo a cabeça para a direita ao lado de sua orelha e sussurro: "Eu vou montar você com tudo, baby, e será tão bom que você não vai se lembrar do seu próprio _nome_."

E então eu ergo a minha bunda no ar e desço em seu pênis. Ele xinga em voz alta e aperta o meu clitóris enquanto eu me sento com as mãos descansando atrás de mim, nas coxas dele. Eu jogo minha cabeça para trás, e como prometido, monto nele com tudo.

"Oh, sim - oh Deus, baby... ungh... assim mesmo", Edward grita. Eu choramingo e, em um momento de pura genialidade, eu decido testar os meus poderes de equilíbrio. Como as minhas mãos estão descansando no topo de suas coxas, eu as trago um pouco mais para cima e até suas bolas. " _Dio mio_ , Isabella", Edward grita e começa a mover os quadris mais rápido de encontro com os meus movimentos enquanto eu subo e desço nele uma e outra vez.

Suas mãos apertam e puxam os meus mamilos, e em seguida, a outra começa a estimular o meu clitóris, e eu estou quase lá. Deus, eu espero que ele esteja pronto para gozar, porque eu não acho que posso me segurar por mais tempo. "Edward, eu... eu vou... goza, baby", eu grito enquanto o cavalgo.

"Porra, baby, goza no meu pau", ele rosna de entre os dentes. "Deus, eu estou tão perto, Bella." Eu começo a pegar ritmo e, com uma, duas, mais três estocadas, eu desmorono em cima dele. Assim que eu gozo, eu o sinto se derramar dentro de mim. Seu sêmen quente enche-me em jorros, e eu tremo.

Minha respiração está falhando, e eu estou tremendo depois do meu orgasmo de sacudir a terra, e eu entro em colapso em seu peito. Estou exausta, passada, mas sentindo-me tão leve, como se eu estivesse flutuando nas nuvens. Edward coloca os braços em volta do meu corpo suado e beija a minha testa.

"Eu te amo mais, Isabella Swan. _Muito_ mais", diz ele, e eu suspiro de contentamento, com um sorriso gravado na minha cara. "Vamos lá, _Carina_ , vamos te limpar", diz ele, mas me aperta mais contra ele. Eu rio, e é aí que eu percebo que não usamos camisinha. Meu coração para pela porra de um segundo. E, em seguida, dispara. "Bella?" Edward diz, preocupado. "Seu coração de repente acelerou, amor, o que há de errado?"

Eu ergo meu dedo e saio de cima dele, sentando na cama, limpo a neblina que está nublando meu cérebro e faço as contas. Eu dou um suspiro de alívio quando percebo que o meu período deveria começar hoje, mas isso não aconteceu. Não há sequer uma mancha, então eu tenho certeza que ele deve começar amanhã. Meus ciclos são sempre regulares, e eu estou sentindo a dor reveladora nos últimos dois dias, então eu sei que estamos bem.

Eu caio na cama aliviada e fecho os olhos, fazendo uma oração. _Obrigada Deus!_

"Bella? Você está me assustando. Qual o problema?" Ele pega a minha mão na sua e aperta.

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. "Nós não usamos camisinha, Edward", eu o lembro. Eu literalmente sinto a mão dele ficar fria e suor brotar na palma da mão.

"Oh merda", ele sussurra.

Eu abro os olhos e olho para seu rosto pálido. Eu aperto a mão dele e digo: "Eu sei. Mas está tudo bem, tenho certeza que o meu período deve começar amanhã, por isso estamos bem."

Ele olha para mim com incerteza. "Tem certeza?"

Concordo com a cabeça. "Sim. Tenho certeza."

Ele suspira e esfrega a mão no rosto. "Graças a Deus!"

Eu rio, acenando novamente. "Sim, nem me fala! Eu fiquei com medo de acabar grávida como Alice. Mas, Edward, precisamos ter cuidado da próxima vez. Desta vez, apenas tivemos sorte."

Ele acena com a cabeça e se mexe para sair da cama, me puxando junto com ele. "Sim, não, definitivamente. Precisamos ter mais cuidado a partir de agora. E eu acho que você deve começar a usar algum tipo de contraceptivo também."

Entramos no banheiro, e ele pega um pano e molha, primeiro me limpa e depois se limpa. "Sim, eu ia ver meu ginecologista esta semana, de qualquer maneira."

Assim que terminarmos a limpeza, eu lavo meu rosto e, em seguida, coloco um robe de Alice. Porra, vai ser embaraçoso quando eles voltarem e perceberem o que temos andado fazendo. Mas, oh, _totalmente_ valeu a pena.

Edward coloca em suas roupas, e assim que entramos na cozinha, a campainha toca. Edward e eu trocamos olhares, e ele diz: "Eu acho que eles se esqueceram de levar as chaves."

Eu corro para abrir a porta, impaciente para ver um anel no dedo de Alice. Eu arranco a porta aberta, e ali de pé estão Alice e Jasper com sorrisos de milhões de watts iluminando seus rostos.

Alice joga seus braços em volta de mim e começa a pular. "Eu vou me casar, Bella! Oh, meu Deus", ela grita no meu ouvido. Eu rio, e então nós duas estamos pulando e gritando.

Eu olho para Jasper e balbucio um, "Parabéns". Ele pisca para mim e, em seguida, ele e Edward fazem aquela coisa de abraço de homem seguido de um "Você está enforcado, filho da puta" de Edward, e Jasper responde: "Certo, olha quem fala."

Depois de Alice e eu nos largarmos, ela finalmente se acalma o suficiente para me mostrar o anel. Assim que eu pego a mão dela na minha, eu ouço Jasper soltar um gemido alto ao meu lado. Eu olho para ele em confusão, mas ele está dando um olhar mortal para Edward.

"Vamos lá, cara! Diga-me que vocês não foram com tudo nos meus lençóis novos", diz ele.

Eu coro e brinco com minhas mãos, mas um sorriso enorme involuntariamente se forma em meus lábios. Alice bate os quadris nos meus e ri, gritando: "Sua vagabunda!"

Jasper aponta para Edward e diz: "Eu vou te mandar a conta da lavanderia, filho da puta."

Edward ri e balança a cabeça, em seguida, se vira para piscar para mim. "Valeu a pena cada centavo. Pode mandar, idiota."

Eu rio e balanço a cabeça.

Jasper ri desta vez e dá um soco no braço de Edward.

Alice exige que todos nós bajulemos o anel e a atenção se volta mais uma vez para o casal recém-noivo.

Está tudo certo.

Mas a pergunta de um milhão de dólares é - tudo ainda estará certo amanhã, e no dia seguinte também? Porque esta vida, tem uma porrada de problemas que pesam sobre cada passo que damos.

Eu divago.

* * *

 _ **Alice vai casar! Bella e Edward deram uma escorregada, mas vai ficar tudo bem...**_

 _ **Vocês viram que tem tradução nova? Edward é um soldado a serviço do Exército americano que está no Afeganistão - que terá um romance por correspondência com Bella, que é professora e mora em Seattle. A história é muito fofa e eu acho que vocês irão gostar... eu amei.**_

 _ **Até daqui a 15 reviews!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **All That Jazz**

 _Forks, 2005_

" _Bella, você está me sufocando porra!"_ _Eu grito, apontando um dedo para ela._

 _Ela marcha até mim com uma expressão de loucura no rosto e me empurra com a mão no meu peito._ _"Como você se atreve a me acusar_ _de sufocar você?"_ _Ela grita de também._ _"Olhe para si mesmo! Porra, Edward, drogas? Você está viciado em drogas aos malditos dezesseis anos?"_ _Ela grita como uma alma penada._

 _Eu pressiono a ponta do meu nariz entre os dedos, tentando manter a calma._ _Lembro-me de que é com Bella que eu estou falando, e eu não posso levantar a minha voz para a minha Bella._ _"Ouça", eu digo, estendendo minhas mãos em sinal de rendição._ _"Baby, eu não sou_ um viciado _. Eu uso de vez em quando... todo mundo usa, mas eu não estou viciado. Não é grande coisa."_

 _Ela respira fundo._ _"Você vai ficar, Edward", ela diz, olhando para mim._ _"Continue assim, e você será um viciado em pouco tempo, e então..." seu lábio inferior começa a tremer e ela olha para baixo._ _"Eu não quero perder você para essa merda, Edward", ela sussurra e deixa as lágrimas caírem._

 _Eu deveria puxá-la para um abraço e dizer que eu não vou a lugar nenhum._ _Eu deveria dizer que ela significa o mundo para mim, e que eu vou parar com as drogas._ _Eu deveria fazer um monte de coisas._ _Mas em vez disso, eu faço uma coisa que eu não deveria fazer._

 _Eu grito._

" _Porr_ _a! Maravilhoso! Você vai começar a chorar? Toda vez que nós brigamos você vem com essa merda de choro e eu imploro pelo seu perdão, Bella. Você quer isso, não é? Tudo o que você quer é que eu faça tudo o que_ você _diz! Deus, você é uma porra de uma criança", eu grito enquanto enfio minhas mãos no meu cabelo._ _Ela dá um passo para trás em estado de choque, e seus olhos ficam arregalados como pires, um fluxo constante de lágrimas fluindo._

" _Ed-Edward",ela gagueja, chocada e... com medo._

Porra. O que eu fiz?

 _Minhas mãos caem, e eu me aproximo dela._ _Meu coração aperta e palpita quando ela puxa a mão para fora do meu alcance._ _Ela me olha nos olhos e diz: "Você está chapado."_

 _Eu tomo uma respiração instável e corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo, totalmente agitado._ _Eu sabia que não deveria ter fumado o último._ _"Sinto muito, querida, mas eu só..."_

 _Ela grita de novo, me cortando._ _"Você veio para a nossa campina chapado, porra, com a cara cheia de drogas! Seu idiota! Como você pode, Edward, como_ _você pode? Você contaminou o nosso lugar! Você contaminou a nossa_ campina _!"_

 _Ela começa a soluçar e envolve o braço em sua cintura._ _Eu estou atordoado que ela tenha me chamado de idiota, que tenha me acusado de manchar algo tão sagrado como a nossa campina._ _Como?_ _Não é como se eu tenha fumado aqui, porra!_ _Por que diabos ela está tão sensível?_

 _Ela continua a soluçar e cai de joelhos._ _De alguma forma, a minha mente fodida pelas drogas torce tudo na minha cabeça, odiando que ela se preocupe._ _Odiando que ela se preocupe o suficiente para me fazer..._ eu _novamente._

 _Tudo que eu faço é me abaixar, apertar seu ombro e dizer: "Vamos falar sobre isso amanhã, baby. Tenho que ir para casa agora. Vejo você amanhã na escola está bem?"_

 _Eu beijo sua cabeça e vou._ _Ela vai voltar para casa e ir à festa de sua irmã, eu acho._ _É aniversário de dezoito anos de Rose, e Bella me disse que ela tem grandes planos._

 _Eu vou para casa e durmo até a manhã seguinte._ _Quando acordo, a noite de ontem desaba sobre mim como um furacão, fazendo com que todo o meu ser fique dormente._ _Eu me sinto uma merda, um_ idiota _, como a porra de um monstro por deixar o amor da minha vida chorando sozinha._ _Meu coração dói de forma feroz, e eu corro para a casa de Bella._

 _A mãe dela abre a porta com uma expressão indiferente no rosto._ _"Ela não está aqui", diz ela._ _Renée não deveria estar em Phoenix com seu novo marido?_ _Que diabos ela está fazendo na casa da minha namorada?_

" _Ela foi para a escola já?"_ _Porra, ela nem esperou por mim hoje._ _Ela deve estar tão magoada... Dio mio, o que eu fiz?_

 _Sua mãe bufa._ _"Não. Ela_ foi embora _. Ela e Rose decidiram que não éramos pais "suficientemente bons" pais, e deixaram a cidade uma vez que Rose fez dezoito anos ontem. Tanto faz."_ _Ela encolhe os ombros._ _"Elas vão sobreviver"._

 _Minha mochila escorrega dos meus dedos, e meus joelhos se dobram sob mim._ _Ela não pode ter ido embora._ _Esta mulher estava fodidamente louca._ _Bella não poderia ter me deixado._

 _Não._

 _~ TETB ~_

 **BPDV**

A semana seguinte passa em um borrão de Alice, Alice e, em seguida, um pouco mais Alice. Nós vamos para o spa no edifício de Edward todos os dias, então nós geralmente vamos para a casa de Esme para discutirmos as coisas do casamento de Alice, que ela decidiu que seria no próximo mês. Na verdade, suas palavras exatas foram: "Eu quero caber naquele Vera Wang, e maldição se eu vou deixar o fato de que Jasper tem um super-esperma me impedir de usar o meu vestido dos sonhos. Bella, o casamento irá acontecer este mês." Então, o casamento estava a apenas três semanas de distância, e hoje eu tinha uma consulta médica.

Edward tinha ficado no telefone comigo pelos últimos 20 minutos, listando todas as razões por que eu não deveria deixar o prédio "desprotegida".

"Edward", eu gemo, "Tudo o que eu vou fazer é ir do ponto A ao ponto B. Eu vou entrar no carro aqui e sair do carro no hospital. Vou ficar absolutamente bem."

"Leve Alec com você pelo menos", ele barganha.

Eu respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. Durante todos esses anos eu fui totalmente independente e autossuficiente. De repente, eu me vi presa em um apartamento por quase um mês, tenho um guarda-costas me seguindo por toda parte, e agora eu preciso de permissão para sair sozinha em uma cidade que eu vivi em durante os últimos sete anos.

"Edward, eu vou para o hospital sozinha e é isso", eu falo de forma enfática e encerro a chamada. Ele já tinha me deixado as chaves do seu Audi à prova de mísseis que eu deveria deixar Alec dirigir. Eu ignoro o toque do meu celular e desço para a garagem _antes de_ ele decidir enviar um dos seus "homens" até aqui. Faço uma pausa na porta e, em uma decisão de última hora, vou até a cozinha. Uma vez que eu encontro o que estava procurando, eu coloco no fundo da minha bolsa e saio.

Já no carro, eu tranco as portas e piso no acelerador. Realmente, eu preciso ficar longe desta... atmosfera claustrofóbica, que parece estar pesando sobre mim de todos os lados. Eu não estou sendo uma criança petulante que se recusa a ver o risco de sair sozinha, mas há algo na maneira como Edward diz as coisas que me deixa louca. Não é como se ele estivesse sugerindo o que eu deveria fazer ou perguntando o que eu gostaria de fazer, é quase como se ele estivesse _mandando_ , me dizendo para fazer o que _ele_ quer. Porque, aparentemente, ele sabe das coisas.

Eu não teria lutado com ele por causa disso se eu soubesse que há qualquer risco real, mas porra, eu estou indo para o hospital! Esta necessidade que ele tem de controlar tudo ao seu redor, saber cada minuto do que está acontecendo na vida de alguém, precisa parar. Porque ninguém controla Bella Swan, e será um dia de neve no inferno quando alguém conseguir.

Assim que eu chego ao hospital, eu mando uma mensagem para Edward para aliviar algumas das suas preocupações.

 **Eu acabo de chegar no hospital inteira.** **Estou indo agora, então eu ligo uma vez que receber um ok da médica.** **Tente não ter uma crise de enxaqueca.** **\- B**

Eu dou as chaves para o manobrista do hospital e vou para o andar da minha ginecologista. Após o check-up rotineiro, ela me diz que eu não estou grávida, mas que precisamos ter cuidado na próxima vez, porque sim, é possível uma mulher engravidar durante o seu período menstrual. É uma possibilidade improvável de acontecer, mas o espermatozóide pode sobreviver dentro do corpo da mulher por cinco dias. Louco, certo?

De qualquer forma, para que ela me dá a receita das pílulas anticoncepcionais e me diz que eu estou totalmente bem. Eu estou do lado de fora dos portões de entrada esperando que o manobrista traga o meu carro. De repente, ouço o guincho distinto de pneus e um SUV preto para na minha frente. Eu tropeço para trás quando a porta do passageiro se abre, e eu o vejo.

"Jacob", eu ofego.

Ele sai do carro e sorri para mim, parecendo exatamente como estava no dia em que eu o vi pela primeira vez - terno preto bem passado, um sorriso arrogante e um ar de eu-sou-melhor-que-todo-mundo. Eu sei que deveria estar com medo, assustada até a morte por vê-lo aqui. Mas ele é um Agente Federal, e estamos em um lugar público. Se ele sequer olhar para mim de forma errada, e eu irei lhe o poder de nós, pessoas comuns!

"Bem, bem, Isabella, é tão bom vê-la hoje", diz ele com uma voz assustadora, oca. Eu tremo com o tom e olho ao redor para me certificar de que ainda há pessoas ao nosso redor. Eu dou um suspiro de alívio quando vejo dois guardas apontando para nós e olhando para mim com preocupação. _Ok, eu estou bem._

Eu trago meus olhos novamente para ele e coloco meus Ray Bans. "Não posso dizer que sinto o mesmo sobre você", eu respondo com indiferença.

Ele ri. "Bem, isso é muito ruim. Estou surpreso que o seu namorado a tenha deixado sair desprotegida, talvez ele realmente não te ame tanto quanto nós pensamos, não é, Bella?"

 _Que porra ele disse?_ Eu dou um passo em direção a ele, e ele olha para mim com ar divertido. "Não me chame de Bella, seu idiota do caralho", eu assobiar em voz baixa para que ninguém mais possa me ouvir. "E no que diz respeito a quanto o meu namorado me ama ou não, isso não é da sua conta."

"Você não tem que fugir, sabe? Nós formamos uma grande equipe, para derrubar Volterra juntos. Bastante hipócrita da sua parte, depois de dizer toda aquela merda sobre odiar a máfia", diz ele.

Eu respiro fundo. "Por que você está aqui, Jacob? Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que me perseguir?"

"Bella, Bella." Ele me repreende. Meus punhos cerram. "Eu não seria tão arrogante se fosse você. Veja bem, neste exato momento, eu poderia usar o meu distintivo, e ninguém se oporia se eu a colocasse no meu carro." _Ele está certo._ _Merda, ele está certo._ De repente, seu rosto endurece e se torna ainda mais ameaçador. "Mas eu não vou fazer isso agora. Eu quero me vingar de Edward _fodido_ Cullen, e você é apenas uma garantia." Ele agarra firmemente meus braços em suas mãos grandes e se inclina para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Eu quero que você volte para o seu pequeno apartamento feliz e diga a ele que ele é um homem morto. Diga a ele que eu sei o que ele está fazendo, e a porra do _Skip_ não vai saber o que o atingiu. Você vai fazer isso, não vai, Isabella?"

Eu sorrio para ele e digo: "Por que você não diz a ele você mesmo, Black?"

No minuto em que Edward chegou, eu o senti. Eu podia senti-lo olhando para mim mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo, eu podia _sentir_ seus olhos queimando em meu rosto.

Ele faz uma expressão confusa, e então eu ouço a voz de Edward. "Tire as mãos de cima dela", diz Edward, de repente aparecendo ao meu lado.

Jacob me solta como se eu o tivesse queimado, e eu sinto o retorno da circulação nos meus braços. Edward coloca o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxa com força para o lado dele. Ele beija a minha cabeça e sussurra no meu ouvido: "Você nunca me escuta não, Bella? Espero que isso prove que as minhas preocupações com a sua segurança não são em vão."

Eu concordo com a cabeça e olho para ele, mas ele já está dando a Jacob um olhar assassino. Eu me viro para olhar para ele também e quase caio na gargalhada com a expressão aterrorizada que ele carrega. _Onde está o alto e poderoso agora, Jacob Black?_

"Você estava dizendo alguma coisa?" Edward diz, com a voz calma claramente gritando 'não se atreva a dizer mais nada'!

Jacob limpa a garganta e olha em volta. Meus olhos fazem uma varredura do local também, e como esperado, as pessoas estão olhando e apontando. "Eu já disse tudo que eu queria. Eu estou indo agora, Sr. Cullen", diz ele com os dentes cerrados.

Edward dá um aceno conciso, e sua mão agarra o meu quadril mais apertado e um arrepio me percorre. "Faça isso, filho da puta", diz Edward, não se importando se alguém o ouve. "Mantenha as mãos longe dela, ou eu irei cortá-las fora, certo? E se eu o vir dentro de dez quilômetros dela, Black, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de colocar uma bala nessa sua cabeça dura."

"Sim, Skip", diz ele automaticamente, obedientemente. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebe o que disse, e seu corpo começa a tremer em fúria. "Vai se foder, Edward Cullen", ele rosna.

Edward apenas joga a cabeça para trás e ri. "Vá para casa, _cazzo_. Ou talvez você prefira gravar mais algumas fitas com a sua _goomah_ ".

Eu vejo Jacob visivelmente ficar branco quando as palavras deixam a boca de Edward, e tudo que eu posso pensar é - este homem é mais doente do que eu pensava!

Nós vamos embora no Audi que eu vim dirigindo, e Edward diz a Felix para levar o sedan preto que ele veio para o apartamento. O trajeto de carro de volta para casa é... tenso. Eu conto tudo sobre o meu encontro com Jacob antes de ele aparecer como o meu cavaleiro de terno preto, e Edward não diz uma palavra para mim, apenas balança a cabeça e acena. Eu quero pergunta que rixa ele realmente tem com Jacob, por que Jacob deixou escapar um 'sim, Skip', como se tivesse dito as mesmas duas palavras por anos. Mas sei que, no devido tempo, ele irá me contar tudo por vontade própria. Se eu lhe perguntar agora ele irá omitir as merdas, e eu não quero isso. Quando chegamos ao apartamento, eu decido que já tive o suficiente de silêncio e, como sempre, tomo a iniciativa de quebrá-lo.

"Edward", eu digo, enquanto o sigo até a cozinha: "Eu sei que você quer me ouvir dizer que sinto muito, mas honestamente, eu não me arrependo de ter saído sozinha."

Ele pega o suco na geladeira e acena com a cabeça para mim. "Eu sei."

"Uh... bom," eu digo, confusa com sua resposta. Quando ele permanece lá bebendo suco e comendo batata frita, eu começo a ficar impaciente. "Você não está com raiva de mim?"

Ele ri sem graça e olha para mim. "Eu estou fodidamente furioso com você agora, Bella. Mas sabendo como você é... tão teimosa e desafiadora, eu estou feliz por não ter que lutar com você sobre isso. É óbvio que você sempre terá alguém com você o tempo todo." Ele dá de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Ah, sim, claro... é tão _gritantemente_ óbvio, não é?

Eu nem mesmo discuto com ele sobre isso porque eu sei que é inútil. Mas, claro, eu não posso ficar sem a última palavra. "Eu não estava correndo perigo realmente, Edward", eu digo com meu queixo erguido. "E eu tinha a sua arma na minha bolsa de qualquer maneira."

Seus olhos se fixam nos meus e seu rosto é uma máscara em branco. Lentamente, um sorriso largo se espalha por todo o seu rosto e os seus olhos brilham de alegria. "Será que você está com ela agora?" Diz ele, com a voz divertida, ele parece impressionado. Eu coro um pouco e aceno com a cabeça. Ele continua: "Você sequer sabe como usá-la, Bella?"

 _Merda, eu claramente não tinha pensado nisso._ "Uh... você só precisa puxar o gatilho certo? Quão difícil pode ser? Eu fiz algumas aulas de tiro na sede do FBI, porém, com aquelas armas falsas que eles têm."

Ele ri e vem para o meu lado na bancada do café da manhã. Ele estende a mão, e eu a tomo, pulando da banqueta. Ele envolve seus braços na minha cintura e me mantém contra seu peito. "Vá se arrumar, baby, e eu vou te mostrar o que é uma aula de tiro. Esses idiotas do FBI não sabem de nada."

"Nós vamos atirar?" Eu olho embasbacada para ele. "Onde?"

"Há uma área de tiro no porão da casa dos meus pais. É muito foda, e eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Vá vestir algo confortável, e eu vou ligar para a minha mãe e avisá-la que estamos indo."

Eu aceno com entusiasmo, e ele ri, me dá um tapa na bunda, e me diz "se apresse, amadora!"

Eu visto um jeans skinny preto, uma blusa justa com decote em V preta, e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima. Em seguida eu saio em busca do meu anel de caveira que eu uso no dedo do meio, e então calço minhas _ankle boots_ pretas. Tudo é novo, porque Edward me deixa usar seu cartão de crédito tão generosamente. Eu passo rímel nos cílios, meu batom favorito, e belisco meu rosto um pouco para conseguir aquele tom rosado nas bochechas, eu nunca fui de muita maquiagem. Eu fecho a minha jaqueta e andar fora. Se eu vou estar atirando, eu preciso olhar para o lado, pelo menos.

Eu vejo Edward parado na porta, de costas para mim, e ele parece estar trocando mensagens com alguém. Eu ando até ele e toco seu ombro. Sua cabeça se vira, e sua boca fica aberta enquanto ele me dá uma boa olhada.

Eu sorrio para ele e dou uma piscadela. "Eu sei que pareço totalmente durona, mas se você olhar para mim desse jeito, Cullen, não iremos sair daqui tão cedo."

Seus lábios se curvam com o sorriso mais lindo, e ele gira o dedo no ar. Eu rio e dou uma voltinha, erguendo as minhas mãos, como se dissesse "tcharam" quando fico de frente para ele novamente. "Linda", diz ele, rindo, e pega as minhas mãos. "Como você pode fazer três simples peças de roupas perecer assim tão sexy?"

Eu reviro os olhos para ele e lhe dou um beijinho nos lábios. "Obrigada, mas você tem que admitir que é um pouco tendencioso, Edward."

Ele balança a cabeça quando me puxa para o seu peito e passa a mão para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas. "Não, eu não sou, Bella."

Eu mostro o polegar e o indicador separados por dois centímetros e estreito os olhos. "Você é um _pouquinho_ tendencioso, baby."

Ele ri e abaixa a cabeça para me dar aquele beijo que eu sei que vai fazer meus dedos se curvar. "Se você diz meu amor", ele sussurra contra os meus lábios, e em seguida cola a boca na minha.

 _~ TETB ~_

"Seus óculos estão no lugar?" Edward pergunta.

"Sim".

"Você tem certeza que não quer os protetores de ouvido? Vamos sair daqui surdos, Bella", ele diz, mais uma vez.

"Edward". Eu suspiro. "Como vou ouvir as suas instruções se colocar esses protetores de ouvido?"

"É, bom ponto", diz ele e se aproxima para ficar atrás de mim. Ele coloca as mãos nos meus quadris, e meu corpo se inclina imediatamente em direção a ele com o contato. É realmente involuntário. Sua boca está próxima ao meu ouvido enquanto eu sinto sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço. "A arma que você está segurando, baby, é uma 9 milímetros semi-automática. Ela tem uma armação de metal, por isso, o recuo será menor, mas você deve estar preparada para o pior. Ok?"

Eu engulo em seco e aceno. "Ok", eu resmungo, respirando rapidamente enquanto suas mãos apertam os meus quadris uma vez.

"Ótimo. Agora eu quero que você pegue a arma firmemente com as duas mãos. Você está fazendo isso?" Ele sussurra com a voz rouca no meu ouvido.

Meu controle sobre a arma aumenta, e as mãos de Edward viajam da minha cintura pela lateral do meu corpo, passam pelo meu peito arfando, até os meus braços, e param nas minhas mãos. Ele desliza os dedos sobre os meus, segurando-os contra a arma.

"Uh huh," murmuro.

" _Bene_. Agora eu quero que você levante os braços na sua frente." Suas mãos apertam as minhas mais uma vez e depois, lentamente, começam a se mover para longe e para baixo pelos meus braços, deixando uma sensação de fogo em seu rastro.

 _O quê?_ _Não!_ _Traga as mãos de volta aqui!_

Ele dá um passo para longe de mim e diz: "Bloqueie os cotovelos e mantenha os braços completamente retos e os músculos tensos. Tudo bem até agora?"

"S... sim", eu digo com a voz trêmula.

"Coloque o seu dedo no gatilho, baby." Eu coloco meu dedo na pequena curva. "Há uma trava de segurança no gatilho, então você vai ter que realmente apertá-lo. Você está pronta?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, lembre-se de que haverá um forte recuo, mantenha os braços firmes ou você pode se machucar." Eu resmungo uma resposta. Ele continua, "Mire e atire, Bella."

Eu respiro fundo e aperto o gatilho.

 _Mirar e atirar._ _Mirar e atirar._ _Mirar e atirar._ _P_ ressionar o gatilho e... _puta merda, eu realmente preciso fazer muita força para disparar esta coisa._

As balas disparam e atingem o alvo com o contorno de um corpo humano no estômago. O recuo é realmente muito forte, e meus pés vacilam. Eu sinto as mãos de Edward firmes em torno da minha cintura enquanto ele me mantém de pé.

Seus lábios beijam a lateral do meu pescoço, e eu tremo, meus olhos vibrando. Sinto seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso contra a minha pele, e ele diz: "Respire, baby."

Eu libero o folego que estava segurando, e meu coração está batendo _muito_ rápido na minha caixa torácica. Minha respiração é curta e irregular, e eu caio de costas contra seu peito. "Isso foi incrível, Edward", eu sussurro, apavorada com o sentimento de poder absoluto que surgiu nas minhas veias quando eu puxei o gatilho.

Ele ri e me puxa com mais força contra seu peito firme. "Você foi fantástica, Bella. Atingiu o estômago da vítima com o primeiro tiro", diz ele, impressionado, e um sorriso enorme surge no meu rosto. "Mas", continua ele, "Isso não é um tiro mortal. Ele ainda poderia ser salvo se levado para o hospital na hora. Você quer que ele morra _na hora_ , está me ouvindo?" Diz ele, com a boca mais uma vez contra a minha orelha.

Concordo com a cabeça em resposta. Eu o sinto acenar uma vez também, e então ele diz: "Desta vez, eu quero que você acerte o coração ou o cérebro, amor."

Eu me endireito e digo: "Mais uma vez".

 _E mais uma vez lá vamos nós._

* * *

 ** _Pronto, agora sabemos como foi que eles se separaram, porque brigaram. Bella tinha apenas 14 anos e surtou por Edward estar fumando maconha. Poderia ter sido só mais uma briguinha, mas Rose a levou embora no meio da noite e, o resto vocês já sabem..._**

 ** _Ele apareceu! Quem estava com saudades de Jacob? Hahaha_**

 ** _Lori, você me pediu para traduzir "Six" das Sarge's Girls... eu ainda não comecei a ler, mas tenho certeza de que é ótima - tudo que aquelas duas escreve é incrível. Se você me segue, viu que eu comecei a postar Coming Home - que também é delas. Até esses dias elas não queriam suas histórias traduzidas, mas isso mudou (uhu!) e como o Sargento é o meu xodó, pedi autorização para traduzi-la. Quem sabe depois que Six estiver completa eu não a traduzo... ;)_**

 ** _Bom final de semana, amores!_**

 ** _Nai._**


	23. Chapter 22 parte 1

**Capítulo 22 – parte 1**

 **Pedras Quentes**

"Bella, Bella, o branco ou o creme?"

"O branco, definitivamente, o branco", eu disse, balançando a cabeça e continuei a checar a lista de convidados.

"Ok, agora a borda dourada ou azul?"

"Azul, Alice. Suas cores são branco e azul royal não é? Por que o seu convite branco teria uma borda dourada?" Eu pergunto, franzindo o meu rosto em confusão. Sendo a dama de honra, eu tinha inúmeras funções, e além de tudo isso, eu tinha que manter a hormonal fora de controle Alice na linha. Este casamento... estava se transformando em um pesadelo!

"Não", ela lamenta. "Eu tive uma ideia incrível. Veja, eu estava pensando, nós poderíamos fazer o convite branco com a impressão azul royal, e uma _fina_ borda dourada nas bordas do convite, e do meu e do nome de Jasper? Poderíamos escrever as iniciais dos nossos nomes, _apenas_ dos nossos nomes, com um dourado um pouco mais suave. Ele ficaria tão bonito", diz ela, sonhadora. "Além disso, sobre os guardanapos? Eu estava pensando junto com o A  & J em azul royal, nós também podemos colocar uma borda fina dourada em torno das letras, e um pouco de glitter - o tipo que se adere ao guardanapo - em torno das nossas iniciais, de forma que todo mundo perceba. O que você diz?"

Eu olho para ela, muda, mas ela é uma noiva louca, então eu forço um sorriso. "Claro, nós podemos fazer isso." Olho para Ramon que está fazendo todo o trabalho de campo para nós e digo: "Nós podemos fazer isso certo?

Ele balança a cabeça e diz: "Sim, eu não vejo por que não, Senhorita Swan. Vou ligar para as mudanças a serem feitas de imediato para os guardanapos."

Eu dou a ele um sorriso agradecido e me viro para Alice. "Ok, então em relação aos convites e a cesta está tudo resolvido, Al?"

"Sim, está", diz ela, rindo animadamente para mim. Ela olha para Ramon e diz: "Você pode, por favor, ligar para a gráfica para mim? Eu quero explicar isso a eles pessoalmente, para que não haja confusão." Ela se vira para mim outra vez e começa a enumerar todos os itens da cesta. "Ok, então os convidados receberão cestas com uma garrafa de Merlot, o convite, chocolates com morango, e um canivete suíço com a data do casamento e os nossos nomes gravados nele. Eu listei tudo, certo?"

Concordo com a cabeça e olho para a edição final da lista de convidados, suspirando quando vejo que ainda estamos em duzentas pessoas. _Senhor, porque tanta gente?!_ Eu estaria enlouquecendo só de pensar em como lidar com esta grande multidão. "Ainda tenho duzentos convidados, porra!" Eu gemo.

Alice acena a mão com desdém e estatela-se ao meu lado no sofá de Esme. Ela começa a dizer alguma coisa quando o fotógrafo extravagante nos interrompe. "Olhem aqui, amores! Eeeeeeee digam xis", ele chia com uma voz irritante, e eu forço meus lábios em um sorriso, enquanto Alice grita, "Xis" ao meu lado. Esme decidiu que _tínhamos_ que documentar todos os momentos que antecediam ao casamento, incluindo os preparativos mundanos, e contratou um fotógrafo que nos seguia fazendo cliques aleatórios o tempo todo. Neste momento, a minha vida parece ser um turbilhão constante de Alice, Ramon, Alec (minha guarda-costas oficial vinte e quatro hora por dia), Daniel (o fotógrafo irritante), e a única pessoa que me mantém sã - Edward.

Já se passaram três dias desde aquela visitinha de Jacob no hospital e, durante a viagem de volta para casa depois das aulas de tiro, Edward finalmente cedeu e me contou tudo sobre a sua história com Jacob. Ele me contou como ele sempre sentiu uma má vibração vinda do "filho-da-puta", e como Jacob sempre quis ser parte de Volterra, mas que nunca poderia acontecer por causa de sua linhagem. Ele me falou sobre o vício de Jacob pelas drogas, e como Billy Black foi um informante e, que depois que Edward cuidou dele, Jacob se encheu de desejo de vingança. Ele falou com as pessoas certas, usou seu cérebro fora da média para entrar no FBI, e saiu em busca de sangue. Mas, Edward também me contou tudo sobre a merda que ele tinha de Jacob. Tínhamos vídeos que, se fossem divulgados poderiam arruiná-lo, tínhamos fotos dele negociando em China Town, e Jacob Black era um filho da puta. Era só uma questão de quando e como. Agora que eu sabia que tínhamos uma munição fodidamente incrível contra ele, minhas preocupações já diminuíram. Edward me prometeu que precisa cuidar de mais algumas coisas, e antes do casamento de Alice e Jasper, Jacob estará fora das nossas vidas para sempre. Eu realmente espero que ele esteja certo.

Alice me arranca das minhas reflexões me dando uma cotovelada nas costelas. Eu dou a ela um olhar interrogativo, e ela pisca para mim. "Então", ela cantarola, "Eu ouvi dizer que você teve uma sessão de tiro dias atrás, hein. Como foi?"

Meu rosto se ilumina, e eu salto levemente no sofá, o próprio pensamento me emocionando além das palavras. "Oh Deus, Alice, foi tão incrível! Você tem que tentar um dia. Houve um segundo, quando eu puxei o gatilho, que me senti tão poderosa, Al, quase intocável, invencível. E o sexo que fizemos quando eu cheguei em casa... _caramba_!" Eu assobio e abano o rosto.

Seus olhos se arregalam, e ela imediatamente manda uma mensagem para Jasper levá-la o mais rápido possível para praticar tiro. Esme se junta a nós na sala de estar poucos minutos mais tarde, e passamos o resto da tarde repassando idéias para o bolo, e a decoração em geral para o casamento, e eu as incomodo revisando a lista de convidados _uma_ última vez. Elas me olham de cara feia e eu me derreto no meu lugar. Esme tem muita firmeza, mas com doçura, nos que o casamento vai acontecer no seu quintal gigantesco. Eu adorei a idaia, o lugar era lindo, e quando Alice viu, concordou imediatamente.

A única coisa que realmente me incomodou foi a súbita investida da mídia. Embora eu sabia que os Cullen faziam muitas aparições na imprensa, bem como na TV, eu nunca pensei que o casamento de Jasper seria tão importante. Onde quer que fôssemos, pelo menos, 3 a 4 repórteres estavam em nossos calcanhares o tempo todo. Foi inesperado e, admito, um pouco assustador. Quando vi a minha foto no _Chicago Tribune_ , eu comecei a hiperventilar. Eles estavam me chamando de "A Mulher do Chefe" e de "O novo brinquedo da E.C." e alguns até chegaram ao ponto de dizer que eu estava grávida e Edward e que eu já tínhamos nos casado secretamente. Era uma loucura em alguns dias.

Mas, então, Edward chegava em casa, me segurava em seus braços, me falava "ignore os filhos da puta, _Carina_ ", e eu não me importava tanto então. Sobre o negócio de ser uma namorada da máfia... eu estou me acostumando com isso. Eu estou me aclimatando a ter uma arma comigo em todos os momentos, ter um guarda-costas como sombra, e ser tratada como "Senhorita Swan" o tempo todo. Mas há coisas que testam o meu emocional, como ficar acordada até de madrugada em algumas noites para ver Edward passar pela porta - ter tenacidade e me acostumar com o "Bella, eu não posso dizer onde estou indo. Não se fala sobre os negócios da máfia - é uma regra. Sinto muito, baby", e ao escrutínio constante da mídia e das outras mulheres da máfia. Eu sou como uma esponja, absorvendo cada pequeno detalhe do mundo de Edward – do _nosso_ mundo, me ajustando e tentando moldar a minha própria personalidade para ser o que é esperado de mim, a namorada e futura esposa do homem, do Chefe, do Skip, de E.C.

Os caras de Edward – embora Santino (ou Sonny como todos o chamam), Felix, Enzo, Alonzo e Franco, esses caras são fodidamente _incríveis_. Honestamente, eu nunca pensei que um monte de caras altos, de boca suja, constantemente cheios de tesão, grandes membros da máfia italiana teriam a capacidade de me fazer cair da cadeira de tanto rir ao invés de me assustar, mas eles fazem. Eles são tão... tão _quentes_ , e respeitam Edward como se ele fosse o seu Deus, mas provocam-se mutuamente implacavelmente. Suas piadas são tão grosseiras, mas alguns minutos em sua companhia, e você está rindo como uma hiena.

As coisas estão surpreendentemente tranquilas e quase _normais,_ agora, mas é apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade. A qualquer dia, eu espero uma merda de tempestade que irá sacudir as nossas vidas, o medo inevitável está sempre à espreita no meu sub-consciente.

Terminando com os planos para o casamento, eu vou voltamos para o edifício com Alice e Ramon a reboque, e Alec nos leva de novo. Alice e eu nos separamos com planos para nos encontrarmos no final da tarde no spa, e, em seguida, seguimos caminho para os nossos respectivos apartamentos.

Assim que eu abro a porta e entro, eu ouço o som distinto de um aspirador de pó. Minhas sobrancelhas franzem em confusão e eu sigo o barulho da sala de estar e vejo uma mulher de meia-idade cantarolando enquanto aspira o tapete.

"Umm... desculpe-me?" Eu digo, querendo me lembrar se Edward algum dia mencionou uma governanta. Esta mulher parece muito confortável aqui.

Ela se vira para mim e sorri, inclinando levemente a cabeça. "Senhorita Swan." E então ela volta silenciosamente para a sua limpeza.

Eu largo a minha bolsa na cadeira e me jogo no sofá na frente da mulher. "Sinto muito, mas Edward nunca me disse que tinha uma governanta. Posso saber o seu nome?"

Ela me olha com curiosidade e, em seguida, fala com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, "Eu sou Annalisa Frank, Senhorita Swan. Venho trabalhando para o Sr. Cullen nos últimos quatro anos, e eu venho limpar uma vez por semana."

"Mas eu já estou aqui há um mês, Annalisa, e eu nunca vi você antes", eu digo, não como forma de acusação, mas simplesmente confusa.

"Eu tive que tirar uma licença, Senhorita Swan... meu... filho estava muito doente", diz ela, mas não me olha nos olhos. Eu inspeciono o rosto dela para detectar quailquer sinais de mentira, mas eu não vejo nenhuma. Mas ela hesitou quando disse "meu filho", e ela não deveria. Ela não me olhou nos olhos quando disse isso, e ela _deveria._

 _Mas se ela está trabalhando aqui por tanto tempo._ _Se tivesse algo estranho com ela, eu tenho certeza que ela não estaria aqui hoje._ _Talvez ela seja apenas tímida..._

Ainda assim eu mando uma mensagem para Edward, para me certificar de que ela não está mentindo ou qualquer coisa, e ele responde com:

 **Oh sim, a Sra. Frank apareceu hoje.** **Tudo bem, ela não é problema.** **Eu estou com saudades, baby, te vejo em breve.** **\- E**

Eu dou de ombros e salto do sofá, dando-lhe um sorriso e um "bom conhecê-la, Annalisa" enquanto me dirijo para o banheiro para me refrescar.

Eu sair do banheiro vestindo shorts e um moletom quando vejo Alec conversando com Annalisa. Sua cabeça está inclinada enquanto o ouve tagarelar em voz baixa, e eu me esforço para ouvir o que ele está dizendo a ela.

"... não sabe muitas coisas, Annalisa. Você precisa ter certeza de que ela saiba exatamente como se comportar quando as pessoas aparecem, e você precisa manter sua distância dela. Responda somente quando ela lhe fizer uma pergunta direta e não a olhe nos olhos. Ela é a namorada de E.C., e sua vida está acima de tudo, Lisa. Quando vocês duas estiverem sozinhas, não diga uma palavra para ela, e precisamos protegê-la o máximo possível deste mundo . Você sabe mais do que deveria, e ela _não_ precisa saber..."

Eu o interrompo entrando na sala de estar com a minha sobrancelha erguida e os meus braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Então, só porque eu sou _a namorada_ _de_ _E.C._ , eu sou intocável? " Eu pergunto, minha voz traindo a minha raiva.

Alec se endireita e acena com a cabeça uma vez em minha direção. "Senhorita Swan, eu só estou fazendo o que me foi dito por Skip".

Eu olho para ele em choque. " _Edward_ disse para você pedir a ela para não falar comigo?"

Sua postura despenca, e ele suspira. "E.C. só faz o que é melhor para você. E o melhor é que você mantenha distância de qualquer coisa e tudo o que possa colocá-la em perigo, mesmo que ao menor sinal de perigo. Não leve a mal, mas você é um alvo delicado, e Skip está apenas tentando protegê-la."

Eu bufo e descruzo os braços. "Sim, eu entendo. Mas como _Annalisa_ é um perigo para mim, Alec?"

"Ela não é. Mas...", ele olha para ela com o canto do olho e, em seguida, concentra-se em mim novamente, "Nós não confiamos em ninguém, exceto na família por aqui, Senhorita Swan."

Eu já ouvi essas palavras saindo da boca de Carlisle e Edward inúmeras vezes. "Família é tudo, crianças", Carlisle dizia para mim e para Edward enquanto as nossas jovens mentes absorviam suas palavras em reverência."Nunca confie em alguém que não seja a sua família, porque ninguém pode amá-lo ou orientá-lo melhor do que sua família."

Após remoer em torno do apartamento por um tempo, lendo livros e assistindo a um filme, eu finalmente decido fazer o telefonema que eu estive adiando por algum tempo. Pouco antes de sair para o spa, eu finalmente crio coragem e pressiono o pequeno botão verde.

Eu prendo a respiração enquanto o telefone toca.

Com um clique, alguém atende. "Bom dia, aqui é Nicolas Wales da Escola de Economia de Londres. Como posso ajudar?"

Eu respiro fundo e fecho os olhos. "Oi", eu finalmente começo, "Eu sou Isabella Swan, e eu gostaria de falar com você sobre o procedimento de re-admissão, por favor."

* * *

 ** _Oi amores! Se vocês estão achando que eu dividi o capítulo, estão certas. Eu estou sem tempo hoje e não vou conseguir terminar a tradução. Mas, eu voltarei amanhã com a segunda parte - contanto que as 15 reviews esteja lá. ;)_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	24. Chapter 22 parte 2

**Capítulo 22 – parte 2**

"Rose", eu guinchei, tão feliz de ver a minha irmã de novo. Eu não a vi ou a Emmett desde o dia em que todo o negócio foi descoberto, e vê-la aqui hoje no spa realmente fez o meu dia.

"Bella baby", ela grita e corre para me envolver em um abraço. Alice ri ao nosso lado, e Rose a puxa para dentro com um "o que você está fazendo aí, Baixinha", e, em seguida, nós três estamos abraçadas gritando no spa usando apenas roupão.

Depois do abraço, eu dirijo a Alice e dou um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. "Obrigada por ligar para Rosalie e trazê-la aqui hoje, Al. Eu amei a surpresa! Realmente, muito obrigada."

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Você tem trabalhado tão duro para o meu casamento, e eu fui uma _bridezilla_ hormonal. Isso não é nada. E, meninas, hoje é por conta de Jasper." Ela ri. "Ele disse que nós devemos nos cuidar, e eu digo para escolhermos as merdas mais caras porque nós não iremos nos segurar hoje!"

Nós rimos, e Rose aperta o braço de Alice. "Você deu a ele um boquete espetacular ontem à noite ou algo assim, Al?" Ela provoca, piscando.

O rosto de Alice se acende, e ela sorri maliciosamente. "Algo assim."

"Ok, ok", eu digo, nem um pouco interessada em ouvir sobre Alice dando boquete em Jasper. "Vamos escolher os nossos prazeres do dia."

Depois de escolhermos uma massagem cada uma, tiramos o roupão e nos deitamos sob as cobertas em nossas mesas. Enquanto eu escolhi uma terapia com pedras quentes, Alice e Rose escolheram uma massagem adequada para grávidas. Eu ri e as chamei de futuras gordinhas. Elas estreitaram os olhos para mim e me mandaram "calar a boca".

Enquanto permanecemos deitadas em mesas adjacentes, gemendo de satisfação, Alice decidiu que tinha mantido a boca fechada por muito tempo e não conseguiu manter os lábios selados por mais tempo.

"Então, Bella", ela começa, enquanto eu gemo e lhe mostro o dedo do meio. "Já faz um tempo que eu venho querendo te perguntar..."

"Alice", eu lamento, "Cala a boca." Ela vai me fazer perguntas, ou seja, eu vou ter que responder, o que significa que vou ter que falar. _Eu não quero abrir a minha boca._

Ela continua, no entanto. "Você já pensou em voltar para a Escola de Economia de Londres?"

Minhas costas imediatamente ficam rígidas, e todos o sangue desaparece do meu rosto. Eu freneticamente puxo minha cabeça para fora do buraco na mesa e viro o meu rosto em sua direção.

"Por... por que você iria perguntar isso agora?" Eu sussurro, atordoada.

 _Eu não disse uma palavra sobre a Escola de Economia a ninguém._ _E Alice para mencionar isso logo hoje..._

Eu a vejo me dar um encolher de ombros, enquanto ela continua a saborear seu _mojito_ sem álcool através do buraco na mesa. "Foi apenas um pensamento. E aí?"

Rose entra na conversa do meu outro lado. "Sim, Bella, e aí?"

Eu resmungo e enfio o meu rosto de volta no buraco, fechando os meus olhos. "Sim", eu disse, "Eu tenho... pensado nisso."

"Bem, então o que você decidiu?" Rose pergunta, e em seguida, geme enquanto a massagista sem dúvida a amassa muito bem.

"Eu não decidi nada ainda. Quer dizer, eu realmente não tenho dado muita atenção ao assunto, também. É uma possibilidade muito remota de que possa ir viver em Londres de qualquer maneira. Vocês sabem como é", eu digo, suspirando enquanto a massagista me diz para eu me soltar.

Eu rolo meus ombros e lentamente volto a relaxar todos os músculos do meu corpo. Essa não é absolutamente uma conversa que eu queira ter agora.

Rose suspira ao meu lado e diz com a voz enojada, "Sim, eu sei como é."

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Quando eu volto para o apartamento às oito, vejo que todas as luzes estão apagadas e que Annalisa já foi. Eu me troquei no spa depois de um banho, então eu vou para o quarto e ligo para Edward para perguntar quando ele vai voltar para casa. Ele geralmente volta lá pelas oito, e se não, ele me liga para avisar.

Ele não atende nas três primeiras vezes que eu ligo.

Isso me assusta. Ele _sempre_ atende as minhas ligações. Sempre.

Eu mando uma mensagem para ele.

 **Que horas devo esperar você hoje, Sr. Dieta Saudável?** **E realmente, não iria matá-lo atender o telefone.** **\- B**

Uma hora depois eu ainda não recebi uma resposta.

Ele sempre responde em poucos minutos.

Eu começo a suar frio.

Eu apressadamente saio de debaixo das cobertas e gritar por Alec, que está sentado no corredor.

"Alec, você ouviu falar de Edward ou qualquer um dos caras?" Eu pergunto, parada na frente do sofá onde ele está jogando xadrez com ele mesmo.

Ele imediatamente se levanta e sacode a cabeça. "Não, Senhorita Swan, eu não ouvi."

Eu concordo com a cabeça e puxar o cabelo, de repente sentindo um medo sem igual no meu coração. _Algo não está certo._ _Eu posso sentir, porra._ "Você pode ligar para Santino ou para qualquer outro e ver o que está acontecendo? Edward não atende às minhas chamadas, e nem respondeu a minha mensagem", eu digo freneticamente, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de estar.

Ele pega rapidamente o telefone e disca. "Bella, eu tenho certeza que está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, ok?"

É a primeira vez que ele me chama pelo nome, e se isso não é chocante o suficiente, realmente soa reconfortante.

Ele vira as costas para mim e fala em sussurros com alguém por telefone. Eu acho que ele vai me dizer depois, então eu nem sequer tento ouvir, muito ocupada tentando manter a pressão arterial normal.

Ele desliga o telefone e se vira para mim com uma máscara em branco no rosto.

Meu estômago cai.

Ele sabe o que está acontecendo.

E ele não vai me dizer. Eu posso ver em seu rosto.

Eu marcho em direção a ele e aponto um dedo acusador na cara dele. "Nem _pense_ em esconder o que você sabe, Alec. Diga-me _agora_ onde Edward está", eu exijo.

Ele nem pisca. "Eu não posso."

Eu caio no chão em um monte de membros desordenados. Eu não posso fazê-lo me dizer, eu sei que ele não vai me dizer.

"Por favor", eu sussurro: "Por favor, Alec." Eu tento novamente, implorando.

Ele me pega pelos meus braços e me coloca no sofá, e uma expressão de dor atravessa seu rosto quando ele diz, "Eu não posso, Bella, por favor. Sinto muito, mas eu _não posso_."

Eu concordo com a cabeça e me enrolo no sofá, nem mesmo tentando segurar as lágrimas que escapam dos meus olhos sem parar. Todo o meu ser treme enquanto a minha mente evoca os piores cenários, e eu não tenho forças para combater esses pensamentos. Eu não penso em ligar para Esme, Carlisle, Alice ou Emmett passa pela minha cabeça. Meu cérebro congelou, e o rosto de Edward apenas me mantém ancorada ao presente.

De alguma forma, eu caio no sono com a voz de Edward na minha cabeça me embalando até a inconsciência.

A próxima coisa que eu sei é que estou ouvindo uma chave girando na fechadura. Esse é o som que eu estava esperando, mesmo em meu estado meio adormecida.

Eu salto do sofá e corro para a porta, enxugando minhas lágrimas no caminho, e a escancaro.

E lá está Edward.

"Bella...", ele sussurra.

Meus olhos percorrem seu corpo e eu percebo seus sapatos manchados de lama, as calças enlameadas, sujas de sangue e rasgadas. Meus olhos seguem caminho para seu peito, onde a camisa está para fora da calça e amassada, rasgada em vários lugares, e há manchas de sangue aqui e ali.

Meu coração para quando eu olhar para o rosto dele. Ele está machucado e sangrando.

 _Oh Deus..._

 _Oh meu querido Deus..._

Eu não posso controlar o gemido que escapa dos meus lábios, e eu jogo o meu corpo contra o dele.

"Edward", eu choro, agarrada a seu peito. "Edward".

Ele envolve seus braços firmemente em torno de mim e beija a minha cabeça. "Bella. _Mia bellissima Bella_."

Eu soluço contra seu peito. "Não fale. Vamos, vamos, venha para dentro."

Eu tento me afastar, mas ele mantém as mãos em volta da minha cintura, e depois, lentamente, suas mãos abrem caminho para segurar o meu rosto. "Em um minuto", diz ele, e a dor que eu ouço em sua voz... simplesmente me tira a porra do fôlego.

"Minha Bella", ele sussurra, e depois me beija suavemente nos lábios.

Eu correspondo ao beijo, derramando todo o meu amor por ele. Lentamente, ele se afasta.

E então seus joelhos se dobram como ele cai na minha frente, aos meus pés.

* * *

 _ **O que será que aconteceu, minha gente? Vocês também querem saber, não querem? 15 reviews e Edward conta!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 ** _Nai_**


	25. Chapter 23

**N/T: Este capítulo contém cenas de violência gráfica.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Indo com tudo**

 **Edward POV**

 ** _Escritório de Edward, 16h00_**

Eu respondo à mensagem de Bella perguntando sobre a Senhora Frank, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios que ela esteja finalmente levando a segurança a sério.

Meus olhos percorrem o escritório que mantenho no _Il Cigno,_ tomando conhecimento do horário – quatro da tarde - e param nas duas outras pessoas na sala comigo, Sam e Jasper.

"Ele irá agir amanhã de manhã, Skip. É agora ou nunca", diz Sam.

O meu sorriso desaparece, e eu bato a mão na mesa e xingo como ninguém. "Você tem a porra absoluta de certeza? Eu pensei que ia ter mais tempo porra!" Eu rosno, irritado.

Ele suspira e despenca ainda mais em sua cadeira. "Ele está em alerta máximo agora que sabe que você tem todos os vídeos dele com a prostituta, e que aqueles estreantes em China Town abriram a boca. Ele sabe que está na merda, e está agindo rápido, E.C. Nós temos que pegá-lo hoje à noite. Simplesmente não há outra opção."

Eu respiro fundo e esfrego o dedo na minha sobrancelha, pensando, tentando bolar um plano para derrubar Jacob Black esta noite. Terá que ser preciso, exato e impecável.

Eu me viro para Sam, que também é um agente, só que ele está na minha folha de pagamento. "Ok, eu preciso saber onde Black estará às sete e meia noite, e onde quer que seja, eu quero que você pessoalmente se certifique de que ele deixe o local sozinho. Vou mandar Santino entrar em contato com ele e dizer que eu quero me sentar com ele para negociar."

"Mas ele sabe que não tem nada que a gente queira, Edward. Ele não vai engolir essa", Jasper me interrompe.

Porque foi Jasper, o meu _consigliore_ , que interrompeu, eu não me importo. Mas se qualquer outro o tivesse feito, isso teria mostrado desrespeito e falta de consideração para com o chefe, o que simplesmente não é tolerado.

"Sim, ele irá. Ele tem a liberdade de Bella em suas mãos, e sabe que eu estaria disposto a negociar as coisas, qualquer coisa, para ter isso de volta", eu digo. Jasper e Sam me olham chocados de saber que eu estou realmente disposto a negociar as coisas com o Black. Eu sorrio para eles e ergo uma sobrancelha. "Vocês honestamente acreditaram nisso? Eu sou tão bom?"

Jasper é o primeiro a entender, quando eu vejo diversão substituir a confusão em seu rosto. Ele começa, "Black só vai _pensar_ que você irá negociar com ele. Ele irá lhe dizer onde está o passaporte e outros documentos dela, e garantir que o FBI fique fora do seu caminho; por sua vez, você irá prometer entregar os vídeos a ele e fazê-lo desaparecer deste país." Eu aceno, não surpreendido que Jasper saiba exatamente o que eu estou pensando. "Mas podemos confiar nele, Edward?"

"Não, não podemos. É por isso que eu preciso ter certeza que ele chegue sozinho. Se ele estiver desesperado o suficiente para colocar as mãos naquelas fitas, ele irá fazer o que nós mandarmos, sem perguntas. Agora, nós estaríamos no centro das atenções se de repente um agente federal que cuida do caso Volterra desaparecesse. Jasper, eu preciso que você ligue para os jornalistas que temos na nossa folha de pagamento e envie toda a sujeira que temos sobre ele hoje à noite, mas espere pelo meu ok".

Ele balança a cabeça e diz: "Sim, isso é bom. Ele pode ser pintado exatamente como queremos que ele pareça - um agente corrupto que seria melhor morto".

Eu me endireito na minha cadeira e giro o scotch no meu copo, pensando. "Sam, eu quero que você faça todos os registros do paradeiro de Black na sede do FBI de oito e meia até onze e meio desaparecer. Ele não vai viver mais do que isso, de qualquer maneira." Eu dou de ombros. Viro-me para Jasper. "Diga a Santino para entrar"

Ele se levanta e chama Sonny. Ele volta e senta-se em seu lugar, e Sonny entra cinco minutos mais tarde, com um olhar apreensivo, mas ansioso para estar a serviço. Ele é um dos meus melhores caras.

"Sonny". Eu inclino minha cabeça erguida em saudação. "Sente-se." Eu indico uma das cadeiras vazias na frente da minha mesa.

"O que você precisa que eu faça, chefe?" pergunta ele. _Direto ao ponto, é por isso que eu gosto dele!_

"Eu preciso que você entre em contato com Black e diga para ele me encontrar no Fio's Kitchen, é um pequeno restaurante de uma família italiana na Gerund Avenue, lugar muito público. Diga-lhe para vir sozinho às oito e meia em um táxi que eu quero que você envie pessoalmente para ele. Assegure a ele que eu quero conversar e negociar as coisas, e que eu vou estar acompanhado apenas de Emmett. Mas que _ele_ deverá vir sozinho, Sonny, deixe isso _muito_ claro." Eu espero que ele processe o que eu disse, e quando ele acena com a cabeça, um segundo depois, eu continuo. "Eu não quero ninguém por lá. Antes de eu acabar com Black, eu preciso dos documentos de Bella, e eu preciso que ele a absolva de qualquer coisa que possa trazer o FBI a ela. Isso precisa sair _exatamente_ como eu quero, está me ouvindo?"

Ele balança a cabeça solenemente e se levanta. "Considere feito, Chefe. Mais alguma coisa?"

Eu balanço a cabeça e faço um movimento em direção à porta. "Não, isso é tudo. _Non si_ _scherza su questo, Sonny"._

" _Non lo faro_ ", ele responde, e depois sai silenciosamente da sala com seu telefone já na mão.

Jasper suspira alto. "Ele é um cara bom. Você está planejando fazer algo com ele em breve?"

Eu me viro para ele com um olhar penetrante nos meus olhos. Ele obviamente bebeu demais já, e sua boca solta na frente Sam não é nada bom." _Guarda quello che dici, Jasper",_ eu cuspo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele engole em seco, balançando a cabeça antes de se levantar para pegar um copo de água. "Quando você estiver sóbrio o suficiente, ligue para Emmett e diga a ele que eu preciso dele aqui dentro de uma hora. Se ele tiver alguma cirurgia programada... diga-lhe para reprogramar."

Eu repasso pequenos detalhes na minha mente, duas vezes para garantir que eu não deixe passar nada, e que eu não tenha me esquecido de dar instruções ninguém. Assim que Emmett chegar aqui, eu irei explicar cada detalhe a ele, e então nós partiremos.

"Edward, eu preciso falar com você", diz Jasper, olhando incisivamente para Sam.

Eu concordo com a cabeça e digo para Sam, "Eu espero ouvir de você mais tarde, Sam. Me ligue assim que você tiver a localização dele às sete e meia."

Ele se levanta, entendendo minha dispensa clara. "É isso aí, Skip."

Depois que ele sai, Jasper despenca em uma cadeira e me olha com censura. "Por que eu estou sendo deixado de fora da ação, Edward? Você vai levar Emmett com você e não eu?"

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu estava _esperando_ por isso. "Jas, você é o meu _consigliore,_ e isso significa que você _nunca_ fica fora da ação. Emmett me irá me acompanhar porque Black sabe que ele não está diretamente envolvido nos negócios como você, e isso irá acalmar-lo, dar um sentido falso de segurança. Levar você comigo seria como alertar Black de que algo não está certo, e essa é a porra da última coisa que eu quero fazer. Além disso, se Emmett e eu formos, ele vai ter certeza de que isso é apenas pelo bem-estar de Bella, e sabemos que Emmett é mais do que capaz de lidar com essas coisas."

Sabemos disso porque temos treinado Emmett para lidar com essas coisas. O homem pode quebrar um pescoço, e você não vai nem vê-lo chegando. Mas quando você faz parte dessa coisa nossa, sabe que esta merda é necessário para sobreviver.

"Eu quero a minha vingança com ele também, Edward", diz Jasper. "Eu quero estar lá no armazém com você e Emmett." Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele, desta vez realmente surpreso que ele saiba que eu não vou matar Black no local, e que eu estou pensando em trabalhar do meu jeito com ele. Jasper ri. "Vamos, cara, me dê alguma porra de crédito Eu sou seu irmão, e eu sei como essa sua mente funciona. Então, eu posso estar lá?"

Eu rio e me levanto, endireitando o meu paletó. "Sim, Jasper, você pode estar lá. Espere por nós no armazém, e Emmett e eu chegaremos lá com Black, precisamente às nove e quinze."

Eu pego o meu Blackberry e ligo para o dono do Fio's, enquanto Jasper fala com Emmett por telefone.

"Sr. Cullen, em que posso ajudá-lo hoje?" a voz com forte sotaque de Vitolli me cumprimenta.

"Encontre-me no seu restaurante em uma hora, Vitolli, e eu vou te dizer o que eu preciso", eu digo.

 ** _Fio's Kitchen, 08h00_**

Emmett desliga o telefone e se vira para mim com um sorriso no rosto. "Black está a caminho. Sozinho".

Concordo com a cabeça e se ajeito de forma mais confortável no sofá gasto. Há apenas mais três clientes aqui, e são todos homens de Vitolli, como eu disse a ele que eu queria.

"Tudo precisa ser calmo e suave, Emmett. Eu não quero ouvir um pio de Black, e ele não deve prever o que irá acontecer. Isso precisa ser rápido e terminar em cinco minutos", eu digo, trazendo o meu terceiro copo de scotch do dia aos meus lábios.

Ele levanta as mãos e diz: "Ei, eu sou apenas a força bruta aqui. Você é o único que precisa atraí-lo, e você será o único a falar para ter de volts as coisas de Bella _e_ sua liberdade. Da minha parte, porra, eu irei sufocar suas cordas vocais, e você não irá ouvir um grito do filho da puta."

Eu sorrio quando penso sobre a aparecer em casa com a boa notícia de que Black está doras das nossas vidas para sempre. _Eu não posso esperar para ver o sorriso no rosto de Bella..._

 ** _Fio's Kitchen, 20h30min_**

"Jacob". Eu estendo a minha mão para apertar a dele, quando ele se aproxima da nossa mesa, vestido impecavelmente em um terno perfeitamente ajustado. Debaixo dessa produção toda ele está suando como um porco. Eu posso sentir o cheiro da porra do nervosismo e do medo dele, mas ele sabe dar um bom show.

Mas antes que ele possa pegar a minha mão, Emmett se coloca entre nós. "Eu vou ter qu e revistá-lo, Sr. Black."

Eu posso ver Jacob tenso, e neste minuto, eu não quero lhe dar nenhuma razão para duvidar de nós. Eu coloco a mão no ombro de Emmett e digo: "Ah, não, Emmett, não se preocupe com isso. Eu confio que Jacob é inteligente o suficiente para saber que não deveria trazer uma arma para esta reunião." Eu olho Jacob nos olhos. "Afinal de contas, não é como se estivéssemos carregando uma. Esta será uma negociação pacífica, eu prometo."

Emmett inclina a cabeça ligeiramente e se afasta, enquanto Jacob balança a cabeça e relaxa. Quando um _mafioso_ diz: "Eu prometo", é uma coisa séria. Mas nesta situação, as minhas palavras não significam nada. "Eu não tenho uma arma comigo, Sr. Cullen. Posso assegurar-vos de que depois de tudo... isto é apenas uma negociação pacífica", diz ele, citando as minhas palavras.

Uma vez que ele se senta, eu finalmente saboreio o restante do meu scotch e começo, "Jacob, eu acho que você sabe por que estamos aqui hoje. Eu tenho algo que você precisa, e independentemente do quanto eu te odeie, você tem algo que eu desesperadamente preciso também."

Eu faço uma pausa dramática, suspirando, enquanto espero que ele processe através de seu crânio espesso o que eu tanto preciso que ele tem, talvez mais do que ele precisa desses vídeos. Ele ergue os ombros e parece mais autoconfiante quando finalmente absorve a informação.

 _Jacob Black é quase fácil demais_ , penso eu, sorrindo por dentro, já ansioso para esta conversa ser encerrada.

"Olha, Edward", eu ergo uma sobrancelha, "Sr. Cullen, eu quero dizer", disse ele apressadamente. "Com todo o respeito, por que não começamos com o que exatamente você quer que eu faça? Claro... desnecessário dizer que, uma vez feito isso, eu vou conseguir o que eu quero também."

 _Ele precisa desses vídeos mais desesperadamente do que eu pensava ser possível._ _Eu me pergunto o que diabos ele está fazendo com aquela garota nelas._

"O que eu preciso é muito óbvio, e eu tenho certeza que você sabe, mas eu vou dizer de qualquer maneira." _O filho da puta pensa que é malandro, eu vou mostrar a ele o que é malandragem._ "Eu quero o passaporte de Bella, acesso ao apartamento que ela e Alice ficaram hospedadas, e todos e quaisquer documentos delas você possa ter em sua posse. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que irei ser muito cuidadoso com isso, Black", eu o advirto, o tom da minha voz é ameaçador o suficiente. "Eu quero que você faça uma ligação agora", eu deslizo um telefone que não pode ser rastreado a ele, "E absolva Bella e Alice de tudo o que pode levar o FBI a elas."

Ele olha para o telefone por um longo tempo. Ainda mantendo os olhos para baixo, ele diz, "Posso ver os vídeos?"

Eu estendo minha mão para Emmett, que está sentado ao meu lado no assento em forma de sofá, e ele me dá um grande envelope marrom. Eu o bato contra a mesa, e agora tudo o Jacob Black consegue se concentrar é no envelope. "Eles estão todos aqui", eu digo de forma convidativa.

"E as fotos de China Town?" Pergunta ele, e eu posso ver o brilho animado em seus olhos.

"Estão aqui também." Eu mantenho o envelope sob a minha mão na mesa e deslizo minuciosamente em direção a Black, tentando-o. Seu corpo se inclina de forma involuntária sobre a mesa. "Você faz o que eu quero, Black, e isso será seu."

"O passaporte dela e outros documentos estão em um cofre no meu apartamento. As chaves do apartamento que elas estavam em estão lá também", diz ele instantaneamente. "A combinação é 4-1-9-0-8-3-2, e fica no quarto principal, atrás da pintura com moldura dourada de Mona Lisa."

Eu olho para Emmett, e ele pega imediatamente o telefone. Eu tinha uma forte suspeita de que Black teria tudo em algum lugar perto dele, então eu já tinha mandado Santino até seu prédio. Emmett repete o que Jacob disse-nos para Santino, e espera pacientemente que Sonny ligue de volta.

"Enquanto esperamos, por que você não faz a chamada para o seu colega, Jacob?" Eu digo, apontando para o telefone que ainda está na frente dele na mesa.

Ele balança a cabeça, e suas mãos tremem um pouco quando ele pega o telefone e digita o número.

 _Que cérebro tem esse homem, eu aposto que ele se lembra de todos os números de sua agenda._ _Que desperdício._

"Coloque-o no viva voz", eu digo, quando ele começa a levar o telefone ao ouvido.

Ele hesitantemente faz o que eu disse, e uma voz firme surge do telefone. " _Agente Frank falando._ "

 _Agente Frank?_ _Quem diabos é... Aaahhh!_ Ele _._ _Claro._ _Frank é o seu sobrenome._

"Agente Black falando", Jacob diz, com os olhos se deslocando nervosamente.

" _Oh, ei, chefe, o que você precisa?"_ A voz agora está mais relaxada.

"Isto é sobre Isabella Swan e Alice Brandon. Eu quero que você exclua todos os seus registros a partir do banco de dados e todas as pesquisas e arquivos sobre elas devem ser destruídos imediatamente."

Há um silêncio no outro lado. " _Você tem certeza, chefe?"_

"Sim", Black responde firme. "Faça o que eu disse, Frank, ou eu juro que vou dar um chute na sua bunda." Ele parece confuso e desesperado, e não muito convincente. Eu estalo os meus dedos, e seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu faço um movimento para ele pegar leve, e ele respira fundo. "É confidencial, Frank, mas eu posso te garantir que será melhor assim. Confie em mim."

Isso é o suficiente para _Frank_ _se apaziguar_. Ele confia em seu chefe cegamente.

" _Considere feito, chefe._ "

 _Porra, finalmente._

"Bom trabalho, Frank", Jacob diz, levemente arqueado em seu lugar. "Vejo você amanhã de manhã."

 _Ah, não, você não irá, Black, não, você não irá._

Ele desliga e me olha com antecipação. Só então, o telefone de Emmett vibra. Ele fala com Sonny, e depois se vira para olhar para mim.

"Temos tudo, Skip. Vamos começar a nos mexer", diz Emmett.

Mal as palavras saem de sua boca que eu vejo Jacob Black ficar absolutamente rígido e pálido.

Emmett tem uma arma apontada para o idiota de Black sob a mesa.

Eu me levanto e abotoo o meu paletó. "Foi bom falar com você, Black. Mas ainda temos alguns negócios inacabados para cuidar."

Ele ri nervosamente. "Que porra é essa, Edward? Pensei que tínhamos um acordo."

Eu dou de ombros. "Eu menti."

Seu rosto se transforma em pura raiva e ele sussurra: "Você não pode fazer nada contra mim com essas pessoas ao redor, idiota."

Eu olho em volta para os homens de Vitolli que, sentindo meus olhos neles, olham para mim, assentindo, e deixando o restaurante. Eu me viro para Black e sorrio. "Ah, mas eu posso, filho da puta. Eu posso."

Seu rosto se desfaz e suor nasce em sua testa. "Deixe-me ir, Edward, por favor. Pelos velhos tempos".

Eu rio. "Emmett, leve-o para a porra do carro."

 ** _Um armazém, 21h20min_**

"Você está com cinco minutos de atraso, irmão", diz Jasper quando eu entro no armazém, nos arredores de Chicago.

"Eu nunca estou atrasado, filho da puta", eu digo, sorrindo enquanto bato com o punho no dele, que está estendido. "Você é que sempre chega adiantado." Eu tiro o meu paletó e coloco na única mesa do lugar sombrio e fedorento, e começo a arregaçar as mangas.

"Eu comprei tudo que precisamos", Jasper disse, apontando para as várias, como gostamos de chamar... "ferramentas de interrogatório". Concordo com a cabeça, porque eu posso ver que ele comprou tudo, eu coloco o meu casaco ao lado dessas mesmas ferramentas.

Eu ligo para Emmett. "Traga-o agora."

" _Com prazer_ ", ele ri, e eu ouço Black gemer ao fundo. Assim que eu ouço o clique do telefone, eu ouvi Emmett abrindo as portas de ferro do armazém e mandando Black de mover com um "mova-seu, bicha".

Cruzo os braços sobre o peito, cruzo os tornozelos, e me inclino contra a mesa, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto espero pacientemente para ver Jacob Black naquela única cadeira no meio do galpão.

 ** _Um armazém, 09h40min_**

"Bella me disse que _odiava_ você, Cullen. Você não significa _merda nenhuma_ para ela, ela me disse isso e eu aposto que a aquela prostituta dormiu com vinte homens em todo o tempo que esteve com voc..."

Eu rosno e soco Black na mandíbula, meus dedos já sangrando, meu peito arfando com raiva e pelo esforço. "Nem sequer _pense_ _nela_ , seu fodido!" Eu grito, cortando seu rosto com o meu canivete. "E nunca mais diga o nome dela, porra!" Eu pego uma faca afiada, inserindo-a no joelho dele, e torço enquanto seus gritos de agonia tomam conta do lugar.

Eu volto, tirando a faca enquanto o sangue continua a jorrar da ferida. Eu me viro para Jasper e digo: "Me dê o quebra-nozes".

Ele silenciosamente o estende para mim, e eu peço a Emmett para segurar os dois braços de Black. O quebra-nozes é usado para quebrar dedo por dedo. "Jasper, jogue sal na porra da cara dele e no joelho, enquanto eu lentamente, _dolorosamente_ quebro todos os dedos com quais ele já tocou Bella", eu digo, e me coloco ao lado de Black, pegando sua mão suja na minha.

Ele ri por meio de seus gemidos e grunhidos, através de sua respiração ofegante e lágrimas. "Eu toquei nela muito mais do que você jamais saberá, Cullen. Eu a segurei em meus braços, enquanto ela me dizia o quanto odiava a máfia, e eu tinha a sua confiança total e absoluta, enquanto eu..."

"Cala a boca", eu me abaixo, e corto o polegar dele. Ele grita de dor, e com o corte do dedo, Jasper esfrega um punhado de sal em sua bochecha. "Isto é por colocar cinco dos meus melhores capos atrás das grades." Eu rosno, agora segurando seu dedo indicador.

Assim que eu estou prestes a cortá-lo, eu ouço a risada de Emmett tomar conta do lugar. "O filho da puta fez xixi nas calças", diz ele, apontando para o chão, onde uma mancha molhada está se formando.

"Porco nojento", eu cuspo. Eu coloco o quebra-nozes em torno de seu dedo, e fecho. Jasper joga sal no joelho. Black grita. "Isto é por ter tirado dela a oportunidade de ir para a Escola de Economia."

E assim, eu cortei seus dedos, um por um. Cada vez, dizendo-lhe por que ele estava com um menos, saboreando a tortura.

Uma vez feito isso, eu aponto uma arma para a testa dele. "E este é por tê-la chamado de prostituta."

E com isso, eu faço um buraco na cabeça de Jacob Black.

 ** _Do lado de fora do armazém, às 11h00_**

"Diga para Emmett chamar Santino. Eles serão os _únicos_ a saber sobre isso, e quero que somente eles se desfaçam do corpo, das ferramentas, da arma, e limpem a cena. Jasper, você pode ligar para os repórteres, agora", eu digo, caminhando em direção ao carro, enquanto limpo as minhas mãos em uma toalha.

Ouço Jasper correndo atrás de mim. "Edward, pare homem! Você não pode voltar para Bella assim." Ele me alcança e me faz parar com a mão no meu peito. "Porra olhe para si mesmo, homem! Há sangue por toda a sua camisa e calça, sua camisa foi rasgada pela faça, e seu rosto está coberto de sangue."

Eu olho para a minha camisa com surpresa. Eu não tinha percebido que estava passando a faca tanto que rasgou minha camisa também. Eu dou de ombros, olhando para Jasper novamente. "Não é a porra do meu sangue. É o sangue dele, e eu quero lavá-lo em casa. Eu tenho que vê-la, Jasper." Eu o empurro e começo a caminhar novamente em direção ao meu carro.

Jasper corre atrás de mim. "Edward, você perdeu a cabeça porra!" ele grita. "Você vai causar um ataque cardíaco nela, porra!" Eu não abrando, e eu não vejo quando Jasper me alcança novamente, também focado em chegar ao carro para colocar a mão no meu peito e depois conectar o punho com a minha mandíbula. "Acalma a porra, filho da puta!" Ele grita na minha cara enquanto eu levo a mão à minha mandíbula latejando.

Eu rosnar para ele e o empurro para fora do meu caminho. "Chega, Jasper."

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

 ** _Apartamento de Edward, 00h15min_**

Por uma questão de fato, eu acho que quase _dei_ a Bella um ataque do coração quando eu apareci no apartamento parecendo ter levado uma surra daquelas e completamente ensanguentado. O que ela não sabia era que o sangue não era _meu_ , e provavelmente pensou o pior. Eu não ajudei muito também, literalmente, caindo aos seus pés, desabando do rush da adrenalina, e a angústia e o cansaço finalmente dando as caras. Ainda bem que Alec estava ali para levar o meu corpo inerte para o chuveiro.

Bella ensaboa as minhas costas enquanto eu fico debaixo do chuveiro escaldante com a cabeça pressionada contra a parede na minha frente. Sentir as mãos dela em mim, sua presença tão perto de mim, tira a maior parte da dor e da fadiga.

"De quem é esse sangue, Edward?" Ela sussurra, falando pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei no apartamento. "Eu posso dizer que não é seu. Você não está ferido."

Eu suspiro alto, fechando meus olhos. "Jacob Black".

As mãos dela congelam nas minhas costas e ela ofega. Meu mundo se inclina em seu eixo como eu penso na dimensão destas duas palavras. _Bella vai saber o monstro que você realmente é_. Poucos segundos depois, eu sinto suas mãos se movendo para o meu peito. "Ele está morto?" Ela pergunta, com a voz surpreendentemente calma.

Eu seguro suas mãos contra o meu peito, e ela pressiona seu corpo nas minhas costas. Sua cabeça repousa entre as minhas escápulas, e a minha cabeça cai para trás quando eu sinto sua pele nua contra a minha, me dizendo que eu estou finalmente em casa.

"Sim, _Carina_ , está."

Ela acena com a cabeça e move-se para ficar na minha frente. Eu fico chocado e leve ao ver o alívio no rosto dela. "Por que o seu rosto está inchado?" Ela pergunta, tocando levemente minha mandíbula inchada.

"Jasper me deu um soco para me impedir de aparecer aqui desse jeito. Sinto muito por assustar você, amor", eu digo. Eu coloco meus braços ao redor da cintura dela e a puxo contra o meu peito, não querendo que haja um centímetro de espaço entre nós.

"Nunca mais faça isso", ela me xinga, enquanto seus braços cercam o meu pescoço. "Eu quase morri de medo, Edward. Da próxima vez me ligue antes de decidir me dar um ataque de pânico de improviso." Ela beija meu peito e me abraça com força.

Eu inclino o queixo dela. "Eu te amo, Bella. _Muito_. Você é minha vida, ok?"

Ela sorri lindamente para mim. "Eu também te amo, Edward. _Muito_."

Eu sorrio para o meu anjo e me inclino para beijar seus lábios pecaminosos. Minhas mãos seguram seu precioso rosto, e ela desliga o chuveiro e, em seguida suas mãos estão de volta ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu mergulho minha língua em sua boca quente, e seu gosto me faz gemer. Nossas línguas se entendem, as nossas mãos vagueiam, e nossas respirações se misturam, saindo em suspiros.

Eu me afasto e beijo seu rosto impecável, seu queixo, seu pescoço, e suas adoráveis clavículas. Minha língua prova seus seios perfeitos, e minha boca envolve o mamilo endurecido, e seu gosto é como o mel contra a minha língua. Bella geme em aprovação, e suas mãos puxando desesperadamente o meu cabelo, fazem o meu pau ficar ainda mais duro.

Depois que eu completamente festejei em seus seios, minha boca viaja para seu centro molhado. Eu posso sentir o cheiro de sua excitação, e isso me faz querer lamber tudo.

Então, eu o faço.

Eu caio de joelhos, e a minha boca trava nos lábios rosados de sua boceta. Eu chupo com vontade. Bella choraminga de prazer. Eu levo as minhas mãos ao seu centro pulsante, separando suas pernas ainda mais, e gentilmente a abro para mim. Meus polegares esfregar seu clitóris enquanto eu a abro ainda mais para a minha boca. Senti-la tão molhada, tão pronta e inchada para mim, me deixa _louco pra caralho_ de desejo.

Minha língua se lança para prová-la, e eu rosno quando sua deliciosa excitação explode na minha boca. Eu faço o meu trabalho sem piedade, a minha língua aplicando pressão, minha boca chupando seu clitóris, e os meus lábios dando beijos ocasionais em sua entrada.

"Edward", ela choraminga, balançando os quadris e pressionando sua boceta na minha boca gulosa. "Oh Deus, baby, estou _tão_ perto, oh _sim_..." ela geme. " _Ungh_... Edward."

Minha língua circula sua entrada e, em seguida, mergulha em suas paredes apertadas enquanto ela grita o meu nome. Suas paredes pulsam, e eu posso dizer que ela está prestes a gozar. Meus dois dedos substituem a minha língua, e eu chupo seu clitóris mais uma vez. "Goza para mim, _Carina_. Goza agora", eu rosno, como os meus dedos ainda dentro dela.

Eu dou um único beijo em sua boceta rosada.

Ela goza lindamente com um grito que deixa o meu mundo em chamas. Eu lambo tudo, desesperado por cada gota.

"Oh Deus, Edward", ela ofega, quando se acalma do seu orgasmo, e os joelhos continuam a tremer. "Isso foi... Oh meu _maldito_ Deus... isso foi... muito mais que incrível!"

Eu me levanto e sorrio com sua expressão radiante de quem acabou de gozar. É a melhor coisa do mundo inteiro.

"Vamos continuar no quarto, baby", eu digo e aperto sua bunda.

Seus olhos estão cheios de malícia quando ela me beija nos lábios. Ela dá um passo para longe de mim, em direção à porta, e se vira para me olhar por cima do ombro. "Vê se me alcança, Cullen."

* * *

 _ **Non si scherza su questo, Sonny - Não estrague isso, Sonny**_

 _ **Non lo faro - Eu não o farei**_

 ** _Guarda quello che dici, Jasper - Preste atenção no que fala, Jasper._**

 ** _Então... Edward não estava ferido, era apenas a adrenalina mexendo com ele. Alguém aí com pena de Jacob? ^^_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 _ **Nai**_


	26. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **Marcha Nupcial**

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre noites de despedida de solteiro?" Alice pergunta, olhando para o espaço.

Eu rio e continuo a aplicar o meu rímel. Com seu casamento se aproximando, eu me acostumei aos "você sabe o que dizem" de Alice, ela sempre surge com a merda mais estranha. "O que dizem sobre as noites de despedida de solteiro, Alice?"

Ela vira os olhos para mim e sorri, toda arrumada. "Dizem que se você ficar bêbado o suficiente nesta noite, perder todas as inibições, e for capaz de manter suas mãos longe dos homens sexy – _realmente sexy_ , então o seu marido nunca irá te trair."

Eu reviro os olhos e abano a cabeça. "Eu nunca ouvi nada desse tipo, e não é como se você pudesse beber álcool de qualquer maneira, senhorita futura mamãe. E Jasper nunca irá te trair, então isso é um ponto discutível."

Ela bufa com a minha lembrança de nada de álcool, então ri e solta um suspiro sonhador. "Eu não posso acreditar que vou me casar com o homem dos meus sonhos amanhã. Isso está realmente acontecendo, Bella?"

Eu esfrego meus lábios após aplicar o batom vermelho cereja, viro a cabeça para um lado e faço beicinho meus, afofando o meu cabelo, e inspecionando minha maquiagem. Perfeito.

Viro-me para Alice com um sorriso e seguro seus bíceps. "Alice", eu digo, minha voz animada e vertiginosa com antecipação pela minha melhor amiga, "Isto tudo está acontecendo. Essa noite é a sua última noite como Alice Brandon, e nós iremos festejá-la de maneira _incondicional_. Amanhã, você irá se casar com o seu verdadeiro amor e tudo sairá exatamente como planejamos. A partir de amanhã, você será a Sra. Alice Cullen".

Ela sorri junto comigo e grita em voz alta. "Sim, sim, sim. Vamos festejar no estilo Alice Brandon uma última vez!"

Eu caminho meio cambaleando até o armário de bebidas no quarto de Edward nos meus saltos de dez centímetros e pego uma dose de vodka Grey Goose e uma dose de Minty Fruit para Alice. Ela franze o nariz enquanto eu sirvo, e, em seguida, ergue seu copo para encontrar o meu no ar. "Para uma noite que nunca iremos esquecer", eu digo.

Ela toca seu copo no meu e acena, com um sorriso sempre gravado em seu rosto. "Para uma noite que nunca iremos esquecer."

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Ugh, o que aconteceu ontem à noite?" Eu choramingo e fecho bem os meus olhos.

Com a cabeça pesando centenas de toneladas, eu começo:

Boca seca - confere.

Língua que parece uma lixa – confere.

Olhos protestando contra qualquer sinal de luz – confere.

Eu estou com uma porra de ressaca monstra.

Eu rolo entre as cobertas um pouco, esfregando meu rosto nas almofadas felpudas, soltando todos os tipos de gemidos e protestos.

Eu ouço o riso. A risada de Edward. Meu lábios se curvam automaticamente, e eu viro de costas, abrindo um olho para ver onde ele está. "Edward", eu lamento, encontrando-o ao lado da cômoda, "Venha aqui".

Eu fecho os olhos de novo e me estico na cama confortável, uma vez que ouço seus passos. Um pequeno suspiro feliz escapa dos meus lábios quando eu sinto o meu homem beijando a minha testa, e o cheiro de sua loção pós-barba faz o zunido nos meus ouvidos diminuir. Não me pergunte como, porra, só faz. Eu cantarolo contente quando ele envolve seus braços em mim, me coloca sentada, e me abraça com força.

"Bom dia", ele respira contra o meu pescoço.

Eu tremo e solto a minha cabeça contra a sua clavícula. "Me abrace apertado", murmuro. Seus braços se apertam em torno de mim, e seu nariz funga no meu pescoço. "Por que eu estou com uma ressaca do inferno?"

Eu o sinto sorrindo contra a minha pele quando ele dá um beijo no meu ponto de pulsação. "Porque você não agüenta muito álcool, baby", diz ele, rindo e removendo a cabeça de meu pescoço. "Abra os olhos."

Afastando meu rosto de seu peito com relutância, eu lentamente abro os olhos.

E agora, eu estou olhando diretamente para duas orbes esmeralda divertidas, brilhante, _felizes_ e transbordando adoração, com esses pontinhos dourados bonitos. Eu sorrio como uma louca e fico toda mole como uma adolescente por sua primeira paixão quando olho para o meu Edward pela manhã.

"Você deve se levantar, _Carina_ , são oito e cinquenta. Você tem um horário no salão de beleza às... nove, suponho?" diz ele, olhando para o relógio às minhas costas. É quando eu percebo que ele já está vestido com um terno cinza carvão, do tipo que ele usa para trabalhar.

Eu mencionei que ele só usa ternos Armani, Gucci ou Prada? Eu também mencionei que isso me excita a cada manhã, e ele me fode contra a porta porque eu fico quase ofegante de necessidade por ele?

Não? Não mencionei? Isso é muito ruim. Eu amo nossas escapadas pela manhã. E as manhãs em que sua língua decide atacar a minha boceta... Caramba, essas são as melhores.

Espere.

Salão às nove?

 _Oh._ _Merda._

"Hoje é o casamento de Alice", eu digo em voz baixa, atordoada e congelada.

"É...", ele diz e para, olhando-me sem jeito.

"Eu sou a dama de honra."

"Você é, Bella."

"Eu estou de ressaca." As _atividades_ da última noite assaltam o meu cérebro confuso, e eu percebo a amiga de merda que eu fui. Eu fiquei completamente bêbada quando a minha melhor amigo não podia tomar nem um gole?

 _Oh Deus, eu aposto que Alice me odeia!_

Eu surto. "Eu estou com uma porra de ressaca, e estou aqui sentada na cama enquanto eu deveria estar com Alice." Eu apressadamente saio da cama e corro para o banheiro. "Oh Jesus, eu sou a pior melhor amiga do mundo! Eu deveria ser processada por estragar o casamento dela, e Deus vai me amaldiçoar com a condenação eterna." Eu rapidamente retiro a camiseta que estou usando e pulo no chuveiro. Eu olho para o céu enquanto a cascata de água desce pelo meu corpo. "Eu sinto muito, Deus, eu juro que vou fazer as pazes com Alice, só não estrague o dia de hoje para eles. Eu vou rastejar aos seus pés, e vou à igreja todos os doming... uh... todos os meses. Só, _por favor_ , ok? Okay".

Concordo com a cabeça, satisfeita por ter subornado Deus o suficiente, e rapidamente ensaboo o meu corpo e deixo o meu cabelo na bagunça que está. Eu vou ter que lavá-lo no salão mesmo. Apressadamente eu saio do chuveiro, eu me visto com um moletom e uma camiseta, penteio o cabelo meio molhado, tanto quanto eu posso, e, em seguida, começo a caça pelo meu telefone.

"Edward", eu digo, pulando na cama enorme, em busca de meu telefone. "Você pode ligar para o meu telefone? Eu não consigo encontrá-lo."

"Bella, eu acho que ele ainda está na sua bolsa", ele responde com uma risada de sua posição contra o batente da porta do banheiro da suíte, onde ele está em pé e me vendo correr como uma galinha sem cabeça, ocasionalmente rindo de mim.

"Oh, certo", eu murmuro. "Eu sabia."

Passando por minhas chamadas perdidas, eu vejo um de Alice às oito e meia. Apenas _um_ _a_. Ela deve estar com mais raiva do que eu pensava...

"Alice me ligou e me pediu para lhe dizer que irá encontrá-la no salão de beleza", Disse Edward, parando ao meu lado e beijando minha cabeça, enquanto eu estupidamente olho para o meu telefone.

Concordo com a cabeça e suspiro. "Ok, eu vou então. Você precisa ir ajudar Jasper certo? Você não tem deveres de padrinho para cuidar?"

Ele envolve seus braços em mim e beija o meu pescoço. "Sim, eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer", diz ele entre beijos. "Eu gostaria de beijar a minha namorada em primeiro lugar, então eu gostaria de fazer amor com ela, então foder..."

Eu rapidamente viro a cabeça e beijo Edward na bochecha. Se ele continuar, nós dois vamos nos atrasar, e agora, eu realmente não posso. "Ok, tchau."

Eu me viro e deslizo para fora de seus braços, rindo. Eu nem mesmo dou um passo quando sua mão pega o meu pulso, e ele puxa meu peito ao dele. Seus olhos olham nos meus, e então ele trava os lábios na minha boca escancarada. Sua língua explora minha boca completamente, e o amor de Edward explodindo dentro de mim que me faz esquecer completamente dos compromissos.

"Mmmm..." Eu lamento, e Edward aperta a minha bunda. Ele afasta sua boca da minha, e com um beijinho me liberta completamente.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, _Carina_ ". Ele acaricia minha bochecha, e eu sorrio para ele como uma boba apaixonada.

" _Laters, baby_ " eu digo, me lembrando da vez que eu o chamei de Christian Grey. Nós definitivamente percorremos um longo caminho desde então.

Acontece que a própria Alice me fez beber dose após dose na noite passada, me incentivando a beber a minha parte, bem como a dela. Quando eu apareci no salão me desculpando e toda incomodada, Alice sorriu timidamente para mim e disse: "Ah... desculpe?"

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Oh meu Deus, olhe para você!" Ela pode parar com a frescura já? "Você está, tipo, _tão_ sexy nesse vestido branco. Quer dizer, você também está, tipo, _tão_ bonita e..." Uma pausa dramática e suspiro se segue. Bimbo Bombollina (esposa de um dos homens de Edward) jorra, "É um _Vera Wang_?"

Eu sou empurrada rudemente para o lado quando Bambi (ela prefere as pessoas a chamem assim) corre para Alice que está se arrumando no quarto de hóspedes de Esme. Alice me contou quão fútil Bambi realmente é, desde que eu não a conhecia pessoalmente ainda. A Bimbo Bambi não pode parar de saltar para cima e para baixo em torno de uma Alice incomodada que tem um sorriso doloroso em seus lábios. Eu verifico o meu relógio - o casamento começa em vinte minutos, e Alice ainda precisa fazer os retoques finais.

Eu vou até a saltitante Bambi e bato levemente em seu ombro. Ela se vira e me olha com carranca no rosto. "O quê?" Ela rosna.

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para o seu tom, surpresa. Claramente ela não sabe quem eu sou, ou estaria beijando os meus pés agora - é assim que tem sido ultimamente. A namorada de E.C. é adorada. Eu tenho que rir.

"Alice precisa terminar de se arrumar, então eu posso pedir-lhe para sair, por favor?" Eu digo, tão fria como um pepino e educada como uma torta.

Ela bufa com condescendência e me dá uma longa olhada. Olhando para o meu vestido azul royal de dama de honra Vera Wang faz com que ela pare por um minuto, percebendo que eu sou provavelmente importante no casamento, e muda a atitude. Ela sorri sem vontade para mim e diz: "Uh... você é...?"

Eu lhe dou um sorriso enjoativo de tão doce e estendo minha mão. "Oi, eu sou Bella Swan, namorada de Edward Cullen."

Seus olhos se arregalam, e ela começa a tossir. "Umm... oh. Certo. Olá, Senhorita Swan, é um _absoluto_ prazer conhecê-la." Ela aperta a minha mão com entusiasmo. "Você está deslumbrante e..." Ela parece estar atravessando o vocabulário em seu cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha. "E... _linda_ , se assim posso dizer."

Eu balanço minha cabeça e seguro o riso. "Ok, obrigada. Agora você se importa sair? Eu tenho certeza que Ramon aqui pode guiá-la para o seu lugar." Ramon vai até nós e leva a Bambi ainda divagando.

Com isso feito, eu me volto para Alice, que me olha no mesmo momento, com um sorriso de milhões de dólares iluminando seu rosto. Ela passa as mãos pelo seu vestido de renda branca com um decote bonito e um cinto dourado ao redor da cintura. Ela morde o lábio e sussurra: "Eu estou bem?"

Eu sinto uma vontade súbita de chorar, rir, gritar de absoluta _alegria_ que sinto por Alice naquele instante. Por tudo o que passamos, por todos os anos que ela amou Jasper, é sobre esta coisa danada do tempo que funcionou para ela!

Eu a abraço levemente, com cuidado para não estragar nada. "Você parece um sonho, Ali", eu sussurro em seu ouvido, minha voz cheia de emoção. "Um lindo sonho que está prestes a ficar melhor quando você caminhar pelo corredor, quando você for até o seu marido. E uma realidade que será melhor do que o próprio sonho, quando você sair mais tarde para sua lua de mel nas Maldivas."

Eu a solto e me afasto, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de alegria no rosto dela. "Merda, Bella, você vai me fazer chorar..."

"Awwww", murmura Daniel, quebrando o momento. Sua câmera sempre fiel está focada diretamente nos nossos rostos. "Vocês meninas estão todas emocionais e me dando fotos incríveis."

Eu me viro para ele com irritação. "Daniel, vai clicar os caras lá fora."

Ele ri, melhor, dá uma _risadinha_. "Com prazer."

"Ei, vocês duas, pararam com a frescura sentimental já?" Rose pergunta, pegando o buquê de dama de honra, juntamente com o meu. Entregando-me o meu buquê rosas azuis claras e orquídeas azuis, ela se vira para Alice com um sorriso. "Você parece valer um bilhão de dólares, Ali. E esses saltos? Eles fazem você parecer tão alta e magra. Agora, rápido coloque os brincos, está quase na hora."

Tínhamos todas ficado surpresas quando Alice pediu a Rose para ser uma das damas de honra, juntamente com a prima de Alice. Mas Alice sendo Alice olhou para nós sem jeito e disse: "Ela é como minha irmã também, vocês sabem, é claro que eu pedi a ela." Depois disso, Rose era cem por cento time Alice.

E Alice, que está surpreendentemente delicada hoje, simplesmente graças a Rose coloca os brincos de diamante, solitários que foram presente meu e de Edward para ela. Nos certificamos de que fosse de platina, uma vez que uma noiva italiana não era autorizada a usar nada de ouro até que as alianças fossem trocadas. Tínhamos decidido manter o casamento o mais próximo da cultura italiana que pudéssemos, com exceção da parte da Igreja. Alice tinha uma coisa por casamentos no quintal, por isso um casamento na igreja tinha sido vetado desde o início.

Em casamentos italianos, a noiva e o noivo devem caminhar até o altar juntos. Então, nós apressamos em direção à entrada para o quintal, onde Jasper está, estoico e à espera de sua noiva com um sorriso brilhante no rosto e um pedaço de ferro no bolso de acordo com a tradição.

Ao vê-lo, Alice visivelmente relaxa e seus pés chegar a um impasse apenas quando ela está ao lado de Jasper. Seus olhos encontram os meus, esperando a minha deixa.

Assim que a Marcha Nupcial começar a jogar, eu passo na frente do casal para entrar primeiro e digo: "Está na hora."

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Alice Brandon e Jasper Cullen, tendo assim se comprometido, agora gostariam de declarar seu amor um pelo outro com as palavras que eles escreveram", diz o padre. Uma antecipação vertiginosa vibra através de mim, enquanto eu, juntamente com todos os outros, espero com ansiedade para ouvir os votos que Alice e Jasper escreveram juntos um para o outro.

Jasper começa: "Neste dia, eu te dou o meu coração, a minha promessa de que vou andar com você, lado a lado, onde quer que a nossa jornada nos leve, vivendo, aprendendo, amando, juntos." Há uma ligeira pausa, enquanto ele toma um fôlego e olha nos olhos de Alice. "Para sempre. _Ti_ _amo_ ".

Uma única lágrima escapa do meu olho diante dessas palavras perfeitas, e o amor que eu sinto por Edward parece consumir tudo, de repente. Um dia, eu sei que nós vamos estar no mesmo lugar, sentindo as mesmas coisas, e dizendo as mesmas palavras.

Meus olhos brilhando encontram os verdes de Edward, enquanto Alice diz as mesmas palavras. "Neste dia, eu te dou o meu coração, a minha promessa de que vou andar com você, lado a lado, onde quer que a nossa jornada nos leve, vivendo, aprendendo, amando, juntos. Para sempre. Eu te amo."

O padre diz: "Por favor, juntem as mãos, olhem nos olhos um do outro, e repitam depois de mim." Mãos são unidas e o padre continua. "Eu, Jasper Cullen, aceito, Alice Brandon, como minha legítima esposa, para ter e manter, deste dia em diante, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza, na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, enquanto vivermos".

Jasper repete depois do padre. Ver o sorriso no rosto de Alice enquanto Jasper diz aquelas é como ver o sol surgir no meio do horizonte.

Meus olhos encontram os de Edward mais uma vez e ele balbucia: "Eu te amo". Eu sorrio e mando um beijo para ele, murmurando: "Eu também te amo."

Assim como Jasper, Alice repete as palavras do padre, cada palavra soando verdadeira e clara. Jasper parece totalmente afetado e delirando de alegria quando Alice termina sua parte.

"Agora você pode beijar a noiva."

Ouvem-se gritos, aplausos, vaias e muitos assobios quando Jasper se inclina para beijar Alice.

Duas horas mais tarde, já que a festa de recepção está em pleno andamento, eu me jogo em uma cadeira, ofegante e exausta da dança louca que eu tenho estado pelo que parece ser para os saltos, eu esfrego meu pé dolorido e minha cabeça cai automaticamente para trás enquanto meus olhos se fecham em exaustão.

De repente, minha mão é substituída por outra mão calejada, mais forte massageando o meu pé. Meus olhos se abrem, e eu vejo Edward sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha com o meu pé em seu colo.

Eu puxo a minha perna de volta, mas ele não me solta. "Edward", eu disse, "Você não tem que fazer isso! Eu estou bem."

Ele revira os olhos e continua a me massagear com os dedos pecaminosos. Um gemido involuntário escapa-me quando eu sinto a dor deixando o meu pé. Eu suspiro feliz e digo: "Ok, por favor, continue fazendo isso."

Ele ri, muda para o outro pé, e eu choramingo e gemo junto.

"Bella", diz ele depois de um tempo, estamos sentados juntos com a minha cabeça em seu peito, observando a multidão. Edward está me dizendo quem é quem, e eu dou uma boa risada toda vez que alguém novo chega até nós para me bajular para fazer média com Edward.

"Hmm?"

"Venha comigo." De repente, ele se levanta e me estende sua mão.

Eu coloco a minha na dele sem dúvida, e ele me leva para dentro de casa. Subimos as escadas em silêncio e, finalmente, saímos no terraço.

"Uau", eu sussurro, olhando ao redor. Eu nunca vim a esta parte da casa dos Cullens, que é um terraço com jardim. Há um único pequeno sofá, no meio, com um dossel por cima. Você pode sentar lá enquanto chove, e há também um frigobar ao lado dele. Estes Cullens não fazem nada meia-boca, não é?

"Sim, eu sei", Edward diz, sorrindo para mim, e vai até lá. Ele se instala no sofá, e eu tiro os meus saltos mais uma vez e me enrolo contra seu peito e entre as pernas dele. "Será que eu lhe disse que você está absolutamente linda esta noite?"

"Apenas cerca de uma centena de vezes", eu digo, rindo levemente. "Mas obrigada de qualquer maneira."

"Isso é bom", eu comento um pouco mais tarde, olhando para o crepúsculo enquanto Edward desenha círculos com o polegar sobre meu estômago. "Você não precisa estar lá para cumprimentar todas 'as pessoas importantes'?"

"Hmm", ele sussurra no meu ombro, não se comprometendo com nada.

Eu rio e envolvo meus braços nele contra o meu estômago. Ele distribui beijos suaves ao longo do meu pescoço, meu ombro, a minha nuca e, no meu ouvido. "Você está extraordinariamente contente hoje. O que se passa?" Eu pergunto. Ele é geralmente um pouco exigente e possessivo, sua personalidade doce como açúcar aparece apenas quando ele está _realmente_ feliz. Tipo, o tipo de felicidade onde existe paz no mundo.

"Você sabe", ele começa, "Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez comendo uma maçã do amor na Feira de Forks, meu primeiro pensamento foi 'Jesus, que menina atrapalhada." Eu ri, me lembrando do dia em que eu o tinha oferecido a mesma maçã do amor porque tinham me ensinado naquele mesmo dia na escola que partilhar é uma coisa boa. Nós nos tornamos amigos instantaneamente. "Nunca na minha vida eu pensei que você seria o sol em torno do qual gira todo o meu universo. Desde crianças a adolescentes até quando adultos, você foi a minha constante, Bella. Mesmo que tenhamos ficado separados por sete anos, meu coração estava sempre onde estava o seu, sempre pensando em você, te amando, te querendo, e precisando de você como ar. Sem você, eu sinto que não posso respirar, mesmo com a traqueia tão limpa quanto um assobio. Nós fomos separados, mas estivemos juntos mais".

Eu aperto meus braços em torno dele e viro meu rosto para olhar para ele. Ele estava olhando para mim com uma expressão tão adoradora que despertou os canais lacrimais nos meus olhos. "Edward..." eu sussurro, sem saber onde ele está indo com isso.

"Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo, e eu não estou a fim de perder você a qualquer momento, nunca mais." Seu dedo trilha pela minha bochecha. "Eu amo tudo em você, e eu juro por Deus que nunca vou deixar de te amar. Meus sentimentos por você são eternos, e eu realmente quero dizer isso com todo o meu coração. Mantê-la feliz é o meu único motivo e objetivo na vida agora, Bella."

Lágrimas escorrem aos meus olhos, minha garganta se fecha, e eu respiro fundo estremecendo. _Oh Deus, este homem..._ "Edward, você..."

Ele me silencia com um beijo muito leve. "Cada segundo que eu passo com você é cheio de felicidade, e eu juro que fico literalmente em êxtase quando você está por perto. Confie em mim quando eu digo isso, eu posso conquistar o mundo inteiro com uma mão enquanto você estiver segurando a outra. Você sabe como eu sou um pouco cético, certo? Bem, eu realmente literalmente oro a Deus todos os dias, agradecendo a ele por fazer você se apaixonar por mim e pedindo que nunca tenhamos que nos separar. Você é tudo o que poderia ter sonhado, a namorada mais perfeita para mim."

Eu balanço minha cabeça, as lágrimas agora escorrendo livremente. "Você é tudo, Edward. Você é perfeito, e você me faz completa, você me liberta", eu digo, minha alma queimando com a intensidade do meu amor por ele, do seu amor por _mim_. Combinados, é um sentimento abrangente e explosivo.

Seus olhos transmitem muito mais do que suas palavras. "Isabella Swan, _você é_ que inflama a minha alma com um olhar. _Você_ faz animais saltarem dentro de mim, e não apenas borboletas. _Você_ é a única que faz o meu interior derreter. _Você_ é a única que faz disparar os meus batimentos cardíacos. _Você_ é a pessoa por quem eu daria a minha vida e tiraria também."

Ele diz isso com toda a seriedade, e a coisa é, que eu não hesito quando digo, "Eu também poderia."

Ele me abraça apertado. "Por favor, entenda o que eu estou prestes a dizer está bem? _Você_ é a obra mais perfeita de Deus, e é exatamente por isso que eu quero você só para mim, para todo o sempre. Isabella Marie Swan, você quer se casar comigo?"

 _Oh Deus._

Eu suspiro, e meus olhos se arregalam quando Edward olha para mim com esperança e um pouco de insegurança. "Sim", eu sussurro através das lágrimas que parecem não ter fim. "Eu te amo, Edward, e Deus, _sim_ , eu quero me casar com você. Você acha que o padre ainda está aqui? Eu não acho que ele seria contra a realização de outra pequena cerim..."

Ele silencia as minhas divagações sem sentido com um beijo apaixonado, e então eu o sinto deslizar um anel de metal frio em torno do meu terceiro dedo da mão esquerda. Ele se afasta dos meus lábios, ofegante, e descansa sua testa contra a minha. "Obrigado por concordar em ser minha esposa", diz ele. " _Ti amo, Carina._ "

"Eu te amo, Edward, mais do que a minha própria vida, mais do que qualquer coisa", eu digo baixinho, olhando em seus expressivos olhos verdes, vibrantes, e a minha mão ergue-se para acariciar o queixo dele.

Ele ri. "Você não quer ver o seu anel?" Pergunta ele, um pouco divertido e, ao que parece, com um pouco de medo da minha reação.

Eu me ergo um pouco e olho para a minha mão esquerda. "Certo. O anel", eu digo, como um sorriso involuntário se espalhando pelos meus lábios.

O diamante do centro fica em uma base quadrada, e apesar de eu não saber muito sobre cortes, eu _acho_ _que_ é um corte _cushion_. Tudo ao redor do diamante, o centro e a circunferência são de platina, e há pequenos diamantes que brilham quando eu mexo os meus dedos.

"Você gostou?" Pergunta ele. Eu olho para ele e vejo uma expressão insegura em seu rosto. Eu quase tenho vontade de rir com isso. _Como eu posso não gostar?_ "O cara da Tiffany disse que é um anel de legado ou algo assim, e eu pensei que serviria perfeitamente. É um clássico, assim como a sua beleza. Eu acho que ficou lindo em seu dedo delicado, baby", ele finaliza seu discurso praticado com uma respiração profunda."Então", ele sugere, quando eu não digo nada "Você gostou, não gostou?"

Eu jogo meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abraço com força. "Eu amei, amei _amei_. Muito obrigada." Eu distribuo beijos em seu rosto, enquanto ele ri e me abraça com força contra o peito. "Podemos fazer amor, Edward?"

Agora, eu só quero senti-lo dentro de mim, me preenchendo. "Agora?" Pergunta ele, atordoado. "Aqui?"

"Sim", eu digo e o puxo para baixo em cima de mim, e ele esfrega os quadris contra a minha coxa, e começa a chupar, lamber e me morder, dos meus lábios até o meu peito.

Ele abre o meu vestido na parte de trás, que cai facilmente do meu corpo para revelar o fato de eu estar sem sutiã. Minha pele irrompe em arrepios com o ar da noite, e a minha boceta coberta de renda azul está pulsando de necessidade por ele.

"Mmmm, simmmm", Eu assobio quando ele puxa um mamilo enrugado em sua boca. Sua leve barba por fazer queima contra a minha pele macia, mas eu realmente gosto. Eu arrasto minhas unhas em suas costas ainda cobertas pelo terno e as finco em sua bunda, fazendo-o grunhir de desejo.

Eu começo a me contorcer sob ele e empurro seus ombros. Quero enterrar meu nariz bem debaixo do queixo dele, onde seu aroma delicioso é mais concentrado, mas eu simplesmente o empurro mais uma vez, e depois enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço e começa a chupar o seu ponto de pulsação. Ele cai para trás, permitindo-me rolar em cima dele, o meu corpo, apesar de leve, pressionando-o em todos os lugares certos.

Eu monto seus quadris, agora completamente nua, exceto a calcinha e o meu novo acessório - meu anel. Eu abro suas calças e pego seu pênis inchado e duro em minhas mãos. Eu o acaricio para cima e para baixo, passando o polegar sobre a cabeça. Ele estende as mãos para segurar os meus seios. Ele brinca com os meus mamilos sensíveis com puxões suaves e carícias de mão cheia, me estimulando a girar e levantar meus quadris. Ele rapidamente puxa minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas, e depois continua seu trabalho nos meus seios.

Enquanto eu continuar a acariciar seu pênis, uma mão viaja até a minha boceta, e ele me esfrega, se revestindo em minha umidade, fazendo-me gemer e me contorcer acima dele. Eu removo uma mão de seu pau e junto nosso dedos na minha boceta encharcada. É o céu na sua forma mais pura.

Movendo a minha mão com a dele, eu revisto seus lábios com minha umidade em meus dedos e ele faz o mesmo. Eu me curvo para beijá-lo e, lentamente, me afundo em seu pau duro e gemo, parando quando minha bunda faz pleno contacto com a sua pélvis. Seus olhos rolam para trás, e a minha boceta já está começando a pulsar em torno dele.

Ele tira a mão do meu peito, e eu entrelaço meus dedos nos dele. Nós damos as mãos no ar quando eu começo a subir e descer, revirando os quadris e gemendo a cada segundo. Ele me ajuda fincando seus pés no colchão e empurrando seus quadris para cima para encontrar os meus movimentos.

Meus olhos vibram fechados quando ele empurra particularmente profundo. Minha boca cai aberta em silêncio, mas eu estou suspirando audivelmente e gemendo sem parar, totalmente envolvida na paixão do nosso momento.

"Você está muito longe." Ele me puxa para frente para que eu entrar em colapso em seu peito. "Eu preciso de você mais perto", ele sussurra antes de mergulhar a língua outra vez na minha boca. Seus braços se encaixam melhor nas minhas costas, e eu começar a cavalgar mais rápido, mais forte. Nossos beijos não cessam; a boca de Edward é o meu vício, e eu não me canso.

Nossos grunhidos só são abafados pelo som da minha bunda se cocando contra seus quadris. Depois de vir à tona para respirar do nosso interminável beijo, eu me afasto de seu abraço e passo os dedos pela minha juba selvagem, que antes estava todo arrumado em ondas elegantes. Suas mãos voam para os meus quadris, e ele ajuda a me levantar e descer em seu pênis latejante.

"Arqueie as costas um pouco, baby", ele resmunga, enquanto seus dedos descem da minha cintura até o meu clitóris. Há muita umidade reunida lá, então ele brinca comigo onde estamos unidos e, em seguida, começa a apertar e brincar com o meu pequeno feixe de nervos. Eu começo a vibrar, o cheiro de sexo é espesso no ar que nos rodeia.

"Mais rápido Edward, esfregue mais rápido", eu grito descaradamente, enquanto balanço contra ele, precisando que ele faça... _qualquer coisa_. _Oh Deus, eu estou quase lá_. Segundos mais tarde, eu consigo sentir minhas paredes internas pulsando ao redor de seu pênis.

E então Edward jorra seu sêmen dentro de mim. Eu o sigo logo depois.

"Porra _!_ " Ele grita. Seus olhos estão completamente fechados, e eu o monto com mais afinco, extraindo cada grama de delicioso prazer dele. Ele engasga um "puta que o pariu", elevando a cabeça da almofada para ver como eu me movimento.

Ainda ofegante do meu orgasmo, minhas mãos correm do meu cabelo, pelo meu corpo, agarrando meus seios, por cima do meu estômago até encontrar seu abdômen sob a camisa e começar uma trilha na direção oposta até seu corpo. Inclinando-me sobre ele, uma vez que as minhas mãos alcançam seus ombros, eu dou-lhe um puxão, pedindo-lhe, sem palavras para sentar-se comigo.

Silenciosamente, nós nos sentamos no meio do sofá, trocando respirações e beijos sensuais enquanto meus dedos apenas acariciam seu rosto. Meu polegar esfrega seus lábios, e eu mergulho para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

"Obrigada", eu sussurro contra seus lábios.

Ele ri alto e diz: "Droga, Bella, eu é que tenho que te agradecer."

Eu rio e curvo a minha cabeça. "O prazer foi meu", eu digo.

"Eu aposto que sim, baby", diz ele, sorrindo e beijando-me mais uma vez. "Mas, na verdade, o prazer foi _meu_."

* * *

 _ **Mais um casamento! \o/**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 ** _Nai_**


	27. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Está acontecendo**

 ** _Forks, 2001_**

 ** _Edward POV_**

 _Eu nem sei o que dizer sobre isso._ _Quero dizer, o amor é tudo sobre perdão e sacrifício certo?_ _Você perdoa aqueles que ama e você não guarda rancor._ _É assim que deveria ser._

 _Mas será que a mesma regra se aplica quando sua melhor amiga para a vida toda e além lhe diz que realmente não quer casar com você no futuro, porque os casamentos são uma merda e não dão certo?_

" _Bella, você me ama não é?"_ _Eu pergunto mais uma vez, para fins de confirmação, você sabe._

 _Ela olha para mim como se eu fosse burro e faz a careta que diz "duh"._ _"Edward, só porque eu disse que não quero pensar em casamento quando tenho dez anos de idade não significa que eu não te ame!"_

" _Sim, mas... Eu tenho doze anos, Bells. Tenho que resolver o meu futuro. Quer dizer, se você não vai aceitar quando eu fizer a pergunta quando nós dois tivermos mais que dezoito anos, então qual é o ponto de todo esse estudo? Para quem eu irei ganhar dinheiro de qualquer maneira?"_

 _Ela bufa e revira os olhos, se contorcendo no banco duro do refeitório._ _"Você viu como meus pais brigam o tempo todo, Ed. Eu não gosto de brigar, por isso não podemos nos casar. Você é o meu melhor amigo, melhores amigos não deveriam brigar. Se a gente casar, vamos brigar, é assim que funciona o casamento."_ _E então ela acena com a mão com naturalidade._

Besteira, digo eu.

 _Eu tento argumentar com ela._ _"Mas a minha mãe e o meu pai não brigam", eu indico desesperadamente._ _Bella tem que casar comigo quando crescermos._ _Esse era o plano!_

 _Ela acena com mão como se não fosse grande coisa._ _"Carlisle e Esme não contam."_ _Ela, então, abaixa a voz e se inclina para mim, como se fosse me contar o maior segredo de todos._ _"Eu tenho uma teoria de que Carlisle e Esme são mágicos. A maneira como eles se amam só existe nos meus livros de contos de fadas."_

 _Eu sorrio ao ver a expressão séria em seus lindos olhos castanhos._ _"Não, sua boba, eu te amo assim também. Sempre amei e sempre amarei", eu digo com toda a sinceridade e aceno solenemente, prometendo a ela que eu sempre irei amá-la assim, não importa o quê._

 _Seu rosto se transforma com um sorriso radiante que aciona automaticamente o meu próprio sorriso._ _"Sério?"_ _Ela pergunta, animada e_ tão _bonita._ _"Assim como Carlisle e Esme?"_

 _Eu concordo com a cabeça novamente e pisco para ela._ _"Sim, assim como a mamãe e o papai."_

 _Ela joga o braço em volta de mim e me abraça com força._ _Eu amo como ela cheira._ _É impressionante._ _"Obrigada, Edward, você é o máximo. Eu te amo."_

 _Meu coração só quer explodir de felicidade cada vez que ela me diz que me ama._ _"Eu também te amo, Bella."_

 _Ela se afasta e me olha desafiadoramente, com um sorriso no rosto bonito._ _"Ah é? Quanto?"_

 _Eu aponto para o céu e digo: "Esse tanto."_

 _Ela franze o nariz para isso e diz arrogantemente: "É só isso? Você me ama tanto quanto um dedo?"_

 _Eu olho para o meu dedo indicador esticado, confuso, e depois de volta para Bella._ _"O quê? Não, Bells, eu te amo_ esse tanto _."_ _Eu enfatizo apontando ao céu e olhando, movendo o queixo dela juntamente com o meu._

 _Seus olhos iluminam e ela grita vertiginosamente._ _"Ohhhhh! Incrível! Eu te amo muito muito, Edward!"_

" _Então", eu pergunto esperançosamente: "Você vai se casar comigo?"_

 _Ela perde toda a expressão e me olha com uma cara séria, o que ela chama de "você é burro demais para as minhas expressões", e diz: "Não."_

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

 ** _Bella_**

Você sabe aquele momento em que você se sente em paz com o mundo? Aquele momento em que o mundo não está inclinado em seu eixo e você percebe que felicidade não é apenas mais uma palavra no dicionário.

E aquele momento em que você acorda com o cheiro delicioso de creme de leite fresco, waffles e morangos enchendo suas narinas, te dando água na boca. Comida de café da manhã é o meu prazer culpado.

"Mmmm", eu gemo e abro os olhos para ver uma mão acenando um pedaço de waffle debaixo do meu nariz. Eu gravito em direção ao cheiro celestial e me sento arrastando o meu corpo enquanto a mão brinca comigo afastando de mim o waffle. "Me dê aquele waffle", eu rosno enquanto a mão continua a se mover para longe de mim.

"Não não. Saia da cama e vá para o chuveiro primeiro, Bella. Eu vou levá-la a um lugar hoje." E a mão desaparece da minha linha de visão, juntamente com o waffle. _Droga._

Eu deslizo para fora da cama e empurro Edward de lado, exasperada quando ele ri e me diz para me apressar. "Você é tão irritante na parte da manhã", eu reclamo do banheiro enquanto faço xixi e, em seguida, lavo o rosto. "Você deveria vir com um aviso: 'Eu irrito as pessoas na parte da manhã – case comigo por sua conta e risco'. Ugh."

Nós ainda não tínhamos dito a ninguém que estávamos noivos. Tinha passado uma semana do casamento de Alice e Jasper, e eles tinham viajado para as suas três semanas de lua de mel nas Maldivas. Simplesmente não pareceu certo tirar a atenção deles naquele momento, logo após o casamento, então, nós estávamos esperando para contar a todos, uma vez que Alice e Jasper voltassem.

Eu ouço o riso musical de Edward de novo, e minha irritação diminui um pouco. "Em primeiro lugar, nós acabamos de ficar noivos, e faz menos de uma semana. Segundo lugar..." de repente, ele está atrás de mim com as mãos embrulhadas firmemente em torno da minha cintura e seu queixo no meu ombro enquanto olha para nós no espelho. "Você me ama demais para deixar o meu aborrecimento ser um incômodo."

Eu sorrio e balanço a cabeça, amando-o mais e mais e mais.

 _Ser apaixonado por você faz todas as manhãs valerem a pena, baby._

"Eu te amo _esse_ _tanto_ ", eu digo, apontando para o céu visível a partir da janela do banheiro.

Ele parece confuso por um segundo, e então eu vejo no espelho como seu rosto se ilumina quando ele finalmente compreende. Ele volta seus olhos verdes para os meus, que estão cintilando no nosso reflexo e diz: "Eu te amo muito, muito, Bella Talvez mais... O céu certamente não é o limite. E eu estou feliz que você finalmente concordou em se casar comigo. O Edward preocupado de doze anos de idade pode respirar aliviado agora".

Meus olhos umedecem quando eu penso no quanto ele sempre me amou, como sempre fomos destinados a ser um _nós_. Bella de Edward, e Edward de Bella. Eu me viro em seus braços e, finalmente, olho para cima, para o meu _noivo de_ adoradores e travessos olhos verdes. "Porra, eu te amo tanto", eu sussurro, enquanto minha mão sobe para acariciar suas feições.

Ele sorri para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe prometer a lua e depois se inclina para capturar meus lábios com os dele. Faíscas voam em torno de nós enquanto ele me levanta, e eu coloco as minhas pernas em volta dele. Ele me coloca no balcão no banheiro, ainda me beijando ardentemente. Suas mãos começam a desabotoar a minha - _sua_ camisa que eu tinha dormido na noite passada, e leva apenas um segundo para que ele possa lidar com a peça ofensiva completamente. Suas mãos avidamente percorrem o meu corpo nu como se ele quisesse tocar tudo de mim ao mesmo tempo.

Edward se move lentamente para longe da minha boca e segue beijando levemente até os meus seios. Sua língua serpenteia ao longo do meu mamilo endurecido, e os meus dedos se enterram imediatamente em seu cabelo. Eu gemo alto como ele toma meu mamilo em sua boca, chupando com força. Sua barba por fazer deixa queimaduras em meus seios enquanto ele move suas bochechas contra a minha pele, me marcando.

"Ugh... _Edward_ ", eu grito, quando ele levemente morde o meu mamilo. Enquanto sua boca festeja através dos meus seios, as mãos acariciam a minha bunda. Eu ergo a minha pélvis no ar, em busca de um pouco de atrito... alguma coisa... _qualquer coisa_ .

Necessidade extrema se acumula dentro de mim, e eu estou seriamente preocupada de entrar em combustão antes que ele tire as roupas dele. Eu puxo a sua camiseta cinza e rosno, "Tira tudo. Agora".

Ele dá um passo para trás e arranca a camiseta e a boxer, e finalmente estamos pele com pele, boca com boca. De repente, o toque dele se foi e sua boca também. Eu abro os olhos, surpresa de encontrá-lo de joelhos na minha frente, com o rosto diante da minha boceta nua.

"Porra _inferno_ , Edward", eu gemo alto e jogo a cabeça para trás enquanto meus dedos mais uma vez brincam com seu cabelo macio.

"Deus, você cheira bem pra caralho." Sua cabeça baixa, sua voz é toda erótica e sedutora contra o calor latejante do meu centro.

Suas mãos afastam mais as minhas pernas até que eu pronta para a sua boca. Seus dedos simplesmente serpenteiam sobre a minha coxa, enquanto eu sofro com a necessidade. _Por que ele não está fazendo nada?_

Seu polegar acaricia os lábios da minha boceta, e ele me olha como se estivesse inspecionando obras de arte. Ele olha para mim de repente, dá uma piscadela e sua língua se lança enquanto ele geme, sentindo o meu gosto, seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

"Jesus _Cristo_ ", eu choramingo e, em seguida, agarro seu cabelo mais apertado.

Meus joelhos começam a tremer, e meu peito sobe e desce de maneira louca, por conta da intensidade das sensações de sua língua contra o meu centro sensível. Ele lambe e beija os meus lábios inferiores com a ânsia de um homem sedento. Os lábios de Edward capturam o meu clitóris, chupando e provocando, arrancando outro grito de mim. Ele chupa e morde o meu clitóris, enquanto eu retiro a minha mão de seu cabelo, e levo até os meus seios, e acariciando-os, beliscando meus mamilos, desesperada pela liberação.

Assim de repente, como ele tinha deixado a minha boca, eu sinto seus lábios úmidos contra os meus mais uma vez. Seu corpo firme é pressionado contra o meu enquanto ele me segura com força contra o peito, nossas línguas duelando. Eu sinto o gosto dele, ficando louca de desejo, e a minha mão encontra seu pênis inchado e eu o alinho contra a minha abertura.

Seus olhos se abrem, e ele se afasta para olhar para mim. "Você é linda sabia disso?" Diz ele, com a voz rouca surpreendentemente madura.

"Você sempre se certifica de que eu saiba disso", eu digo, mordendo meu lábio.

Suas mãos percorrem a parte de trás das minhas pernas, e então ele as envolve mais apertadas em torno de sua cintura. Eu pulo fora do balcão, jogando meus braços ao redor dele.

Nós dois juntos gememos quando sentimos a ponta dele dentro de mim. Ele beija suavemente a ponta do meu nariz e sussurra: "Eu tento, _Carina_ , eu tento."

E então ele entra profundamente em mim.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

"Edward, você pode me dizer onde diabos estamos indo?" Eu pergunto pela enésima vez e ele continua a dirigir para o lugar onde ele está nos levando. "Essa venda é realmente necessária?"

Eu o sinto fazer uma curva acentuada e, em seguida, desligar o motor de forma abrupta. "Nós chegamos!"

Eu reviro os olhos na minha cabeça, porque eu realmente não pode rolá-los e digo: "Isso é ótimo. Agora, por favor, tire essa coisa miserável dos meus olhos." Eu o ouço abrir a porta e, em seguida fechá-la. _Umm... Olá?_ _Mulher cega no carro aqui._ "Edward? Onde diabos você foi?" Eu digo em voz alta, incerta se ele está por perto ou não.

Eu ouço sua resposta de algum lugar distante. Ele grita: "Ah, merda. Umm... você pode apenas tirar a venda e vir até aqui. Eu realmente quero que você veja isso, então eu tive que correr para pegar as chaves."

"Você poderia ter me dito antes", eu murmuro enquanto desato o pedaço preto de pano. Eu pisco várias vezes diante da luz repentina, e então meus olhos se concentram em... uma rua vazia. _Huh?_

Eu saio do carro e incerta grito, "Scooby-doooo, onde está você?"

Eu ouço Edward bufar. "Aqui, Salsicha", ele grita de volta, e eu me viro para a direita.

Eu realmente não quero ser presunçosa e assumir qualquer coisa que não posso, até ser verdade, mas... _porra_! Edward está pensando em comprar _esta_ casa? Ele disse apenas cerca de mil vezes que nós iríamos comprar uma nova casa para criar uma família e tudo mais.

Eu ando rapidamente até a calçada linda ladeada por árvores que passam uma sensação de arco, jardins enormes se estendendo ao lado do caminho pedregoso que leva até a entrada principal. Quando eu chego mais perto, tenho a nítida sensação de caminhar através de uma campina. É lindo.

Chego na varanda e vejo Edward parado lá segurando as chaves na frente dele como um talismã, com um sorriso e uma expressão muito animada. "Surpresa, baby!"

 _De jeito nenhum!_

Eu suspiro e olho para a casa enorme, e então de volta para Edward, e depois de volta para a casa. "Você comprou esta casa?"

Ele parece confuso e, em seguida, diz: "O quê? Não. Quero dizer... não _ainda_. Mas eu já pré-selecionei as melhores, e pensei que nós poderíamos começar a ver as casas hoje. Então, bem, você quer dar uma olhada?"

Eu dou um suspiro de alívio e aceno com a cabeça. "Claro. Mostre o caminho." Eu aceno com a mão, e Edward abre a porta de madeira de bordo. Ao lado da porta principal, há painéis de vidro e concreto, que se projetam acima de nossas cabeças com uma única luminária pendurada. Existem pilares que sustentam a peça, o que dá a entrada uma sensação acolhedora quase real. É a entrada perfeita.

Mas a melhor parte é que Edward não exagerou e selecionou uma mansão over-the-top, ostensiva e monstruosa para nós. Essa era perfeitamente dimensionada, não muito grande nem muito pequena.

Edward abre a porta e fica para trás, mas antes que eu possa dar mais um passo para frente, eu estou de repente em seus braços. Eu ofego e travo as minhas mãos em seus ombros. "O que você está fazendo?"

Entrando na casa, ele olha para baixo com seu sorriso marca registrada e diz: "Carregando você para dentro."

Eu rio quando ele me coloca no chão uma vez que estamos lá dentro e se inclina para beijar-me rapidamente nos lábios. "Ok, então por onde vamos começar a turnê?" Eu pergunto, animada, e olho ao redor do enorme espaço vago. Os pisos são intocados de mármore italiano, grandes janelas francesas estão espalhadas por todo o piso térreo, e quando eu olho um pouco mais para a esquerda, vejo o que eu estou supondo que seja a sala de estar com piso em madeira.

Minha primeira impressão da casa me deixou impressionado e tão apaixonada por ele.

"Há um pequeno problema", Edward começa. Eu olho para ele com expectativa. "Umm... veja, existem basicamente cinco janelas francesas somente no térreo. Mas..." De repente, ele se parece muito sério e... um pouco triste. Ele imediatamente me deixa nervosa. Ele continua. "Baby, nós vamos ter que remover pelo menos duas a três delas, porque não é seguro ter tantas janelas. Você sabe do que eu estou falando?" Ele me olha suplicante, implorando para eu entender.

Honestamente? Eu entendo. E não é um grande negócio, são apenas algumas janelas. Dado o que ele faz, eu quero que ele se sinta completamente seguro a cada dia que volta para casa. E, depois do que Edward disse, eu percebo que provavelmente teríamos que fazer uma série de mudanças na casa... por razões de segurança.

Eu sorrio para ele e toco sua bochecha. "Nós podemos fazer o que você achar que é seguro, Edward."

Ele suspira de alívio e acena com a cabeça como se um peso enorme apenas tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Um sorriso exultante substitui sua expressão preocupada e o tique nervoso nos meus pensamentos vai embora.

Ele me dá um pequeno passeio pela cozinha, eu gosto, é grande e arejada, e vem com uma bancada de café da manhã. Depois da cozinha, ele me mostra dois cômodos da casa de tamanho médio. Antes que eu possa olhar a coisa toda corretamente, no entanto, ele rapidamente me leva para a sala dizendo: "Você pode ver tudo isso mais tarde. Esta é a _melhor_ parte. Você _tem_ que ver a sala de estar."

Assim que entramos na sala, ele me dá cerca de 17 segundos para admirar a lareira e estimar o tamanho grande, antes de me puxar em direção às portas do chão ao teto de vidro que, provavelmente, levam para o quintal. "Edward", eu me queixo, "Você disse que esta era a _melhor_ parte. Deixe-me porra _ver_ a melhor pa..."

" _Esta_ é a melhor parte", diz ele, satisfeito, quando sem dúvida nota a minha expressão atordoada e completamente impressionada.

"Uaaaauuu" Eu solto. "Isso é foda demais! Oh meu Deus, eu adoro isso!"

As duas portas sala levam para o quintal e uma piscina, com uma área de estar em madeira e espreguiçadeiras.

 _A piscina._ _Caralho!_

"Não é?" Afirma ele. "E a piscina é perfeita para um churrasco, a piscina é grande o suficiente para caber facilmente vinte pessoas, e há _ainda_ mais espaço para construir um tipo trepa-trepa – aquelas coisas para... crianças", ele acaba timidamente e olha para mim com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Crianças. Filhos de Edward. _Nossos_ filhos.

 _Manda ver, eu digo!_

"Isso realmente é perfeito", eu murmuro, vendo todo o meu futuro traçado bem na minha frente. Viro-me para Edward com um sorriso. "Então, onde fica o quarto principal?"

Nós caminhamos para a casa mais uma vez e subimos a escadaria de mármore em espiral. No primeiro andar, há três quartos que Edward explica que definitivamente serão para as crianças. Pergunto-lhe se ele honestamente espera que eu tenha três, e ele responde com: "Não. Eu estava realmente pensando em quatro." Mas antes que eu possa rir na cara dele, ele abre a porta do quarto principal, e minha boca é imediatamente fechada.

Há um pequeno corredor tipo de coisa com uma porta para um banheiro privado enorme de um lado e outra porta para uma pequena sala vazia que eu suponho que seja para um closet. Andamos três passos pelo corredor e saímos no quarto, Eu digo instantaneamente: "Quando iremos comprar esta casa?"

Edward ri e tira um maço de papéis do bolso de trás, acenando-o tentadoramente na frente do meu rosto. "Agora. Se você quiser."

Eu fico olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Acho que devemos dar uma olhada nas outras casas que você colocou na lista também." Eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que não _há_ outras casas na "lista" dele. Uma vez que ele coloca a mente em algo, não tem volta para Edward.

"Umm..." Ele olha ao redor do quarto timidamente e diz: "Mas você gosta desta certo? Esqueça as... umm... as outras casas."

Eu reviro os olhos, rio e balanço a cabeça. "Tudo bem, Edward."

Eu o deixo se sentir estranho por si mesmo, entregando minha bolsa para ele, para que minhas mãos possam explorar livremente o espaço. Eu ando ao redor, imaginando uma cama king-size, duas mesas de cabeceira com luminárias, e uma TV de tela plana enorme na parede oposta. A parede adjacente ao que eu imagino seria o meu lado da cama está coberto com uma fileira de janelas com vista para o quintal e além. Mais à frente, há outra porta que se abre para uma pequena varanda.

Eu saio para o ar fresco e noto um grande carvalho ao lado da varanda que é banhada em sua sombra. Eu apoio os braços sobre a grade e fecho os olhos para a serenidade absoluta do lugar enquanto o vento bate no meu cabelo. Eu sei, eu apenas _sei_ que vou viver aqui com o homem que eu amo.

Eu realmente nunca tive uma imagem do tipo de casa que eu queria viver, ou que cores as paredes e cortinas deveriam ser, ou se deveria haver dois ou três quartos, ou se teria um quintal ou não. Mas agora, agora eu _sei_ que cores eu quero nas minhas paredes e para as cortinas e lençóis. Eu sei disso, e eu quero tudo tanto que eu quase posso sentir o gosto.

Sou sacudida dos meus pensamentos quando sinto Edward se aproximar eu me viro com um sorriso radiante no rosto, pronta para confirmar que eu quero esta casa, quando vejo sua expressão em branco.

"Você recebeu uma chamada", diz ele sem emoção, me entrega o meu telefone e sai do quarto.

Eu olho para o meu telefone, hesitante e trago até a minha orelha. "Olá?"

"Senhorita Swan é Isabella?" a voz pergunta. O sotaque.

 _Porra._ _São eles._

"S... sim", eu sussurro, deslizando até o chão com a mão pressionada na minha testa.

 _Eu sinto tanto, tanto, baby._

"Olá, Senhorita Swan", o homem diz alegremente. "Estou falando do País de Gales, em nome da Secretaria de Admissões da Escola de Economia de Londres. Estamos ligando para informá-la que, com base em seus créditos, sua petição foi reconsiderada e você foi admitida em nosso curso de um ano de Economia Financeira. O novo semestre começa em exatamente duas semanas, mas você vai terá muitas coisas a resolver. Tudo está descrito em detalhes em um e-mail enviado a você. Você tem alguma pergunta?"

"Não, isso seria tudo. Eu vou me certificar de verificar o meu e-mail em breve. Muito obrigada", eu digo com a voz embargada no final.

"Ficamos felizes por você se juntar à família da ECL, Senhorita Swan."

A linha fica muda.

Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis, e estou recebendo uma segunda chance do meu sonho, e de repente, não é o suficiente. A ECL não é o mais importante mais, e aquele que é, apenas saiu.

"Porra", eu sussurro. Eu rapidamente me esforço para sair do chão da varanda e corro para fora do quarto. "Edward!" Eu grito. Não há resposta. Eu corro para baixo pela escada e busco freneticamente na sala de estar, no quintal, na cozinha, gritando seu nome. Ele não está aqui.

Eu estouro para fora de casa e olho ao redor. O carro ainda está no meio da rua. E sentado no lado do motorista está Edward.

Eu correr para o carro e arranco a porta aberta do passageiro, deslizando para o banco um pouco sem fôlego.

"Parabéns", ele diz com uma voz tão morta quanto antes.

Este é o pior tipo de Edward, o tipo que perdeu a esperança e não acha que é necessário nem mesmo _sentir_.

O tipo que me faz sentir medo como o do inferno.

* * *

 ** _:(_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	28. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **Parem com isso**

 _Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis, e estou recebendo uma segunda chance do meu sonho, e de repente, não é o suficiente._ _A EEL não é o mais importante mais, e aquele que é, apenas saiu._

 _"Porra", eu sussurro._ _Eu rapidamente me esforço para sair do chão da varanda e corro para fora do quarto._ _"Edward!"_ _Eu grito._ _Não há resposta._ _Eu corro para baixo pela escada e busco freneticamente na sala de estar, no quintal, na cozinha, gritando seu nome._ _Ele não está aqui._

 _Eu estouro para fora de casa e olho ao redor._ _O carro ainda está no meio da rua._ _E sentado no lado do motorista está Edward._

 _Eu correr para o carro e arranco a porta aberta do passageiro, deslizando para o banco um pouco sem fôlego._

 _"Parabéns", ele diz com uma voz tão morta quanto antes._

 _Este é o pior tipo de Edward, o tipo que perdeu a esperança e não acha que é necessário nem mesmo_ _sentir_ _._

 _O tipo que me faz sentir medo como o do inferno._

"Edward, eu ia te contar", eu digo, implorando para ele entender. "Eu fiz o pedido de vaga novamente algum tempo atrás, mas eu juro que eu não esperava poder chegar tão tarde para o primeiro semestre. Nossa, querido, eu... Eu realmente não esperava isso."

Ele se vira para mim com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. "Então, se eu não tivesse atendido essa ligação hoje, você teria ido embora novamente certo? Esse era o seu plano, Bella?" De repente, seu rosto fica estrondoso, e ele grita: "Você ia fugir de novo, não ia? Porra, Isabella Swan, você ia me deixar _mais uma vez_!"

Eu recuo. "Eu não ia! Juro pela minha vida, Edward, eu não ia fugir. Eu nunca _pensei_ nisso." Estou me agarrado a palhas aqui, Edward está fora de controle, e isso... isso não é bom. "Eu não vou", eu digo em voz baixa. "Eu não vou para a EEL".

Ele bufa. "Uma porra que você não vai."

"Edward", eu digo com toda seriedade, presente em cada palavra que eu profiro. "Eu não vou". Eu repito mais devagar neste momento. "Francamente, eu não acho que teria ido, não sem você de qualquer maneira. E, obviamente, você não pode deixar o país por um ano inteiro, então eu vou ficar exatamente onde você está. Eu acabei solicitando a vaga porque..." _Por que_ _você se recandidatou, Bella?_ "Porque eu não poderia _não_ ter", eu sussurro com a cabeça baixa.

Ele olha para mim por um longo tempo, e então geme, seus olhos se fecham e sua cabeça cai para trás no assento. "Por que você fez essa merda, _Carina_?" Ele pergunta com a voz aflita. "Você só gosta de me dar um ataque de coração, de vez em quando?"

Eu suspiro. "Claro que não! Eu só... você sabe o quanto eu sempre quis ir para a EEL". Eu decido ser sincera com ele, não poupar seus sentimentos com a intenção de não machucá-lo, pois eu tenho certeza que não ser completamente honesta iria acabar machucando-o _mais_ . "Quando Jacob me pediu para fazer aquilo para ele, e então Eric morreu... porra, Edward, eu não estava pensando direito. Eu só queria destruir todos os que causaram a Ange tanta dor. Ela ainda não superou, você sabe disso." Eu contei a Ange o que eu podia da minha situação atual, e ainda falava com ela em uma base quase diária. "Mas agora que eu posso pensar com calma, no fundo, a minha principal motivação era vê-lo novamente. Na época, não estava muito claro, mas eu gosto de pensar que ver você mais uma vez era uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar.

"Para encurtar a história, eu estava aqui quando era suposto eu estar em Londres, e eu estava, obviamente, um pouco amarga sobre isso, não importa se tenha sido minha escolha. E depois as coisas finalmente se estabeleceram entre _nós_... Eu pensei: 'Faça uma tentativa, Bella. Você queria isso a vida toda. Então, eu arrisquei e solicitei novamente a minha vaga. Eles me disseram que as chances de entrar eram extremamente pequenas, e, honestamente, eu fiquei um pouco aliviada."

"Você não pensou nem mesmo uma vez em me contar?" Ele perguntou, e a acusação era clara em seus olhos.

"Edward, você não ouviu o que eu disse?" Eu seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu não iria para qualquer lugar que você não estivesse. Eu liguei para lá porque... eu não sei... porque eu podia? Porque eu queria me agarrar a uma lasca de chance? Eu realmente não sei. Pensei em contar para você apenas se _eu_ tivesse cem por cento de certeza sobre isso. E eu não tinha. Achei que devia me dar uma chance, e quando chegou a hora, eu veria o que fazer. Bem... chegou a hora e eu opto por ficar aqui."

Ele suspira e esfrega os olhos cansados, minhas mãos escapam de seu rosto, e suas mãos enormes engolem as minhas com força. "Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto você queria entrar em uma boa faculdade durante toda a sua vida, e eu odeio ser a razão que você não possa ir. Quando o menino disse que o semestre iria começar?" Pergunta ele, sem me olhar nos olhos.

 _Onde diabos ele vai com isso?_ "Umm... em duas semanas", eu respondo incerta.

Ele balança a cabeça. Depois do que parecem anos, seus olhos encontram os meus. "Eu quero que você vá, _Carina_ ", diz ele baixinho, tão baixinho que eu quase acho que entendi mal o que ele disse. Mas não. Eu tenho certeza que entendi direito.

"O quê?" Eu grito. "Como... você... Eu... _o que_?"

"Não me faça mudar de ideia, Bella", ele diz, ainda em voz baixa. "Você quis esse diploma durante toda a sua vida, e eu ainda estarei aqui quando você voltar."

Ele estava tendo um de seus raros momentos em que ele falava como um idiota burro. _Pedindo-me para ir embora sem ele._ _Certo._ _Como se isso acontecer._

Eu jogo minhas mãos no ar exasperada. "O que diabos está errado com você? Por que você está dando uma de mártir se sacrificando? Edward, eu vou dizer pela última vez, eu não vou a porra de lugar nenhum sem você. Entendeu?"

"Bella, esta é uma oportunidade que você não pode..."

"Porra, eu posso, e _vou_. Você acha que eu seria capaz de sobreviver sem você em outro _continente_ por um ano inteiro?" Eu realmente não sei de onde esta súbita mudança de Edward veio. Eu juro que eu não ia contar a ele sobre a EEL. Droga, eu não pretendia ir para longe dele. Não depois que ele me pediu em casamento, e especialmente não depois que íamos para comprar uma casa juntos. Por que ele não entende de uma vez?

"Porra, Bella, você acha que eu _quero_ que você vá embora? Não, porra, eu não quero!" Ele me segura pelo ombro e me abala. "Pense em Rose e Em e quão felizes eles ficariam de ver você finalmente alcançar o seu sonho. Pense na EEL, e pense no diploma com o seu nome."

Isso deveria ter sido suficiente para me fazer parar e considerar minhas opções. Mas não é. Não _há_ outras opções. Há apenas Edward.

Eu dou de ombros. "Eu vou se você vir junto."

O coração tem razões que a mente nunca poderia esperar entender.

Ele continua absolutamente imóvel e solta um som frustrado. "Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso ir. Mesmo com visitas frequentes... você sabe que eu não posso deixar os Estados Unidos por um ano."

"Então, esse é o único ponto discutível. Ou vamos juntos ou eu não vou. E eu sei que você não pode deixar Chicago com todo o seu trabalho... aqui. Esqueça isso, Edward. Vamos para casa."

Ele liga o carro e sai a toda. Ele acelera pelas ruas de Chicago em seu Aston, em um limite que é ilegal em provavelmente todos os estados. Mas eu não comento sobre isso porque sei que ele está lidando com sua frustração dessa maneira.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio absoluto até chegarmos ao apartamento. Ele abre a porta, e eu vou para a cozinha para nos preparar algo para comer. Assim que eu abro a geladeira, braços fortes me envolvem e Edward enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

"Tem que haver outra maneira, Bella Algumas faculdades aqui devem ser filiadas a EEL. Eu vou me informar", ele murmura no meu pescoço.

Eu suspiro e giro em torno de seus braços. Eu espero até que ele esteja olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu já fiz isso, e não há nenhuma faculdade afiliada em Chicago. Edward, por favor, não se culpe por isso." Eu preciso que ele entenda que eu não o culpo, então ele não precisa culpar _a si mesmo_. "Eu estou aqui porque eu quero. Você sabe que eu não faço nada _que eu_ não queira." Eu sou cabeça-dura, e ele sabe disso.

"Então, é definitivo? Você irá realmente desistir de tudo isso por mim? O fim do seu sonho da vida toda?" Pergunta ele, tentando me convencer mais uma vez.

Eu sorrio e me inclino contra ele, minha boca a centímetros de distância dele. "Por _nós_ ", eu o corrijo. "E isso não é o fim do meu sonho, baby, é apenas o começo."

"É apenas o começo", ele repete, finalmente entendendo o que eu venho tentando dizer o tempo todo. "Eu te amo", ele sussurra, e depois se inclina para me beijar. Seus lábios mal tocam os meus e ouvimos uma batida na porta.

Nos viramos rapidamente para a invasão e vemos Annalisa lá com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Eu fiz o almoço, Senhorita Swan, Senhor Cullen. Vocês querem que eu o aqueça agora ou mais tarde?"

Eu olho para Edward, e ele acena com a cabeça para mim, ainda sorrindo do nosso quase beijo. Eu me viro para Annalisa e digo: "Vamos almoçar agora, Lisa, obrigada. Há alguma cerveja na geladeira?"

Eu absolutamente amo Chicago Root Beer; quem diabos vivendo em Chicago não adora? Ela franze a testa e balança a cabeça. "Eu receio que não, Senhorita Swan."

Edward beija o topo da minha cabeça e sai do meu lado enquanto corre para a porta. "Eu estarei de volta em quinze minutos. Esperem por mim, vocês duas!"

"Edward, você não tem que..." Eu começo, mas ele já está lá fora.

Dirijo-me a Lisa com um aceno de cabeça. Ela está sorrindo para mim docemente. Porra, eu odeio quando as pessoas sorriem assim... desse jeito eu-sou-tão-doce-e-inofensiva, que me dá arrepios. Tentei superar minhas suspeitas iniciais sobre Annalisa, eu realmente tentei. Mas há algo nela que me deixa inquieta.

Eu conto a ela sobre a casa que vimos hoje, apenas para preencher o silêncio, mas somos interrompidas pelo giro da chave na porta nem mesmo cinco minutos depois.

 _Ele está de volta tão rápido?_

Não, ele nem sequer levou a chave. Porra, algo não está certo, eu posso sentir.

"Lisa", eu sussurro, "Se esconda no quarto de hóspedes e ligue para Edward."

Eu rapidamente tiro a arma de um de seus esconderijos na gaveta da cozinha e verifico se está carregada. Com tudo intacto, eu me viro para Lisa em confusão. _Porque ela ainda está aqui?_

Ela olha para a arma em minhas mãos e, em seguida, olha para mim com fogo em seus olhos.

 _Que. Porra. É. Essa?_

"Você vai matar _o meu_ filho com isso, Senhorita Swan?" Pergunta ela.

Eu ouço alguém entrar na cozinha.

Eu me viro e meus olhos encontram um rosto familiar. Alguém que eu odiei desde o momento em que ouvi a voz dele.

Seth.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu rosno, inclinando minha arma debaixo da bancada onde ele não pode me ver.

Seth sorri para mim ameaçadoramente. "Prazer em conhecê-la também, Bella. Eu sou o agente Seth Frank".

 _Frank._

 _Annalisa Frank._

"Porra", eu cuspo, deixando a traição de Lisa e a raiva tomarem conta de mim por um instante. Então, estou de volta para encontrar um modo de sair viva disso.

Ele simplesmente ri e estala sua língua.

Lisa sai do meu lado e vai para o dele, e é quando eu realmente vejo, a similaridade subjacente que apenas as pessoas que pertencem ao mesmo conjunto de genes possuem. Eu olho entre os dois, e as palavras de Lisa ecoam na minha cabeça.

" _Você vai matar_ o meu _filho com isso, Senhorita Swan?"_

Então, realmente, eu nunca estive errada, não é? Essa intuição, esse sentimento assustador eu tenho em torno de Lisa _não era_ sem sentido.

"Uau", eu sussurro. Eu balanço a minha cabeça e rio sombriamente. "Realmente Sra. Frank, depois de toda a confiança que depositamos em você, você deixa seu filho _porco_ entrar aqui para me matar?"

Eu penso em como Seth pode me matar agora. Mas, então, eu penso na arma na minha mão, e eu preciso ter certeza de que eu posso sobreviver a isso. Até que Edward volte, eu vou ter que impedi-los. E se as coisas ficarem feias antes de ele voltar, eu _irei_ colocar uma bala em ambos os seus crânios, se for preciso. Não só por mim, mas eu vou fazer isso por Edward.

Ela endurece instantaneamente e me olha com os olhos cerrados. "Não chame o meu filho de porco, Senhorita Swan, ele é um agente federal, um emprego de prestígio muito mais respeitado do que o que o Sr. Cullen e seu bando de _capangas_ fazem." Ela diz isso com tanto veneno em sua voz, e eu estou surpresa que ela tenha conseguido manter esse ódio óbvio em segredo por tanto tempo. "E ele não vai te matar." Sua voz suaviza, e aquele sorriso assustadoramente doce surge novamente. "Ele está aqui apenas para colocar algum sentido nessa sua cabeça para você deixar este lugar e ficar longe deste mundo da máfia. Eu gosto de você, Senhorita Swan, então eu disse a ele que estava tudo bem usar minha chave."

 _Esta mulher é a porra de uma lunática?_ Será que ela _realmente_ acredita que vai me fazer _deixar_ Edward, bancando a estúpida enquanto seu filho fodido "Tenta colocar algum sentido na minha cabeça"? Será que ela pensa que está me fazendo algum tipo de favor?

Ela se vira para seu _filho_ e sorri calorosamente para ele. "Certo, Seth? Você está aqui para conversar, não é? Diga para a Senhorita Swan."

Um canto da boca de Seth se curva para cima em um sorriso feio, e naquele instante, eu sei que ele não está aqui para "falar".

Ele está aqui para matar.

"Por que você não vai sentar-se naquela banqueta, mãe? Eu vou falar com a senhorita Swan." Seus olhos ficar fixos nos meus o tempo todo. _Falar_ de fato.

Lisa balança a cabeça e obediente segue as instruções de seu filho. Ela olha para nós com expectativa e um sorriso encorajador. _Oh Deus, ela pode parar com a porra desse sorrisinho já!_

"Isabella", Seth diz secamente, movendo-se um passo mais perto de mim. Eu defendo o meu território, meu dedo pronto no gatilho, e a arma escondida sob a bancada. Ele sacode a cabeça em direção a minha mão. "Por que não começamos com você colocando a arma em cima da bancada?"

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e empurrar minha cabeça em direção a sua cintura, onde eu sei que ele está escondendo sua arma. "Sim, por que não, Seth?"

Seu sorriso desaparece e os olhos cerram. Ele xinga em voz baixa quando saca sua arma e coloca em cima da bancada. Eu faço o mesmo.

Porra, eu não gosto disso, mas eu tenho que fazê-lo.

A única coisa entre nós agora é a bancada do café da manhã. "Que porra você quer aqui, idiota?" Eu começo, parecendo desinteressada.

Eu ouço a ingestão aguda da respiração de Lisa, e ela está prestes a protestar, quando Seth bufa e diz: "A sua cabeça em uma bandeja, puta."

Isso com certeza chama a atenção da _ma_ _mãe_. Eu vejo pelo canto do meu olho, enquanto seus olhos se arregalam e ela olha entre Seth e eu.

"Você sonha grande, menino", eu digo com uma risada e cruzo os braços sobre o peito. "Mas vamos levar as coisas a sério aqui, o que é isso realmente?"

Ele rosna e bate sua mão sobre o granito. E então ele começa a gritar. "Sua puta vadia, não olhe para mim desse jeito! Meu chefe, Jacob Black - você se lembra dele, não é? O fodido do seu noivo o assassinou! Eles brutalmente o _torturaram_ , e o mataram, e agora eu vou te matar! Ele estava fazendo algo errado, hein, me fala?! Tudo o que ele queria era derrubar Volterra, e ele confiou em você com isso, sua puta."

Eu não consigo me segurar e deixo escapar uma gargalhada. "Foi isso que ele disse a você, Frank? Isso é triste. O chefe pelo qual você está aqui para reivindicar a minha vida, isso foi tudo o que ele lhe disse, porra?"

Ele parece absolutamente louco agora, acho que eu pressionei os botões certos. Ele se inclina sobre a bancada e está agora apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto. "Não faça isso, Swan, você vai se arrepender. Ele me contou _tudo_."

Eu bato meu dedo no queixo, pensativa, ignorando o rosto vermelho pairando na minha frente. "Hmmm. Então, aposto que ele lhe disse que foi ele que causou a overdose de Eric, meu amigo que morreu, lembra dele?" Eu espero por sua reação, e não sou desapontada, pela falta de noção dele. Eu continuo. "Eu também estaria errada de pensar que ele lhe contou que trabalhou para os Cullens antes de ingressar no FBI?" Seu rosto diz tudo, ele não sabe nada. Eu sorrio, realmente começando a desfrutar deste momento. "Diga-me, Seth, você sabia que Jacob Black forçou uma prostituta a fazer vídeos com ele? Você sabia que ele lidava com drogas em China..."

"Cale a boca, sua puta mentirosa!" Ele grita.

De repente, e eu não sei como, mas ele tem uma arma apontada para minha cabeça.

Minha garganta se fecha, e meu rosto empalidece em terror. Meus olhos voam até a bancada, e as duas armas ainda estão lá. Porra, eu não imaginei que ele estaria carregando mais.

Eu fui descuidada.

E neste mundo, um descuido pode te matar.

"Seth!" Eu ouço a Sra. Frank gritar. Ela está ao meu lado em um instante, eu sinto, mas meus olhos continuam fixos na fúria assassina dos olhos vermelhos e loucos de Seth.

"Jacob Black era um homem bom, que morreu por sua causa!" Ele rosna e engatilha a arma, o cano a meros centímetros de distância do meu rosto. "E eu não vou deixar que a morte do meu parceiro tenha sido em vão."

Não era assim que eu imaginava a minha morte. Eu ia morrer ao lado do meu marido, cercada por nossos netos. Não assim. Não com uma bala na minha cabeça.

Várias coisas acontecem em poucos segundos. Eu ouço a arma disparar e fecho os olhos esperando a minha morte, o último pensamento na minha cabeça é: " _E_ _u teria lhe dado quatro filhos, baby, e não te dei nada. Eu te amo muito, Edward._ " Edward irrompe pela porta, gritando o meu nome, e meus olhos se abrem para obter um último vislumbre dele. Eu me sinto um poderoso impulso no meu peito, mas não do tipo que eu esperava. Eu esperava sentir a dor de uma bala sendo enraizada no meu crânio, mas tudo o que eu sinto é uma pontada de dor na minha bunda quando eu caio no chão.

Sinto um corpo pesado caindo no meu estômago enquanto a respiração é nocauteada de mim, e então... então eu sinto algo encharcando a frente da minha blusa.

"Bella!" Eu ouço Edward gritar mais uma vez, e o peso é levantado de cima de mim. Eu pisco, minha mente totalmente atordoada.

 _Por que eu não estou morta?_ _Que diabos está acontecendo?_

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, oh porra!" Edward grita e ele parece... ele parece _assustado_. Pela primeira vez na história, Edward parece que está realmente petrificado ao seu âmago. Ele me verifica rapidamente em busca de ferimentos. "Oh, baby, oh meu amor, você está bem?" Ele me puxa em uma posição sentada, se ajoelha ao meu lado, e me puxa firmemente a seu corpo. Ele tem me tão apertado que eu me sinto parte dele, tão apertado que eu posso realmente sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu. Neste momento, seu toque é o único conforto para o meu coração batendo rápido e o zumbido nos meus ouvidos.

 _Eu não estou morta._

 _Então, o corpo...?_

Eu olho para a minha direita, e lá eu vejo o corpo.

O corpo sem vida de Annalisa Frank com um buraco bem no centro da cabeça.

Ela me empurrou para fora do caminho e levou a bala.

"Edward..." eu sussurro, minha cabeça andando em círculos, e eu sinto a tontura, a escuridão me ultrapassando. "L-Lisa... ela... ela... morta..." Eu começo a balançar em seus braços e os meus olhos começam a flutuar.

" _Carina_ Bella!, Jesus, porra, Bella, fica comigo!" Sua voz suplicante começa a ficar cada vez mais distante, pois sinto a escuridão me tirando todas as luzes, me puxando mais profundo. " _Carina_ , este não é o momento de desmaiar, poderia ser fatal, fica comigo! _Dio mio_ , Bella!"

Mas eu desmaio.

 ** _~TETB ~_**

"Ela vai ficar bem, Edward, tenha fé."

"Que porra a fé tem a ver com isso, Emmett? Ela vai ficar bem fisicamente, eu sei, eu não sou um filho da puta _idiota._ Mas a merda que ela acabou de passar... porra, Em, _por que_?"

Há uma longa pausa. E então, "Eu não sei, cara, eu não sei porra."

"O que eu sei é que ela quase _morreu_ , seus dois filhos da puta! Ela ficou de cara com a morte, por _sua causa_ , Edward Cullen, eu não sei nada sobre o certo e..."

"Rose, cale a boca!"

"Calar a boca? Emmett, você está _me_ dizendo para calar a boca? Minha irmã quase foi morta por causa de uma vingança _estúpida_ armada por uma governanta imbecil e um agente federal que queria vingar seu chefe " _assassinado_ e _torturado_ por ninguém menos do que o seu melhor amigo, porra! E você ainda está _me_ dizendo para calar a boca?"

 _Tanta gritaria... Pare com essa bobagem!_

"Rose, você precisa esfriar a cabeça. Toda essa gritaria não faz bem para Bella. Eu posso dizer que ela está acordando." _É isso aí Emmett?_ _Obrigada, Em, eu te devo uma._

De repente, eu sinto leves toques na minha testa, e Rose sussurra suavemente, "Bella, querida, você pode me ouvir? Você consegue abrir os olhos para nós?"

Não. Edward. Eu quero Edward.

Meu desejo é concedido e eu sinto mais dedos calejados pelas minhas bochechas. "Por favor, abra seus olhos, _Carina_ ", diz ele em voz baixa, só para os meus ouvidos. "Olhe para mim, meu amor. Eu estou aqui, e eu te amo tanto."

Um sorriso lentamente começa a se formar nos meus lábios, e os meus olhos se abrem. Mas a preocupação e a dor que eu vejo nos olhos de Edward logo transformam o meu sorriso em uma carranca. O olhar em seu rosto está tão perturbado, como... como se ele tivesse acabado de morrer mil vezes. "Edward? O que... o que está errad..."

E quando eu finalmente recobro os meus sentidos o suficiente, a primeira coisa que registra em minha memória é o som distinto de uma bala saindo de uma arma. Tudo volta com clareza cristalina, em seguida, e uma das muitas lágrimas começam a escoar para fora das minhas pálpebras.

"Ela está morta?" Eu sussurro, olhando para o nada, olhando para o teto. A dor que eu sinto agora... é _tão_ intensa, que parece me partir ao meio. Alguém... _Lisa_ simplesmente _morreu_ me protegendo.

Ele entende o que eu estou perguntando, eu acho. Eu não consigo ver sua expressão ou reação, mas ele diz: "Ela morreu na hora."

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, estremecendo, fechando novamente os meus olhos e deixo a culpa e a dor tomarem conta de mim. "E... e Seth?" Eu me viro para suspirar por entre meus soluços em silêncio.

Há um frio súbito em sua voz. "Está em pedaços em algum lugar em uma caçamba de lixo."

"Cala a porra da sua boca, Edward!" Rose o adverte, movendo-se de imediato para se sentar aos meus pés na cama. Ela massageia os meus pés, tentando aliviar a tensão e diz baixinho: "Você quer dormir um pouco mais, baby?"

Concordo com a cabeça, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Eu continuo sentindo a dormência no meu peito, onde o corpo de Lisa caiu sobre o meu, a umidade onde seu sangue escorreu na minha pele. _Ela pensou que estava me fazendo um favor..._

"Eu gostaria de dormir um pouco mais, Rose," eu resmungo com a voz calma.

E então eu caio no sono de novo.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Eu acordo com Edward espalhando beijos suaves no meu pescoço. Sorrindo, eu arqueio o meu pescoço um pouco para lhe dar melhor acesso. Eu sinto seus lábios transformando-se em um sorriso contra a minha pele.

"Eu comprei a casa", ele resmunga, agora beijando seu caminho pelo meu peito... nu?

"Isso é bom", eu ofego enquanto ele suavemente continua a distribuir beijos sobre meus mamilos, me provocando. "Que horas são?" Eu pergunto, porque eu não consigo ver as janelas, enquanto me contorço na cama com a boca entreaberta de necessidade.

"Seis horas da manhã, baby", diz ele contra o meu umbigo, os lábios ainda beijando cada centímetro do meu corpo nu. E eis que ele está nu também! Fodidamente perfeito. "Você dormiu o restante do dia, bem como a noite toda."

"Hmm..." Minhas pernas se emaranham nas cobertas enquanto deslizam mais para baixo e ar frio bate no meu centro aquecido. Eu solto um gemido e Edward continua a beijar a minha barriga. Eu sei o que ele está fazendo, ele está substituindo a minha dor por prazer. Mas desta vez, eu quero fazer isso por _nós_.

Eu acho que isso me faz corajosa o suficiente para dizer: "Suba, baby. Eu quero tentar uma coisa."

Seu rosto está de repente sobre o meu, sua boca esticada em um sorriso bobo. "Uma posição nova? Incrível!"

Eu rio e o beijo nos lábios profundamente. "Sim", eu digo, sorrindo timidamente. "Umm... você se importa se nós tentamos..." _Droga, por que isso é tão difícil?_

Ele revira os olhos e me beija no nariz. "Tentar o quê? Basta dizer, Bella. Eu não vou dizer não, não importa o que você queira tentar!" Ele promete.

"É claro que você não vai", eu provoco, rindo. "Umm... o 69?"

Seus olhos ficam vidrados e ele sorri sedutoramente para mim. Nunca quebrando o contato visual, ele se deita de costas, do outro lado da cama. "Traga o seu traseiro aqui, Swan."

Eu rastejo para o seu lado, dou um beijo rápido nele e uma piscadela, e posiciono a minha bunda em seu rosto. Ele entusiasticamente beija e lambe a minha boceta, arrancando gemidos devassos de mim, deslizando sua língua profundamente dentro da minha abertura. Eu me inclino para frente e brinco com seu pênis, girando minha língua sobre a cabeça, mas não tomando-o completamente.

"Bella", ele rosna, quase em voz de bronca.

Eu sorrio e levemente passo os dentes ao longo de todo o seu comprimento, e em seguida, inclino a cabeça para baixo para chupá-lo.

Sua língua treme no meu centro molhado e latejante, e os meus lábios cobertos de saliva abraçam o seu glorioso pau duro. Ele chupa meu clitóris com força, fazendo-o zumbir de excitação. Tomo seu pênis todo dentro da minha boca, passando os lábios superiores molhados firmemente em torno dele. Meus dedos começam a massagear suas bolas, e ele espalha minhas pregas ainda mais, e seu gemido de desejo intenso contra o meu clitóris me faz enlouquecer.

Precisando senti-lo dentro de mim, me esticando, me tomando, eu me viro e sento em seu pênis ainda duro. Eu desço sobre ele lentamente, gritando enquanto ele vai mais e mais fundo. Quando ele está totalmente dentro de mim, eu grito seu nome uma e outra vez enquanto ele me segura pela cintura e me chama de deusa maldita.

Eu grito em êxtase e gozo ao redor de seu pau, estremecendo enquanto suas mãos beliscam e puxam os meus mamilos. Ele me segue logo depois, derramando seu sêmen quente em mim.

Eu desmorono em cima de seu peito, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Com a quantidade de sexo que fazemos, eu juro que nunca precisarei por os pés em uma academia novamente.

Ele levemente acaricia o meu cabelo e beija a lateral da minha cabeça novamente e novamente.

"Você está realmente bem, _Carina_?" Pergunta ele com a voz cansada misturada com ansiedade. "Sobre Anali..."

Eu o interrompo logo em seguida. "É..."

Deus, eu não acho que posso sequer suportar ouvir o nome dela. Lágrimas começam a se reunir em meus olhos novamente e transbordam no peito suado dele. "Jesus, me desculpe! Esqueça... esqueça o que eu disse. Só não chore, amor, por favor", ele implora, me puxando para cima pelos ombros, e toma o meu rosto entre as mãos. Seus olhos verdes angustiados me fitam com preocupação pura, que faz com que mais lágrimas surjam.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Edward", eu digo em voz baixa. "Não é como se as pessoas morressem por minha causa todo dia. Eu vou... Eu vou superar isso."

Ele suspira e envolve seus braços em mim, me ancorando ao seu corpo, até o presente, mantendo-me inteira e sã. Eu descanso minha cabeça contra seu peito enquanto a dele pousa cima da minha.

"Me abrace apertado", eu murmuro.

Seus braços se apertam imediatamente ao meu redor.

E eu juro para cada Deus de cada religião que nada, nunca irá me separar deste homem.

* * *

 _ **Garanto que por essa vocês não esperavam... ufa! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	29. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **Normal?**

 _Hey Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping?_

 _O... o que?_

"Agitem esse traseiro!"

Jesus. Ugh. Alguém pare essa tortura, por favor!

… _got twenty dollars in my pocket_

"Alice", eu assobio, "Eu vou matar você e cortá-la em pedaços pequenos de modo que..."

"Cantem comigo, todo mundo!" O instrutor berra.

Um coro o segue: " _Isso é foda!"_

"Isso é foda de _horrível_ ", eu murmuro, ao copiar os movimentos do instrutor – mãos para cima e chutes de jazz e algumas outras coisas que não deveriam envolver jazz. Estava acontecendo uma oficina de dança para gestantes na academia do edifício de Edward e Jasper hoje, e Alice decidiu que _tínhamos_ que verificar. Às sete da manhã. _Anã irritante._

"Não, Bella, nós estamos perdendo calorias _e_ nos divertindo", diz ela com entusiasmo, enquanto o instrutor grita:" Agora é hora do afro jazz, gente!"

 _Quem está se divertindo?_

Alice vira-se para mim com os olhos brilhando e um grande sorriso, quase vibrando com a energia, com a mão constantemente acariciando sua barriga crescendo. "Afro jazz! Isso não é incrível?"

"Não", eu resmungo. "Isto é para _gestantes_ , pelo amor de Deus! Por que _eu_ estou aqui? Vou voltar, Al".

"Porque Rose não estava disponível!" Sua lábio inferior se projeta para fora e os cílios enlouquecem se movendo para cima e para baixo. "Você tem que fazer isso por mim, Bell! Eu estou carregando um menino - eles são muito piores do que as meninas - pressionando constantemente a minha bexiga e a minha razão de me abster de álcool. O mínimo que você pode fazer é dançar comigo."

Mate-me. Agora.

"Tudo bem, que seja." Eu reviro os olhos e os quadris ainda mais, abrindo mais as pernas, e me curvando como se eu estivesse sentada no vaso. É uma pose nojenta, mas, aparentemente, é assim que eles fazem afro jazz.

E, em seguida, uma música tribal louca começa a tocar, e todo mundo começa a gritar feito louco, pisoteando e movendo seus como arruaceiros, enquanto eu apenas olho de boca aberta.

 _Acabei de ser transportada para Madagascar 2, o filme?_

Após cerca de quinze minutos de loucura, o instrutor grita: "Senhoras, formem uma fila! Vamos começar a dança Latina! Peguem uma saia"

"Nãoooooo!" Meu gemido de agonia não detém a Alice grávida de me empurrar em direção à tenda onde estão as saias. Eu escolho uma saia verde neon que tenho que dar um nó na cintura, porque isso é realmente um curso para mulheres grávidas.

E assim continua.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Às onze horas da manhã, depois de Alice me tratou com café da manhã para suportar a overdose hormonal, eu entro no apartamento e me atiro direto no chuveiro. Enquanto eu massageio meu couro cabeludo com o meu shampoo _Rainforest_ da The Body Shop, minha mente vagueia para o emaranhado que é a minha vida agora, mais confusa do que o meu cabelo suado.

Alice e Jasper tinham voltado da lua de mel quatro dias mais cedo depois de ouvir sobre o incidente com Seth. Jasper e Edward sentiram que era mais seguro para eles ficarem nos Estados Unidos por um tempo até que as coisas arrefecessem. Embora houvesse suspeitas sobre Edward e alguns dos caras envolvendo as mortes de Jacob e Seth, o FBI não tinha absolutamente nenhuma prova sólida para até mesmo levá-los para interrogatório. Era tudo uma trilha de migalhas que levava o FBI a lugar nenhum. Jacob tinha sido confrontado em público como uma desgraça para o FBI, então eles simplesmente enterraram o caso. Seth, por outro lado, tinha sido uma matança fresca, e o FBI seguia Edward e Jasper onde quer que fossem.

Era assustador às vezes, mas eu não deixava o prédio muito estes dias de qualquer maneira. Edward estava chegando mais tarde do que o habitual, às vezes chegando em casa às três e, como Alice me informou, com Jasper era a mesma coisa. Quando eu perguntei para Edward se o fato de ele estar chegando tão tarde tinha alguma coisa a ver com o seu plano para Chicago, ele tinha ficado vermelho e me disse para "cuidar da minha vida, porra." Essa foi a primeira noite que eu dormi no quarto de hóspedes.

Estávamos de volta ao normal assim que ele disse, "Bella, eu sinto muito, mas isso é apenas como é. Eu não posso te contar, por isso, não me pergunte nada. Mas... desta vez... sim, meu plano para Chicago está em seus estágios finais." Eu compreendi que havia "regras" e ele estava mantendo as coisas de mim pela minha segurança, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar de perguntar. Agora, porém, nós realmente não falamos sobre o trabalho dele mais. Na verdade, nós quase não temos tempo para conversar.

Sobre a coisa toda de Annalisa por outro lado... eu sinceramente ainda não estava totalmente recuperada, mesmo que eu tenha feito um bom trabalho de convencer a todos que eu estava. Nas noites que Edward não estava me segurando com força contra o peito, eu sentia o peso do corpo dela sobre mim, eu sentia a umidade do sangue dela no meu peito e no estômago, que escoava através das minhas roupas, e tudo que eu podia fazer era me enrolar em uma bola até que o sono me ultrapassasse. Era enlouquecedor às vezes, mas quando Edward estava aqui, ele levava toda a dor para longe com um único sorriso. Mas a coisa é que Edward _não esteve_ aqui na maior parte do tempo nos últimos dez dias após o incidente. Nós não pudemos nem mesmo realizar um funeral apropriado para ela, porque ninguém poderia saber sobre sua morte. A mulher que morreu protegendo-me... Eu não fui nem capaz de lhe dar um lugar de descanso final adequado.

Rosalie não sabia sobre eu ter sido aceita tardiamente na EEL, ela teria provavelmente me sequestrado, apagado a minha memória dos últimos meses, e feito com que eu fosse para a faculdade. Decidimos que era melhor manter o fato dela desde que eu não pretendia ir para Londres. Edward e eu estávamos procurando um curso on-line para estudantes estrangeiros ou algo assim, embora - ele insistia nisso.

E amanhã... será o meu vigésimo segundo aniversário. Eu não queria uma grande festa desde a do meu vigésimo primeiro tinha sido _selvagem_ , sendo um marco e tudo mais. Mas era estranho que Edward não tivesse mencionado nada sobre uma festa ou até mesmo um simples jantar, ele costumava ficar tão animado para comemorar o dia em que nasci. Alice apenas mencionou o assunto de passagem, sabendo que eu realmente não estava a fim de uma de suas festas _over-the-top_. Rose e Em ficariam de boa com o que eu quisesse, mas eu sabia que eles iriam me comprar algum presente ostentoso. Angela ia estar no Marrocos por alguma atribuição de trabalho social. Quem mais restava?

Enquanto eu secava o meu cabelo, eu tive um sentimento de que estava esquecendo algo importante. Então, me bateu.

 _Ahhh... como eu poderia esquecer?_ _O cartão anual e um grande cheque dos meus pais..._

Quando recebíamos um no meu aniversário e um no de Rose, ela zombava e jogava direto no lixo. Eu costumava olhar para ele por algum tempo, então doava o dinheiro para um orfanato. A primeira vez que recebi na casa nova de Rose e Em, ela estava convencida de que eles tinham espiões perto de nós. Acabou que eles seguiam nossos registros médicos. Enfim, eu tinha lido os cartões nos dois primeiros anos e depois todo o resto seguiu os Rose para a lixeira.

A primeira vez, porém, eu chorei a noite toda, quando tinha lido _"Feliz Aniversário, senhorita Isabella Swan._ _De Renée Dwyer e Charles Swan, Forks, Washington. Impresso e enviado pelo posto dos correios de Forks._ _Se foi erroneamente entregue, por favor, devolva ao endereço fornecido."_

Como eles poderiam ser tão insensíveis a respeito de suas filhas? Se eles tiveram o trabalho de nos enviar um cartão, puta que pariu, que pegassem uma caneta esferográfica e escrevessem uma porra de um feliz aniversário, seus idiotas!

Eu salto ligeiramente ao mesmo tempo colocando meu shorts quando o interfone da sala toca. Eu puxo rapidamente minha camiseta sobre a cabeça e corro para fora.

"Sim?" Eu digo, pressionando o botão.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Swan, a... Senhora Renée Dwyer está aqui para ver você."

"Q...", eu gaguejo, surpresa. "Q _uem_?"

"Senhora Renée Dwyer Ela parece um pouco com você, e diz que é sua mãe... Eu deveria mandá-la subir?" Pergunta ele, incerto.

Sete anos.

Sete malditos anos depois, ela está aqui.

Eu não vi o rosto dela, não ouvi a _voz_ dela em sete anos.

Renée Swan.

Minha _mãe_.

Maldição.

"Não, eu vou descer em um minuto. Não deixe que ela saia, está bem?"

Eu solto o botão não esperando por sua resposta, depois de alguns segundos de fico imóvel, processando o que aconteceu eu começo a hiperventilar. Tipo, _realmente_ hiperventilar.

Minha respiração começa a sair em sopros curtos, e minha garganta parece estar se fechando. Eu tropeço para o quarto e freneticamente procuro o meu telefone. Com os dedos trêmulos, eu ligo imediatamente para Edward.

"Alô?"

 _Não é Edward._

"O-onde está Edward? Eu preciso falar com ele com urgência", eu engasgo no telefone.

"Oh ei, Bella, é Sonny. Skip não está aqui agora. Ele estará em uma reunião pelas próximas três horas. Eu posso anotar um reca..."

"Diga a ele que sou eu, e que eu _preciso_ falar com ele agora. Algo aconteceu... Renée. Diga-lhe isso, Sonny, é importante pra caralho. AGORA!" Eu ordeno.

Há um silêncio no outro lado. Então um, "Dê-me um minuto." Ouço um pigarro do outro lado após 43 segundos - eu estava contando enquanto andando pela sala. "Skip mandou dizer que está ocupado, e que vai ligar para você assim que a reunião terminar."

Eu respiro fundo e pressiono a ponta do meu nariz entre meus dedos. "Você disse o que eu pedi, sobre Renée?"

"Eu disse Bella, mas ver esta reunião foi marcada a..."

"Diga a ele para enfiar a reunião no rabo dele", eu grito no telefone e desligo.

Com raiva, mágoa e determinação em minha mente, eu ligo para a minha irmã.

"Rose, venha até o edifício de Edward agora", eu digo assim que ela atende o telefone.

Ela deve ter ouvido a desesperança na minha voz, pois imediatamente diz: "Eu estou a caminho, baby. Diga-me o que aconteceu?"

"Renée está aqui", eu respondo simplesmente.

Eu ouço seu suspiro, e depois silêncio, eu então a ouço xingar como um marinheiro, e depois o barulho de pneus. "Ela tem coragem, porra", ela grita. "Eu estarei aí em vinte minutos. Não deixe ela chegar perto de você, e não a deixe entrar no apartamento. Desça e encontre-a no hall de entrada, onde ela não pode criar uma cena e leve uma arma com você. Você está me ouvindo, Bella?"

"Eu ouvi o que você disse, Rosie", eu sussurro, e pego a arma na gaveta de cabeceira e enfio na cintura do meu shorts, escondendo-a sob minha camiseta larga.

Assim que entro no lobby, meus olhos digitalizam o lugar freneticamente, procurando por aquele rosto familiar. Eu a vejo de pé perto do suporte de revistas, passando pelas várias revistas em exposição. Ela parece tão... tão _normal_ , como se ela não tivesse arruinado a minha infância com as brigas e gritos constantes. _A negligência e o fingimento... Oh Deus._ Meus pais eram mentalmente abusivos, fisicamente, não importa.

Eu ando em direção a ela lentamente, notando seus jeans simples, uma blusa floral pêssego, e uma bolsa grande. Ela parece muito com o que eu me lembro dela, exceto as rugas que vieram com a idade.

Assim que eu a alcanço, dou um tapinha de leve no ombro dela para ganhar sua atenção. Ela se vira, e eu estou olhando nos meus olhos refletidos de volta para mim, ela tem o mesmo castanho chocolate que eu.

Um pequeno sorriso em forma de cumprimento nos lábios dela, e essa é a única emoção que eu vejo.

"Ei, Bella, como tem passado?" Ela pergunta em tom de conversa, como se fôssemos velhas conhecidas se reunindo em um encontro casual. Por que _inferno_ ela está aqui?

Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. "Não deveria importar agora, não é mesmo? Você não se preocupou nos últimos 22 anos como eu estava, por que o súbito interesse no meu bem-estar?"

Ela suspira e ri como se estivesse lidando com algum moleque. "Você _é_ minha filha, Bella, meu sangue. É claro que eu me preocupo com você. Agora me diga, como tem passado?"

Eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito e defendo o meu território. Ela pode fingir o quanto quiser que se importa, mas eu conheço essa mulher como a palma da minha mão, ela não dá a mínima. "O que você quer? Eu sei que você não está aqui porque de repente dá uma merda para mim, por isso, por favor me diga do que se trata e vá embora."

Ela finge um olhar ferido, mas essa máscara que ela coloca, eu já vi demais para deixar me afetar mais. "Sete anos desde que você e sua irmã saíram de casa", ela me repreende. _Essa_ _puta, me repreendendo como se tivesse_ direito _._ "E é assim que você fala com a sua mãe quando ela a procura?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela olha em volta, seus olhos agora brilhando de alegria. "Você deveria ter me dito que você e Edward estão juntos novamente, uma mãe não deve ficar sabendo desse tipo de coisa pelos jornais!" Ela ri e coloca seu braço no meu antebraço como se nós estivéssemos compartilhando um segredo importante.

Minha boca fica aberta com nojo e eu recuo para longe do seu toque. "E _por que_ exatamente eu teria te contado, _Renée_?"

Ela encolhe os ombros e suspira: "Tanto faz." E então, _depois_ ela chega ao ponto. "Olha, eu preciso de um favor."

Eu olho para ela sem entender, me perguntando se essa mulher finalmente perdeu a cabeça. "Você _o que_?"

"Eu preciso de um favor seu... não, bem, não seu, do seu noivo." _Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo... Por que eu ainda esperei que talvez, apenas talvez ela estivesse aqui por minha causa?_ "Phil está em dívida com alguns dos agenciadores da Volterra, e não temos o montante para pagar a dívida. Eles virão atrás da bunda dele se ele não os pagar – e da minha também." _Oh_ _Deus, por que ela está falando assim?_ _Dívida, montante, bunda?_ _Que porra é essa?_ "Mas, considerando que o seu noivo basicamente administra a Volterra, eu pensei em aparecer e apenas pedir para você dizer a Edward para manda-los se afastar." Ela sorri brilhantemente para mim como se não fosse grande coisa.

Assim que eu estou prestes a dizer a ela para se foder e nunca me mostrar seu rosto patético de novo, eu olho por cima do ombro e vejo uma Rose fumegante, que eu aposto que ouviu o lengalenga de Renée, vindo em direção a nós como um touro - Renée sendo a bandeira vermelha obviamente.

Eu corro para frente a tempo de impedir que o corpo determinado de Rosalie se aproxime de Renée. Rose grita e xinga e balança os punhos enquanto eu a levo para longe da nossa querida mamãe chocada.

"Seu pedaço de merda sem emoção! Como você _se atreve_ a mostrar a sua cara nojenta aqui novamente depois de sete anos de merda e pedir um _favor_ a Bella! Eu vou te mat..."

Eu a interrompo antes que ela pudesse fazer uma ameaça de morte em público, eu sabia que havia câmeras de vigilância aqui, e isso definitivamente poderia ser usado para testemunhar contra ela a qualquer momento. "Rose, acalme-se", eu grito na cara dela, sacudindo-a pelos ombros. "Todo mundo está olhando", eu rosno no ouvido dela, e pontuo com os meus olhos.

Sua respiração finalmente fica mais lenta, e ela olha para mim com os olhos cheios de tanta dor, mágoa, raiva e tristeza. Ela me abraça até me deixar sem ar, e eu a abraço apertado, compartilhando sua dor - nós sempre sobrevivemos a tudo juntas, e vamos resistir a isso também. Não é nada em comparação com as merdas que Rose e eu tivemos que enfrentar durante toda a nossa vida.

"Todo esse estresse não é bom para o bebê, querida. Por favor, tente se acalmar e tome um fôlego", eu sussurro no seu ouvido. Rose é quatro anos mais velha que eu, o que significa que ela tem mais quatro anos de vingança contra Renée.

Eu sinto sua raiva lentamente diminuir, então ela me solta, me dá um pequeno sorriso, e com os olhos cerrados, vira-se para Renée.

Ela caminha até ela e aponta um dedo tão bem cuidado para as portas principais. "Saia daqui antes que eu mande o segurança jogar a sua bunda para fora."

Renée dá a ela um olhar frio, e depois vira os olhos de gelo para mim. "Você não vai ajudar a sua mãe em uma hora de necessidade, Isabella?"

Eu cruzo os braços no peito e bufo. "Eu não dou a mínima para você e suas _necessidades_ , assim como você nunca deu a mínima para mim. Vá embora e nunca mais volte."

Ela levanta o queixo e olha para nós com desdém. "Belas filhas vocês duas são."

E então, pelo que eu espero que seja a última vez, Renée Dwyer sai de nossas vidas para sempre.

Rose se vira para mim com um suspiro e diz: "Edward está no trabalho, eu suponho?" Concordo com a cabeça, e ela continua. "Você não vai ficar sozinha agora. Venha para a nossa casa."

"Me dê um minuto. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, e já irei para lá. Você vá sem mim." Eu a abraço com força mais uma vez, e ela me beija na bochecha e aponta para o relógio, dizendo-me para estar lá logo antes de sair do edifício.

Eu volto para o apartamento, deposito a arma onde estava na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, verifico todas as janelas, tranco a porta atrás de mim e, em seguida, vou direto para a garagem, para pegar o carro e ir para a casa de Rose e Em. Enquanto desço no elevador, eu mando uma mensagem para Edward, para que ele saiba onde eu estou, mesmo que eu esteja _extremamente_ furiosa com ele agora que eu não consigo nem pensar direito.

 **Estou na casa de Rose e Em.** **Eu estarei em casa amanhã, vou passar a noite lá, provavelmente.** **Eu te aviso se houver alguma mudança de planos.** **B**

Minha vida não gira em torno da dele, tal como a dele não gira mais em torno da minha. Se ele não podia pegar o telefone para falar comigo, então eu poderia com certeza do caralho passar uma noite com a minha irmã e ele não deveria fazer uma birra sobre isso. Deus sabe que ele só chegaria em casa depois das duas da manhã, de qualquer maneira, pelo menos eu não vou ficar entediada até enlouquecer.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Eu passei o resto do dia com Rose, que tirou o dia de folga do trabalho, e conversamos sobre nada importante. Apenas nossas vidas cotidianas normais, Edward e meus planos inexistentes para o casamento, sobre _O Homem de Ferro_ 3, Se Beber Não Case 3 e _O Homem de Aço_ , então passamos para temas do tipo 'quantas vezes Lindsay Lohan foi presa'. Basicamente, falamos de tudo para afastar nossas mentes do que aconteceu no saguão do prédio de Edward.

Duas horas depois, Rose e eu estamos no meu antigo quarto, de pijama, tomando sorvete London Dairy e assistindo Magic Mike e rindo como adolescentes. Eu amo estar aqui assim com a minha irmã, sendo criança de novo por algum tempo. É refrescante.

O toque incessante de meu telefone me traz de volta à realidade, porém. Eu sabia que Edward finalmente tinha saído de sua reunião. Eu bufei.

Eu vejo o identificador de chamadas e, é claro, é o próprio 'homem ocupado'. Eu me viro para Rose e digo: "Você se importa se eu sair por um tempo?" Eu sabia que Rose iria perder a cabeça se soubesse que Edward tinha me ignorado quando eu _disse_ a ele que era sobre Renée. Ela era cética o suficiente sobre a nossa relação como era, não precisava de nenhum incentivo.

"Claro." Ela acena com a cabeça distraidamente e continua assistindo Channing Tatum tirar a roupa.

Eu saio para o corredor e caminho até a cozinha, onde eu dou um impulso para cima do balcão e olho para o nome dele piscando para mim.

Eu finalmente atendo no meio do segundo toque. "Oi".

Fico surpresa quando ouço sua resposta.

" _Que_ _inferno_ _é esse, Bella?"_ ele grita. _"Você simplesmente vai dormir na casa de Emmett sem falar comigo sobre isso em primeiro lugar?"_

 _Que porra é essa?_

Desde quando ele pensa que pode sair falando assim comigo? E como _se atreve_ _ele_ agir como se eu tivesse cometido a porra de um crime?!

Eu dou um pulo do balcão em frustração e grito de volta. "Então, o que, você é a porra do meu pai agora? Eu preciso da sua permissão para vir para a casa da minha irmã? Não venha com essa merda para cima de mim, Edward, eu não vou tolerar isso."

Ele dá uma risada oca e diz: " _Pare de ser uma maldita pirralha, e volte para o apartamento_ agora!"

 _A coragem..._

"Foda me fazer", eu digo em um gelado, o tom branco.

" _Só porque eu estava em uma reunião e não podia atender a sua chamada pela primeira vez, você faz essa merda para chamar a minha atenção? Em primeiro lugar, você disse para Sonny que era sobre Renée – essa merda sobre ela depois de_ sete anos _, Bella! Em segundo lugar, eu recebo uma mensagem que você pretende apenas passar a noite fora? Que porra há de errado com você?"_

Ele pensou que eu estava mentindo sobre Renée para chamar sua atenção...

Ele pensou que _eu_ estava mentindo para _ele_. Ponto.

Eu nem sequer tenho energia para gritar mais. Eu só quero acabar com essa conversa para que eu possa voltar a subir e me aconchegar com a minha Rose.

"Edward", eu suspiro ao telefone. "Olha, acredite em qualquer merda que você quiser, pergunte ao seu porteiro no prédio, se você acha que eu estou mentindo. Mas só para você saber, Renée esteve lá hoje... no seu prédio, pedindo para falar comigo. Ela queria um favor, disse que seu marido Phil Dwyer estava em dívida com alguns de seus agenciadores e queria que eu falasse com você sobre perdoá-lo. Eu liguei para você porque eu não sabia como encará-la sozinha depois de todos esses anos. Mas você... Bem, eu chamei Rose e ela veio. Então eu vou ficar aqui essa noite, eu não me importo com o que você tem a dizer sobre isso, honestamente."

Silêncio por alguns segundos, e eu sei que ele está processando tudo o que eu acabei de dizer. Agora que sua raiva passou, ele está pensando racionalmente novamente. Ele sabe que é o errado aqui.

" _Bella..."_ ele sussurra, e eu posso ouvir a culpa em sua voz.

Eu não estou pronta para perdoá-lo, no entanto, apesar de tudo. Eu preciso de tempo. Eu sei que vou estar pronta amanhã, eu sei que vou desejar seu toque, sua voz e seu rosto tão poderosamente amanhã que eu o perdoarei, não importa o que ele tenha feito.

De repente, a raiva volta com força total. Eu começo a gritar novamente. "Da próxima vez que a porra da sua _noiva_ lhe disser que precisa ter uma palavra com você desesperadamente, talvez você deva ouvi-la em vez de pensar que ela está _mentindo_!" _Oh, baby, eu estou no fluxo agora._ "E só o fato de você achar que eu preciso "chamar sua atenção" deveria ser o suficiente para fazer você perceber que você não está me dando nenhuma! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas você precisa pensar em quais são as suas prioridades. _O_ _que_ vem em primeiro lugar, Edward, sua _família_ vem em primeiro lugar, e não o seu trabalho ok? Coloque isso na sua cabeça, e eu vou ver você amanhã".

" _Carina_ , eu não...", ele começa, sua voz grossa é quase um sussurro.

"Amanhã".

E com isso, eu desligo.

 ** _~ TETB ~_**

Edward não ligou de novo, mas Emmett volta em torno das nove, com um grande buquê de tulipas e orquídeas. Ele o entrega para mim e diz: "Ele está realmente arrependido, Belly Button".

 _Ugh, eu já sinto falta dele terrivelmente._ _Deus, eu sou tão fácil._

Eu concordo com a cabeça, pego o lindo buquê dele e coloco em cima do balcão. Eu pesco o cartão e abro.

 **Sinto muito, querida.** **Me perdoa?** **  
** **Eu te amo mais do que você ama café da manhã.** **  
** **Seu para sempre,** **  
** **Edward.**

 _Maldito seja ele por ser tão doce, amável e perfeito!_ _Eu odeio ele!_

 _Mas por Cristo, eu o amo, porra._

Sinto-me imediatamente começando a chorar.

Em vez disso, eu ligo para o meu homem.

"Eu te odeio!" Digo logo que ele atende o telefone. "Por que você tem que fazer essa merda, e, em seguida, ser tão perfeito e me enviar este buquê lindo pra caralho?"

"Porque eu sou um homem falho, e você é perfeita, baby, e eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Estou perdoado?" Só de ouvir a adoração e ansiedade em sua voz me faz amá-lo um pouquinho mais. Será que é mesmo possível amar alguém tanto assim? Será que algum dia eu vou explodir?

"Eu odeio brigar com você, e odeio quando você grita comigo, e então eu não consigo não gritar de volta". Eu fungo no telefone, passando minhas mãos nas flores bonitas. "Prometa-me que você nunca irá fazer isso de novo!"

"Prometo pela minha vida que eu nunca mais vou pensar que você está mentindo, e eu _sempre_ estarei onde você precisar", ele promete. "Volte para casa, _Carina_?"

Eu rio, sentindo-me tão contente e eufórica e só... _alegria_. "Venha me pegar, seu idiota!"

 _Eu estou com o carro, embora_. Oh, bem, isso não seria tão romântico. Ele tinha que vir me pegar.

* * *

 ** _Ei teria feito sofrer mais um pouquinho para deixar de ser besta. Hahaha_**

 ** _Sim, o Mafioso está de volta! Ouvi dizer que certo Sargento estava sofrendo ameaças por tomar todo o meu tempo... eu tive que vir amansar o bandido. Kkkk_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	30. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 – Traduzido por Anna**

 **Alto como uma pipa**

 **Edward POV**

Toda manhã, quando acordo ao lado de Bella, fecho meus olhos novamente, e quando abro de novo, ela ainda deitada com o braço no meu peito, seu cabelo castanho esparramado sobre o travesseiro, um sorriso beatífico no seu lindo rosto, eu me sinto como o maldito bastardo mais sortudo no mundo. Eu não sei o que fiz na minha vida para merecer isso, para merecê-la, mas acredito que os Senhores têm sido muito gentis com a minha bunda. Porque essa mulher... você apenas _não_ encontra mais pessoas como ela. Ela é preciosa _assim_ ; minha Bella é assim única e encantadora.

O dia em que ela concordou em se casar comigo, ser _minha_ para sempre, eu acho que cada célula dentro do meu corpo se alegrou em euforia total. Bella tinha concordado em se casar com uma merda fodida como eu - o que mais um homem pode querer? O que eu sentia por ela, _amor_ mal tocava a ponta do iceberg. Era como se ela tivesse consumido todos os meus pensamentos, cada ação minha governada em como isso afetaria a _dela_ , eu nem sequer me importava comigo mesmo. Era tudo dela, tudo era sobre Bella. Se ela estivesse triste, eu faria _qualquer coisa_ para ver um sorriso bonito naqueles lábios perfeitos da minha garota; se alguém a fizesse chorar, eu cortaria através do mundo e acabaria com o filho da puta; e quando ela estava feliz... quando ela estava feliz por _minha_ causa, era uma subida que nunca terminava.

Quando você ama alguém tanto assim, você sofre, você machuca, mas você gosta disso, você toma o sofrimento e a dor como uma recompensa pela alegria que você sente por apenas estar perto daquela pessoa. É tudo legal. Afinal, o amor é dar a alguém o poder de feri-lo, mas confiando que ela não o fará.

Quando aconteceu a chamada da EEL, eu fiquei desesperado, fodidamente certo de que ela iria embora. E por que não iria? Esse tinha sido o sonho dela desde o primeiro dia, por isso fazia sentido para ela. Não importava o quanto eu fingisse ser um noivo altruísta que iria encorajá-la a seguir os seus sonhos, eu sei que não teria sobrevivido um segundo sem ela. Sei que eu teria tido coragem suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida no aeroporto, mas eu também sei que estava tão fraco por causa dela que eu teria voado até Londres na hora seguinte para arrastá-la de volta para casa comigo. Eu sempre vivi com o medo constante de que Bella ia pular em um avião e ir para longe de mim. _Eu_ teria me deixado.

Mas a primeira vez que eu realmente senti que ela estava realmente aqui para ficar, foi quando ela me disse que não era o fim do seu sonho, era o início de nossa nova vida juntos.

Alguns fins... eles levam a inícios maravilhosos.

E então toda a merda com Seth aconteceu. Esse foi, possivelmente, um dos piores malditos dias da minha vida. Meu mais terrível pesadelo se desenrolou diante dos meus olhos naquela fatídica tarde. Os guardas do andar debaixo me disseram que alguém com uma chave tinha subido, e eu soube imediatamente que não era alguém que deveria estar lá.

O olhar nos olhos de Bella quando ela os abriu para me ver estourar através da porta foi de contentamento, como se ela tivesse feito as pazes com o mundo. Foi extremamente doloroso ver aquele olhar nos olhos da minha garota, e eu levaria essa imagem na minha mente para sempre, ela estava entranhada no meu crânio, e eu juro que morreria mil mortes antes de vê-la nessa posição de novo, a ponto de receber uma bala.

 _Porra, Jesus Cristo._ _Pensar nisso_ _ainda me dá calafrios._

Mas a pior parte foi quando eu ouvi a arma atirar- achei que fosse tarde demais. Aquilo foi... Oh Deus, eu nem sei como descrever a forma como a minha alma queimou naquele momento. Tudo funcionou em fodida câmera lenta, o modo como eu saltei pelo balcão da cozinha para chegar até ela, e no mesmo instante Annalisa empurrando Bella do caminho, Seth puxando o gatilho, percebendo tarde demais que tinha acabado de atirar em sua própria mãe. Tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos, mas foi o batimento cardíaco mais longo do caralho. Se Annalisa não a tivesse empurrado... se a bala tivesse sequer arranhado a minha garota... se algo tivesse _realmente_ acontecido com ela...

Eu teria queimado o mundo.

O mundo deve para Annalisa Frank um favor, e eu... eu estou em dívida com aquela mulher até que eu dê meu último suspiro. Eu não tinha falado com Bella sobre isso ainda, mas eu planejava nomear nossa bebê – _se_ tivermos uma menina – de Annalisa. Essa era a única homenagem que eu poderia oferecer à mulher que salvou a vida da minha Bella, que salvou a _minha_ vida.

Sonny e Enzo tinham cuidado de Seth; seu corpo não poderia ser encontrado. As partes tinham sido cortadas pequenas e eficientes, em seguida, colocadas em um picador- Seth Frank não existe mais. E como eu já disse antes, _se não havia corpo, não havia crime_. Enquanto o FBI não tivesse o corpo, eles não poderiam formar um caso real, e eu, pessoalmente me certidiquei de que a gosma picada de Seth Frank fosse jogada em uma caçamba de lixo obsoleta junto com resíduos de frango.

Bella estava tão destruída com a coisa toda, que por uma semana após o incidente ela mal comia, mal bebeu alguns goles de água, e um olhar morto assombrava seus uma vez cintilantes olhos. Todos os dias, a cada segundo que eu via seu olhar tão entorpecido, rasgava e cortava meu coração. Ela teve a vida e a centelha de volta, eventualmente, mas ainda havia alguma tristeza subjacente tão profunda que eu não tenho certeza de ter entendido tudo.

Mas realmente me frustrou estar tão sobrecarregado com o trabalho que eu mal tinha tempo para ela. O plano para assumir Chicago estava em seus estágios finais, e tudo tinha que ser feito meticulosamente. Fora isso, tínhamos uma entrega de armas chegando, e os agentes de apostas tinham uma longa lista de filhos da puta que não estavam pagando. Eu tive que enviar Enzo e a equipe de Alonzo para pressioná-los e pegar o dinheiro de seus minúsculos bolsos – ninguém detém o que é legitimamente de Edward Cullen. Nós tínhamos sido abordados pela máfia de Nova Iorque para nos envolver em tráfico de mulheres e prostituição, mas essa era a _única_ área que eu jurei que _não_ _ia mexer_ , não importa o que. Eu ainda estava pensando em uma maneira de sair dessa sem uma guerra e sem uma vaca voando. Fazer acordo com eles significava que eles viriam aqui, era o que acontecia uma vez que pedissem um favor, e eu não queria esses bastardos em qualquer lugar _perto_ do meu território. E se um 'não' de Volterra levar a uma guerra... as coisas com certeza ficariam ruins por um tempo. Eu não queria O Poderoso Chefão na jogada, então eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira inteligente de esgueirar-me disso e ainda manter a paz.

Estes nova-iorquinos pensavam que a máfia de Chicago, "The Outfit", não era civil, que éramos bárbaros, que matávamos primeiro e perguntávamos depois. Mas, na verdade, o problema com esses filhos da puta era que eles discutiam merda tanto e tantas vezes que, no final isso era tudo o que restava, um monte de merda. Não havia nenhuma ação, nenhuma implementação de suas teorias, e era tudo uma grande festa de foda-se que acabava levando a lugar nenhum. Era uma surpresa, então, que _nós_ éramos o maior e mais influentes, mais poderosos no Ocidente?

Minha mente vagueia enquanto vou até Em para pegar Bella. Dirigir sempre me ajuda a organizar meus pensamentos, e eu penso sobre toda a merda que está acontecendo na minha vida no momento.

E então eu me lembro da razão para dirigir para lá agora, a porra da Renée Dwyer. Essa desculpa esfarrapada de mulher tinha que vir e perturbar a minha garota mais uma vez. Bella finalmente estava superando a morte de Annalisa, e ela teve que aparecer como um fedor indesejado e foder tudo. E eu, sendo o fodido imprudente que eu sou, tinha ignorado a sua chamada como um bastardo. Eu não sei que porra tinha dado em mim quando revirei os olhos quando Sonny mencionou o nome de Renée, mas tenho certeza da porra que me arrependi quando Bella me deu uma bronca. Eu merecia isso – eu merecia todas as palavras de raiva que derramaram de sua boca. Às vezes, eu ajo como um completo tolo, eu perco meu temperamento, mas eu sempre procuro por ela, no final. Isso é apenas como as coisas são.

Havia tanta coisa em minha mente hoje, e o fato de Bella ter ligado durante meu encontro com outro representante de Nova Iorque, tinha me fodido o crânio. Porque se isso acabar em guerra, eu nem quero imaginar as dificuldades que minha garota teria que suportar até que terminasse. Eu já tinha visto a minha mãe passar por essa fase cerca de doze anos atrás. Eu estive irritado e mal humorado o dia inteiro.

Quando Bella me ouve chegar na garagem de Rose e Emmett, ela sai calmamente pelas portas principais. Mas, eu sei pela ligeira ascensão e queda de seu peito que ela correu todo o caminho até aqui.

 _Eu também senti sua falta, meu amor._ _E eu sinto muito por ser o_ cazzo _que eu sou._

Ela está usando um minúsculo short vermelho com estrelas brancas, bonito pra caralho, e uma camisa cinza com o logotipo do Batman na frente, para não esquecer os chinelos rosa da Hello Kitty em seus pés. Seus braços estão cruzados sobre o peito, um olhar hesitante em seus olhos e um pequeno sorriso involuntário em seus lábios enquanto caminha lentamente em direção a mim.

Merda. Ela mudou de ideia sobre me perdoar.

Eu saio do carro e fico contra a porta, com um intenso sorriso de orelha em meu rosto só porque ela estava muito perto. Ela bufa e revira os olhos.

 _Fodidamente bonita, meu Deus._

"Então", ela começa, plantando seus pés a poucos metros de distância de mim. _Fodidamente muito longe agora, eu digo._

Eu esfrego a parte de trás do meu pescoço com a mão e olho para baixo timidamente. "Umm... você ainda está com raiva?"

Quando eu olho para ela novamente, ela parece indecisa, mastigando o lábio ansiosamente. Ela suspira. "Bem, uma vez que superei a explosão inicial das flores e a nota e outras coisas, eu pensei 'Seu noivo te chamou de mentirosa e praticamente gritou com você para ir para a casa de sua irmã e estar bravo, mesmo você tendo razões legítimas. Flores e uma nota devem funcionar, certo?' Meu lado sentimental e romântico precisam seriamente ser checados", ela murmura a última parte antes de continuar. "Olha, como eu disse anteriormente, você precisa seriamente classificar suas prioridades e pensar sobre o que vem antes de tudo." Ela encolhe os ombros.

 _Você, Bella, você vem antes de tudo._ _Mesmo antes de mim._

Eu esfrego a mão sobre meu rosto. Eu realmente fodi tudo dessa vez. Eu sei que ela não quer que eu peça desculpas, ela me disse muitas vezes como as ações falam mais alto que palavras. "Diga-me o que fazer, _Carina_ ", eu imploro.

Ela me penetra com seu olhar, e eu sinto que minha alma está em exposição pelos meus olhos. "Você não vai duvidar de mim, Edward. Nunca. Mais. Eu sei que eu posso fazer merda, às vezes, mas eu _nunca_ menti para você. O fato de que você pensou que eu menti sobre Renée para chamar sua atenção... dói." Ela sussurra a última palavra.

Eu inconscientemente esfrego a palma da mão sobre o meu coração, me dói saber que eu machuquei a minha Bella. Ela aguenta todas as minhas merdas – as madrugadas em claro, a vida imprevisível, o perigo, até mesmo Alec quando eu pedi a ela, e tudo o que ela pede em troca é atenção e amor. Eu preciso trabalhar mais em _nós_ , ela merece o mundo.

"Eu estava confuso aqui", eu bato na minha testa, "Hoje. As coisas estão... um pouco estressantes agora, e eu sei que não é desculpa sobre a maneira como eu te tratei, mas eu... Eu faria qualquer coisa para consertar isso."

Seus olhos amolecem, e ela balança a cabeça compreensivamente. "A última vez que você esteve desta forma, foi... na campina." Ela olha para baixo quando diz isso, e eu estou instantaneamente lembrando do fatídico dia, há sete anos. Sete anos atrás, quando eu a tinha deixado sozinha, quando ela precisava de mim. Por que eu sou um idiota? A culpa faz a parte de trás dos meus olhos arderem. Ela olha para cima, e há um fogo em seus olhos. "São duas vezes agora, Edward", ela adverte. "Vamos esperar que não haja uma repetição." A ameaça é bastante clara em suas palavras: Trate-me assim de novo e eu vou deixá-lo mais rápido do que você pode dizer "desculpe".

E considerando o quão boa ela é para mim, não tenho dúvida de que ela vai fazer o que diz. Eu simplesmente não posso deixar essa mulher fugir, iria quebrar meu coração, minha _alma_. "Nunca mais, Bella", eu sussurro, olhando-a nos olhos, transmitindo todo o meu amor e esperando que ela entenda a profundidade da verdade em minhas palavras. "Nunca mais", eu repito.

Ela balança a cabeça, os ombros caem com alívio, e, em seguida, ela finalmente, _finalmente_ caminha para mim. Eu abro meus braços automaticamente para ela, meu corpo gritando para senti-la contra mim, os meus sentidos desesperados para respirar o cheiro dela. Ela caminha em linha reta, e eu a seguro nos meus braços em um aperto forte. Tendo-a em meus braços de novo, eu sinto que posso finalmente respirar direito.

Ela esconde o rosto no meu pescoço e murmura apenas duas palavras, "Mais apertado".

Eu viro minha cabeça um pouco para dar-lhe um beijo desleixado na bochecha e apertar os braços em volta dela conforme a levanto do chão. Ela remove o rosto do meu pescoço e me olha com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

Basta ver a felicidade irradiando dela que meu coração falha uma batida e dói de um jeito muito, _muito_ bom. O meu próprio sorriso espelha o dela.

"Eu te amo", eu digo, e de alguma forma, essas três palavras não parecem suficiente, como se fossem insuficientes para transmitir os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por esta mulher extraordinária.

"Você é a minha vida", ela responde, e depois esmaga seus lábios nos meus.

Não há nenhum outro lugar que eu preferiria estar se não aqui.

No geral, eu estou fodidamente _muito_ aliviado por ela ter me perdoado. Mais uma vez. Mas, mesmo que não reconheçamos isso em voz alta, sabemos que estar com raiva do outro é uma porra de impossibilidade. Eu faço merda grande parte do tempo, ela fica com raiva de mim, mas nós fazemos as pazes rapidamente. Porque debaixo de toda essa raiva... nós sabemos como esta vida é incerta. Ficar bravo com o outro está desperdiçando um tempo precioso que poderíamos estar juntos e felizes. No momento seguinte, ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer. Então, por que perder tempo ignorando o outro, quando poderíamos nos sentar juntos, falar merda, fazer as coisas direito?

 ** _~TETB~_**

Cerca de cinco minutos da minha casa, Bella começa a sua abordagem. Correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, esfregando as mãos sobre minha coxa, beijando meu pescoço. Essa garota me deixa louco.

Eu mal tiro a chave da ignição e estamos cheios de mãos pelo lobby, o elevador para o meu apartamento na cobertura preparado. Mãos viajam para qualquer lugar enquanto a empurro contra o espelho do elevador. Quando as portas abrem, continuamos a arrancada à minha porta.

Corro para abri-la e, uma vez que estamos dentro, eu empurro Bella de volta contra ela.

Eu beijo a merda da minha menina, precisando da intimidade agora mais do que nunca. Acho que ouvi minha garota rosnar um pouco conforme puxou minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Eu sorrio quando ela avidamente suga meus lábios e língua antes de forçar a sua própria na minha boca.

Minhas mãos estão por todo seu corpo, agora debaixo daquele short minúsculo, apalpando sua bunda redonda. Eu coloco minhas mãos em sua camiseta em seguida, e começo a correr os dedos sobre os seios dela, agarrando e trabalhando-os como só eu sei. Bella geme enquanto eu aperto e puxo seus mamilos e responde da mesma forma, empurrando a mão dentro das minhas calças e agarrando meu pau.

Nós insultamos e provocamos um ao outro, tentando excitar o outro mais e mais. Ela se afasta primeiro, tirando sua camiseta em um instante, e depois chega ao meu zíper. Coloco meus braços acima da cabeça e me seguro contra a porta, observando enquanto ela tenta tirar as roupas do meu corpo. Ela traz as minhas cuecas boxer até meus tornozelos junto com minhas calças. Eu tiro minha camisa. E enquanto ela está lá embaixo, ela corre a língua no meu eixo e suga a minha cabeça com força. Minha cabeça cai entre minhas mãos contra a porta enquanto ela faz movimentos com sua língua na minha fenda. Uma mão sua bomba vigorosamente meu pau, enquanto a outra massageia minhas bolas, e sua língua continua a lamber e brincar com a cabeça inchada. _Uma doce tortura do caralho._ Pego a parte de trás do seu pescoço suavemente e a guio aquela linda boquinha dela de volta para os meus lábios.

Eu a beijo duro por alguns momentos antes de escapulir pelo corpo dela para puxar seu short minúsculo fora, da mesma forma como ela fez com as minhas calças. Ela abre as pernas, uma vez que elas estão livres de seu short e calcinha, me implorando para tocá-la onde ela me quer mais. Em meu caminho, eu arrasto meus dedos por suas pernas e pelo interior de suas coxas. Uma mão continua até as costelas, a outra enterra dois dedos em sua pequena boceta apertada. Eu ouço o suspiro de Bella um pouco antes dela começar a rolar os quadris e moer em meus dedos até eu atingir o local. Ela está sexy para caralho com os olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu passo a minha língua sobre eles até que ela libera o lábio, e o chupo em minha boca.

Estou fundo em sua boceta, e eu posso sentir Bella começar a se arrepiar e tremer um pouco conforme coloco minha boca em torno de seu mamilo.

"Porra!" Ela grita batendo acidentalmente a cabeça na porta em êxtase.

Eu posso senti-la descendo, querendo trabalhar meu pau na mão, mas eu tenho outros planos para a minha garota, eu retiro os meus dedos de dentro dela e pego as costas de suas coxas para mantê-la contra a parede ao lado da porta. Ela imediatamente salta para cima e envolve suas longas pernas em volta da minha cintura, as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço, e sua boca de volta na minha. Nós dois gememos, e deixo escapar um gemido de dor sentindo sua boceta aquecida e úmida sobre o meu pênis.

Alinho meu pau contra sua entrada, interrompo nosso beijo e beijo freneticamente seu pescoço. "Eu vou te foder tão bom contra esta parede, _Carina_. Você já foi fodida contra uma parede, hein? " Eu mordo a pele em sua clavícula suavemente.

Ela grita enquanto lambo onde eu mordi, e enquanto continuo a molhar a cabeça do meu pau contra seu núcleo, nunca empurrando para dentro "Não, nunca, Edward", ela ofega. "Eu sou sua, baby, _foda-me_ ", ela implora, suas unhas cravando em minhas costas.

"Maldição você está certa", eu rosno e a bato contra a parede, minha menina enlouquece. Eu posso sentir suas unhas cravando meu couro cabeludo. Eu ainda fico por um minuto dentro dela, eu não sei, aquecendo-me de seu calor ou alguma merda assim.

Meus antebraços latejam me lembrando que preciso começar a empurrar, então eu faço. Eu quase saio antes de empurrar de volta para ela e definir um ritmo forte e rápido. Tentamos beijar, mas isso apenas não está funcionando, por isso estamos, basicamente, apenas grunhindo e gemendo na boca um do outro.

Ela grita e geme de prazer, e é bom para _caralho_.

Eu ainda fico dentro dela por um segundo, e depois a levo para a cama. Eu ainda tenho uma tonelada de merda para fazer, então eu coloco seus joelhos nos meus ombros e imobilizo os braços acima de sua cabeça.

Eu me movo como um louco maldito enquanto a minha garota ofega e grita obscenidades abaixo de mim.

"Sim! Porra! Sim, Edward!" ela grita, inclinando sua pélvis para ter mais do que eu estou dando a ela. "Foda-me! Ugh!"

Eu fecho meus olhos e apenas ouço os sons que ela está fazendo e as loucuras que ela está gritando. Minha Bella quer ser suja esta noite, então eu inclino para frente e falo diretamente em seu ouvido.

"Você quer ser fodida na cama, _Carina_?" Eu digo.

Eu posso ouvir sua respiração travar um pouco, ela balança a cabeça e começa a deixar escapar palavras sem nexo, mas acho que ouvi alguns 'sim, por favor'. A culpa é do fato de que eu sou um merda doente e eu adoro quando posso levá-la a dizer coisas sujas em voz alta, então continuo a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Você quer este pau, Bella?" Eu digo, sorrindo, porque ela está balançando vigorosamente a cabeça. Sua respiração continua a vacilar. "Diga! Diga-me exatamente o que você quer que eu faça com este pau!"

Eu sorrio quando olho para ela, observando como as minhas palavras fazem seus desejos mais básicos correrem metros. Estou um pouco surpreso ao ver que a expressão dela está calculista e um pouquinho presunçosa. Ela me pega de surpresa quando agarra a parte de trás do meu cabelo, puxa minha orelha para baixo e a suga na boca.

"Você quer que eu seja sua menina suja, Edward? Hmm?" Ela pergunta condescendente. "Você gosta de ouvir palavrões da boca sua boa menina?"

Completamente surpreso, tudo que posso fazer é acenar com a cabeça.

Bella coloca a mão na minha bunda, me puxa mais profundo e me mantém lá. Eu posso senti-la apertando sua boceta em torno de mim, e eu juro que minha cabeça vai fodidamente explodir. As duas. Bella está firmemente no controle agora, embora eu não tenha certeza de já ter o controle, para começar.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu serei sua garota safada", diz ela na mais suave sexy e fodida voz de bebê que eu já ouvi. "Eu quero que você pegue o seu pau..."

Ela faz uma pausa e suga minha orelha um pouco mais. Sua respiração fica um pouco ofegante, e eu não tenho certeza se a sua confiança está vacilando ou se o que ela vai dizer vai explodir a porra da minha mente e, muito possivelmente, a minha resistência.

"Mmm... Eu quero que você pegue o seu pau e foda a minha boceta como se você a possuísse!"

 _QUEM CARALHOS ESTÁ DEBAIXO DE MIM?_ Eu me pergunto.

O sorriso sedutor de Bella brinca comigo, mas eu sei que ela está orgulhosa de si mesma. _Muito bem, querida!_ _Você quer ser fodida, eu vou te foder até você ver estrelas._

Eu vou para trás, pego o canto do colchão e o topo da cabeceira e invisto contra ela.

Cada coisa louca que eu já queria dizer sai como vômito de palavras. Eu nem sei o que diabos estou dizendo. Tenho certeza que falo alguns "toma esse pau", talvez um "me dê essa boceta" aqui e ali. Eu tenho certeza que chamo sua boceta de "minha" repetidamente. Inferno, acho que até mesmo grito com ela para dizer que ela é minha. Eu sou um merda possessivo doente desse jeito.

Estou suando e falando como um porco por toda essa garota, e eu vou ser maldito se ela não está fodidamente adorando. Ela está gemendo e gritando com as pernas em volta da minha cintura. As porras das minhas coxas estão queimando e tremendo, e eu posso sentir seu aperto em torno de mim.

"Porra, eu estou quase lá, oh _Deus_ ", ela grita, e goza, seu rosto se contorce em prazer intenso, a boca aberta em um pequeno 'o', e seu peito subindo e descendo de forma irregular. Essa é a minha ruína.

Depois de um último impulso, eu desabo em cima dela como o meu orgasmo me levando. Minha testa contra a dela, cada um de nós com os nossos olhos fechados saboreando essa merda.

Eu rolo da minha Bella e a puxo para o meu lado. E tudo está bem com o mundo.

 ** _~TETB~_**

Enquanto Bella está levemente roncando por volta da meia-noite, eu pego em uma bermuda de basquete e me esgueiro para a cozinha, porque eu sou um ninja filho da puta. Eu pego uma bandeja grande e a carrego com todas as coisas que comprei mais cedo para seu aniversário. Eu mantenho o bolo de veludo vermelho na frente e no centro, uma grande vela ao lado dele, uma faca, e uma única rosa.

Estou esquecendo de algo?

 _Oh droga, seu presente._ Rapidamente corro de volta para a sala, pego os presentes e os coloco na bandeja também. Acendo a vela e, em seguida, entro no quarto, colocando cuidadosamente a bandeja sobre uma mesa de vidro na varanda.

Bella se mexe um pouco quando o ar frio a atinge, vou até meu anjo com um sorriso no meu rosto. Puxo o cobertor completamente fora dela, e Bella sacode as mãos murmurando palavras assassinas. Eu rio e a beijo na boca. Ela para instantaneamente, seu corpo nu instintivamente empurra em direção ao meu, e ela emaranha suas mãos no meu cabelo uma vez que está completamente consciente.

Eu desacelero, porque se for mais longe, não há garantia de quando vou parar, e eu realmente quero dar-lhe os presentes primeiro. Eu puxo para trás com alguns beijos castos sobre seus lábios.

Uma vez que ela abre seus belos olhos para olhar nos meus, eu sorrio e digo: "Feliz aniversário, meu amor."

Ela sorri amplamente e rapidamente se senta, esmagando-me em um abraço. "Obrigada", ela murmura. Aniversários sempre significaram uma coisa para Bella – "Eu vou fazer qualquer merda hoje, e se não atreva a dizer alguma coisa, Edward", é o que ela dizia a cada ano desde que me lembro.

Beijo o topo da cabeça dela e recuo, tomando sua mão e levando-a a varanda aberta. Eu vejo que a vela se apagou rapidamente e acendo novamente, em seguida, fico contra o batente e olho para minha Bella, que está olhando para o cenário com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto.

"Bem? Corte o bolo, baby," eu digo e entrego a faca. Ela sorri para mim e, em seguida, se inclina para apagar a luz já vacilante.

Eu canto Parabéns suavemente enquanto ela ri de minha tentativa patética de obter as notas certas. Ela passa um pedaço de bolo sobre a minha boca, e eu o lambo todo fora de seus dedos. Depois que a parte do bolo e a parte do beijo acabam, vem a parte do presente.

Eu sei que minha Bella ama presentes. Qual mulher com o sangue vermelho não ama?

Primeiro, eu pego a chave única com um chaveiro com a letra B cravejada de diamantes. Eu a penduro tentadoramente na frente de seu rosto com um sorriso.

Ela suspira e fecha imediatamente os dedos em torno dele, agarrando-o para fora de minhas mãos. Eu rio e enrolo meus braços ao redor da cintura dela, só porque eu posso.

"Isso é o que eu acho que é?" Ela pergunta, vibrando de emoção, e olhando para mim com uma expressão atordoada em seu lindo rosto.

"Se você está pensando que isso é a chave para um Audi R8 esperando lá embaixo, no estacionamento, por você, então sim, é", eu respondo, um pouco presunçoso por ter essa reação dela. Ela não sabe disso, mas o R8 é em homenagem ao fato dela ter me chamado de Christian Grey. Sim... é claro que eu chequei quem o bastardo era!

Ela grita e pula no lugar, salpicando o meu rosto com beijos enquanto canta uma série de "obrigadas".

Eu rio e a abraço pelos ombros. "Há mais", eu digo, apontando para a bandeja.

Ela olha para os dois pacotes ainda à espera na bandeja. Mas desta vez, quando ela olha de volta para mim, os olhos estão estreitados. É... com certeza ela adora presentes, desde que eles sejam a definição _dela_ de razoável. E eu sei que ela queria um carro por um longo tempo, assim, o Audi é aceitável. O resto...

Eu reviro os olhos para ela. "Bella, tudo isso é seu, então não discuta comigo." Eu seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos e olho para as piscinas castanho chocolate do meu amor. "Tenho sete anos no valor de presentes para compensar."

Ela imediatamente derrete e acena com a cabeça, se rendendo. _Sim!_ _Eu sabia que isso iria funcionar!_

Eu pego o segundo presente, e Bella geme atrás de mim. "Sério, Edward? Isso é uma caixa da Tiffa-"

Eu a silencio com um beijo e pego a mão dela na minha, colocando a caixa na mesma. "Abra-o", eu murmuro contra seus lábios. Ela sorri para mim, balança a cabeça, e em seguida retira a fita branca para revelar um par de brincos de diamantes que combinam com seu anel.

"Eles são lindos", ela sussurra, tocando as partes superiores com as pontas dos dedos. Ela olha para mim com adoração. "Obrigada."

Eu dou de ombros e sorrio timidamente. "Estou feliz que você goste deles, baby." Eu me movo para pegar a próxima caixa de cima. Este... Eu não tenho certeza de qual vai ser sua reação a ele. Espero que não seja nada extremo. "Umm..." eu esfrego a mão na parte de trás do meu pescoço e hesitantemente entrego a ela. Ela mantém os brincos na mesa e pega a caixa de mim com confusão em seu rosto.

E então eu começo a divagar. "Está tudo bem se você não quiser, eu entendo completamente se você não se sentir muito confortável com ele. Eu só acho que você deve ter isso com você em todos os momentos, e ele vai _realmente_ deixar minha mente à vontade." Até agora, ela abriu a caixa e está olhando para o revólver de prata em uma almofada. "Diga alguma coisa", eu imploro.

"É meu?", Ela pergunta, ainda olhando para o nada.

Concordo com a cabeça freneticamente, e então percebo que ela não pode me ver e respondo: "Sim, é. Se você quiser."

Ela finalmente olha para mim com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. _Porra._ _Por que ela está chorando?!_ _Eu sabia que não deveria ter falado sobre isso em seu aniversário! Idiota do caralho, Cullen._

Meu coração faz um salto no meu peito, e eu embalo o rosto dela nas mãos. "Não chore, baby. Tudo bem você não gostar! Eu só-"

Ela balança a cabeça para mim. "Mas esse é o caso. Acho que" – ela soluça "É tão fodidamente doce que você confie em mim o suficiente e quer que eu fique com isso." _Uau._ _Ela foi feita para mim._ _Somos um casal torcido do caralho._ Eu sou um tarado que dá a sua noiva um revólver como um presente, e ela é uma querida que pensa que isso é _doce._

 ** _~TETB~_**

Na noite passada, nós transamos como coelhos, fizemos amor até às três da manhã, até Bella adormeceu no meu peito, depois de um sexo estilo cachorrinho e quatro orgasmos.

Eu deslizo para fora da cama às nove e abro a porta do meu apartamento para um pacote que estava esperando. Eu coloco o café da manhã pelo qual Bella é maníaca em cima da bancada. Mas só que, isso não é um café da manhã de 20 dólares do IHOP, mas a decadência que minha garota realmente merece, especialmente no seu aniversário. Os croissants foram entregues frescos da padaria. Eu moí grãos inteiros e os preparei em uma jarra de vidro chamada de prensa francesa, e fiz suco de laranja fresco também. Há uma grande tigela de frutas frescas cobertas com mascarpone, em vez de Cool Whip. Sem mencionar as fatias de corte perfeito de bacon do açougueiro.

Assim quando termino de lavar as mãos, Bella chega na cozinha usando minha camisa, esfregando os olhos. Ela para quando seus olhos encontram o café na bancada.

"O que é isso?" Ela pergunta.

"Tudo que o IHOP não é", eu digo indo até seu assento. Assim que a bunda dela bate no banquinho, suas mãos pegam os pratos.

Ela come o croissant, toma um gole de café e geme alto. "Você é um enviado de Deus, Edward. Tipo, de verdade." Ela continua a girar a língua em torno de uma framboesa, lambendo o creme enquanto eu olho para ela de boca aberta como um verme. "Isso é melhor do que todos os outros presentes. Exceto, talvez, o R8. Isso foi incrível, por sinal. Eu já disse isso, não disse?" Ela toma um gole de suco, morde o bacon e geme novamente. "Ok, talvez este _seja_ melhor."

Passamos a próxima hora no chuveiro, fomos com a intenção de tomar banho, de modo que Bella possa estar disponível para o resto do mundo em seu aniversário, mas em vez disso, eu acabo perdendo completamente a minha mente enquanto vejo a água em cascata por seu corpo.

Então, obviamente, eu como a minha garota como um louco.

Por volta de meio-dia, a campainha toca, e eu sei que são Jasper e Alice, porque o guarda teria nos avisado primeiro se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa.

Abro a porta, e Alice me empurra para o lado, correndo ao redor do apartamento à procura de Bella em todos os lugares, cantando Feliz Aniversário no topo de sua voz. Bella vem correndo para fora do quarto com um sorriso tão largo quanto os oceanos em seu rosto, e as meninas se abraçam.

Eu rio e balanço a cabeça para elas, e volto-me para Jasper, que ainda está de pé na porta. Meu rosto cai quando vejo a expressão séria, calculista em seu rosto. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele, perguntando o que está errado, e ele inclina a cabeça na direção do meu escritório. Concordo com a cabeça e estendo a mão para ele começar a andar. Passamos por Bella e Alice, e eu digo: "Vamos estar no meu escritório, baby. Vocês meninas ficam aqui?"

Bella sorri e acena para mim, depois volta a vibrar com Alice.

Assim que eu fecho a porta atrás de mim, Jasper se prepara para falar.

Eu estou contra a mesa com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele para e olha para mim com uma expressão dura no rosto. "Eles pegaram Sonny, Skip", ele responde imediatamente.

Eu sei instantaneamente que ele está falando sobre a máfia de Nova Iorque. A máfia levou Sonny.

 _Esses malditos bastardos vão pagar por isso._

" _QUANDO_?" Eu rosno, empurrando-me para longe da mesa e enterrando minhas mãos no meu cabelo. Isso não é bom. Isto não é nem um pouco bom.

"Hoje em torno de três horas, de seu lugar."

Eu esperava que eles dessem um passo à frente se achassem que não íamos dizer sim para sua proposta, mas eu nunca pensei que seriam tão imprudentes a ponto de sequestrarem um dos _meus_ homens. Esta merda apenas não acontece com EC.

" _Devo andarci io?"_

Ele simplesmente tira duas passagens aéreas do bolso de trás. " _Che fai_. Arrumei uma mala para mim, tudo o que você precisar, nós vamos comprar lá. Mas, agora, temos que fodidamente ir para Nova Iorque." Ele já tem tudo pronto, o que significa que há mais do que isto, e nós realmente precisamos ir.

 _Foda-se._ Hoje _de todos os dias._

Eu não quero uma guerra, mas a não ser que eu vá até lá e acalme tudo, talvez acabar com alguns de seus homens, não _vá haver_ uma guerra. Eu não quero que as coisas cheguem nesse ponto – as coisas ficam ruins lá. As necessidades da família vão para o saco, há grande perda dos dois lados, e o resultado final não é feliz para ninguém. Eu quero evitar isso.

Caminhamos para fora do escritório, e eu digo-lhe para ligar para Alec nos levar até o aeroporto. Jasper chama por sua esposa e, em seguida, arrasta uma Alice muito confusa em direção a seu apartamento. Bella sai da sala com os braços abertos e diz: "Que diabos foi isso?" Ela aponta para a porta com os olhos em mim e diz: "Por que Jasper apenas a arrastou desse jeito?"

Eu esfrego a mão sobre meu rosto e abro meus braços para ela. Ela fica mais calma e sorri, então se agarra aos meus braços, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu suspiro triste. "Jasper e eu precisamos partir para Nova Iorque agora, Bella."

Ela endurece instantaneamente. "Por quê?"

"Eles levaram Sonny", eu respondo. Ela conhece Sonny, gosta dele até, então espero que isso possa descongelá-la um pouco e não me odiar por ter que sair em seu aniversário.

Ela puxa para trás e olha para mim com os olhos arregalados. " _Levaram_ Sonny? Por quê?" Ela parece quase escandalizada dizendo isso, como se fosse uma anomalia, como se ela estivesse surpresa por pensar que coisas assim acontecem nesse mundo. Eu acho que há sempre espaço para primeiras vezes. Eu olho para ela com uma expressão de dor no meu rosto, meus lábios pressionados em uma linha fina. Ela suspira, revira os olhos e sacode a mão na minha frente. "Sim, sim, eu entendo. Você não pode me dizer. Blah."

 _Tão adorável._ _Ela pode me fazer sorrir mesmo quando todos os músculos do meu corpo estão prontos para saltar._

Ela continua. "Eu espero que ele esteja bem." Minha garota tem o coração enorme, e eu sou um sortudo de ter uma grande parte dele. "Quando você vai voltar?"

"Assim que eu puder, _Carina_ ", eu respondo e dou-lhe um beijo na testa, em seguida, faço o meu caminho para o quarto. Eu realmente preciso me apressar e me preparar. Eu preciso deixar minha arma para trás no carro, uma vez que não se pode passar através da segurança do aeroporto sem licença, e eu não possuo. Eu mando uma mensagem para o meu homem em NY para preparar as armas para Jasper e eu.

Uma vez que estou pronto para sair, saio da sala para ver Bella em frente à TV. Eu envolvo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço por trás e digo, "Você vai até Rose mais tarde?"

Ela se levanta e caminha ao redor do sofá, colocando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, e fica nas pontas dos pés para me dar um beijo que termina muito cedo. "Mmm... Você parece um pecado neste terno, Sr. Cullen", ela murmura contra meus lábios, segurando a lapela do meu paletó com força entre os dedos, o sexo escorrendo de sua voz e dos olhos. _Maldição!_ _Como é que eu vou sair quando ela está sendo assim?!_ De repente, ela solta e sorri. "E sim, Alice e eu provavelmente estaremos com Rose por um tempo."

Eu a puxo de volta contra o meu peito e aperto a bunda dela, beijando e chupando e lambendo os lábios como se minha vida dependesse disso. Sua língua tem gosto de frutas e creme, e eu só quero viver aqui neste momento para sempre.

Eu puxo para trás, ofegante. "Nós vamos sair para algum lugar quando eu estiver de volta depois de amanhã."

"Tenha cuidado", diz ela.

Eu coloco seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijo sua testa, segurando-a com força contra mim por apenas um momento. "Eu vou."

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Quando, quando você estiver de volta?"

"Quando você quiser, Bella Swan. Qualquer hora da porra que você quiser."

* * *

 _ **Será que vem uma guerra por aí? Pobre Bella, não tem sossego nem no dia do aniversário...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	31. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 - Ela Sabe Que Eu Sei**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **BPOV**

 _Forks, 2000_

 _Bella - 9 anos_

 _Edward - 11 anos_

" _Isso não está acontecendo!" Eu choramingo. "Jogue isso fora. Isso simplesmente não é para ser."_

 _Edward levemente me dá um soco no ombro. "Não desista tão fácil, Bella. Vamos tentar mais uma vez."_

 _Eu o nivelo com uma carranca gélida. "Cara, esta foi a enésima vez que tentamos, e honestamente, meus músculos estão doendo um pouco agora devido ao esforço."_

 _Flexiono minha mandíbula para aliviar um pouco da dor e vou cuspir o chiclete para fora da minha boca. Edward coloca sua mão em cima da minha boca e me olha de ameaçadoramente. "Só mais uma vez, Bell. Vamos lá!" Ele implora, seus olhos redondos e sua voz estridente._

Eu nunca devia ter pedido para ele me ensinar como fazer uma bolha de chiclete. Tão irritante!

" _Tudo bem," bufo._

 _Respiro fundo e preparo minha boca para fazer uma bolha. Eu rolo minha língua, estendo-a inclusive, a camada fina de chiclete sobre sua ponta, e então inflo minhas bochechas - bem como Edward me ensinou._

 _Eu vou conseguir desta vez. Desta vez, esse doce vai se transformar na bolha de chiclete mais imensa que o mundo já viu. Oh, eu vou mesmo fazer-_

 _A goma sai da minha boca enquanto eu sopro com todas as minhas forças bem na coxa de Edward, com cuspe e tudo._

 _Há completo silêncio por alguns segundos._

 _E então Edward joga a cabeça para trás e começa a rir. Ele cobre seu rosto com as mãos e seus ombros balançam com seu riso estrondoso._

 _E eu apenas estou_ tão _envergonhada._

" _Eu te odeio", digo com forte emoção._

 _Ele olha para cima de suas mãos e começa a dizer algo… mas, depois, ele apenas ri mais um pouco. Irritada, estendo minha mão para tentar pegar de volta meu chiclete de seu shorts, quando o chiclete da sua boca cai bem ao lado do meu. De alguma forma, não pergunte como, eu pego o chiclete dele e coloco dentro da minha boca._

 _Ele aponta seu dedo para mim e gargalha. "Esse era o meu, Bella."_

" _Oh meu Deus!" Eu dou um grito agudo, horrorizada, e cuspo a coisa ofensiva para fora da minha boca._

Há alguns anos atrás-

Eu agiria como se estivesse totalmente com nojo. Mas é claro que eu não estava.

Centre Shock _ *****_ ainda é meu chiclete favorito de todos os tempos.

 _ ***Centre Shock**_ _é uma marca popular de chicletes nos Estados Unidos._

 _ **~TETB~**_

 **Dezembro de 2013**

"Quantas vezes, Bella, apenas _quantas_ vezes?"

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, eu sinto fodidamente tanto por eu gostar de ler um livro expressando visões feministas e tudo que há de errado com o mundo nestas 988 páginas!" Eu digo sarcasticamente e agito o livro diante de seu rosto.

Ele respira fundo. "Baby, você está lendo isso pela sexta vez em sete meses, e eu nem mesmo sei quantas vezes você leu antes disso. Apenas… qual é o encanto?"

Suspiro e corro meus dedos reverenciosamente sobre minha cópia de edição limitada de Vontade Indômita de Ayn Rand. "Howard Roark", eu respondo.

Ele abre bastante seus braços. "O que? Edward Cullen não é bom o suficiente para você?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso malicioso super confiante.

Dou de ombros e jogo seu joguinho. "Mas ele é o _Howard Roark_. Eu amo esse cara desde que tenho quinze anos. Esse tipo de amor simplesmente não vai embora, você sabe."

Ele cruza os braços em cima de seu peito nu e levanta uma sobrancelha. "Você me ama desde que tem cinco anos, então eu fodidamente ganhei. Jesus, não acredito que estou competindo um personagem fictício", ele murmura. "As coisas que faço por você…" Ele balança a cabeça e coloca mais um monte de panqueca em sua boca. Ele está sentado no balcão tomando o café da manhã seminu, enquanto eu estive acordada e pronta com as minhas roupas de "dama" há uma hora, me preparando para o dia que está por vir.

Eu suspiro e dou um golpe em seu bíceps; com certeza machuquei a palma da minha mão mais do que o machuquei. " _Não_ chame Howard Roark de personagem fictício! Você não pode insultar a excelência majestosa dele ao chamá-lo de _fictício_." Eu torço meu nariz em repulsa. "Howard Roark é", suspiro sonhadoramente, "Perfeito."

Ele bufa. "Jas me contou que Alice está fissurada nesse site… umm? Você devia tentar ler aquilo, tirar um pouco sua mente de Roark. Sério."

Instintivamente, eu digo, "Oh, você quer dizer esse" Meu rosto fica escarlate assim que as palavras saem. Merda. Agora ele vai querer saber do que se trata, e o que li nele e, depois, ele mesmo provavelmente vai querer ler um pouco.

Ele acena com a cabeça enquanto coloco o livro cuidadosamente no balcão, e me viro para o fogão para mexer o molho de espaguete que estou fazendo para armazenar para uso posterior. Hoje é 20 de dezembro e Deus é testemunha de quantas pessoas apenas caminham nessa casa perto de qualquer data festiva para manifestar respeito por Edward. Em média, eu diria que onze por dia - e todos eles querem comida. É como se a mente deles fosse equipada para pensar que se essa é uma casa italiana, tem que _ter_ comida. Sim, bem, estou fodidamente presa fazendo comida como uma maldita empregada doméstica o dia todo. Edward sugeriu que contratássemos uma empregada, mas eu apenas… não quero, ao invés disso estou satisfeita por fazer espaguete sozinha o tempo todo. É arriscado demais deixar alguém entrar na nossa casa, de acordo comigo. Não é como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer nesses dias de qualquer jeito.

"Sim, esse. Do que se trata?" Ele pergunta exatamente o que eu não quero que ele pergunte.

"Ele tem, tipo… livros", eu lhe dou a melhor resposta que posso.

"Sério? De graça?" Ele pergunta, agora animado.

"Uhum… algo assim."

 _Alice do caralho, eu irei matá-la._

"Uau, isso é muito legal. Eu acho que vou checar..."

A campainha toca antes que eu tenha a chance de mudar o tópico. Sonny está aqui.

Durante a semana que passou, desde que todas aquelas pessoas começaram a fazer uma visitinha, Sonny aparece exatamente às nove para a proteção extra. Foi ideia de Sonny de qualquer forma, ficar por aqui durante o dia para que nenhum dos visitantes possam tentar qualquer merda. Após Sonny, Edward e Jasper terem voltado de Nova Iorque há três meses, algo mudou drasticamente. Eu não sabia se era apenas pelo fato de que o próprio Edward foi até lá para resgatar Sonny da máfia que o sequestrou, mas Sonny tinha se tornado o quinto membro de Edward. Ele ia em todos os lugares com Edward e agia como se pudesse colocar sua vida numa bandeja se Edward pedisse. Ele _adorava_ Edward após todo o desastre de Nova Iorque. Ele entendia o que Edward queria apenas por um olhar ou um estalar de dedos. Sonny se tornou o homem mais leal e confiável de Edward e, de alguma forma, isso deixou Edward menos afetuoso com ele. Nem mesmo se dirigia a ele mais como Sonny - era sempre 'Santino'.

"Fazendo mais espaguete, Bella?" Sonny pergunta, rindo, enquanto entra na cozinha.

Reviro meus olhos e bufo, rindo. "Você sabe que sim. Onde Edward está?"

"Foi se vestir. Aqui, deixe-me te ajudar." Ele retira a colher de pau da minha mão e começa a adicionar mais manjericão, orégano, um monte de azeite de oliva, e um pouquinho de alecrim e tomilho no final, tudo com uma mão experiente. Ele mexe o molho com uma mãe e checa o espaguete fervendo com a outra, tudo enquanto cantarolava One More Night do Maroon 5. De repente, ele ri e diz, "Você sabe, eu não acho que o Chefe vai gostar muito se você continuar me encarando assim por mais tempo, Swan."

Eu recomponho meu rosto e me viro, levemente ruborizada devido ao calor, e tiro o avental. "Eu não sabia que você era tão competente na cozinha quanto é com uma arma. Ensine ao seu Chefe algumas coisas."

Ele deu de ombros. "Minha mãe me ensinou tudo que eu sei, ela está morta agora... Jesus, não fique toda solidária comigo, Swan. Foi há muito tempo, já superei. Mas… bem, eu moro sozinho, e pizza pode ficar maçante depois de um tempo, então eu decidi começar a cozinhar. Isso me acalma, me dá uma oportunidade de juntar meus pensamentos."

"Uau. Quem sabia que Santino, o Durão era na verdade é um Masterchef em segredo?" Provoco, pegando uma colher para provar um pouco desse molho. Contudo, tenho que dizer, tem um cheiro fodidamente divino.

"Só você sabe", ele pisca para mim, "E eu gostaria que permanecesse desse jeito." Ele então levantava uma sobrancelha e agita um dedo diante do meu rosto.

Eu aceno minha mão e saio da cozinha. "Você prepara a comida, e eu vou limpar o resto da casa, ok?"

Sim, é isso mesmo, casa. Nós finalmente nos mudamos, em meados de novembro, para a nossa casa nova, e eu absolutamente amo morar aqui! Tem muito mais espaço, um quintal, um jardim, e eu tenho um cômodo inteiro para encher de livros - uma biblioteca, mas oh bem, eu na verdade não o arrumei lindamente ainda como uma biblioteca decente deve ser. Sou muito preguiçosa para isso, talvez irei trabalhar nisso algum dia.

"Por que você simplesmente não contrata uma emprega-"

"Sonny", eu o interrompo no meio da frase, "Não. Você sabe por quê."

Ouço seu suspiro exagerado no caminho até a sala de estar. "Bella, já faz tanto tempo! Você não pode continuar fazendo todo o trabalho sozinha o tempo _todo_."

Assim que eu estou prestes a lhe dizer para calar a boca, Edward faz isso por mim. Eu ouço sua voz nítida enquanto, suponho, ele entra na cozinha. "Deixa isso quieto, Santino", ele diz. Sonny instantaneamente cala a boca.

Vê-lo agir assim ao redor de Edward faz com que eu me pergunte o que aconteceu em Nova Iorque. Não é medo que faz Sonny curvar-se perante cada comando de Edward - é respeito, puro e total respeito. Edward nunca me contou o que aconteceu lá, mas deixou isso no "Nós resolvemos, _Carina_ , acabou." Eu não sabia que porra entender disso, e pelo seu tom, eu sabia que o tema estava encerrado. Ele ainda nunca discute detalhes dos "negócios" comigo, nunca me conta as merdas, e eu apenas finjo que sou ignorante sobre as coisas e sorrio como uma boneca de plástico para os seus sócios.

É irritante. É Frustrante. É humilhante.

E acima de tudo, não sou eu.

Mas eu tinha ideia suficiente do que estava me metendo, e enquanto odeio agir como um troféu nos braços de Edward quando estamos ao redor de seus sóci- aqueles outros _criminosos_ , eu levo isso na esportiva. Porque debaixo disso tudo, eu _sei_ quem sou e eu sei malditamente bem que possuo meu homem, não o contrário. Então se ele sente a necessidade me expor apenas pelo respeito relacionado ao seus negócios, então que assim seja.

"Santino e eu vamos sair por um tempo", Edward diz, entrando na sala de estar.

Eu paro de tirar pó do porta retrato, com uma foto de Edward, Jas, Alice, Em, Rose e eu em Vegas há um mês atrás, e dou total atenção ao meu noivo. Levanto uma sobrancelha e cruzo meus braços sobre o peito. A última vez que ele disse "sair por um tempo" há duas semanas, Edward e sua equipe acabaram na fodida Washington por quatro dias fazendo Deus sabe o que. "Defina 'um tempo'", Eu digo.

Ele sorri daquele jeito que faz meu coração falhar uma batida. Sempre. "Duas horas, três no máximo. Eu apenas preciso checar uma remessa que está chegando."

Inclino minha cabeça para o lado. "E em relação à todas aquelas pessoas que irão passar aqui hoje?" Sim, eu não pergunto o que a 'remessa' é; eu sei que não vou conseguir uma resposta direta, então por que desperdiçar meu fôlego?

"Alec está lá fora com Enzo e sua equipe, e eles não deixarão ninguém entrar até eu voltar. Você quer que eu diga para Jasper vir também?"

"Não, por que eu iria querer isso? Eu aposto que Jasper tem sua própria merda para fazer, e ele não é meu cão de guarda."

"Ele trabalha para mim, _Carina_ , e se eu quiser que ele esteja aqui, então ele estará."

"Edward, ele pode trabalhar para você, mas eu me sentirei horrível se ele estiver aqui fazendo absolutamente nada enquanto pode estar com Alice ao invés disso. Isso é simplesmente estúpido e você sabe disso. E acima de tudo, ele é seu irmão; pare de tratá-lo como você trataria todos aqueles outros caras que trabalham para você. É diferente com a família - _você_ me ensinou isso."

Ele me olha de forma indiferente. Eu acho que ele se acostumou com isso agora - comigo dizendo-lhe para tratar Jasper melhor e ele discutindo que não é nada pessoal, tudo trabalho, e que Jasper não liga. E agora, eu sei que ele vai se aproximar, me dar um selinho e dizer que conversaremos mais tarde.

E isso é exatamente o que ele faz um segundo depois.

Quando a vida se tornou tão previsível?

E a última coisa surpreendente do dia é que meu primeiro pensamento assim que Edward e Sonny saíram foi - o que farei com todo o espaguete?

 _ **~TETB~**_

Atendo meu telefone tocando com um suspiro. "Ei, Al, o que foi?"

Ela vai direito ao ponto - _"Eu acho que você deve fazer o curso de Finanças e sei lá o que, que você ia fazer na LSE_ _ *****_ _, aqui em Chicago."_

 _ ***London School of Economics.**_

"Cara, por que estamos de volta nesse assunto de novo? Eu achei que tinha acabado quando eu disse que não iria para Londres e tudo estava certo no mundo. Estou feliz com meu diploma da faculdade, e minha pós-graduação muito mais pela conquista do que pelo salário. Acabou, o que seja. Deixe para lá."

Toda essa conversa da LSE era um tabu entre nós por algum motivo. Estou surpresa por ouvir Alice trazendo isso à tona tão abruptamente.

" _Bella, você tem que considerar isso como uma opção-"_

"O que trouxe isso à tona?" De repente, estou desconfiada de _por quê_ ela estar sendo tão inexorável sobre eu voltar para a faculdade.

" _Olha, não entenda da maneira errada, mas eu honestamente acho que você devia sair mais. Quero dizer, você está presa dentro dessa casa o dia todo e só saí para comprar itens básicos necessários. O que_ aconteceu _com você?"_

Okay, essa doeu.

"Nós fomos para Vegas a menos de um mês atrás por _cinco_ dias. Eu acho que ainda estou de ressaca de toda aquela quantidade abundante de álcool que eu consumi."

" _Ugh_ ", ela bufa, "Não _me lembre. Esse pão doce no meu forno fez a minha experiência em Vegas inútil._ " Assim que dou um soco no ar pela mudança de assunto bem sucedida, ela diz, " _Não mude de assunto!_ " _Droga._

"Okay, eu não estou mudando de assunto. Agora, por favor, me diga qual é o objetivo dessa conversa, e me poupe da parte que você está preocupada com a minha educação."

Ela bufa de um jeito frustrado e deixa as palavras fluírem. _"Bella, você está vivendo cada dia mais como um animal enjaulado, presa dentro dessa casa como uma prisioneira maluca. Você perdeu a vivacidade, aquela vontade de explorar e apenas viver a vida por completo se foi. Quero dizer, você passa seu tempo cozinhando, limpando ou servindo cada exigência de Edward. Está me deixando doente te assistir se deteriorando desse jeito. Faria, honestamente, algum bem se você saísse para o mundo um_ pouco _mais."_

 _Como ela fodidamente se_ atreve _a julgar à mim e minha vida desse jeito?_

A raiva fluí através de mim. "Alice, você te-"

Alec entra com tudo pela porta com um olhar de completo pânico em seu rosto. "Bella!" Ele grita, olhando-me de cima a baixo como se esperasse encontrar algum ferimento no meu corpo ou algo assim.

Meus batimentos cardíacos instantaneamente aumentam, e meu estômago caí nos meus pés.

Ele corre até mim e coloca seu braço sobre meu ombro protetoramente, seus olhos escaneando o lugar, pronto para qualquer tipo de ameaça.

Ameaça.

Viro-me para Alec com Alice gritando pela minha atenção por meio do telefone. "Alec," começo, "O que foi?"

"O FBI está aqui", ele responde de forma sucinta.

Eu fraquejo em alívio. _Então para que todo esse transtorno? Com certeza eles não estão aqui para me machucar fisicamente de qualquer jeito; por que Alec está agindo como se eles fossem?_ "Ok."

"Ok?" Ele me olha com espanto. "Senhorita Swan, o _FBI_ está aqui. Nós não sabemos se estão aqui pelo Chefe, ou se irão te levar para um interrogatório, ou se os porcos estão aqui para vasculhar a casa. Eles podem ser os aliados de Jacob Black, como Seth, por tudo que sabemos! Deus proíba que seja a segunda opção, porque quando o EC descobrir…Será um inferno."

"Nós dev-"

" _Bella! Oh meu Deus, que porra está acontecendo? O FBI está aí? O que eles querem? Oh meu Deus! Eles estão aí para te_ prender _?_ " Alice berra no outro lado da linha, sua respiração saindo pesada, quase como se estivesse hiperventilando.

"Alice", eu digo com a minha voz mais tranquilizante, "Apenas respire fundo. Eles ainda nem tocaram a campainha, então eu não sei porque eles estão aqui. Deixe-me apenas falar com eles primeiro, e eu te ligarei assim que eles forem embora, ok? Ficarei absolutamente bem, por favor, pare de se preocupar."

" _Edward está aí com você?_ " Ela exige, soando levemente menos assustada.

"Não, ele saiu com Sonny, mas eu não quero preocupá-lo desnecessariamente. Eu ligarei para ele se for sério, e aposto que não é." Eu não sei quem estou tentando convencer - à ela ou à mim.

 _É melhor não ser nada assustador, ou juro que irei desmaiar sem Edward ao meu lado._

" _Eu vou ligar para ele_ ", ela diz imediatamente.

"Alice, não-" eu começo, mas ela já cortou a ligação. Olho fixamente para o meu telefone em frustração e grito, "Anãzinha irritante e intrometida!"

Ela sempre está fazendo isso ultimamente, pensando que tem algum direito sobre a minha vida e que pode se safar de qualquer coisa. Isso tem que parar.

Logo então, a campainha toca e Alec fica tenso ao meu lado. Sua mão cai do meu ombro e vai para o meu cotovelo. Ele me vira para encará-lo e diz com toda seriedade, "Senhorita Swan, eu preciso que você mantenha sua arma no cós da saia. Ela é licenciada?" Aceno com a cabeça em afirmação, e ele continua. "Não conte merda nenhuma para eles, Senhorita Swan, você me ouviu? Eles irão te fazer perguntas enganosas, tentar te enganar, eles são filhos da puta habilidosos, mas você não dirá uma palavra ou o EC irá pagar caro."

"Sim, Alec, eu sei disso tudo." Ele acha que não aprendi nada nesses sete meses?

Ele acena com a cabeça e solta meu cotovelo. Ele sai para abrir a porta enquanto tiro a arma do criado-mudo e enfio no cós da minha saia formal. Agradeço a Deus pela jaqueta que a esconde. _Roupas de "dama" do caralho._

Eu respiro fundo e saio do quarto.

 _Aqui vou eu._

"Olá, senhores, como posso ajudá-los?" Eu digo numa voz desprendida, fazendo contato visual com os dois homens que pareciam prontos para vociferar.

"Olá, Senhorita Swan", o cara mais alto responde. "Eu sou o Agente Theroux e esse é o Agente McMillan. Estamos aqui para falar com o Sr. Cullen. Você poderia, por favor, pedir para que ele saia?"

Eu eevanto uma sobrancelha. _Como se eles fodidamente não soubessem que ele não está aqui devido à forma que o seguem em todo lugar._ "Ele não está em casa. Posso perguntar do que se trata?"

O Agente McMillan oferece um pedaço de papel para eu ler. "Nós temos um mandado para levar o Sr. Cullen para um interrogatório sobre as mortes do Agente Jacob Black e do Agente Seth Frank. Na ausência imediata do Sr. Cullen, estamos autorizados a levar qualquer um que consideremos adequado, até que o próprio Sr. Cullen esteja disponível."

 _Porra._

Meu sangue corre frio, e minhas mãos tremem enquanto eu leio a carta oficial.

 _O que eles vão fazer comigo?_ Eu sei, eu apenas _sei_ , que eles vão me levar. E eu simplesmente _não posso_ entrar naquele veículo com esses filhos da puta. Edward, por outro lado, saberá como lidar com eles, ele saberá exatamente o que dizer se o levarem - ou melhor, o que _não_ dizer. Eu sei que nunca diria nada deliberadamente sobre Volterra, mas sei que não posso exatamente ficar muda, e qualquer coisa que eu disser pode ser transformada em outra coisa.

Não estou preparada para lidar com isso, e se isso colocasse Edward em qualquer tipo de problema, eu juro que iria _morrer_.

Eu controlo meu medo e o olho diretamente nos olhos deles. "Okay, e então?"

"Nós gostaríamos que você nos acompanhasse até o carro, Senhorita Swan."

Assim que estou prestes a responder, Alec intervêm. "Agentes, eu não acho que essa seja uma decisão muito ideal. Por que não sentamos um pouco e esperamos o Sr. Cullen voltar? Tenho certeza que é desnecessário a Senhorita Swan passar por toda essa inconveniência."

Eles nem piscam, apenas olham fixamente para mim com expectativa.

Eles têm métodos de tortura que estão autorizados a usar em mulheres?

Não, não, eles apenas disseram "interrogatório." Não é o fim do mundo.

"E se eu me recusar a ir?" Eu pergunto, levantando meu queixo desafiadoramente.

A expressão de McMillan fica divertida, como se eu tivesse contado uma piada. "Você não pode se recusar."

Todos os olhos vão rapidamente para a frente da casa enquanto uma porta bate com força ao se abrir, e Edward entra.

"Sim, ela pode."

 _Obrigada, Alice. Te devo essa._

 _ **~TETB~**_

 _ **N/T:**_ _Olá! Para quem não me conhece, sou a Gui, que ajudou a Nai na tradução de Terms & Conditions Apply (além de outras fics postadas em outros perfis). Eu que irei assumir nosso querido mafioso de agora em diante. Iremos atualizar a TETB toda segunda-feira com um novo capítulo. Espero que continuem a acompanhar a história! _

_Beijos, Gui._

* * *

 ** _Beijos para a Gui? 3_**

 ** _Como ela disse, teremos capítulo toda segunda. Tratem de fazer a sua parte com os comentários, pois EC não está muito contente no momento... melhor não provocar. ;)_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	32. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 - Quase Lá**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **BPOV**

"Você não pode pisar nesse acelerador?" Pergunto a Sonny, irritada como todo o inferno enquanto vejo o carro do FBI, com Edward dentro dele, acelerar pela estrada enquanto nós estamos praticamente engatinhando atrás deles.

"Eles tem um adesivo no para-brisa que nós não temos. Já estou indo tão rápido quanto EC ousaria ir, então apenas sente e feche seus olhos. Tente relaxar, sim?" Sonny diz.

 _Por que porra ele não está em pânico?_

Edward ser chamado significa que o FBI descobriu _algo_ para conseguir um mandado; só podemos esperar que não seja o suficiente para colocar Edward atrás das grades.

"Eles irão detê-lo em alguma cela minúscula, e depois torturá-lo se ele não responder as perguntas?" Eu digo num impulso, conjurando o pior caso de cenários na minha cabeça.

Ele me dá um olhar estranho e diz, "Uhh… não, Bella, eles não vão. Eles apenas irão levá-lo para uma sala com um espelho de um lado - assim como na TV, você sabe - e incomodá-lo por horas. À noite, próximo às cinco da tarde eu acho, estaremos em casa."

"Sério?" Pergunto em descrença. "Bem assim?" Ele dá risada. _Risadas_ do caralho.

"Sim. Eu posso te _prometer_ que eles não tem absolutamente nenhuma prova sólida para fazer nada além de detê-lo por algumas horas."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Talvez eles tenham encontrado algo que vocês deixaram passar", eu o desafio.

 _Espere. Por que estou desafiando ele novamente? Eu não devia simplesmente estar feliz por não ter provas?_

"Porque nós somos os melhores limpadores filhos da puta, e posso apostar minhas bolas que não deixei nada para trás. _Não_ há provas." E porque é _Sonny_ \- que levaria um tiro por Edward num piscar de olhos - que diz isso, eu acredito que realmente estaremos em casa às cinco.

Mas não consigo evitar de perguntar apenas _mais uma_ vez. "Você está absolutamente certo, Sonny?"

Ele suspira exasperadamente e me olha de lado. "Sabe de uma coisa? Vou te contar agora qual é a resposta de EC para quase todas as perguntas que eles irão fazer. Se acabar sendo isso, você saberá que nós definitivamente estaremos em casa às cinco. Se não… então, Bella-"

"Fechado," concordo rapidamente. Eu nem mesmo quero ouvir o que segue o "se não".

 _ **~TETB~**_

Enquanto estacionamos na Sede do FBI, o sentimento de déjà vu me domina.

Neste mesmo lugar há sete meses atrás, eu estava parando com Jacob Black ao meu lado, pronta para derrubar Edward Cullen e sua gangue de jagunços. Agora, eu estava saindo do carro com Santino, um dos homens mais temidos em Chicago, pronta para proteger Edward Cullen de qualquer coisa.

A vida é realmente um ciclo completo, não é?

Mas a única diferença é que quando eu vim aqui com Jacob, nós fomos direto para a prática de tiro ao alvo sem olhar para mais ninguém e por meio de um caminho completamente diferente. Acho que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse de seus atos sujos naquela época.

Eles não me deixam encontrar Edward e o levam direto para a sala de interrogatório. Disseram para nos sentarmos numa sala de espera que fede a desinfetante, fazendo minhas narinas queimarem. Meu nível de tensão aumenta enquanto Sonny liga para Jasper e Carlisle, para lhes informar tudo que está acontecendo. Pelo que eu ouvi, nenhum deles está muito preocupado, mas eles estão ainda mais alertas agora e estão "mantendo um olho nas coisas". O que quer que isso signifique.

Carlisle quer falar comigo, mas gesticulo para Sonny lhe dizer que estou no banheiro ou algo assim. Eu realmente não preciso de mais conforto infundado agora.

Sonny me entrega café bem enquanto o Agente McMillan entra na sala e diz, "Nós iremos levar o Sr. Cullen para o interrogatório agora. Algum dos membros da família tem alguma objeção?"

"Posso estar presente no outro lado da sala de interrogatório?" Pergunto imediatamente.

Sonny suga uma respiração repentina ao meu lado, e o Agente levanta uma sobrancelha. "Eu não acho que isso será possível, Srta. Swan", ele responde.

Dou um passo na direção dele e cruzo meus braços sobre meu peito. "É mesmi? Quem disse?"

Ele inclina a cabeça de forma ameaçadora e desdenha de mim. "A lei."

Besteira. Talvez metade das pessoas que entram aqui não saibam seus direitos básicos, e esses Agentes acham que podem tirar vantagem delas, mas eu não sou uma delas. Eu sei que tem que haver algum direito para proteger o detido, e com toda certeza do inferno eu irei exercê-lo.

Eu bufo. "Você sabe, por ser um Agente Federal, você parece saber um _monte_ sobre lei", eu respondo sarcasticamente. "Desde que Edward não solicitou um advogado, ele tem o direito de pedir a presença de uma terceira parte, escolher o local do interrogatório, ou até mesmo cancelá-lo. E desde que ele não fez nada disso, eu sendo a noiva dele, tenho o direito de estar presente pelo no outro lado do vidro do interrogatório. Você não pode me impedir."

Ele olha para mim, chocado, e depois assente suscintamente. "Muito bem então, Srta. Swan. Se você puder, por favor, me seguir por essas portas."

Ele sai após dar um olhar assassino para Sonny e eu. _Idiota_.

Viro-me para Sonny. "Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem", eu digo, olhando a aparência de preocupação em seu rosto. "Mas fique por perto. Você sabe… apenas no caso."

Ele sorri maliciosamente. "Eu não sabia que tal direito existia."

"Talvez você soubesse se tivesse prestado atenção no ensino médio", eu digo, revirando meus olhos. Aponto para fora com meu polegar. "Eu devia ir. Você, fique perto suficiente", eu o lembro novamente. Não sei por que, mas eu realmente o quero ao redor. Se as coisas ficarem uma merda, ele _tem_ que estar aqui para não me deixar desmaiar.

"Espere. Se você é tão bem-entendida com isso tudo, então por que você me perguntou se eles iriam torturar o Cullen?" Ele pergunta, desconfiado.

"Eu estava apenas muito ansiosa. É claro que eu sei que eles não vão torturá-lo." Eu sorrio docemente para ele e saio.

Honestamente, eu não tinha certeza que tal direito existia. Mas para ser capaz de ver Edward, eu pensei, que porra machucaria se eu tentasse?

 _ **~TETB~**_

Eu ando até o fim do corredor e vejo McMillan parado lá, falando com uma garota vestida num terninho. Enquanto os alcanço, ela olha para mim com um sorriso doce. Eu lhe dou um pequeno aceno e meio - não, um quarto de sorriso de volta.

Ele dá um passo na minha direção e estende sua mão. "Fico feliz em conhecê-la, Srta. Swan. Sou a Agente Woodshire, e gostaria de ter uma conversinha com você primeiro antes de prosseguirmos para a sala de interrogatório."

"Por que?" Eu exijo.

Ela me responde calmamente. "De mulher para mulher, Srta. Swan. Eu realmente apreciaria se você pudesse me dar dois minutos de seu tempo."

Eu os olho cautelosamente, e a aparência de seus rostos me dizem que não estou dando mais um passo na direção de Edward sem escutar o que seja que essa garota tem para dizer.

"Tudo bem", eu digo. "Ele não vai estar lá. Apenas nós; de mulher para mulher, certo?" Aponto para McMillan sem olhar para ele, meus olhos segurando os enérgicos de Woodshire.

Ela acena com a cabeça de maneira tensa após alguns segundos e me conduz até uma pequena sala bem no canto. Nos sentamos opostas uma a outra nos sofás de couro, e ela sorri para mim novamente.

 _Droga, de novo não! Ela é uma daquelas pessoas com sorrisos doces e assustadores que me deixam inquieta._

"Bella", ela começa. "Posso te chamar de Bella?" Dou-lhe um aceno rígido, e ela sorri novamente. _Pare isso fodidamente já!_ "Okay então, Bella, eu assumo que você e o Sr. Cullen estão noivos prestes a se casar?" Eu assinto novamente. Ela continua. "Parabéns, vocês dois fariam lindos bebês!"

 _Que porra é essa?_ Eu tenho um desejo repentino de rir pelo seu desconforto óbvio e pela tentativa patética de jogar conversa fora.

"Obrigada", eu respondo sorrindo maliciosamente. "Sem soar ofensiva, podemos, por favor, parar de contornar o assunto principal que você quer falar comigo?"

Ela suspira e vem sentar ao meu lado no sofá, e então move-se para segurar minha mão nas suas, seus olhos suaves e suplicantes.

 _Okaaaaay, então?_

"Bella, eu acho que você é garota muito boa, tão jovem e tão bonita. O Sr. Cullen… bem, não está escondendo o que ele faz para viver, está? Só quero garantir que você saiba do que faz parte, e se tiver absolutamente _qualquer coisa_ que você queira compartilhar comigo, de mulher para mulher, é claro, estou aqui para escutar."

 _Aahhh. Agora eu entendo. Por que não estou surpresa que eles acham que sou uma loira burra e inocente?_

Invés de respondê-la, eu permaneço em silêncio. Sei que tenho esse direito.

Acho que ela vê o desafio em meus olhos, porque sua conduta relaxada muda para impaciente. "Bella, ele já tentou te machucar de alguma forma? Você já testemunhou qualquer coisa… ilegal? Você sabe dos planos de Cullen para Chicago, do endereço do depósito dele e dos lugares secretos de esconderijo, os nomes de seus cúmplices, _qualquer coisa_?" Ela literalmente implora.

Uau. Eles estão absolutamente desinformados sobre qualquer coisa relacionada à Volterra. Eles estão fodidamente desesperados por qualquer informação na qual possam colocar suas mãos.

E é então que fico absolutamente confiante de que estaremos em casa às cinco.

Continuo a olhar para ela sem expressão. "Eu acho que seus dois minutos acabaram, Srta. Woodshire."

Seu corpo fica absolutamente calmo, e ela se levanta lentamente. "Muito bem então, Srta. Swan, por que não vamos para a sala de interrogatório?"

O calor em sua voz é substituído pela indiferença congelante.

 _Foram dois minutos adoráveis._

"Lidere o caminho."

 _ **~TETB~**_

Enquanto entro na sala de interrogatório, meus olhos imediatamente procuram pela meia-parede de espelho.

E lá está ele.

Edward está sentado sozinho numa sala toda branca, relaxando na cadeira e absorvendo a sala azulejada como um banheiro de forma indiferente. O jeito que ele está sentado agora lembra como ele senta no sofá na frente da TV, todo relaxado e preguiçoso.

Eu rio e balanço minha cabeça apesar da situação na qual estamos.

Seus olhos se arregalam e vão rapidamente para o vidro, e eu sei que de fato ele não pode me ver, mas seus olhos estão olhando bem dentro dos meus. Eu arfo enquanto um sorriso arreganhado conhecedor e largo se espalha pelo seu rosto e ele pisca.

 _Como porra ele…?_

Meu cérebro me dá a resposta simples - _porque ele te ama, estúpida._

Eu dou um sorriso largo para caralho, mesmo embora ele não possa me ver. Mas, oh bem.

E bem ali, na Sede do FBI, Edward e eu temos um momento. É fodidamente divertido, se você me perguntar.

Dois homens entram na sala - um deles eu reconheço como McMillan - com pastas em suas mãos e sentam nas cadeiras opostas a Edward.

A expressão de Edward volta a ficar vazia e desinteressada, e seus olhos caem para a mesa como se ele estivesse dormindo. Eu bufo, mas cubro isso com uma tosse quando os Agentes aqui dentro me olham cautelosamente.

O interrogatório começa.

"Sr. Cullen, sou o Agente McMillan, e esse é o meu parceiro, Agente Rosco. Você foi chamado aqui hoje para ser interrogado sobre os assassinatos do Agente Jacob Black e do Agente Seth Frank. Você recusou ter um advogado aqui com você. Essa decisão ainda permanece?"

Edward dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

O Agente continua. "Agente Jacob Black, idade de vinte e seis anos, com um metro e noventa, cabelo preto…"

 _Oh Deus. Isso vai continuar para sempre._

E de fato continua.

Eles descrevem cada feição de Jacob Black, e Edward parece que poderia tirar um cochilo a qualquer minuto. Eles falam sobre o que Edward estava fazendo no dia interior que Jacob desapareceu, começando a listagem por todas as ligações que ele fez - todas as quarenta - para qualquer lugar que ele foi. Já foram quarenta e cinco minutos e as perguntas de fato nem começaram ainda, e Edward não tinha dito uma palavra nesse tempo todo. Nem um resmungo, nada.

Finalmente, quase uma hora depois que eles começaram, a primeira pergunta é feita.

"Você é um membro de uma gangue da máfia italiana?"

Risada borbulha na minha garganta, e tenho que escondê-la com uma tosse de novo. _Sério? Eles acabaram de perguntar isso para ele?_

Edward responde, "Eu respeitosamente me recuso a responder essa pergunta, já que eu honestamente acredito que minha resposta possa tender a me incriminar."

 _Uau. Essas eram as palavras_ exatas _que Sonny disse que Edward iria usar._

Nós realmente vamos para casa às cinco.

Os Agentes não parecem particularmente surpresos por isso, nem mesmo desapontados.

Eles sabiam que ele não iria lhes dar nenhuma resposta.

"É verdade que seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, era amigo do pai de Jacob Black, Billy Black?"

"Sim," vem a resposta curta de Edward.

Eles parecem surpresos ao ouvir uma afirmativa sair dele. Meu lado da sala explode em agitação.

Minhas mãos ficam suadas. _Era para Edward responder isso? Ele errou? Ele não devia ter fechado sua boca nesse assunto?_

"É verdade que você conhecia Jacob Black num nível pessoal?"

"Não."

"É verdade que sua noiva, Isabella Swan, conhecia Jacob Black num nível pessoal?"

Toda as agitação para, e posso sentir vários olhos hostis em mim. Eu apenas olho fixamente para o vidro, meu rosto uma máscara de indiferença.

"Eu respeitosamente me recuso a responder essa pergunta, já que eu honestamente acredito que minha resposta possa tender a me incriminar."

McMillan respira fundo e estrala seu pescoço.

Agente Rosco assume agora. "Você gostaria de confessar que assassinou Jacob Black?"

"Eu respeitosamente me recuso a responder essa pergunta, já que eu honestamente acredito que minha resposta possa tender a me incriminar."

Há um suspiro coletivo no lado de vidro da sala. Eu luto para manter uma expressão séria.

"Nós acreditamos que Jacob Black foi torturado e assassinado por uma gangue, apesar dos jornais clamarem que ele era um viciado em drogas e foi morto numa briga em China Town. Você, por acaso, saberia algo sobre isso?"

"É isso que você encontrou no corpo?" Edward pergunta, sorrindo maliciosamente e parecendo presunçoso como todo o inferno.

O Agente Rosco perde sua calma também, seu rosto fica violeta. "Não há um corpo, Edward Cullen, porque você-"

"Oh, então você está me acusando de assassinato sem um corpo como prova? Não é um movimento muito esperto, Agente."

Ele sabe que Edward está certo. Eles não encontraram um corpo. E Jacob e Seth tinham sido muito cautelosos para cobrir os rastros deles e para manter suas bundas salvas porque Jacob ia se encontrar com Edward para um acordo com os vídeos de sexo e fotos nas mãos de Edward, e o próprio Seth ia cometer o homicídio. O FBI não conseguia saber do paradeiro deles, podiam, em tais situações? Eles basicamente cavaram uma cova para eles mesmos.

Esses Agentes não tem nenhuma prova sólida para segurar sobre a cabeça de Edward.

Eles nem mesmo conseguem conectar Alice e eu à Jacob porque o que ele estava fazendo era mais um vingança pessoal do que qualquer trabalho oficial. Eu aposto que o apartamento e o carro eram de seu próprio dinheiro, e toda a informação que eles tinham nem está mais no sistema de dados deles.

Jacob tinha, ele mesmo, feito Seth erradicar toda e qualquer evidência que o conectava à mim e Alice.

Isso tudo é uma procura inútil que está conduzindo-os a absolutamente lugar algum.

Eles continuam interrogando Edward, e sua resposta é sempre a mesma, exceto para uma ou outra pergunta.

Mais de uma hora depois, eles desistem disso e passaram para Seth.

E depois, pela hora seguinte, eles falaram sobre o dia que Seth desapareceu.

 _O dia que Lisa morreu me protegendo daquele filho monstruoso dela. Ela achou que tinha me ajudado e-_

"É verdade que Annalisa Frank, a mãe de Seth Frank, trabalhou na sua casa?"

Parei congelada nos meus pensamentos.

Ninguém notou que Edward levou um pouco mais de tempo para responder. Mas eu _notei_. Notei o leve aperto em sua mandíbula e a lufada sair de seu peito enquanto ele respira um bocadinho mais fundo que o normal.

"Eu respeitosamente me recuso a responder essa pergunta, já que eu honestamente acredito que minha resposta possa tender a me incriminar."

Minha cabeça começa a bater na minha cabeça; a perda de uma vida na minha cabeça é um grande fardo.

 _Não consigo aguentar._

Meu estômago começa a ficar pesado com o peso dela em meu corpo enquanto ela cai, _e eu apenas tenho que sair daqui agora_.

"On-onde é o banheiro?" Eu arquejo, agarrando meu estômago, me dobrando com a náusea e tontura repentina que sinto.

Tudo que consigo pensar é no sangue de Lisa ensopando minha camiseta, o fim da bala entre seus olhos, o choro de Edward quando ele me encontrou na cozinha…

Eu não sei por que essas memórias voltaram como um trovão, mas com toda certeza do inferno abalam minha essência da mesma forma que naquele dia.

Consigo ouvir pessoas gritando e braços me segurando, mas a batida na minha cabeça, o peso do corpo dela no meu é demais, _demais_ para me manter de pé por mais tempo.

Não sei exatamente quando isso aconteceu, mas eu vomitei violentamente em algum momento.

Acho que ouvi a voz de Sonny.

 _Mas onde Edward está?_

A escuridão me consome novamente, mas sinto meu corpo inteiro tremendo mesmo inconsciente.

 _Eu preciso de Edward…_

 _ **~TETB~**_

" _Pare de fugir, Isabella, você não pode fugir para sempre. Eu sempre irei te encontrar, e eu terei minha vingança. Por que você tinha que ser tão egoísta? Por que você não podia olhar para um bem maior e apenas destruir Edward Cullen como você devia?"_

 _Eu ofego e rodopio e viro pela área deserta enquanto desejo que meus pés me levem para longe mais rápido - me levem para longe de Jacob._

 _Outra voz penetra pela floresta. "Não, Bella, pare."_

 _Eu paro imediatamente. "Eric?" Eu berro. Meus olhos examinando freneticamente o lugar para localizar meu amigo. "Eric!" Grito, desesperada para encontrar o garoto que teve uma morte prematura._

 _Repentinamente, o rosto infestado de acne, inocente… e machucado de Eric está na minha frente. "Eu morri por sua causa, Bella."_

 _Isso me choca. "O que?" Eu grito. "Não, eu não fiz nada, Eric! Foi Jacob e-"_

" _Você coloca as coisas em movimento, Bella. Foi você que me matou, direta ou indiretamente, não importa. Edward Cullen e você, vocês_ dois _arruinaram a minha vida apenas para acender o romance de vocês. Você arruinou Angela, a vida da sua_ melhor amiga _quando me assassinou-"_

" _Cale a boca!" Dou um grito agudo, minhas mãos puxando selvagemente meu cabelo. "Eu não fiz nada! Seu vício fodidamente te matou, e você não pode me culpar posso isso!"_

" _Bella? Venha aqui," A voz de Renee soa atrás de mim, e me viro rapidamente para vê-la parada com uma aparência severa em todo seu rosto. "O que eu te disse sobre ficar fora de problemas na escola, huh?" Ela grita, me balançando pelos meus ombros. "Todo este dinheiro que gastamos com seus livros e merdas assim e você não tem a decência de retribuir? Eu te criei com_ minha _carne e sangue; você fará como eu disser."_

 _Essas palavras… essas palavras são aquelas que nunca consegui apagar da minha mente. Todo dia, todo dia por quatorze anos ela tinha me culpado por arruinar a vida feliz dela, por ser ingrata e inútil._

 _E isso me deixa brava. Porque eu_ não _sou uma decepção._

" _Você pode ter me criado, Renne, mas não sou_ nada _como você", eu cuspo. "Nunca serei a vadia sem alma que você é, e nunca irei me vender como você se vendeu para o Phil!"_

 _Ouço um bufo à minha direita._

" _Você acha que é só pela morte da minha mãe que você é responsável, Isabella?"_

 _Seth._

" _Jacob, Eric, minha mãe e eu, todos nós morremos por sua causa. Você que é a culpada."_

" _Você e Jacob fodidamente mereceram o que tiveram, seus idiotas!"_

 _Mas ele não acabou._

" _Ao escolher Edward Cullen, você fez a coisa errada. Você colocou uma maldição em si mesma e em todos ao seu redor. Você irá sofrer, Bella, e você irá fazer todo o resto sofrer junto contigo."_

 _E é quando pego um relance de Edward parado há apenas alguns metros de distância. "Edward", respiro, o alívio inundando meu interior._

 _Dou um passo na direção dele, mas repentinamente Renee, Eric, Jacob e Seth, todos estão no meu caminho, me bloqueando de alcançar Edward._

" _Nós teremos nossa vingança, Bella", ele dizem em uníssono. Isso quase seria engraçado se não estivesse me impedindo de derreter nos braços seguros do meu homem._

 _Ele era aquele pelo qual eu não era permitida me apaixonar. Mas me apaixonei._

 _Ele era aquele com o qual eu não permitida me casar. Mas casarei._

 _Agora que estamos juntos, ainda posso fazer o que eu planejava no início?_

 _A resposta é franca e simples - não, não consigo. E não irei._

 _Mesmo que esta é a coisa certa a fazer._

 _Mas tudo é justo no amor e na guerra, certo?_

 _Deixo-os vir até mim._

 _Ele irá me proteger. Ele disse que sim. Ele sempre me protegeu._

" _Bella, eu te amo para sempre. E irei te proteger de tudo, como sempre protegi."_

 _Sim, baby, eu sei que você vai. Eu sei que você vai._

" _Nunca me deixe, Edward. Nunca ouse me deixar…"_

"Hey, hey, Bella, estou aqui. Estou aqui. Vamos lá, abra seus olhos." Ouço o sussurro áspero de Edward em meu ouvido, e um sorriso minúsculo vai até os meus lábios.

Minhas pálpebras se retraem e a primeira coisa que noto é que estou deitada na _coisa_ mais desconfortável. Eu absorvo meus arredores e percebo que estamos naquela sala de espera… na Sede do FBI.

Edward está bem aqui comigo, o que significa que eles provavelmente o deixaram ir embora.

Eu viro o meu olhar acusador para ele, mas minha raiva se derrete assim que vejo seu rosto. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar realmente brava com ele, isso era meio impossível.

Eu seguro sua bochecha com minha palma da mão e sussurro, "Onde você _estava_?"

Ele solta um som frustrado. "Aquela sala do caralho tem paredes com isolamento acústico, e eles nem mesmo me disseram que você tinha desmaiado. Quando saio uma hora depois, pergunto para Santino onde você estava, e ele fica todo inquieto e começa com 'Chefe, eu juro que ela está bem, mas…' Então é claro que perdi minha merda e… então bem, aqui estamos."

"Estamos indo para casa? Você está fora? Tipo, de verdade?" Pergunto, apenas para garantir que realmente estamos indo para casa.

Ele acena com a cabeça e me beija na testa. "Sim, estamos realmente indo para casa, _Carina_. Mas primeiro, Emmett gostaria de te contar algo."

Eu olho por cima de Edward e lá está Emmett. Sonny deve ter ligado para ele quando eu desmaiei, por Em ser médico e tudo mais. "Emmett? O que…?" Eu pergunto para ninguém, virando meus olhos de volta para Edward.

Mas então, um sorriso tão fodidamente delirante de alegria ilumina seu rosto que me sinto quase cega por ele.

Emmett diz algo que faz o sorriso de Edward ficar ainda maior e ele assente ardentemente, seus olhos felizes e brilhantes e cheios de amor e devoção. Eu nem me importo com o que Emmett disse para conseguir essa reação dele, mas apenas por Edward estar tão feliz é tudo.

"Bella", Edward quase dá um gritinho, me balançando pelos meus ombros. "Você ouviu o que ele disse?"

"Huh?" É a minha resposta ridícula.

Emmett intervêm com uma risada. "Belly button, você está-"

"Grávida!" Edward grita. "Vamos ter um bebê, um bebê!"

Ao escolher Edward Cullen, eu sei que fiz a melhor coisa.

* * *

 ** _N/T: Agora teremos uma mini Bella ou mini Edward! Espero que tenham gostado, na semana que vem o último capítulo será postado._**

 ** _Beijos, Gui._**

 ** _Isso mesmo, O Mafioso está quase dizendo adeus e depois dele... bem, comentem bastante que quem sabe eu conte no grupo do facebook o que virá a seguir!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	33. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 - Diga isso como se você quisesse dizer**

" **Vida não se limita a quantas vezes você respira, mas sim aos momentos que tiram o seu fôlego." ~ Hitch (o filme)**

"Um vestido de noiva devido à gravidez será difícil de conseguir, mas tenho certeza que posso conseguir", Esme diz, parecendo pensativa agora que sua animação por ter outro neto - além daquele que virá de Ali em breve - diminuiu um pouco. Nós já contamos pelo telefone para Alice, Jas, Rose e Em já sabia obviamente, mas eu queria vir contar para Esme pessoalmente.

"Nós não decidimos a data ainda, Esme", eu a lembro pacientemente.

Ela acena a mão e diz, "Sim, Bella! Jesus, vocês são lentos ou que?!" Ela dá um tapa em sua coxa e cacareja para mim de forma desaprovadora. "Eu preciso que vocês dois marquem a data, tipo, para ontem, e me deixe saber assim que tiverem marcado! Vou para a Itália hoje visitar minha tia-avó que está quase no leito de morte. Há algumas pessoas que eu gostaria de convidar pessoalmente, então se vocês conseguirem me dizer a data dentro de um ou dois dias, eu podia, definitivamente, fazer isso enquanto estou lá. Além disso, eu realmente acho que vocês deviam casar nos próximos dois meses ou depois que o bebê nascer - durante a gravidez, você vai ficar louca com a sobrecarga de hormônios, então não marque uma data muito distante. Mas agora o inverno está aqui… e o inverno em Chicago é uma dor no traseiro. Vocês…" Ela balança a cabeça e faz sons desaprovadores de novo.

 _Woah. Ok então._

"Umm… Esme? Quantas pessoas nós vamos convidar?" Pergunto timidamente. De alguma forma, estou aterrorizada para ouvir a resposta. O número de pessoas no meu casamento é um grande negócio para mim, desde que nunca quis qualquer coisa estrondosa. Eu apenas queria uma cerimônia simples com minha família e amigos. Mas conhecendo os Cullens - e especialmente após testemunhar a loucura que foi o casamento de Alice e Jasper - eu sei que isso não pode ser evitado. Eu já me conformei com isso.

Ela parece pensativa por um minuto e depois diz, "Se nós contarmos toda a família, os parentes distantes e amigos e então um pouco mais, sem esquecer dos sócios do trabalho e tal, estaríamos falando de um total de seiscentos à setecentos convidados."

 _Fodidamente. De jeito. Nenhum._

Mas ela não terminou ainda. "E ainda há o problema dos fornecedores de comida, porque obviamente teremos que contratar dois ou três para que haja uma boa variedade de comida no casamento." Ela olha para mim significativamente. "Comida boa num casamento é de extrema importância, Bella, lembre disso." _Sim, como se eu não soubesse que quinhentos daqueles seiscentos convidados estarão lá pela comida._ "Então, há a questão do vestido, convites, decoração, reservas de hotel, reservas estacionamento…"

Ela continua por mais algum tempo, mas eu abafo o som dela depois desse ponto. Tudo isso, soa ótimo, de verdade. Mas não sou eu. Nem um pouco. E nos últimos dias, após a ligação de Alice na verdade, eu percebi que estive comprometendo a minha felicidade demais para ser sadio.

Eu quero muito, muito dizer para Esme que eu quero que lá estejam cerca de setenta convidados no máximo, mas é de _Esme_ que estamos falando. Eu simplesmente não tenho coração para quebrar o dela. _Oh, Deus, eu odeio isso! Por que nada nunca pode ser simples e fácil?_

Ela deve ter notado minha distração porque senti sua mão na minha coxa enquanto meus olhos culpados viraram-se para olhar seu rosto solidário. "Bella, isso é demais?" Ela pergunta suavemente, de forma compreensiva.

Ela me entende como minha própria mãe nunca entendeu. Eu amo Esme Cullen. "Esme, eu… eu apenas-" Eu queria dizer isso, dizer que sim, que isso _é_ demais. Mas eu não consigo. Então eu só balanço minha cabeça e sorrio. "Vou me acostumar com isso."

Ela olha para mim preocupada. "Você tem certeza? Porque se for, então nós podemos-"

"Não, está tudo bem", eu lhe asseguro, mentindo com a cara deslavada. "Mas eu realmente preciso ir embora agora, então falo com você mais tarde?"

Ela se levanta junto comigo enquanto eu caminho até a porta. Assim que estou prestes a dar um passo para fora, Esme diz, "Bella, eu quero que você se lembre que esse é o _seu_ casamento. Eu estou apenas te ajudando para que você não se sinta pressionada, mas eu também entendo que posso ser muito dominadora às vezes. Mas, querida, esse casamento, eu quero ele seja tudo que você sempre quis. Então, se há qualquer coisa que você tem em mente, você deve ir em frente com isso."

Ela sabe. Ela sabe o que estou pensando.

Eu juro que mãe e filho são leitores de mente do caralho.

"Esme-" eu começo, mas ela me interrompe com um balanço de cabeça.

Ela coloca sua mão sobre o meu coração e diz. "Faça o que o seu coração te diz, querida. Sempre."

Eu aceno, minha garganta fechando pela fácil aceitação, e articulo "Obrigada," com os lábios.

Enquanto ando até o meu carro, um sorriso largo assume meu rosto. Tenho uma ideia muito simples do que eu quero, agora só preciso conseguir que Edward concorde com isso. Quando eu chegar em casa, farei o que me coração me diz no momento, farei o que parece _certo_.

 _ **~TETB~**_

Encaro meu noivo sentado na cama, o óculos sem aro acomodado em seu nariz levemente torto, sem camisa, apenas com pijama de cor creme, e um notebook no colo. O seu cabelo está todo desgrenhado devido ao banho, e me pergunto por que nunca o vi com esses óculos antes. Ele parece todo intelectual e sério com a barba de um dia em sua mandíbula e um franzido entre suas sobrancelhas enquanto se concentra atentamente no que quer que esteja lendo.

"Edward."

"Hmm?" Ele murmura, seus olhos ainda focados na tela do notebook enquanto digita furiosamente.

"Vamos nos casar", eu digo animadamente, dobrando minhas pernas embaixo de mim na cama e sentando nelas, bem ao lado dele.

Ele me olha de lado por um segundo enquanto começa um sorriso divertido em seus lábios. "Nós _vamos_ nos casar, baby. Nós só precisamos marcar uma data e-"

"Não, eu quero dizer, _agora_. Agora. Vamos nos casar agora."

Todas suas ações ficam paralisadas enquanto ele se vira para avaliar o quão sério eu estou falando. Ele deve ver, porque diz, "Você está falando sério."

"Como um ataque cardíaco", eu garanto.

Substituo o notebook em seu colo por mim, sentando com uma perna em cada lado dele com seu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto suas mãos vão, automaticamente, para a minha cintura. Eu olho nos olhos verdes vibrantes do meu Edward enquanto sussurro, "Vamos nos casar, Edward."

Ele sorri suavemente, e de forma e tranquilizante corre suas mãos de cima à baixo na minha barriga. "Como?" Ele sussurra de volta, deixando sua testa cair na minha.

Eu realmente não sei por que estamos sussurrando, mas gosto disso. Há algo tão sagrado e íntimo acerca desse momento, que parece que se falarmos um pouquinho mais que um sussurro iremos estourar a bolha perfeita.

Ele está de fato concordando com a minha ideia doida.

Eu acho que me apaixono um pouquinho mais por ele nesse momento.

"Nós podemos…" Penso em como possivelmente podemos conduzir uma espécie, mas não de fato uma cerimônia agora, quando meus olhos caem nas chaves do Audi que ele me deu de presente no meu aniversário. Eu sorrio enquanto um plano se forma em minha cabeça. Meus olhos se voltam para o olhar de confiança do meu noivo - e levemente preocupado que talvez eu tenha finalmente perdido a cabeça - e eu digo, "Eu sei como. Vamos, levante."

Pulo para fora de seu colo e da cama, pego minhas chaves e corro até o banheiro. Eu começo a gritar instruções enquanto penteio meu cabelo. "Coloque uma camiseta, ligue para Alice e Jasper e lhes diga para nos encontrar no cartório de registros em uma hora, e… hmm, você se importa em pegar um sutiã para mim? Não seria bom andar em público sem sutiã, eu acho."

Alguns minutos depois, ele entra andando ociosamente - sem óculos, eu noto com um espasmo - ostentando um sutiã verde neon, um sorriso malicioso e preguiçoso adornando seus lábios e uma camiseta preta cobrindo seu peito mordível. Bem, ele acertou no código da cor do smoking de casamento - o resto é apenas semântica. Olho para o meu shorts branco de algodão e uma camiseta branca que diz "Garota Feliz" na frente - parece que escolhi a cor certa também.

"Importa-se em me dar pistas sobre os nossos planos de casamento?" Ele pergunta, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, e me entrega o sutiã com um beijo prolongado na testa.

Eu retiro minha camiseta para prender o sutiã _verde neon_. Vestirei isso debaixo de uma camiseta branca. Apenas dizendo.

Então começo a recitar rapidamente o meu plano _incrível_ , "Nós vamos sair de carro e em cada sinal vermelho e em cada esquina, nós iremos trocar votos - alternativamente. Uma vez que chegarmos no cartório, Jasper e Alice poderão ser nossas testemunhas, e bem… nós estaremos casados!" Eu finalizo com um gritinho.

Ele joga sua cabeça para trás e ri. "Você não existe, Isabella-quase-Cullen, você sabe."

"Espere", eu digo, repentinamente preocupada enquanto outro pensamento me atinge, e ele olha para mim ansiosamente. "Você tem certeza que está bem com isso? Quero dizer, não é só o meu casamento, é o seu casamento também - quero dizer, é o _nosso_ casamento. Eu aposto que você precisava ligar para todas aquelas pessoas importantes para o casamento como Jasper teve que ligar no dele, e então a tradição italiana…" eu franzo a testa; eu nunca considerei nada disso enquanto fazia os meus planos improvisados de casamento.

Ele sorri gentil e adoravelmente para mim, e me envolve no calor de seus braços. " _Nada_ , Isabella Swan, é mais importante que você - nem todas aquelas quinhentas pessoas ou tradições ou qualquer coisa. Se eu soubesse que você concordaria com isso, eu teria casado com você ontem."

"Ok então", eu suspiro felizmente. Como eu podia não amá-lo da forma que amo? "Mas você vai contar para Esme e, agora, _você_ vai ligar para Alice e Jasper."

Ele suspira pesarosamente. "Já liguei para Jas. Ele obviamente sabe o que estamos tramando, então ele está planejando manter isso em segredo de Alice até que eles cheguem de fato no cartório. Devemos ligar para Rose e Em também?"

Eu ofego. "Não consigo acreditar que esqueci! É claro, é claro, ligue para eles!" Eu digo apressadamente, enxotando-o para fora do banheiro, e então procedi para amarrar meu cabelo. Pego rapidamente a minha jaqueta e a de Edward, pego as chaves do balcão do banheiro, e faço meu caminho até o portão principal. "Vamos, Edward, se apresse! Acho que o cartório fecha às oito; nós mal temos uma hora", grito na direção da cozinha, onde posso ouvir barulho.

"Sim, ligue o carro, eu já chego lá", vem sua resposta.

Eu pulo para dentro do carro, uma vez que ele ainda está estacionado na rua e buzino duas vezes. Edward sai correndo, tranca as portas atrás dele, e continua o pique até o assento do passageiro.

"Okay", ele diz, nem mesmo levemente sem ar, "Eu fiz sanduíches de Nutella para nós. Agora estamos prontos para ir." Novamente eu digo, como eu podia não amar esse homem que faz sanduíches de Nutella da forma que o amo?

Ele me entrega um sanduíche enquanto eu saio, sorrisos tão largos quanto o universo do caralho em nossos rostos. _Nós realmente estamos fazendo isso_.

"O que provocou isso?" Ele pergunta assim que os portões automáticos se fecham atrás de nós.

A coisa que ele devia ter perguntado primeiro, e ele está perguntando por último. Não importa _por que_ eu quero algo; Edward sempre me dá, de qualquer forma.

Respondo-o da forma mais verdadeira que sou capaz. "Hoje mais cedo, quando contei para Esme sobre o nosso bebê, ela estava fazendo milhares de planos loucos sobre setecentos convidados e não sei o que mais. Isso me deixou fora de mim, não porque era demais - o que era, aliás - mas porque aquilo nunca foi o que eu imaginei em qualquer momento que pensei em casar com você. Sempre foi um momento quieto, calmo e sagrado destinado para _nós_ , não para todas aquelas outras setecentas pessoas que estariam lá mais pela comida do que por qualquer outra coisa. E além do mais, todos esses planos levariam um _eternidade_ para se materializar, e eu _realmente_ não queria esperar tanto. Então mais tarde, quando te vi sentando, lindo como todo o inferno, eu pensei, _foda-se isso e reinvidique esse lindo gato de todos as formas já_. Ainda podemos ter uma grande festa, mas eu queria que o casamento fosse _apenas_ para nós - oh, olhe Edward, uma esquina! Você primeiro!"

Eu me viro, esperando ele começar, e quando ele não começa, eu lhe dou um olhar confuso. Ele está apenas sentado lá me encarando, a parte superior de seu corpo completamente virada em direção ao lado do motorista. "O que?" Pergunto. "Você não quer-"

Sua voz soa. "Quando as coisas ficarem levemente perigosas, eu juro não segurar sua mão durante isso, mas te tirar dos seus pés e pular por cima do obstáculo para que nenhum perigo jamais te toque. Eu vou ser a parede entre todos os problemas no mundo e você, Isabella Swan."

Eu sorrio e lhe dou uma piscada rápida. "Eu aposto que você não estará dizendo isso quando eu mal conseguir aguentar meu peso em alguns meses." No entanto, suavizo minha voz e digo, "Isso foi muito doce, Edward, sério. Muito. Estou meio que gostando de toda essa coisa de votos."

Posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz quando ele diz animadamente, "Ok, sinal vermelho! Sua vez."

Eu sei exatamente o que quero dizer. E não será doce, comovente ou profundo como foi o dele - nós já tivemos suficiente disso. Está na hora das coisas que são baseadas em fatos reais, problemas reais que iremos encarar e quero dizer todos eles nos meus votos.

Eu afrouxo meu pé sobre o freio enquanto paramos no sinal e digo, "Durante discussões inevitáveis, eu prometo não ceder a você com o único propósito de usar minha conformidade contra você mais tarde."

Há um arfar dele, e então ele explode em risadas, provocando meu próprio riso. Ainda rindo, ele se inclina para beijar o lado da minha cabeça e diz, "Oh, é assim que vamos fazer isso então? Manda ver, Swan! E, aliás, eu planejo me manter nessa promessa."

"Duh", eu respondo, ainda gargalhando, "É para isso que são os votos, Cullen!"

Nós conversamos enquanto esperamos impacientemente pelo próximo sinal ou esquina, e alguns minutos depois, outro farol aparece. Dessa vez, ele começa sem a minha dica. "Eu prometo te amar para sempre, mesmo se você ficar perversamente gorda. Eu não me importo em gastar cada respiração te convencendo que você parece apenas tão perfeita tendo ganhado alguns quilos - talvez até mesmo melhor."

"Oh meu Deus! Sério? Você não se importa se eu tiver alguns quilos extras aqui e ali?" Pergunto, _tão_ tocada. Sério, para nós mulheres, essa é uma coisa fodidamente enorme!

"Sim, definitivamente." Eu o vejo acenando com a cabeça na minha visão periférica. "Espere… estamos falando de _alguns_ quilos e não-"

Eu explodo em risadas. "Relaxe, baby, eu não vou me tornar um baleia. Okay, esquina chegando!"

Ele sorri. "Vai."

"Eu prometo tentar te colocar antes das crianças. Eu sei que isso pode ficar complicado às vezes, mas lembre-se que em qualquer momento que eles tiverem minha completa atenção, você sempre estará à espreita na minha visão periférica."

Eu sei que homens são criaturas volúveis e que desejam amor e atenção de suas mulheres tanto quanto as crianças o fazem. Na realidade, se você realmente priorizar seu esposo, e deixar seus filhos na varanda com fralda suja na chuva, a polícia irá aparecer. Mas porque você é uma pessoa normal e nenhum monstro que abusa de crianças, você não vai fazer isso. Fazer essa promessa pode, na verdade, resultar em algum tempo gasto juntos como casal, algumas escolhas feitas para beneficiar a agenda e intenções do pai ou da mãe ao invés das atividades das crianças o tempo todo, e algum equilíbrio necessário. Nós com toda certeza do inferno precisamos desse equilíbrio considerando o quanto Edward está fora de casa na maioria do tempo.

Ele começa a responder, mas outra esquina aparece, então aceno minha mão para lhe indicar que é sua vez.

"Prometo te defender dos outros, mesmo se você estiver errada. Por alguma razão, sempre te considerei _mais_ do que apenas um garota de alguma forma, meio como você fosse divina. Então, para mim, seu erro nunca é erro."

Vê o que quero dizer? Esses votos são muito mais significativos do que "Eu te amo até que a morte nos separe, e até o sol e a lua brilharem, e até que uma maçã brote numa laranjeira em 31 de fevereiro." Esses votos me dizem que meu futuro marido sabe onde minhas inseguranças realmente se encontram, e ele sabe muito bem o que dizer para erradicá-las de uma vez por todas.

Piso com força no freio no próximo sinal e me viro para olhá-lo, precisando ver seu rosto lindo. "Eu prometo fazer coisas que nenhum de nós dois quer fazer, se você realmente não quiser fazer isso mais do que eu não quero, o que basicamente significa que eu não me importo em lavar as roupas."

Eu sei que ele _odeia_ lavar roupas no fundo de seu coração, ele é muito impaciente para esperar e mudar as roupas para a secadora e, honestamente, eu odeio lavar roupas também. Mas eu odeio menos que ele, então eu sei que farei isso sem um rebuliço… talvez com apenas alguns xingamentos murmurados na minha cabeça. Por outro lado, eu _abomino_ lavar louça, e ele não é fã disso também - de qualquer jeito, quem gosta de lavar louça? - mas ele faz isso por mim porque sabe que eu não suporto.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Idem. Eu, definitivamente, lavarei a louça."

Vê? Esse homem me entende totalmente.

O sinal fica verde então, e afrouxo meu pé do freio. A mão de Edward aperta minha coxa nua, enviando tremores através do meu corpo. "Eu amo quão bem você reage. Sempre, baby", ele sussurra no meu ouvindo, tentando morder meu lóbulo da orelha. Eu gemo e curvo meu pescoço para o lado, desesperada para sentir aqueles lábios em todo lugar. Assim que estou prestes a dizer para ele parar ou vamos nos encontrar num acidente, ele beija rapidamente o ponto no meu pulso e volta para seu lado do carro. "Esquina vindo."

Eu suspiro e balanço minha cabeça para sair do estado sonhador que me atrevi a entrar. Há algo que eu realmente quero que ele saiba entrando nesse casamento, e espero que eu consiga sustentar esse voto em particular.

"Eu prometo sempre te dar o benefício da dúvida, e não apenas a dúvida, e prometo confiar em você até que seja impossível não confiar em você. Eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar. Nosso tempo juntos, nunca vai ser suficiente."

Esse último, esse é um lembrete muito sério. Considerando que Edward é o chefe de uma máfia italiana, eu sei que haverão momentos - já _houveram_ momentos - nos quais vou querer jogar a toalha e dizer, "foda-se isso e foda-se você" quando acho que ele está mentindo ou escondendo algo de mim. Mas o amo com tudo que há em mim, confio nele mais do que confio em mim mesma, então eu _sempre_ irei lhe dar o benefício da dúvida.

"Significa tanto ouvir você dizer isso, Bella. _Tanto_ ", ele diz, sua voz rachando levemente no fim. Percebo com um sobressalto que ele está… ele está _chorando_.

"Edward-"

Mas ele me corta e diz o último voto sem uma esquina ou um sinal à vista. Acho que é porque nós estamos quase no cartório agora, e Edward apenas _tem_ que ter a última palavra. É a coisa dele.

Mas, dessa vez, eu estou feliz.

"Eu prometo te escolher todos os dias, te amar em palavras e ações, fazer o trabalho de tornar agora o sempre. Rir com você, chorar com você, crescer com você e gerar com você. Honrar a divindade em você, de você, e ao seu redor. Ser seu similar e seu parceiro em todas as aventuras da vida. Amar o que conheço de você e confiar naquilo que ainda não conheço. Eu te dou o meu amor. Dou-me para você. Você irá se dar para mim, Isabella Swan?"

E desta vez, sou eu que se enche de lágrimas enquanto estacionamos na frente do cartório. Viro-me para encarar Edward, cujos olhos estão levemente vermelhos pelas beiradas, mas ele, ao contrário, parece apenas tão de tirar o fôlego como sempre, com um sorriso suave e quente em seus lábios. "Eu já te dei tudo que é meu para dar. Você é mais do que apenas a minha vida agora - posso viver sem café da manhã, mas você… você é a minha droga, Edward Cullen."

Ele sorri com o que parece ser toda sua existência, e então se curva para me beijar lenta, passional e ternamente. É incrível, assim como em todas as outras vezes que seus lábios encontram os meus.

Separamo-nos, e depois entramos no cartório de mãos dadas. Eu localizo Alice de pé parada na recepção com Jasper, Rose e Em, seus braços cruzados em seu peito enquanto eles conversam casualmente.

Alice olha para cima enquanto nos aproximamos deles, e eu quase transformo minha expressão numa desculpa intensa.

Mas, Alice sendo Alice, me surpreende pra porra quando gargalha e enrola seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Largo a mão de Edward de forma atordoada e abraço sua forma grávida de volta. "Você não está brava?" Pergunto, esperançosa.

"Não, Bell, não estou brava", ela diz, e eu juro que consigo ouvir seu revirar de olhos. Não, eu juro que consigo. "Por que eu ficaria brava por você estar casando do jeito que _você_ quer? Eu sei que planejei um pacote grande todo completo, mas era tudo para fazer _vocês_ felizes. E se é isso, essa simples assinatura no papel que serve para vocês, então eu estou dentro! De qualquer jeito, eu sei que isso é mais a sua coisa."

Eu me afasto e seguro seu rosto pequenino entre minhas mãos. "Eu tenho um desejo repentino de te beijar, mas considerando que seria um ato lésbico, sem mencionar estranho bem antes de eu estar prestes a me casar, apenas vou chegar no acordo de dizer que te amo. Al, eu te amo, e estou tão, _tão_ extática por você entender."

Ela sorri para mim. "Eu te amo com todo o meu coração e tudo, mas sério, Bells, você podia pelo menos ter colocado uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Casar de pijama? Não é legal, querida, não é legal." Ela balança a cabeça pesarosamente.

De repente, eu sinto um esbarrão no meu quadril e fico olho no olho com a barriga grávida igualmente enorme de Rose.

"Você tem certeza disso, B?" Rose pergunta, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. "Como sua irmã, é meu dever te dar uma última chance."

Eu rio e abraço-a. "Sim, tenho certeza, Rose."

 _ **~TETB~**_

Ele me empurra contra a porta fechada, com sua mão atrás da minha cabeça para amortecer a batida enquanto meu corpo atinge a madeira dura com um baque. O lábios de Edward imediatamente se fixam aos meus, suas mãos tocando selvagemente meus seios, bunda e todo o resto entre eles. Nossas línguas se emaranham, minhas unhas cavam bem nas suas costas cobertas pela camiseta enquanto suas mãos apertam as minhas, precisando estar perto, mais perto.

Ele pressiona levemente a minha bunda, e eu pulo e envolvo minhas pernas ao redor dele, sentindo seu pau levantado através do material fino de seu pijama. "Ungh, Edward", eu gemo enquanto seu pau me roça exatamente onde eu preciso. É uma mistura de prazer tão intenso, com um pouquinho de dor pela necessidade da libertação, precisando disso desesperadamente. A coisa boa é que ele não usa cueca embaixo do pijama. _Jesus, nós acabamos de nos casar e Edward nem mesmo estava usando roupa íntima…_

Ele começa a nos levar em direção ao quarto, e em algum lugar, meu shorts é retirado. _Oh meu Deus, por que nosso quarto tem que ser tão longe da entrada? Por que?!_

A calcinha é impossível de tirar, diferente do shorts solto, com minhas pernas envolvidas ao redor dele, então desistimos disso com minha calcinha toda embaixo da minha bunda, mas ainda cobrindo a frente. _Agora, isso é estranho_. Mas com meu centro umedecido mais próximo de sua ereção, eu esfrego meus seios sem vergonha e meu centro todo nele, enquanto ele luta para me carregar enquanto devora minha boca ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que ele abre a porta do quarto, nós caímos na cama, ofegando, rindo, ainda beijando… ou, pelo menos, _tentando_. Ele quase rasga meu top fino pela pressa de tirá-lo, e então rosna enquanto suas mãos habilidosas apertam meus seios com firmeza.

Separamo-nos por um segundo para que eu possa tirar minha calcinha e, ele, sua camiseta, mas quando volto para beijá-lo, ele não parece mais muito afim.

Afasto-me e olho para ele, confusa. "O que foi?" Pergunto, enrugando minhas sobrancelhas.

Mas Edward nem mesmo está olhando para mim, na verdade, seus olhos estão focados nos meus seios. Olho para baixo e vejo que ainda estou usando o sutiã. Vou tirá-lo, mas as mãos de Edward se apressam para parar as minhas.

"Fique com ele por algum tempo. Esse sutiã neon… meio que faz seus peitos brilharem na luz da lua." Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, quase como se estivesse tentando olhá-los de um ângulo melhor. "Isso me deixa fodidamente louco", ele rosna, e suas mãos estão repentinamente de volta aos meus seios, apertando-os com firmeza de forma bruta, e depois me puxa alinhada contra ele.

Em outro instante, ele nos vira e está pairando em cima de mim enquanto me segura na cama, sua mão apoiando minha cabeça enquanto me beija freneticamente, e minhas costas se curvam involuntariamente.

Mas então, Edward se afasta e decide dedicar toda sua atenção aos meus peitos revestidos de neon. Ele distribui beijos de boca aberta por toda a minha pele - com o sutiã ainda no lugar - quando eu tenho um momento repentino privado e paro.

"Sério?" Pisco. "Vo-você tem um fetiche por neon?" Pisco novamente, e então jogo minha cabeça para trás e rio. "Oh meu Deus! Edward", eu falo arrastado, " _Sério_?" Caio de volta na cama, minha cabeça atingindo o travesseiro enquanto me borro de tanto rir do meu homem doido.

Consigo ouvi-lo revirando os olhos enquanto ele responde, "Eu não aprecio você rindo de mim, Sra. Cullen, na nossa noite de núpcias!" Ele diz, rindo enquanto me beija debaixo da minha mandíbula. Suas mãos sobem minhas coxas, mal pairando sobre meu abdômem enquanto continuam sua ascensão, e num instante, ele tirou o sutiã e o jogou em algum lugar. "Eles eram sexy e tudo, mas está na hora de eu ver esses peitos perfeitos em toda sua glória verdadeira."

Posso imaginar o desejo ardente em seus olhos enquanto ele checa meu corpo nu de cima à baixo lentamente, parando quando alcança meus olhos. "Eu te amo," seus olhos estão vulneráveis e sérios, "Você sabe disso, certo?"

Eu sorrio delicadamente e acaricio suas bochechas sob meus dedos. "Eu sei. E eu te amo também, Edward. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ele sorri e me dá um beijo duro que acaba muito rapidamente. Ele se afasta e olha para os meus seios e diz, sua voz ainda bem séria, "E eu também amo vocês, Peitos da Bella."

 _O que há de_ errado _conosco hoje? Não deveríamos estar tendo uma noite de núpcias com sexo apaixonado e comovente, e não rindo durante ela?_

Não consigo evitar rir novamente enquanto ele acaricia meu peito direito. Mas a risada logo se transforma num gemido de aprovação enquanto sua língua quente rodopia ao redor da minha aréola, enquanto ele sopra uma respiração em cima do meu mamilo endurecido, e depois, gentilmente, o morde. Meus dedos imediatamente se enterram em seu cabelo macio, morrendo para senti-lo colocar meu mamilo em sua boca, morrendo para sentir o prazer que eu sei que somente ele pode fornecer.

" _Edward_ ", eu grito, então arquejo enquanto ele chupa o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto, simultaneamente, belisca meu mamilo - com força. É uma sensação de sobrecarga no seu melhor.

Enquanto sua boca continua a morder, lamber e chupar meus mamilos e peitos, minhas mãos descem pela frente de seu corpo, desesperada para sentir seu pau grosso em minhas mãos. Mas o homem é tão malditamente alto que eu mal consigo alcançar o fim de seu torso, já que está com sua cabeça enterrada na divisão dos meus seios. Então, eu corro minhas unhas pelos seus músculos definidos.

Ele solta meu mamilo com um barulho, e de repente, ele está de costas com meu rosto pairando acima do dele. _Uau. Ele tem habilidades super ninja das quais eu não sei?_

"Sente no meu rosto, baby", ele diz, sua voz estranhamente suave e suplicante, contradizendo o comando que vejo em seus olhos. Estou tão fodidamente molhada, eu juro que vou começar a gotejar a qualquer momento.

Sem palavras - sem contar o gemido e o tremor pela antecipação - eu seguro a cabeceira firmemente com minhas duas mãos e alinho minha boceta latejante com o rosto de Edward, minhas coxas em cada lado dele.

Ele inala profundamente embaixo de mim, e então solta uma longa respiração sobre o meu centro aquecido. Ele nem mesmo me tocou ainda e eu já sinto como se estivesse desabando. "Edward, eu-eu não tenho certeza se serei capaz d-d-e segurar", eu digo ofegando enquanto seus dedos traçam lentamente meus grandes lábios. Minhas mãos apertam a cabeceira com mais força enquanto minha testa cai contra a madeira, meu peito subindo e descendo com minha respiração instável.

"Mmmm", ele geme em resposta, e seus dedos abrem bastante meus lábios, sua língua dando a primeira lambida. E é quando tenho medo de que vou desabar em seu rosto quando eu cair. Eu _não consigo_ me segurar.

Ele deve sentir meu aperto deslizando porque suas longas mãos juntam-se às minhas na cabeceira, curvando meus dedos de forma mais apertada ao redor dela. Ele olha para mim, e um pouco da umidade que sua língua lambeu está de volta novamente enquanto eu olho para os seus olhos quase pretos com desejo.

"Segure, baby", ele sussurra. "Monte no meu rosto."

Oh Deus. _Sim_. _SIM_.

Eu aceno freneticamente, e uma vez que ele tem certeza que não irei sufocá-lo até a morte, ele solta as minhas mãos.

E eu monto nele sim.

Eu quico e me esfrego contra sua boca, enquanto ele abre meus lábios o máximo que consegue, sua língua me comendo como um doido. Ele chupa meu clitóris e, minuciosamente, puxa sua cabeça para trás com meu clitóris entre seus dentes. Eu fodidamente grito meus pulmões para fora. Eu acho que estava errada, afinal. _Essa_ é a sensação de sobrecarga em seu melhor. Ele insere dois, depois três dedos pecaminosos na minha entrada, tudo enquanto chupa meu clitóris e corre sua língua pela minha fenda sem parar. Ele insere sua língua dentro da minha entrada, e posso sentir minhas paredes se fechando ao redor dela violentamente.

"Oh porra, oh _porra_ , oh PORRA", eu entoo, ainda quicando sobre ele enquanto ele curva seus dedos dentro de mim, substituindo-os com sua língua, atingindo bem no lugar certo. Estou _muito_ perto de gozar, apenas mais um segundo disso e vou me desintegrar em cima dele.

Ele tira os dedos, e com a sua palma, pressiona rudemente contra minha boceta. "Goze, baby, goze para mim", ele rosna, dando um último tapinha no meu clitóris.

Eu grito seu nome enquanto gozo mais forte que nunca, vendo estrelas de forma consideravelmente literal. Enquanto saio do efeito do meu ápice, eu desmorono no peito de Edward, ainda tentando recuperar minha respiração, minha boca seca por toda a gritaria. Quando olho para o rosto de Edward, vejo que há uma linha de umidade descendo de sua boca até seu queixo.

Minha sobrancelha franze em confusão enquanto vejo seu rosto presunçoso, orgulhoso, fodidamente _exultante_. E a umida-

"Oh porra", eu sussurro. "Eu acabei… acabei de _esguichar*_?" Eu dou um grito agudo. Eu achei que essa coisa só acontecia em pornô e coisas assim. Uau.

 _ *****_ _Nesse caso, é uma reação que pode acontecer quando a mulher goza, na qual um líquido é esguichado para fora da vagina. Não é algo muito comum, por isso a Bella tem essa reação._

Apenas… uau!

Ele lambe seus lábios e depois esfrega seus dedos sob oqueixo, chupando-os até que estão limpos do meu gozo. "Eu sou o cara, baby. Eu fiz minha esposa esguichar O quão _fodidamente_ incrível eu sou, huh?"

Eu rio e o beijo profundamente. Ouvi-lo me chamar de "sua esposa" é uma experiência tão surreal. É fodidamente esplêndido! "Você é o cara, marido. E você é o _mais incrível_."

Ele sorri e traz minha boca de volta para a dele, sua língua causando uma reviravolta no meu interior mais uma vez. Eu empurro contra seu peito enquanto me afasto com um som de chupão e faço meu caminho descendo até seu pau duro. Dou beijos de boca aberta sobre toda a extensão de seu peito, seu torso e, finalmente, minha boca cerca seu pau duro como aço.

Passo meu dedo de forma provocadora debaixo de suas bolas, em cima dela, e de sua base até a ponta. Abaixando lentamente meu rosto, dou um beijo gentil sobre sua cabeça quase roxa, chupando o pré-gozo, e então abro caminho com a ponta da minha língua em sua pequena fenda.

"Maldição, Bella", ele rosna, e suas mãos agarram meu cabelo enquanto ele levanta seus quadris. Eu sorrio presunçosamente; esse é o ponto no qual eu sei que ele perde completamente o controle e está completamente em meu poder. Esse momento, esse é quando a necessidade de trazer prazer ao meu homem como ele me traz está em seu ponto máximo.

Envolvo meus lábios ao redor de seu pau inchado e o engulo, serpenteando minha língua ao redor de sua pele, passando a ponta da minha língua em cima das veias. Seus rosnados e gemidos são minha recompensa enquanto fecho meus olhos com um tremor e deixo os instintos me guiarem para lhe dar tudo que posso. Escondo minhas bochechas e o chupo, massageio suas bolas e bombeio seu pau enquanto me afasto para respirar.

Ofegando, eu o engulo de volta, sentindo que estou ficando molhada de gotejar novamente. Afasto-me, ainda bombeando, e olho para cima, para Edward, para ver seus olhos fechados com força, seu rosto contorcido pela dor e prazer. _Ele é tão lindo_. "Edward", eu digo, "Olhe para mim."

Ele abre seus olhos e me fixa com seu olhar intenso. Sem quebrar o contato visual, removo uma mão de seu pau, coleto a poça de umidade em minha boceta, e espalho-a em toda sua extensão com meu dedo do meio.

Sua respiração começa a sair curta enquanto seus olhos focam no meu dedo mais comprido, espalhando minha umidade por todo seu pau inchado. Uma vez que seu pau está brilhando, começo a abaixar minha cabeça novamente. Os olhos de Edward se arregalam e ele estremece. " _Oh Dio, Carina, sto per andare fottuto pazzo_ ", ele diz algo em italiano.

Isso apenas serve para me impulsionar, e bem enquanto dou uma lambida em seu pau, ele explode na minha boca sem avisar. Engulo seu gozo sem engasgar, embora esteja perto após cinco segundos disso, sem certeza de que consigo aguentar mais. Mas, felizmente, ele acabou. _Jeesh, graças à Deus, meu engasgo teria sido muito anti-climático._

Afasto-me e sento de volta nos meus quadris, limpando minha boca, com um sorriso presunçoso como toda a porra em meu rosto. Lentamente, Edward abre seus olhos, e ao ver minha expressão, ri respirando com dificuldade, ainda não tendo se recuperado completamente de seu orgasmo.

Ele estende seu braço em direção à mim e diz, "Venha aqui."

Eu continuo a sorrir enquanto meus dentes mordem meu lábio inferior e pego sua mão estendida. Estabeleço-me nele com meu queixo nos meus braços cruzados em seu peito, uma parência contente no meu rosto, e suas mãos emoldurando meu rosto. É como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas parece não conseguir encontrar as palavras certas.

Após um minuto, quando finalmente decidi dizer para ele botar isso para fora já, suas mãos deixam meu rosto e com uma energia trilham meu corpo, seu dedo esfrega minha boceta. Eu estremeço e me arco levemente.

"Você está tão molhada", ele diz, seus olhos nublados. Eu vagamente lembro que ele queria dizer algo, mas eu também podia dizer que não era nada sério ou ruim, então deixo para lá, invés disso, foco em quão boa é a sensação de suas mãos.

"Estou", sussurro, e pressiono as palmas das minhas mãos em cada lado dele na cama e me empurro para cima, para levantar um pouco, e alinho minha boca com dele, não o beijando, apenas sentindo sua respiração doce passar pelo meu rosto. Sua mão continua a assistência na minha boceta, e me apoio em meu cotovelo enquanto minha única mão se junta à dele. Sinto-o ficando duro novamente contra minha coxa, então eu estico a mão para baixo e corro minhas unhas sobre seu torso, sabendo que esse pequeno toque junto com sua mão em minha buceta serão suficientes para deixá-lo duro como pedra.

Eu apenas mal toco seus lábios com os meus e sussurro, "Se eu disser, 'faça amor comigo, Edward', irá soar muito gentil e eu não quero isso. Se eu disser, 'me foda, baby', irá soar muito bruto, e eu não quero isso. O que eu digo, Edward?"

Suas mãos seguram minha cintura com firmeza enquanto ele alinha seu pau completamente endurecido com a minha boceta. "Por que ainda estamos falando?" Ele sussurra de volta, e com isso, empurra seu comprimento dentro de mim.

Eu ofego e meu cotovelo falha, mas minhas mãos rapidamente encontram o caminho para o cabelo dele. Num outro movimento ninja, ele nos move para uma posição sentada comigo em seu colo, e seu pau enterrado fundo dentro de mim.

Sua boca fixa-se no meu mamilo, enquanto eu gemo e começo a me mover em cima dele. Eu o ajusto mais fundo quanto ele vai, e assim, oh Deus, ele está tão, tão fundo. Seus quadris se movem para cima à tempo de encontrar cada investida minha, e os únicos sons no quarto são das nossas arfadas, minha boceta molhada batendo contra sua pele, e nossos xingamentos ocasionais.

Enquanto ele morde o inchaço do meu peito e, simultaneamente, belisca meu clitóris com a outra mão, tudo isso enquanto aumenta a velocidade de suas investidas, eu fico completamente louca pela necessidade da liberação.

"Edward, oh porra… ungh… unnhhh, baby", eu gemo, minhas unhas marcando suas costas enquanto o seguro impossivelmente perto.

Eu removo uma mão de suas costas enquanto continuo a quicar em cima dele selvagemente, e coloco na minha boceta na base de seu pau, sentindo-o entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo.

"Bella", ele rosna, e com uma última investida, derrama seu sêmen dentro de mim.

E depois, ele bate na minha boceta com a palma de sua mão, e eu suspiro e solto um grito agudo enquanto desmorono mais uma vez.

Oh Deus… isso foi… isso fica ainda melhor?

Não. Não, eu acho que não.

Nós desmaíamos na cama novamente, sem fôlego e suados, completamente satisfeitos e infinitamente felizes.

"Isso foi…" Edward começa, tentando colocar o que acabou de acontecer em palavras.

"Sim", eu respondo, tentando recuperar minha respiração, acenando minha cabeça. "Isso foi… tão perfeito quanto pode ser uma noite de núpcias. Inferno, em qualquer noite!"

Ele ri, ainda levemente sem fôlego, e me puxa para o seu lado. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça e diz, "Certa você está, Isabella Cullen, certa você está."

 **~xXx~**

N/A: TRADUÇÃO: "Oh Dio, sto per andare fottuto pazzo" - Oh Deus, vou ficar fodidamente louco.

 **~xXx~**

 _ **N/T:**_ _Olá! Peço desculpas para a Nai pelo atraso nesse capítulo e para vocês também… Nesse fim de semana fui fazer um concurso em Curitiba, como fui de carro e foram 8h de viagem sem paradas, eu estava muito cansada e resolvi descansar um pouco… Mas, aí está!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado do casamento deles, achei tão fofo!_

 _Esse foi o último capítulo, mas ainda temos um outtake do Edward e epílogo que eu, infelizmente, só consigo traduzir um por semana (perdão) então só haverá post na mesma intensidade!_

 _Beijos, Gui._

* * *

 ** _Eu não preciso dizer mais nada, Gui já deixou os recados dados. Porém, eu também demorei para postar e o outtake de Edward já está nas minhas mãos. Depois de 20 comentários ele será todinho de vocês. Senão, a gente se vê na próxima semana. ;)_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	34. Outtake Edward POV

**EPOV Outtake - Continuar**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 **22 de Fevereiro de 2014**

 **7 da manhã**

Ela não entende… ela provavelmente nunca entenderá. Mas está tudo bem. Eu tenho que fazer isso; é tudo pelo que trabalhei, e isso não pode ir à merda.

"É hoje, não é?" Ela pergunta, saindo do banheiro, sua barriga de grávida agora levemente visível se você olhasse cuidadosamente - o que eu sempre faço. Nós também tínhamos descoberto que estávamos tendo um menino, e eu estava _muito animado_.

Coloco minha arma no coldre e aceno com a cabeça. "Sim, é hoje."

Ela senta na cama e esfrega sua testa, parecendo cansada e resignada. Eu odeio que meu trabalho coloque essa expressão em seu rosto, mas antes de até mesmo ficarmos juntos, ela sabia de tudo. E enquanto eu queria que ela entendesse que eu tenho que fazer isso, também estou feliz que ela decidiu se distanciar do meu trabalho o máximo que pode depois que ficou sabendo sobre o que exatamente aquele grande plano para Chicago era.

Ela suspira. "Edward, apenas…" Ela olha para mim, seus olhos suplicando e cintilando. _Deus, Bella, não faça isso comigo. Por favor, não faça isso comigo._ "Todos eles poderiam morrer", ela sussurra. "Tantos deles."

Se eu fraquejar agora, sei que não serei capaz de fazer isso. Mas eu tenho que fazê-lo, então me desconecto completamente da situação, das emoções. "Eles mataram o meu tio, eles mataram a família dele, e está na hora de agarem por isso."

A única família siciliana que é nossa rival, a Família Lazanga, não saberá o que os atingiu. Doze anos atrás, eles tinham atacado a minha família inocente, queimando a casa do meu pai em Chigago até os destroços, matando o irmão de Carlisle, meu tio Rossetti, sua esposa e seus dois filhos à sangue frio. Eles tinham derrotado os poderosos Cullens, ascendido até o topo, enquanto meu pai foi deixado para juntar as peças quebradas. Minha mãe… ela tinha sido uma ruína fodida, chorando o dia todo até que as lágrimas não conseguissem cair, e isso continuou por meses. Ela esperou e esperou pelo meu pai vir para casa, mas ele estava ocupado, sempre ocupado. Ela chorou pelo destino de seus filhos, ela chorou pela perda de sua família completa, e chorou por si mesma.

Tínhamos nos preparado, feito uma estratégia e agora, finalmente, estávamos fodidamente prontos para acabar com cada um daqueles Lazangas que sobraram. Cada propriedade que eles possuíam, cada negócio que eles administravam, e cada agente de apostas que eles compraram, tudo isso seria nosso antes da noite acabar. E acima de tudo, Mario Lazanga, o filho da puta que tinha _ousado_ tocar a minha família, ia estar lambendo a sujeira dos meus sapatos essa noite.

Bella vê a determinação, o aço em meus olhos, e seus próprios olhos se apertam fechados. "Vá", ela diz, sua voz baixa. "Apenas vá."

Eu não faço nenhum movimento para abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la, ou até mesmo a consolar, porque eu sei que não serei capaz de ir se o fizer.

Então, eu apenas lhe dou um último olhar e faço meu caminho até a porta, deixando meu coração na palma de suas mãos.

Assim que estou prestes a sair, eu ouço sua voz, "Edward!"

Fecho meus olhos por um instante, aquecendo-me pelo amor que ouço no jeito que ela me chama. No entanto, antes que eu possa reagir, ouço o som de pés contra o assoalho, e então Bella envolve seus braços ao meu redor por trás, enterrando seu rosto em minhas costas, suas mãos agarradas ao meu peito apertadamente. Eu cubro suas mãos com as minhas e abaixo meu queixo para o meu peito, levantando sua mão e beijando sua palma macia.

"Volte para mim, Edward. Por favor", ela sussurra, sua voz chorosa e suplicante.

 _Não, Cullen, não chore. Não ouse chorar, porra._

Eu respiro estremecendo e fecho meus olhos. "Eu tenho que ir, _Carina_. Está ficando tarde."

Eu desenrolo seus braços que cercam meu corpo e vou para fora, quase correndo até o carro estacionado com Sonny esperando no lado do motorista.

Eu deslizo no banco do passageiro, usando cada grama de força que tenho para não olhar para a direita e ver Bella, apenas parada de pé lá. _Não posso olhar para ela, não posso._ Olho para Sonny em confusão quando ele não liga o carro mesmo embora eu tenha estado dentro dele por quase um minuto agora.

Mas ele não está olhando para mim; ele está olhando para Bella com uma aparência de dor em seu rosto, seus lábios pressionados juntos de forma tensa.

"Santino", eu estalo.

Ele olha para mim hesitantemente. _Porra, eu não preciso disso dele também._ "Chefe, e-eu não tenho certeza…" Ele olha para Bella novamente enquanto eu agarro a beirada do assento para evitar olhar na direção dela. "Maldição, apenas _olhe_ para Bell-"

" _Pensa a guidare, cazzo_ ", eu digo numa voz baixa.

Seus olhos estalam para os meus e ele acena com a cabeça, respira fundo e sai voando da entrada da garagem. Após uma milha ou duas, eu finalmente solto meu aperto no assento e começo a relaxar contra o couro.

Sonny começa, "Bella es-"

"Está todo mundo no _Il Cigno_?" Eu pergunto, cortando-o. Hoje, eu não quero falar sobre Bella. Eu só quero esse dia atrás de mim para que eu possa casar e me enterrar no calor da minha esposa. Fala sobre o quanto eu a machuquei vai me rasgar por dentro, porra.

Ele percebe minha relutância, mas o fodido ainda continua pressionando. "Confie em mim, EC, eu nunca tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto dela. Nem quanto você foi interrogado, nem quando voltamos de Nova York, nem quando você nos resgatou após desaparecermos em D.C. aleatoriamente por quatro dias. Cara, ela parecia… _sem esperança_."

Fecho meus olhos contra a raiva que sinto de _mim mesmo_. Meus dedos se enrolam num punho e eu soco o painel com um rugido feroz. "Cala a porra da boca, Santino", eu grito.

Mas cresceu nesse filho da puta, repentinamente, um par de bolas de aço. "Por que você está fazendo isso com ela? Você sabe que podia ter deixado que a gente lidasse com isso, Jasper teria sido suficiente; sua presença não era necessária. Você _sabe_ que tudo vai sair fodidamente sem percalços… então, _por que_?"

Bella causa esse efeito nas pessoas; eles sentem esse desejo inexplicável de protegê-la. E eu sei que recentemente Santino tem estado lá para Bella bastante, então não vem na verdade como uma surpresa que ele já tenha sentimentos fortes por ela. Eu sei que não é nada remotamente romântico - porra, eu cortaria o filho da puta em pedaços se fosse - é mais como manter algo precioso fora do caminho da dor sempre.

"O que aquele Mario do caralho fez para a minha família… eu _preciso_ do sangue dele em minhas mãos, Santino", eu digo, desesperado para _alguém_ entender por quê estou fazendo isso. "Bella não entende porque tenho essa necessidade de vingança por algo que aconteceu doze anos atrás. Mas ela não estava lá, porra, _você_ não estava lá, mas _eu_ estava lá, Jasper estava fodidamente lá e nós testemunhamos tudo que aconteceu com nossos próprios olhos. Nenhum de vocês sabe como foi, porra."

Ele fica quieto, não dizendo nada. No entanto, após um tempo, ele quebra o silêncio. "Quando você voltar para casa, compre alguma merda que a fará feliz. Chocolates ou flores ou sorvete ou algo assim. Na última vez que eu estive lá, ela estava implorando para eu comprar Doritos e molho picante para ela", ele dá sua opinião.

Levanto meus lábios com isso. Duas semanas atrás, Bella descobriu seu desejo da gravidez - Doritos e molho picante. "Eu vou. _Grazie_."

Ele acena com a cabeça, virando a rua que conduz até o _Il Cigno_. "Como o pequeno herdeiro Cullen está indo?"

Eu bufo. "Não deixe ela ouvir você chamar o bebê de 'herdeiro Cullen'. Ela cortaria suas bolas e te enforcaria. A mulher está fodidamente inflexível sobre fazê-lo ir para uma escola de artes, fazer literatura ou alguma merda assim." Eu enrugo meu nariz. "Bella quer transformar nosso bebê num _fanuk_."

Ele dá uma gargalhada. "Você sabe, não importa quanto você tente distanciá-lo, ele vai acabar bem aqui." Ele está certo, inferno _eu tinha_ dito a mesma coisa para Bella uma centena de vezes. Mas a minha esposa deseja viver em negação. "À menos que você o leve para o Tibet e force-o a crescer como um monge, a máfia do caralho está no sangue dele, EC."

Eu assinto e destravo meu cinto de segurança enquanto Santino estaciona o carro na frente do restaurante. "Fodidamente a mesma coisa que eu disse." Eu saio do carro e aceno minha cabeça para Michello que segura o portão de entrada aberto para mim. "Ele pode ser um poeta se for bom, mas essa coisa nossa, está integrada no DNA dele. Ele provavelmente vai acabar escrevendo poesia sobre Harakiri _ *****_."

 _ ***Harakiri**_ _é um ritual suicida japonês reservado à classe guerreira, principalmente samurai, em que ocorre suicídio por esventramento._

Nós entramos pelos fundos, direto para o meu escritório, e eu digo para Sonny chamar todos para entrarem.

No entanto, Jasper já está lá dentro, sentado no sofá com um copo de uísque na mão. "Já?" Pergunto.

Ele dá de ombros e toma outro gole. "Fodidamente precisava disso", ele esganiça. Eu aceno com a cabeça e vou me servir de um copo também. "Como Bella está?"

Dou de ombros. É toda a resposta que ele precisa. "Alice?"

Ele suspira e esfrega sua testa. "Aterrorizada para caralho. Não saiu do quarto de Teo para me ver sair, disse que não queria olhar para o meu rosto."

Jasper e Alice tiveram um lindo bebê, Teo, no dia 4 de dezembro, e dois dias depois, Rose deu a luz à um filho, William. Foram felicidades e celebrações por todo o lado - o natal veio mais cedo na família Cullen, e as três mulheres sempre estavam na casa uma da outra, arrulhando sobre os bebês. E agora com meu filho à caminho, haveriam três meninos na família. Fodidamente incrível, eu digo!

Eu olho dentro de seus olhos. "Precisamos voltar essa noite. Seja como for. Você permaneça vivo, está me ouvindo?"

Ele acena com a cabeça e bate sua mão em meu ombro. " _Nós permaneceremos_ vivos, irmão. Pelas nossas esposas e pelos nossos bebês, nós vamos fazer isso hoje."

Apenas então, a equipe que estará trabalhando hoje começa a se infiltrar, bebericando café e me amaldiçoando baixinho por uma chamada tão cedo. Eu olho meus homens mais fiéis com um sorriso em meu rosto - Santino, Enzo, Alonzo, Alec, Felix, Franco, e é claro, Jasper, meu conselheiro, minha mão direita.

"Filhos da puta", eu os chamo, e todas as cabeças se levantam rapidamente para esperar pelas minhas instruções. "Vocês sabem do que hoje se trata - trata-se do fim de uma era e o começo de uma nova. Vivam hoje e ganhem hoje como se esse fosse o último dia das vidas de vocês, porque foda-me, pode ser. Mas eu sei que por causa do horário e do suor que já colocamos nisso, _todos_ nós estaremos no depósito hoje à noite com o sangue de Mario Lazanga em nossas mãos. Marquem o começo desse ano novo com algo que ninguém jamais irá esquecer. Agora, vão lá fazer o seu pior, deixem Carlisle, _Padre_ de vocês, orgulhoso."

"Merda, fodidamente" - Jasper beija seus dedos - "Adorável com esse discurso, filho da puta. Você com certeza sabe como enervar os meninos", ele diz enquanto todos eles, parecendo determinados e focados, lentamente saem do escritório.

"Eles precisam disso assim como nós precisamos desse conforto. Eu tenho que lhes dar isso", eu respondo, tirando minha Glock da cintura e confirmando que ela está completamente carregada. Eu faço um inventário de todas as minhas armas - tiro a arma pequena, mas letal debaixo da manga do terno, outra de dentro da minha meia esquerda, mais uma da minha cintura, e a última do bolso interno do meu terno. Todas elas estão carregadas.

"Nós iremos para a casa da família Lazanga em Woodbury primeiro?" Jasper confirma, colocando seu copo vazio na mesa com um baque.

Eu aceno com a cabeça enquanto coloco todas as armas de volta onde elas pertencem, e roço minha mão contra o bolso da minha calça - a faca está lá.

Olho para Jasper e sorrio. "Vamos queimar aquele fodido completamente."

 _ **~TETB~**_

 _ **Notas da Autora**_ _\- Traduções: "Pensa a guidare, cazzo": Apenas dirija, fodido._

" _Grazie": Obrigado_

" _Fanuk": Homessexual (não de fato, mas quase)_


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _(Traduzido por VampiresLoves)_

 _ **Nove anos depois de 2014 (2023)**_

"Liz, o papai está no mercado. Você quer talharim ou espaguete hoje à noite?" Pergunto para a minha filha de sete anos, Annalisa, que está colorindo o rosto de Dora com um tom estranho de vermelho… Dora deve estar com queimadura de sol.

Ela olha para cima e enruga seu nariz minúsculo parecendo tão fodidamente adorável que eu não consigo evitar lhe dar um beijo em suas bochechas rosadas. Ela dá risadinhas e responde, "Espaguete. Molho branco com cogumelos e brócolis e milho bebê _ *****_ e um monte de azeite, mamãe."

 _ ***Milho bebê**_ _é um grão tirado do milho mesmo, mas que foi colhido antes do tempo certo, então ele está menos desenvolvido._

Eu aceno com a cabeça repito os pedidos da garotinha para o meu marido. "... e não esqueça de pegar azeite de oliva extra virgem. Liz precisa ver esse azeite flutuando em cima da comida dela ou ela não irá comer."

" _Jesus, Carina, nossa filha quer_ brócolis _? Crianças não deviam_ odiar _brócolis e vegetais em geral? Nate com certeza odeia_ ", ele bufa. Nosso filho de nove anos, Nathan, identifica vegetais em sua comida como um falcão, furtivamente depositando todos eles no prato de Liz. " _E você já não tem azeite em casa? Quero dizer, você possui uma empresa que faz azeite_."

"A caixa está vazia, eu chequei, e preciso de um pouco de azeite de oliva agora. Você apenas pegue no supermercado, eu vou dizer para alguém do escritório passar aqui com uma caixa mais tarde." Estreito meus olhos enquanto ele reclama e ouço aquele rangido nítido de papel. "Eu espero que você não esteja comprando Doritos para as crianças, Edward." Consigo ouvi-lo pegando embalagens e depositando-as no carrinho. E quando ouço o rangido do pacote sinto a necessidade de intervir. As crianças estão comendo porcaria demais considerando o fast food e a overdose de glúten; adicione uma reserva permanente de chips e molho mexicano à mistura e obesidade e problemas de saúde no futuro é o que você tem.

" _Não, é claro que não estou. Por que no mundo eu faria isso?"_ Ele diz, adicionando bufadas para pontuar sua mentira _muito_ convincente.

Reviro meus olhos e tomo o giz que Liz enfiou na boca e lhe dou uma olhada feia e faço a minha cara não-Liz-comporte-se. "Certo, eu sou boba. Contudo, pegue uma garrafa grande de Coca-cola, e também uma torta de chocolate e nozes pecã. Não estou afim de fazer nada começando do zero hoje à noite."

" _Bella?_ "

"Hmm?"

" _Eu te amo._ "

E então isso. Essas vibrações pequenas e repentinas de alegria e felicidade que meu marido me traz é o que me faz continuar.

Eu irradio alegria e balanço minha cabeça. "Te amo também, Edward. Chegue em casa logo, sim?"

" _Sim_ ", ele sussurra. " _Vejo você daqui a pouco_."

Eu desligo e volto a checar as contas. Enquanto eu estava grávida de Nate, decidi que podia parar e que estava cansada de gastar todo aquele dinheiro e tempo que inseri na minha educação. Então, pesquisei enquanto vegetava na cama com uma barriga enorme, e decidi que começaria meu próprio negócio de azeite. Nós éramos italianos, e Carlisle e Esme tinham muitos amigos na Sicília, então era muito provável que esse negócio iria prosperar. _Siclie_ , minha empresa, não dava tanto trabalho, não tomava todo o meu tempo, apenas suficiente para me manter ocupada. Nós importamos azeite de oliva fresco, orgânico e de alta qualidade da Itália e fornecemos para os melhores restaurantes de Chicago. O negócio era pequeno, rentável, legítimo - sobretudo - e eu pretendia manter dessa forma. É claro que Edward, às vezes, fazia lavagem de dinheiro sujo através da _Siclie_ … mas era o que era.

"Mãe!" Meu filho grita, correndo para dentro da cozinha com bochechas coradas e uma careta brava.

"Nate, não grite", eu digo severamente. "O que aconteceu? Por que sua calça está molhada?"

"Aquela Viola pequena, irritante, que não serve para nada", ele fala com raiva, mas pausa para respirar fundo, respirando através de sua raiva. Eu contenho uma risadinha; Edward e eu com certeza fizemos os bebês mais lindinhos. "Mãe, você não vai acreditar", ele pausa para conseguir efeito, meu pequeno rei do drama, " _Ela esvaziou um pote de xixi dela na minha calça_. Tipo, ela de fato fez xixi no pote. E então o esvaziou todo na minha calça!" Eu arfo.

"Viola fez isso?"

A pequena Viola de sete anos foi o segundo bebê surpresa de Alice e Jasper, que nasceu dois anos depois do primeiro filho surpresa deles, Teo. Ela era uma garotinha linda com o cabelo loiro de Jasper e natureza pensativa, travessura e beleza de Alice. Ela era uma força enquanto Liz era toda levada na conversa, e todos os três garotos na casa já eram ferozmente protetores em relação à suas irmãzinhas - Viola e Liz. Mas quando se tratava de Viola e Nate… eles tinha um tipo de relação de amor e ódio. Era super fofo.

"Sim! Agora espera só para ver o que eu vou fazer com aquela pequena…" ele murmura e sai pisoteando na direção de seu quarto.

E então, Viola entra na cozinha, rindo. Estou chocada que essa doce garotinha possa fazer algo assim, e enquanto consigo aceitar uma boa piada, isso é completamente inaceitável. Afinal de contas, ela é uma garota, e essas são coisas simplesmente nojentas.

"Viola, querida, Nate está dizendo a verdade? Você realmente esvaziou um pote do seu xixi-"

Ela balança a cabeça veementemente. "Oh não, tia Bella, não era o meu xixi." Eu suspirei de alívio e ela riu adoravelmente. "Eu misturei algumas gotas daquele líquido amarelo antisséptico que você usa, na água e coloquei dentro de um pote transparente. Eu disse ao Nate que era xixi e ele realmente _acreditou_ em mim. Oh Jesus, você devia ter visto o olhar no rosto dele quando joguei na calça dele." Ela começa a rir muito, e eu rio, balanço minha cabeça. Crianças. No entanto, criancinhas geniais, eu devo dizer.

"No entanto, ele saiu atrás da vingança agora, você sabe disso, certo?"

Ela acena com a cabeça solenemente e esgueira-se em direção ao quarto de Nate. "Eu vou contar a verdade para ele agora. Até depois, tia Bella!"

Ela sai correndo enquanto eu começo a juntar todos os papéis, decidindo que não vou mais fazer nenhum trabalho hoje. Teo e William logo estarão aqui com seus pais de volta do treino de baseball, então eu precisava arrumar a casa de qualquer jeito. Nós tínhamos enviado Nate para algumas aulas de baseball também quando ele era mais novo, mas meu filho tinha escolhido futebol no lugar disso, e jogava muito bem para a idade dele.

Hoje é 31 de março, e toda a família, todos os onze - excluindo Carlisle e Esme que agora moravam numa cidadezinha na Itália, querendo passar seus últimos anos com suas raízes - nos reunimos no último dia de cada mês para um brunch. Desta vez, o local era a nossa casa.

As coisas estavam indo bem, tão bem que na verdade isso me assustava em alguns dias. Nove anos atrás, quando Edward tinha saído para assassinar o clã Lazanga, eu fiquei _despedaçada_. Tão fodidamente preocupada, ansiosa, tão _estressada_ que eu mal funcionei nas vinte e uma horas e dezesseis minutos que ele ficou longe da minha visão. Aquele dia… ficou gravado dentro de mim para sempre; saber que o meu marido estava lá fora matando pessoas, que meu Edward podia nunca mais voltar para mim, isso fez meu cérebro congelar e minha vida pausar. Mas ele retornou, todos eles retornaram, e nós não falamos daquilo até dois dias mais tarde. Após aquele dia, Volterra cresceu cinco vez o que costumava ser, e eu podia somente assistir como uma espectadora enquanto Edward se tornou cada definição de ilegal, com uma recompensa fixada constantemente em sua cabeça. E ainda… e ainda assim Edward Cullen era intocável. Ainda é.

Em todos esses nove anos, não houve nenhuma ameaça séria à nenhum membro da família, Volterra não estava com planos de expandir mais, finalmente satisfeita por ser a melhor que existia, e todos nós vivíamos uma vida tão normal quanto podíamos.

De qualquer jeito, o que _era_ "normal"? Cada família tem seu próprio "normal", para nós, os treze Cullens, "normal" era não estar morto.

Então sim, as coisas estão boas.

O que o futuro guarda, quem sabe, certo?

 _ **~TETB~**_

 _ **Dezenove anos depois de 2014 (2033)**_

"Carina?"

"Hmm?"

"Bella, levante", Edward sussurra no meu ouvido, me balançando.

"O queee…?" Pergunto enquanto eu sento, desorientada e irritada por ser acordada no meio da noite do caralho. Checo meu telefone e vejo que já são meio dia e meia. Que diabos?

Olho para Edward e vejo que ele está com o telefone no ouvido. Eu mexo meu queixo e mexo minhas sobrancelhas, silenciosamente lhe perguntando o que está acontecendo.

"Nate diz que ele não consegue encontrar o livro didático dele. O…" Ele para enquanto Nate provavelmente lhe diz o nome, e depois diz, "O livro dele Partes de uma Máquina e o caderno de anotações. Você o embalou em alguma mala dele? Ele tem uma prova amanhã."

"Jesus, isso foi há duas semanas atrás! Humm… Não consigo lembrar." Relembro de quando fiz a mala de Nate enquanto ele ia embora para o seu segundo semestre de Engenharia Mecânica no MIT _ *****_. Tenho certeza que empacotei tudo da lista que ele tinha me dado. Estiquei minha mão pegar o telefone. "Deixa eu falar com ele."

 _ ***MIT**_ _é a sigla de Massachusetts Institute of Technology e é considerada uma das melhores faculdades do mundo na área de tecnologia._

" _Hey, mãe, eu sinto_ muito _por te acordar, mas não consigo - eu não consigo encontrar esse livro e o caderno e,_ Deus _, eu preciso muito, muito disso! Merda, onde está? Porra, eu procurei em todo lugar!_ " Ele soa tão aturdido e em pânico que meu coração aperta por ouvir meu bebê tão assustado. E daí que ele tem dezenove anos? Ele sempre será o meu pequeno Nate!

"Nathan", eu digo numa voz calma e contida, sabendo que isso irá acalma-lo. "Primeiro, pare de puxar seu cabelo." Ele pegou isso de Edward, e quando ouço um suspiro alto, sei que ele desprendeu os dedos de seu cabelo. "Bom. Agora me diga, você procurou embaixo da sua cama?"

" _Eu-_ " Ele pausa, e eu ouço um farfalhar e então o grito do meu filho de " _Porra, encontrei!_ "

Eu rio e balanço minha cabeça. Garoto bobo. "Ótimo. Agora deixe sua mãe dormir."

" _Eu nem mesmo consigo- como você_ faz _isso? Como você sempre apenas_ sabe _?_ "

"Estou surpresa por você estar surpreso após todos esse anos", eu digo, imensamente presunçosa por ser tão impressionante. "Tchau, baby, boa sorte para amanhã."

" _Tchau, mãe, obrigado por isso. E desculpa por te perturbar. Te amo._ "

"Te amo amo também, baby." Deus, meu garotinho está tão crescido. _Oh, eu vou começar a chorar de novo._

"Dã", ele diz, e com isso, desliga.

Eu encaro o telefone e balanço minha cabeça. "Convencido de merda."

Ao meu lado, ouço Edward bufar. "Pergunto-me a quem ele puxou" ele diz, todo arrogante do mesmo modo.

Eu reviro meus olhos e solto uma risada, me aninhando no calor do meu marido enquanto seus braços se enrolam ao meu redor.

Todas as cinco crianças - que não eram mais crianças na verdade - agora obviamente sabiam do que se tratava todos os negócios da família Cullen.

William, o filho de Rose e Em, estava seguindo os passos dos pais e era pré-estudante de medicina na Universidade do Estado de Michigan.

Viola e Liz estavam num internato particular em Nova York, ambas as garotas mostrando um talento excepcional em design. Enquanto Liz estava mais para o design de interiores e arquitetura, Viola podia fazer esboço de roupas e coisas assim como ninguém. Então, Liz e Viola aos dezessete anos, estavam estudando numa escola de treinamento especial, e já tinham sido aceitas nas melhores faculdades de design em Londres para o próximo ano.

Enquanto Teo tinha mostrado interesse em se associar à máfia, Nate tinha mostrado absolutamente zero interesse e foi para a MIT para seguir sua paixão no campo da Engenharia. Dizer que Edward tinha ficado bravo e perturbado seria uma sutileza. Ele estava tão certo que Nate eventualmente iria querer seguir os passos do pai dele, vendo o quanto ele era parecido com Edward tanto na aparência, natureza e maneirismos. Especialmente após Edward ter decidido enviar Nate com dezessete anos num serviço e depois em um jantar formal, e Nate tinha voltado com um resultado brilhante, Edward tinha ficado tão esperançoso, dizendo o quanto Nate era "natural". Natural em que, nunca se soube, porque eu nunca perguntei. Se meu filho tinha batido em alguém… eu estava melhor sem saber.

Mas depois daquela única vez, nosso garoto parecia ter uma mente própria e absolutamente se recusou a "fazer parte dessa porcaria", como ele colocou. Eu tinha obviamente apoiado meu filho com todo o meu coração, tão _fodidamente_ aliviada e exultante que ele estivesse sendo sensato suficiente para permanecer longe, e Edward finalmente tinha chegado a um acordo com isso também.

Então agora, Teo estava sob as asas de Edward e Jasper, aprendendo todas as particularidades de Volterra. Teo sabia que essa não era a devida posição dele, e estava bem com isso, sabendo que ele estava estava sendo substituto até Nate "tomar juízo" - palavras dos garotos, não minhas - e quando ele o fizesse, Teo iria felizmente deixar o cargo para ser o Conselheiro. Eu sabia que Edward esperava isso algum dia, que algo mudaria a cabeça de Nate e ele escolheria clamar seu devido título como Chefe, como Skip _*_.

 _ ***Skip**_ _é um termo utilizado na máfia italiana para se referir à alguém que tem a posição mais alta do que aquela pessoa que está falando._

Eu apenas rezava para que Nate sempre fizesse o que _ele_ quisesse.

Nos último dez anos, Volterra tinha fechado algumas agências de aposta, fechado várias boates, e agora estava completamente fora do negócio de contrabando de diamantes. Edward disse que estava ficando demais, e que os investimentos e riscos estavam ficando fodidamente muito altos para se aventurar em tudo de uma vez. A mudança foi gradual, mas foi fodidamente bem-vinda!

Meu negócio de azeite de oliva estava simplesmente como estava há dez anos, e embora tivéssemos muitas oportunidades para expandir e _realmente_ lucrar com isso de verdade, eu apenas não via a razão. Quem queria todo aquele estresse extra e carga de trabalho? Estávamos felizes assim.

De forma geral, a vida está boa.

 _ **Um ano depois… (2034)**_

De manhã, enquanto Edward sai para trabalhar, eu faço outra xícara de café para mim e sento no sofá na frente da TV, com meu notebook e um monte de emails para enviar.

"Deus, eu nem mesmo consigo - meu filho vai fazer eu perder minha maldita mente!" Bufo na minha xícara enquanto ouço Rose irromper dentro da casa, sua frustração brilhando gloriosamente através de suas palavras e passos bravos. "Onde porra você está, Bells? Eu preciso da minha irmãzinha!"

 _Sim, não há nada de "inha" em uma mulher de quarenta e um anos de idade, Rose…_

"Na sala de estar", grito na direção da entrada e fecho meu notebook. Trabalho nenhum acontecendo agora, isso está claro. Enquanto Rose vem sentar ao meu lado, pego sua mão e aperto-a; um pouco da tensão sai dela. "O que o meu pequeno William fez agora?"

Ela balança a cabeça e fecha seus olhos, suspirando alto enquanto bate a cabeça no sofá. "Seu não tão pequeno William, aparentemente, não consegue controlar o pequeno pipi _dele_ e come qualquer uma com uma vagina do caralho!" Ela está exagerando, ele não é tão ruim assim.

Nate me contou. Meu bom filho da mamãe. Ele é o tipo de homem de uma mulher só, procurando por seu amor verdadeiro e para ter algo sério, e alguns relacionamentos não tão sérios até que ele encontre a pessoa certa. Ele não é do tipo de sexo casual. E eu não sou apenas uma mãe preconceituosa e cega; Liz me contou isso sobre Nate quando ele tinha ficado doente há alguns meses, e eu estava enlouquecendo quando os antibióticos não funcionavam. Eu estava _tão_ certa que ele tinha pego algum tipo de DST _ *****_ que minha filha finalmente ficou com pena de mim e me deu os detalhes da vida amorosa do irmão dela. Acabou que ele tinha um verme no estômago. Eu divaguei.

 _ ***DST**_ _é a sigla de Doença Sexualmente Transmissível._

"Vamos lá, Rose, você sabe que ele não é tão ruim assim. Ele é apenas… jovem e hormonal. É uma fase, vai passar. Ele é uma criança brilhante, conseguindo notas ótimas e-"

Ela levanta um dedo e balança a cabeça para mim, seus olhos tendo um acesso de raiva. "Oh, eu ainda não acabei. Então pegue essa, ele aparentemente fez sexo com essa, ele diz e eu cito, 'vadia perseguidora psicótica Mia que não me deixa em paz', e agora ele está se escondendo no antigo quarto dele. No decorrer da semana, ele não ficou no dormitório dele e apenas ia e voltava da faculdade. Eu estava zombando dele no começo, e estava bem com ele sob meu teto de novo, até mesmo contente, mas nessa manhã, eu vou à cozinha e lá está ela! Essa garota semi-nua, toda recentemente fodida e tomando café da manhã na _minha_ cozinha."

Eu arquejo. Essa é uma das melhores fofocas que já ouvi há muito tempo. Estou totalmente fazendo fofoca escandalosa por tudo que isso vale. _Oh, nossos filhos são tão incríveis._

"Quem?" Eu sussurro, agarrando seu braço e me inclinando nela como se ela estivesse prestes a me contar o segredo da vida ou algo assim. "Aquela vadia perseguidora psicótica Mia?"

Ela ri sem humor. "No começo, eu também achei que fosse. Mas não, quando o Sr. William McCarty entra gingando na cozinha de cueca boxer, _também_ parecendo recentemente fodido e me dá aquele sorriso encabulado e culpado e vem com, 'Hey, mãe, bom dia. Essa é… qual o seu nome? Você consegue acreditar que ele nem mesmo sabia o _nome_ dela?! E então a garota ficou tipo, muito envergonhada e gaguejou e merda e não conseguia sair de lá rápido suficiente."

"Não", eu arquejo novamente. Ok, isso não é piada. O que você faz na faculdade é problema seu, mas em casa, todas as crianças são mais espertas do que chamar qualquer uma para entrar. "Ele não _fez_ isso. Ele fodeu uma garota aleatória dentro da sua casa? E ela nem mesmo era a namorada dele? Isso é inaceitável e desrespeitoso!"

Ela acena com a cabeça furiosamente. "Certo? Eu fodidamente acabei com ele essa manhã! Emmett estava tão bravo que Will deixou alguém entrar na nossa casa sem nem mesmo nos informar - porra, Bella, ela podia ter sido uma espiã, por tudo que nós sabemos!" Aceno com a cabeça junto com as palavras dela. Rose esfrega a testa dela, parecendo cansada. "Eu acho que depois de hoje, ele finalmente irá amenizar um grau dessa merda. Quero dizer, eu posso dizer que ele ficou realmente envergonhado e que se sentia muito culpado por isso, mas não pode ficar fazendo essa merda, Bell. Quero dizer, ele precisa de algo sério agora, sabe?"

"Sim, não, você está absolutamente certa. E William tem um coração de ouro, ele está apenas um pouco irresponsável com o corpo dele. Eu vou dizer ao Nate ao Teo, para eles conversarem com ele. Aqueles três sempre foram como os três mosqueteiros e merda, eles irão falar sem rodeios com ele."

"Hmm, faça isso." Ela suspira e se joga para baixo. "Então, ouvi que Nate está trazendo uma garota em casa para que vocês a conheçam no dia de Ação de Graças semana que vem?"

 _Oh bom, mais fofoca!_

"Sim", eu disse, sorrindo. "Ele nunca quis que conhecêssemos alguém antes, então essa deve _sério_ sério. Ele disse que o nome dela é Kylie Hamel, e que ela é do tipo tímida, então não devemos ser muito intrometidos ou algo assim. Edward verificou os antecedentes dela, naturalmente, e acabou que ela é parte francesa!"

"Ooooo Nate pegou uma belezura francesa para ele. Oh, aquele garoto sempre foi o meu favorito."

Eu rio. "Oh, oh e pegue essa, ela é _vegetariana_!"

Desta vez, é Rose quem arqueja. "Sério? O que ela vai comer no jantar de _Ação de Graças_ então? Purê de batata?"

"Não é? Isso foi exatamente o que perguntei ao Nate, e ele disse que com certeza terínhamos mais do que purê de batata como prato vegetariano. Bem, naquela época não tínhamos, então liguei para o chef que contratamos para o jantar de Ação de Graças e lhe disse para preparar pelo menos quatro pratos vegetarianos também. Isso deve ser o suficiente, certo?"

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Sim, sim, quatro devem servir. Oh, estou tão animada para conhecê-la!"

"Totalmente! Essa é a primeira vez que _qualquer uma_ das crianças traz alguém para casa. É um marco tão grande em todas as nossas vidas, eu te digo-"

O toque do meu telefone me interrompe, e vejo que é William ligando. Estico meu telefone para Rose, mas ela balança a cabeça e diz, "Vá, atenda, ele está ligando no seu telefone, não no meu."

Eu suspiro e atendo. "Oi, William, o que está acontecendo?"

" _Humm… he-hei, tia Bella. Mamãe está aí?_ " Sim, o garoto soa todas as quantias certas de culpa, vergonha, hesitação e medo com os quais ele devia estar. Definitivamente ainda não é uma causa perdida.

"Sim, ela está aqui, querido. Você quer falar com ela?"

" _Não… si-não, ela saiu… e eu não sabia onde ela estava indo, então eu apenas fiquei preocupado._ " Ele respira fundo. " _E-eu sinto muito sobre hoje, sinto-me terrível por isso. Eu não pensei, obviamente, mas eu juro que nunca mais vou decepcionar qualquer um de vocês dessa forma de novo._ "

Oh, o pobre garoto.

"Estamos felizes que você entende, Will, nós sabemos que você nunca quis decepcionar qualquer um intencionalmente. Nós confiamos em você, garoto, você é uma boa pessoa. Você não precisa sair transando por aí para se divertir, sabe?"

Quase consigo ouvi-lo acenar com a cabeça. _"Sim, sim, definitivamente não. E-eu acho que precisava dessa abertura de olho, e vou ser melhor agora. Essa putaria por aí… sério, por que eu até mesmo faço isso? Não, não, eu definitivamente parei com isso."_

Eu sorrio, fodidamente radiante e olho para Rose. "Então você deixou sua mãe mais orgulhosa. Aqui, fale com ela."

Rose pega o telefone, e eu sei que ela ouviu pedacinhos do que ele disse pelo pequeno sorriso no rosto dela.

Nossos filhos são realmente incríveis.

 _ **Mais um ano depois… (2036)**_

"Você consegue vê-las? Consegue?" Fico na ponta dos meus pés e procuro no aeroporto. "Maldição, não consigo vê-las, Teo! Procure cara, _procure_! Você é praticamente uma girafa."

"Sim, Teo, _procure_ pelas minhas garotinhas!" Alice diz também, a perspectiva dela é como a minha.

Ele coloca uma mão no meu ombro e a outra no de Alice, e nos força à voltar aos nossos calcanhares. "Tia Bella, mãe, relaxem. Vi me disse que ela ligaria quando elas pousassem."

Eu bato na mão dele, para afastá-la. "Não diga 'relaxe' para mim. Estou vendo minhas garotas após sete _meses_! Porra, onde elas _estão_?!"

Alice balança a cabeça. "Minha filha é completamente irresponsável então." Ela balança um dedo na frente do rosto de Teo. "Você ligue para a Viola agora, senhor, e cheque se o telefone dela já está ligado."

Ele revira os olhos para nós, mas pega o telefone dele. "Vocês duas são insanamente doidas. Elas são garotas grandes, elas vão- hey, Vi, onde diabos vocês estão? Essas duas mulheres estão - oh sim, eu vejo vocês!"

Tanto Alice quanto eu gritamos simultaneamente. "Onde? Onde?"

Eu finalmente as avisto, apontando-as para Alice, nós duas praticamente vibrando de animação. "Eu vejo ela, vejo minha Liz! Oh, _olhe_ para elas, elas cresceram tanto! Oh meu Deus, aquelas são mechas _roxas_ no cabelo da Viola, Al?! Quando ela fez aquilo? Não consigo acreditar que ela faria - Edward, você está apertando minha cintura com muita força, babe."

Edward, Jasper e Nate ficaram ao lado, todos fazendo tipo desinteressados, mas assim que vimos as garotas, todos os três vieram correndo para conseguir um vislumbre de suas princesas. _Desinteressados minha bunda._

"Sou só eu ou o cabelo de Lizzie está mais curto?" Edward pergunta, e eu olho para o rosto dele para vê-lo estreitando os olhos para conseguir uma visão mais clara. O pobre homem esqueceu o óculos em casa. _Deus, estamos ficando velhos._

As garotas estão agora quase na segurança, e as duas estão acenando loucamente para nós, tendo finalmente avistado-nos também.

Liz vira para o lado para dizer algo à Viola. Eu arfo enquanto pego um vislumbre do lindo cabelo castanho avermelhado da minha bebê que agora está não mais do que no comprimento do ombro. "Ela tirou cortou todo o cabelo dela, Edward!" Segurei a mão dele mais apertado. "Oh, meu coração! Primeiro Viola com as mechas, agora Liz sem cabelo, o que Londres fez com as nossas garotas?!"

Finalmente, _finalmente_ , elas estão perto suficiente e eu sufoco minha filha num abraço. Edward e Nate colocam seus braços ao redor de nós, e esse é um momento doce, _doce_.

"Mãe, pai, oh meu Deus, senti tantas saudades de vocês!" Liz diz contra o meu pescoço, e eu consigo sentir suas lágrimas na minha pele. "Nate, seu idiota, Deus, eu senti saudade de você todo dia! Nem mesmo consigo… Deus, mãe, eu nunca achei que diria isso, mas senti saudade do seu _cheiro_. Merda, soo estúpida, mas apenas… Estou tão feliz por estar em casa!"

Edward e Nate se afastam, e depois Liz e eu vamos. Pego seu lindo rosto em minhas mãos e olho dentro de seus olhos castanhos. "Annalisa, não chore, querida. Hoje é um dia de felicidade, sorria para sua mãe!"

Ela consegue me dar um sorriso fraco, mas lágrimas frescas deslizam para baixo enquanto Edward coloca uma mão no ombro dela. Ela se vira rápido e joga seus braços ao redor da cintura de seu pai. "Oh, pai, senti saudades dos seus abraços de quebrar os ossos. Eu amo tanto vocês!"

Meus próprios olhos se enchem de lágrimas enquanto olho para cima para ver Edward descansando sua bochecha na cabeça da nossa filha e respiro fundo, regojizando pelo amor dela. "Amo você também, baby, amo _muito_ você."

E ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras para nossa filha, as quais ele somente dizia para mim, faz o tamanho do meu coração quadruplicar.

É isso. Essa é minha família, meu tudo.

Liz liberta Edward com um beijo no peito dele, se jogando com força em Nate, esmagando-o num abraço. E enquanto encontro os olhos molhados do meu filho em cima da cabeça de minha filha, eu sei que em breve Kylie será uma parte dessa família também.

"Parem de abraçar minha sobrinha, suas pessoas egoístas!" Alice diz, enquanto Liz ri e vai abraçar Alice.

Eu estou sorrindo sem parar e meus olhos param em Viola. "Venha aqui, você!"

"Minha tia Bella favorita! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!" Eu abraço minha sobrinha minúscula, loira - e agora com mechas roxas, Jesus, _por que_? - e nos balanço.

"É tão ter vocês de volta em casa, garotas!"

Repentinamente, Teo diz, com Nate de pé ao lado dele, os dois cheios dos sorrisos maliciosos, "Hey, Nate e eu não vamos ganhar um abraço em grupo das nossas duas pestes ou o que?"

As garotas riem e abraçam seus irmãos, enquanto eles envolvem seus braços ao redor delas protetoramente, seus olhos suavizam e ficam com uma expressão de satisfação.

Edward, Jasper, Alice e eu ficamos parados e olhamos para as quatro pessoas nos fazem quem nós somos, que nos dão alegria e amor e uma razão para sorrir todo dia.

Nossa família.

 _ **~xXx~**_

 _ **N/T:**_ _Olá! Agora é oficial: terminamos! Em breve apareço com mais danadices com a Nai… Obrigada à todos que leram e comentaram por aqui!_

 _Ah, vou aproveitar e fazer uma propaganda da fanfic que traduzo e posto no meu perfil… O nome é The Biology Project, e é atualizada toda segunda-feira. Para quem quiser ler, o link é: www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) s (barra)10481842 (barra) 1 (barra)_

 _Beijos, Gui._

* * *

 ** _Então chegamos a mais um 'The End". Espero que tenham gostado dessa aventura. Eu amo mafiosos, e esse foi uma delícia de traduzir. Obrigada pela companhia, pelos reviews, pela paciência quando eu não tinha tempo para traduzir... obrigada Gui pela ajuda!_**

 ** _Segunda-feira começamos mais uma tradução e eu estou tão ansiosa para saber o que vocês irão achar desse Edward!_**

 ** _Até segunda!_**

 ** _Nai_**


End file.
